Shadows and Light
by Futae
Summary: Suite au(x) baiser(s) échangé(s) la veille avec Midorima, Kagami se sent confus. Et il n'est pas le seul. Ses amis arriveront-ils à l'aider à y voir un peu plus clair ? Le tigre parviendra t-il à choisir entre ses deux prétendants ? Et surtout, à faire le BON choix ? Sans regrets ? [Aomine x Kagami/Kagami x Midorima]
1. America

**Bonjour à toutes !**

 **C'est ma première fanfiction dans l'univers de Kuroko no Basket. Cela faisait un petit moment que je souhaitais en écrire une, mais je n'osais pas vraiment...**

 **J'espère donc que vous serez indulgentes et que vous apprécierez cette histoire.**

 **Je vous souhaite bonne lecture !**

* * *

Taiga Kagami avait toujours aimé le basket. Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, ce sport avait été son refuge. Cela avait commencé à son arrivé aux Etats-Unis. Il avait dix ans. Pas d'ami. Il ne connaissait personne en dehors de ses parents. Son père était un homme d'affaires, un négociant réputé. Et sa mère était une américaine. Alors... ils avaient quitté le Japon à la fin de la dernières année d'école primaire de Kagami.

Sans mentir, on pouvait dire que le jeune garçon avait été arraché à ses racines. Mais contrairement à une plante robuste replantée dans un nouvel environnement, Kagami avait eu du mal à s'adapter. Il était complètement déphasé. Tout ici était beaucoup trop grand. Tout le monde était pressé, impoli, malveillant. C'était la jungle urbaine. La barrière de la langue n'aidait bien-sûr pas du tout, mais plus que cela, c'était surtout aux différences culturelles colossales que se heurtait le jeune tigre. Ici, les règles étaient autres et il ne les avait pas encore intégrées.

 _Los Angeles_ était devenu son enfer personnel.

Son père était très occupé par le travail et donc plutôt absent. Il lui avait promis que très vite, tout allait s'arranger. Que leur exile américain ne durerait qu'une poignée de mois.

Mais ces mois étaient rapidement devenus une année. Puis deux. Puis trois. Et ainsi de suite...

Heureusement, Kagami s'entendait bien avec son père. Même si Takeru Kagami était une figure paternelle distante physiquement, il avait tissé de solides liens affectifs avec son fils unique. Quant à sa mère, Kagami appréciait sa douceur. Elle avait été son repère dans cette patrie inconnue, lui en apprenant les codes et les rudiments linguistiques. Et s'il y avait bien une personne qui profitait pleinement de ce changement de pays, c'était bien elle. Kagami avait rapidement réalisé, malgré son jeune âge, que ce retour au bercail était salutaire pour sa mère adorée.

Elle rayonnait et avait retrouvé ses habitudes ici. Le Japon était un pays trop formel pour l'épanouissement de l'ancienne mannequin. Elle avait même recommencé à travailler, décrochant ça et là de petits contrats publicitaires locaux. Alors honnêtement, Kagami était heureux pour ses parents, mais... lui, ne pouvait que regretter son pays natal.

Ce n'était pas facile d'être l'étranger. Celui avec un grand « E ». Celui qu'on fait répéter lorsqu'il s'exprime. Celui qu'on ignore. Celui qu'on met au mieux, de côté.

Alors souvent, Kagami était livré à lui-même.

La semaine, il allait à l'école, mais le reste du temps, il était seul. Ses parents travaillaient beaucoup pour lui assurer un train de vie faste. Le petit japonais avait donc pris l'habitude d'aller traîner dans les rues de cette mégapole démesurée le week-end. Il ne s'éloignait jamais de la maison et par chance, il y avait divers terrains de jeux près de chez lui. Et des terrains sportifs au pied de son immeuble de résidence.

C'est ainsi qu'un jour, il LE croisa.

Kagami ne se souvenait même pas avoir laissé de copains au Japon.

Et étrangement, ce fut ici, dans ce pays si hostile à ses yeux qu'il se fit son tout premier ami.

Et douce ironie, il s'agissait d'un jeune japonais expatrié, tout comme lui.

Sauf que l'adorable brun d'un an son aîné s'était acclimaté sans encombre ici. Il était entouré de gamins américains de leur âge et ces derniers semblaient le considérer comme leur leader.

Tout les séparait, hormis leurs origines communes. Tatsuya Himuro était beau. Brillant. Gracieux. Intelligent. Sportif. Souriant. Enjoué.

Il était la lumière.

Et en un instant, il était devenu la personne la plus importante de sa vie.

Cela avait duré quelques années.

A son contact, Kagami s'était ouvert et était même parvenu à ses faire des camarades.

Il se souvenait encore de sa première partie de basket avec le brun. Il se souvenait encore des sensations brutes qu'il avait éprouvé en touchant la balle pour la première fois, en faisant sa première passe, en marquant son premier panier. Des cris de joies de ses équipiers. De leurs accolades amicales pour le féliciter et l'encourager.

De ce bonheur fugace, intense. Celui qui vous remplit et vous réchauffe le cœur.

Celui d'être enfin accepté...

Kagami voulait revivre ça, encore et encore. Tous les soirs en rentrant de l'école, il déposait son cartable à l'appartement et il fonçait retrouver ses amis au terrain de _streetbasket_. Grâce aux conseils d'Himuro et à son acharnement, il était devenu bon. Tatsuya avait eu raison : le sport est un créateur de lien étonnant. Il brise toutes les barrières de langue ou de position sociale. Sur le terrain, on ouvre son cœur, on montre qui l'on est et on parle un langage universel. Si vous faites de votre mieux ou que vous êtes particulièrement talentueux, alors les gens vous aiment et vous respectent.

C'est aussi simple que cela.

Après s'être défoulé au basket, il regagnait l'appartement familial parce qu'il était l'heure de dîner et que sa mère avait tendance à vite s'inquiéter quand il avait du retard. Il se remémora avec amusement la fois où elle était descendue le chercher et que les adolescents les plus vieux qui jouaient parfois avec eux sur le terrain s'étaient tous retournés sur son passage, subjugués. C'était une très belle femme et Kagami était fier de lui donner la main pour rentrer.

Après le souper, parfois, quand son père ne rentrait pas trop tard, ils regardaient des matchs de _NBA_ sur le canapé. Michael Jordan s'était tout naturellement imposé comme le super-héros de Kagami Taiga, onze ans. Là où d'autres garçons placardaient des posters de chanteurs ou de voitures sur les murs de leur chambre, Kagami avait tout redécoré à l'image du géant américain. Et comme il se trouva bien vite à cours de place, il n'hésita pas un seul instant à tapisser le sol de sa chambre à son effigie également.

Pour ses douze ans, son père l'avait même emmené voir un match des Bulls, à Chicago.

Le roux en avait pris plein les yeux.

Plus tard, il serait un grand basketteur. Il s'en fit la promesse et s'entraîna dur sous le regard bienveillant de ses parents et d'Himuro. Et d'Alex, également, que les deux gamins partirent solliciter pour les coacher. Au départ, elle avait été réticente. Il venait de prendre sa retraite de la ligue féminine et cela lui laissait un goût amer. Sa vue s'était dégradée et elle ne pouvait plus jouer à haut niveau, contrainte de mettre sa carrière et son rêve de côté. Elle avait consacré sa vie au basket et même si elle était jeune, elle n'avait pas d'enfant et ne se voyait pas en faire. Les athlètes de haut niveau, surtout les femmes, doivent faire des sacrifices pour arriver au sommet. Et ce fut le sien. Alors, pas étonnant qu'elle s'attacha à tant à la paire d'adorables bambins qui l'admiraient et buvaient ses précieux conseils assidument.

Ce que Kagami ignorait, c'est qu'au même moment, à des milliers de kilomètres de distance, un autre enfant du même âge se découvrait une passion semblable à la sienne pour le basket...

Aomine Daiki avait toujours été un garçon enjoué et énergique. Pour se canaliser et comme il était fils unique, il lui arrivait de se rendre au terrain de basket près de chez lui. Ce n'était pas tellement courant au Japon, ce genre d'espaces. Ici, le basket n'était pas vraiment populaire. C'était même un sport de seconde zone, malgré l'amour irraisonné des japonais pour les sports américains, comme le baseball, par exemple. Seuls quelques adolescents et souvent pas des plus recommandables squattaient la zone grillagées. Accompagné de la jeune Satsuki Momoi, Aomine avait passé des journées entières à les observer jouer. Mais contrairement à Kise, le brun n'était pas vraiment doué pour reproduire des mouvements, alors il avait développé son propre style de jeu.

Un style bien à lui, pas du tout académique.

Pourtant, il avait progressé à la vitesse de la lumière, devenant un véritable prodige malgré son jeune âge et sa petite taille pour l'époque. Même les plus grands et les plus expérimentés ne purent tout simplement plus suivre.

Kagami ferma les yeux.

Aomine était une étoile filante...

Mais une étoile qui avait brillé trop fort, détruisant tout sur son passage.

 _Une comète_...

Le basket, cette bénédiction pour Kagami était paradoxalement devenu une malédiction pour Aomine.

Leur talent, qui avait permis à Kagami de se faire des amis, avait inexorablement isolé Aomine.

Le roux s'installa dans son canapé, s'allongeant. Ses jambes le faisaient atrocement souffrir. Son dos aussi. Et ce n'était pas à cause du basket. Sa formation de pompier était vraiment intense physiquement et mentalement. Jamais le basket ne l'avait laissé aussi cassé et pourtant, le roux était solide, bien bâti et sportif.

Alors le soir, son réconfort d'antan n'avait pas changé : regarder un match à la télévision. Comme il avait le câble, le roux pouvait zapper sur la _NBA_ , la ligue américaine masculine et ses _super stars_. _« Super stars »_. Rien que le mot l'amusait. Il ne semblait pas à Kagami que d'autres sportifs portaient un qualificatif aussi flatteur.

Et cela correspondait tellement bien à Aomine.

Ce soir, les _Miami Heat_ recevaient les _Charlotte Hornets_ et si Kagami regarda distraitement les joueurs des deux équipes défiler en pénétrant sur le terrain, il y en eut un dont il ne rata pas l'entrée.

Il ne la ratait jamais.

Pour rien au monde.

Ses pupilles se dilatèrent et son poul s'accéléra subitement tandis que son regard se posa sur la silhouette sombre qui apparaissait à l'écran. Kagami l'aurait reconnu entre mille et le souffle court, il ne parvenait à détacher son regard de ce corps félin, puissant, taillé pour l'effort.

Celui de l'homme qu'il...

… hmm...

Daiki Aomine essuya son visage avec son débardeur, dévoilant ses abdominaux d'acier. Ce soir, il avait cette rage dans les yeux. Celle du prédateur qui a faim et qui va chasser sa proie.

Les _Miami Heat_ n'étaient pas excellents cette année et du coup, même Aomine n'était pas au top de ses performances. Mais franchement, Kagami se moquait pas mal de leurs résultats. Voir Aomine jouer au haut niveau, voir Aomine devenu professionnel, même s'il n'était pas titulaire pour le moment, c'était juste un rêve qui se réalisait pour eux. Un rêve de gosse. Tout le reste était sans importance.

Le cœur de Kagami se serrait à chaque fois qu'Aomine touchait la balle et il ratait un battement dès que le brun ratait ou mettait un panier. Ils étaient à l'unisson, malgré la distance. Kagami savait mieux que personne ce que signifiait jouer contre Aomine. Il en avait fait la douloureuse expérience et il frissonna rien que d'y repenser. La panthère entama un ballet aussi fascinant que mortel. Agile, habile, sa danse était fatale. Kagami ne quitta pas l'écran des yeux, subjugué. Il ne cligna même pas des paupières. Pendant les deux premiers quarts temps, il suivit l'action avec une telle concentration que s'il y avait eu un tremblement de terre, une tornade, un tsunami, une éruption volcanique, une pluie de météorites ou bien même tout cela en même temps, rien n'aurait pu le détourner de son écran.

Puis, au troisième quart temps, le coach effectua un changement et Aomine se fit remplacer par un autre joueur. Les sens de Kagami se mirent au repos. Du fait de son jeune âge, Aomine s'épuisait rapidement face à des professionnels américains. Cela ne faisait que quelques mois à peine qu'il jouait à si haut niveau et son coach l'avait parfaitement compris alors il faisait tout pour l'économiser. Pour Aomine, c'était frustrant de ne pas toujours jouer avec l'équipe première, mais il remplissait sérieusement son rôle de remplaçant, sans broncher. Son heure n'était pas encore venue. Et il voulait être prêt quand ce serait à son tour de briller. Il ne marqua que vingt points ce soir et son équipe perdit. Normalement, il aurait hurlé. Il aurait insulté ses coéquipiers et le coach, même, pestant contre sa propre impuissance.

Mais il ne rentrait plus dans des colères noires depuis qu'il était arrivé aux Etats-Unis.

Il l'avait promis à Momoi, à Kuroko, à Kise et à Kagami.

Il avait juré qu'il se conduirait bien.

Tout le monde comptait sur lui.

Il portait les espoirs de ses amis japonais.

Alors il ne dit rien.

Kagami se sentait triste pour lui. Il n'y avait rien de pire que la défaite pour le moral. C'était comme se prendre le Shinkansen lancé à pleine vitesse dans la tronche. Mais le roux savait aussi que c'était dans ces moments-là qu'on réfléchissait le mieux et qu'on pouvait se remettre en question pour progresser.

Ca faisait mal et ça faisait même peut-être encore plus mal à Kagami, de voir la panthère retourner dans les vestiaires la queue entre les jambes, terrassée.

Comme le roux regardait toujours les matchs en replay parce qu'il était trop pris par son entraînement à la caserne lorsqu'Aomine jouait en direct, il attrapa son téléphone portable et, machinalement, il tapota dessus pour l'appeler.

Mais au dernier moment, il fixa l'appareil et se figea.

Non... il ne pouvait pas l'appeler.

… c'était au dessus de ses forces.

Aomine dormait sans doute. Quelle heure était-il à Miami ?

A moins qu'il ne soit sorti ou qu'il ne s'entraîne, ou qu'il ne soit avec des filles et...

Argh.

 _Not again, Taiga..._ Se murmura t-il mentalement.

Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux et il sourit. Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'il n'avait pas eu Aomine au téléphone. Au départ, ils s'appelaient tous les jours et même, plusieurs fois par jour. Mais entre l'apprentissage de Kagami pour devenir pompier et les entraînements chronophages d'Aomine, leurs appels étaient devenu plus anecdotiques, plus courts et...

Merde. Souvent, ils n'avaient même rien à se dire...

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

Ils étaient tout l'un pour l'autre avant le départ d'Aomine pour les Etats-Unis et maintenant, ils se comportaient comme deux étrangers...

Il posa donc son téléphone sur la table basse et il se dirigea difficilement jusqu'au réfrigérateur. Putain, ses reins lui faisaient un mal de chien. Il faut dire qu'il était tombé de la grande échelle aujourd'hui. Il aurait même pu se casser quelque chose. Il se frotta légèrement le bas du dos, c'était bien inflammé et il attrapa une bouteille de lait.

Une vieille habitude qu'il avait gardé des States.

Les japonais n'étaient pas très friands de produits laitiers et les digéraient même mal. Il but une rasade au goulot et un peu de liquide blanc coula le long de son menton, tâchant son T-shirt noir. Et merde. Kagami allait se faire _détruire..._

S'il rentrait et qu'il le surprenait à picoler comme ça, il allait encore râler.

Pour éviter le drame, le futur pompier s'essuya la bouche en relevant son vêtement et il l'enleva même pour aller le mettre à laver. Mais c'est à ce moment là qu'il entendit la clé tourner dans la serrure.

Cependant, il n'entendit pas son portable vibrer furieusement sur la table basse du salon...

La porte s'ouvrit et son « colocataire » se glissa au chaud, dans l'appartement. Et apercevant Kagami torse nu, il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et ferma les yeux.

« Pas ce soir, je suis fatigué. »

Kagami rougit alors furieusement, se sentant limite agressé par ces paroles.

« Putain, on ne t'a jamais appris à dire bonsoir ? »

L'autre le considéra un moment, se plantant là et il enleva ensuite sa blouse avant de souffler un « bonsoir » contrarié.

Kagami ne bougea pas et fronça de ses sourcils tigresques ce qui fit soupirer d'exaspération le jeune interne en médecine.

« J'ai dit bonsoir ! » répéta t-il.

« Ouais, j'ai entendu, je ne suis pas sourd, j'te signale ! »

Ils reniflèrent tous deux sèchement et l'air se chargea en électricité.

Ola. Le ton montait vite entre ces deux-là, parfois inexplicablement. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient tellement opposés que bien souvent, ils ne se comprenaient tout simplement pas. Tout au mieux, ils se toléraient.

Parfois.

Ca dépendait des jours.

Finalement, le roux céda le premier.

« Viens me faire un bisou. »

« Non ». Bouda le plus grand.

« Non ? Comment ça, non ? »

« Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas de problème d'audition ? Tu veux que je regarde ? » Demanda t-il en sortant un instrument de sa petite valise. Instrument que Kagami ne savait pas nommer, mais pour lui, ça ressemblait à un machin de torture !

Le tigre bondit comme un chaton et il balaya du regard la pièce pour trouver un endroit où se planquer pour fuir l'examen.

Trop tard, il avait été repéré ! Il recula donc tout doucement, levant les mains pour faire signe à l'autre de se tenir à distance.

« Oi, Midorima, n'approche pas, ok ! Je... je... » Il scanna nerveusement le plan de travail et attrapa un ustensile de cuisine qui passait naïvement par là « … je suis armé et je n'hésiterai pas à me défendre, au péril de ma vie ! »

« Tu vas me tuer avec une... spatule ? Intéressant, j'ai bien envie de te voir essayer. » Sourit cruellement l'autre homme.

« Hey ! J'ai déjà vu un mec trucider quelqu'un avec une petite cuillère ! A ta place, je me pisserai dessus de peur ! »

« Hmpff... c'était dans un film BAKA ! »

« Nan, c'était sur Internet ! »

« C'EST PAREIL ! »

Mais le roux heurta le mur derrière lui et il siffla. Son dos avait vraiment pris cher. Et immédiatement, le futur médecin se tranquillisa en lisant la douleur sur le visage de Kagami. Il fouilla dans ses affaires et sortit des anti-inflammatoires et des anti-douleur, qu'il tendit amicalement à Kagami. Ce dernier hésita à les prendre.

« Du calme, je viens en paix. » Ajouta Midorima. « Pas de piège. »

Il avait appris à dompter le tigre avec le temps et il savait que Kagami supportait la douleur à des niveaux inhumains, alors pour qu'il laissa apparaître qu'il avait mal, c'était qu'il douillait SERIEUSEMENT.

« Je suis tombé en intervention ce matin... » Avoua doucement le roux en acceptant volontiers les cachets.

Midorima aurait du s'en douter. Kagami n'était pas maladroit, mais parfois, le roux était un peut trop brutal et téméraire. Il ne savait vraiment pas réaliser quand il se mettait en danger et prenait des risques inutiles. C'était pourquoi, quand encore allongé dans le futon après une longue nuit aux urgences, Midorima voyait son compagnon se lever à l'aube pour rejoindre la caserne, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur...

Peur qu'un jour, Taiga Kagami ne revienne pas...

Il s'approcha de lui avec un verre d'eau et il soupira.

« Passe demain matin faire une radio à l'hôpital. »

Kagami le fusilla du regard. Il détestait que Midorima prenne un ton condescendant envers lui et le traite comme un gosse !

« C'est rien, ça va passer j'te dis... »

Mais en vérité, il ne voulait surtout rassurer le médecin. Il savait que Midorima voyait des choses très dures aux urgences et il ne voulait pas en rajouter. Il ne voulait surtout pas devenir une sources d'inquiétude pour l'ancien joueur de Shutoku.

« Tu étais sensé... venir me chercher ce soir... » Fit Midorima en le fixant. Mais pas de reproche dans son regard.

« Je sais... »

« A cause de toi, j'ai du laisser Takao me raccompagner ! »

Kagami sourit, oubliant momentanément qu'il avait mal et rien qu'en visualisant Midorima à cheval sur le fougueux scooter de Takao, désespérément accroché au futur infirmier, il éclata de rire.

Ce qu'il regretta immédiatement, parce que ça réveilla une douleur sourde dans ses reins.

« Baka ! » Vociféra Midorima en passant un bras de Kagami autour de son cou. « Ca t'apprendra à te moquer de moi ! »

« Dé... désolé.. » Il pleurait. Et Midorima n'arrivait pas à déterminer si c'était des larmes de rire ou d'agonie.

Midorima l'amena jusqu'à leur chambre et le fit s'allonger dans le futon, à plat ventre.

« Je vais chercher de la pommade pour te masser. Prends les médicaments. »

Le roux ne protesta pas et il avala docilement les pilules.

« Ramène-moi mon... portable aussi, s'il te plaît. »

L'ancien shooting guard secoua la tête. Quand est-ce que ce gamin allait apprendre ? Il pouvait totalement imaginer Kagami faisant du zèle et se fracassant la colonne vertébrale pour aller décoincer le chat de la vieille voisine, logé dans un arbre !

« Je t'aime. » Souffla le roux en fermant les yeux.

« ….. »

Midorima sortit et ferma bien la porte avant de chuchoter lui aussi, dans sa barbe naissante qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de raser : « moi aussi, baka... » Mais il ne voulait pas que Kagami l'entende.

Il passa donc par la salle de bains, prenant de la crème dans l'armoire de la pharmacie. Par chance, il en avait toujours en stock, à côté du lubrifiant. Kagami était du genre à se blesser souvent. Que ce soit au basket, que le roux continuait assidument, ou au boulot. Puis, il alla ramasser le portable de l'américain, remarquant que la télévision était restée allumée... sur un match de basketball. Et pas n'importe lequel.

Un match de NBA.

Un match... des Miami Heat.

L'équipe de ce...

Hmm.

Il remonta ses lunettes et éteignit la télévision avant de s'apercevoir que Kagami avait cinq appels en absence...

TOUS.

D'AOMINE DAIKI.

Ce sale...

Hmm.

Midorima éteignit également le portable et décida de ne rien dire à Kagami. Il n'avait pas besoin de cela en ce moment, il avait le dos en compote et s'il avait Aomine au téléphone, le roux allait encore s'énerver. Ou être triste. Ou...

Hmm.

Non, il préférait ne pas y penser.

Ca se terminait toujours mal de toute façon dès qu'il s'agissait du grand brun idiot. Et surtout quand Kagami était concerné.

Aomine était un sujet sensible entre eux. Il l'avait toujours été, depuis même avant le début de leur relation amoureuse. Midorima revint auprès de Kagami. Dormait-il ? Non, le roux se redressa légèrement et Midorima grimpa à califourchon sur lui, se soulevant un peu pour ne pas écraser les reins de Kagami.

« Tu as un bel hématome. »

Le garçon à lunettes ne put s'empêcher de prendre en photo la marque avec son téléphone portable. Le flash fit maugréer Kagami.

« Putain, tu fous quoi là ? »

« C'est pour la postérité. »

Ah oui, c'est vrai... Midorima et sa fâcheuse manie de prendre des photos, des videos, des notes et de consigner toutes les données dans un journal de bord ou dans des tableaux croisés. Il adorait faire des statistiques et des études de cas. Au fil de ses blessures, Kagami s'était mué en véritable cobaye et sujet de tests pour le futur docteur. Bien malgré lui, d'ailleurs. Et cette habitude commençait à devenir franchement envahissante !

Midorima entama alors un massage de ses reins, faisant chauffer et pénétrer la crème grasse et huileuse. Kagami ne put contenir un gémissement. Les grandes mains fines de Midorima faisaient un travail merveilleux sur son corps. Ca avait toujours été le cas...

« Oi...t'as oublié d'enlever tes gants... »

« Ce n'est pas un oubli. »

« Quoi ? Mais... »

« Tu aimes bien quand je les garde d'habitude... »

Kagami se sentit rougir comme une midinette sous ces paroles qu'il savait pas vraiment neutres.

« Passe mon portable... » Demanda t-il gentiment en enfonçant sa tête dans le coussin.

Midorima tiqua. Et son massage se fit plus ferme.

Kagami voulait sans doute vérifier si Aomine ne l'avait pas appelé. Et s'il allumait son téléphone, il verrait que la panthère noire avait tenté de le joindre plusieurs fois. Ensuite, il se lèverait, trouverait un prétexte peu crédible pour sortir et irait s'enfermer dans la chambre d'ami pour parler à Aomine. Entendre sa voix... rire... raconter son entraînement de pompier... demander des nouvelles... s'offusquer faussement sous les propositions salaces du joueur de basket.. mais finir par répondre en souriant : « Tu me manques aussi... Quand viens-tu passer quelques jours ici ? Tu veux que je viennes te voir ? Je t'aime tellement... Je ne rate jamais un seul de tes matchs... »

Oui, Midorima pouvait carrément s'imaginer avec une précision chirurgicale ce qui allait arriver.

Alors, il anticipa.

« Tu n'es pas venu me chercher parce que tu avais mal au dos... »

« Ouais, je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé déjà... » Le coupa le tigre.

« … Ou parce que tu étais trop occupé à te toucher devant un match d'Aomine ? »

Cette phrase sonna comme le glas d'une défaite dans l'esprit de Kagami. Et le déprima profondément. Il était choqué que son petit-ami puisse penser une telle chose, mais plus encore... il le comprenait. Il aimait toujours Aomine, malgré son départ il y a quatre mois pour l'autre bout de la planète. Il l'aimait envers et contre tout, peu importe la distance.

Peu importe Midorima...

Alors il ne nia même pas. A quoi bon mentir ? Midorima était suffisamment intelligent pour le détecter et Kagami avait déjà essayé par le passé, mais cette stratégie n'avait amené que plus de disputes.

Sa tentative de diversion réussie, Midorima se releva et il enleva silencieusement sa blouse, puis ses vêtements qu'il plia soigneusement. Il se coucha finalement près du fauve blessé et il ôta ses lunettes. Sans un mot, il se tourna de son côté du futon, rompant tout contact physique entre eux.

Takao s'amusait souvent à dire que Midorima était une _Tsundere._ Et ce brave idiot n'aurait pas pu avoir davantage raison. Cela voulait dire que le plus grand des deux hommes pouvait faire la gueule pendant des jours, se vexer à la moindre réflexion et ignorer Kagami royalement. Mais jamais le tigre ne s'en offusquait. Midorima était ainsi.

A fleur de peau. Il cachait ses émotions et souvent, le roux ne le comprenait pas. Mais il savait aussi que Midorima finissait toujours pas lui revenir quand il avait terminé de bouder et était passé à autre chose. Même si ça pouvait prendre du temps ! Midorima pouvait au moins se vanter d'avoir enseigné la patience à l'ancien joueur de Seirin, ce qui n'était pas un mince exploit !

A la place de son compagnon, Kagami se serait sans doute senti aussi affecté. Mais c'était ainsi, il ne parvenait à oublier Aomine, même s'il aimait Midorima.

Parce que oui, il les aimait, tous les deux. Aucun doute là-dessus. Au départ, cela lui avait fait un sacré choc lorsqu'il l'avait réalisé. Il avait beaucoup culpabilisé, se flagellant même pour sa propre faiblesse. Mais il ne pouvait lutter contre l'intensité de ses sentiments, alors il avait fini par les accepter après avoir traversé une violente période de doutes.

Chacun lui apportait un équilibre différent et il ne pouvait choisir entre les deux, alors il décida tout simplement de ne pas le faire. C'était même une idée de Midorima, à la base. Si cela pouvait lui permettre de rester auprès du tigre, la grenouille était prête à accepter sa redoutable adversaire, la panthère noire.

Ca ressemblait au pitch d'une mauvaise fable sous acide, mais c'était pourtant devenu leur quotidien pendant quelques temps.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Aomine se fasse repérer par un recruteur de talents de la NBA, qui avait fait le déplacement tout spécialement jusqu'au Japon pour le voir jouer, suite au championnat du monde des moins de dix-neuf ans. Pour tout dire, au début, c'était Kagami qui avait tapé dans l'oeil de ce type. Le flamboyant félin de Seirin l'avait impressionné, mais pour une raison inattendue, c'était finalement sur Aomine qui s'était porté son choix. Bien-sûr, le brun n'y avait vu _que du feu_...

Mais Midorima savait, lui.

Oh oui, il savait...

Et Kagami savait qu'il savait.

Et un jour... Midorima dirait tout à Aomine...

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est fini ! (le premier chapitre, anyway...)**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. J'ai toujours trouvé que Midorima ressemble à un crapaud. D'ailleurs, il en a un en porte-bonheur, c'est sûrement un signe...**

 **Et sinon... entre nous... vous êtes plutôt Aomine ou Midorima ? Promis, je ne le dirai à personne :)**

 **Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite.**


	2. A Kiss from a Friend

**Bonjour à toutes !**

 **Merci pour vos encouragements et vos remarques !**

 **Vous m'avez beaucoup motivé à écrire ce chapitre.**

 **Au programme, un petit flashback sur le début de la relation amoureuse entre Aomine et Kagami. J'aime prendre mon temps et développer, aussi, ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'ils se sautent dessus immédiatement.**

 **Je réalise que "mon" Aomine est assez différent de ceux que j'ai pu voir dans les autres fanfictions, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. (il est plus "romantique" et un peu moins "direct)**

 **Ce chapitre a été majoritairement inspiré par un passage dans deux doujinshi, je préfère le préciser ;)**

 **Sur ce enjoy !**

* * *

Daiki Aomine n'avait jamais été particulièrement croyant. Il ne consultait jamais son horoscope et n'allait pas non plus prier au temple, contrairement à Satsuki Momoi, par exemple. En effet, il arrivait souvent que la jeune fille se rende à un autel pour faire des offrandes en échange de bons résultats scolaires. Aomine l'accompagnait parfois, mais ne participait pas. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à comprendre que des gens soient assez naïfs pour croire en ces conneries de voyance et de bénédiction. Et c'était d'autant plus perturbant quand des types comme Midorima y croyaient.

Le grand basketteur à lunettes poussait la superstition à son paroxysme.

Au paroxysme du ridicule...

L'oracle d'Oha Asa dictait sa vie, ses choix et rythmait ses journées du lever au coucher. Midorima suivait scrupuleusement ses prédictions et Aomine pensait même que cette stupide émission allait jusqu'à décider de la couleur des sous-vêtements de l'as de Shutoku. En tous cas, très peu pour lui. Il fallait vraiment manquer de confiance en soi pour préférer croire des balivernes inventées de toutes pièces pour les simples d'esprit. Comment Midorima ne pouvait-il pas le voir ? Lui qui se vantait toujours de ses excellentes notes au collège... comment pouvait-il être aussi naïf et se laisser berner aussi aisément ? Le brun n'était pas comme lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de croire en une force supérieure qui serait responsable de tous ses malheurs et ou de toutes ses réussites.

Non, la seule force en laquelle il croyait, c'était la sienne.

Et elle ne devait rien au hasard.

Rien.

Aussi, quand Aomine croisa la route de Taiga Kagami, il ne remarqua pas immédiatement les _signes._

Peut-être son esprit était-il trop fermé ou peut-être ne voulait-il tout simplement pas les voir. Les reconnaître, c'était les accepter. Les accepter, c'était reconnaître qu'il y croyait...

Que quelque chose pouvait fixer les règles à sa place...

Et il en était hors de questions.

Taiga Kagami...

Le brun ferma les yeux.

Au début, le roux n'avait eu l'air de rien. Il ne l'avait pas pris comme une menace, ni même comme un adversaire sérieux. Il l'avait défié uniquement dans le but de le tester, lui, ce type qui avait abattu Kise et Midorima. Lui, le joueur prodige qui avait systématiquement sauvé son équipe de la défaite.

Lui, la nouvelle lumière de Tetsu...

Celui qui avait usurpé sa place...

Son _remplaçant..._

Celui qui avait gagné le respect de trois membres sur six de la Génération des Miracles, les faisant plier comme du carton pâte informe. C'était presque... humiliant... Oui, en apprenant la défaite de ses anciens coéquipiers et l'adoration que Kuroko ressentait pour Kagami, à qui le jeune homme OSAIT d'ailleurs le comparer, il avait vu rouge. Il s'était également senti honteux. Comment se faisait-il qu'un mec inconnu, débarquant de nulle part, parvienne à les humilier de la sorte ? Kise... Midorima... ces gars-là n'étaient pas des guignols, tout de même ! Et bien qu'Aomine se considère nettement supérieur à ses anciens camarades de jeu, il savait que les deux joueurs plaçaient la victoire au dessus de tout.

Et donc, il était impossible qu'ils aient fait exprès de perdre.

Bon d'accord, ce blondinet idiot de Kise avait toujours été trop tendre. Il s'était peut-être laissé amadouer par son Kuroko adoré et il avait baissé sa garde. Aomine pouvait très bien s'imaginer ce scénario dans sa tête. C'était une explication plausible.

Ou alors était-ce un coup de chance ?

Hmm... Aomine n'y croyait pas vraiment pour lui, mais pour les faibles, cela pouvait sans doute arriver, non ?

Mais cela ne collait pas...

Parce qu'il y avait Midorima dans l'équation.

Et lui, ce n'était pas Kise.

Le binoclard n'était pas du genre à faire les yeux doux à Kuroko ou à vouloir se mettre quiconque dans la poche. Ce mec voulait être le meilleur. Il s'entraînait comme un forcené et jamais il ne s'engageait dans un match sans être CERTAIN à 200 % que TOUTES les chances étaient bien de SON côté. Aomine se rappelait parfaitement le voir se trimballer dans les vestiaires avec toutes sortes de gadgets porte-bonheur totalement improbables. Il était même allé jusqu'à jouer en s'était fait des couettes une fois !

Quand il s'agissait de gagner, Midorima ne reculait devant rien.

Il n'avait peur de rien, ni personne et surtout pas du grotesque.

(et Aomine allait l'apprendre bientôt à ses dépends)

On pouvait donc en conclure que si l'As de Shutoku s'était pris un fessée, c'était parce que ce Kagami avait... un certain talent.

Quand les rumeurs des défaites de ses ex amis étaient parvenues aux oreilles d'Aomine, il n'avait d'abord pas voulu le croire.

L'as de Toho n'était pas du genre croyant, après tout.

Mais au fond de lui... il le voulait tellement...

Y croire.

Juste une fois...

Il s'était ainsi déplacé en personne pour se faire son avis sur le _rookie_ tombeur de deux des meilleurs athlètes japonais.

Et pour parler franchement, il avait été pas mal déçu.

Lui qui s'attendait à affronter un fauve féroce et sauvage, s'était retrouvé face à un chaton aux griffes émoussées.

Se seraient-ils tous affaiblis à ce point ?

Ce qui ne devait être qu'un petit entraînement pour jauger le nouveau venu s'était mué en véritable purge lors du match officiel. Un vrai massacre. Un démonstration de force brute. Aomine avait écrasé Seirin à lui seul. Et encore, il n'avait même pas joué tout le match, tenant le rôle de l'épée de Damoclès pour l'équipe adverse.

Cela n'avait fait que conforter Aomine dans ses croyances bien établies...

 _Le seul qui peut me battre, c'est moi-même._

Il était trop bon et ce n'était même pas se vanter que de le clamer. C'était juste une vérité aussi triste qu'absolue.

Une vérité _réelle..._ Pas une affabulation de charlatan.

La seule et unique vérité qui régissait son monde de certitudes implacables et fatalistes.

Mais parfois, la vérité peut être cruelle et faire mal.

Pourtant, Aomine l'avait acceptée.

Tout comme sa déroute lors du match retour.

Au départ, il avait été un peu sonné, il devait bien l'avouer. Non seulement son équipe avait été éliminée et il avait perdu, mais en plus... Kagami l'avait surpassé. Le tigre avait enfin montré les crocs et Aomine n'avait pas été capable de dompter sa fougue.

Ce jour-là, Kagami était sorti de l'ombre de son ombre et de l'ombre de l'ancienne lumière pour devenir SA lumière. Radieuse, chaude et rassurante, elle avait ébloui Aomine qui avait senti son cœur fondre.

Peu après cette révélation, les convictions d'Aomine, pourtant solidement ancrées en lui, s'étaient trouvées bafouées dans leurs fondements. Elles avaient fini par s'écrouler et Aomine s'était surpris à _croire..._

A croire qu'il pouvait être sauvé.

A croire qu'il existait meilleur que lui.

A croire que le destin avait mis ce garçon sur sa route.

Il s'était même confié à Satsuki à ce sujet. Son amie avait du trouver cela étrange venant de lui. Entendre de telles paroles sortir de la bouche d'Aomine Daiki était à peu près aussi plausible que de l'entendre dire que sa chère Mai-chan n'était qu'un thon ! Le brun s'en voulait même d'avoir ignoré les avertissements du destin. Après tout, il aurait du se douter que quelque chose se tramait dès qu'il avait Akashi l'Empereur attaquer violemment Kagami. Si leur ex-capitaine, craint de tous, avait considéré le roux comme l'homme à abattre dès leur première rencontre, hors du terrain en plus, comment Aomine avait-il pu passer à côté ?

Alors cette fois, il ne laisserait pas passer ces fameux _signes_. Il les verrait tous !

Ceux qui le poussaient dans les bras de Taiga Kagami...

* * *

Comme tous les vendredi soirs, après les cours, qu'il vente, qu'il pleuve, qu'il neige, qu'il fasse tout noir ou qu'il y ait une invasion de zombies, deux silhouettes se rejoignaient au terrain de Street basket qui se trouvait près de chez Kagami.

C'était devenu un rituel entre eux.

Leur lieu de rendez-vous secret, mais qu'ils ne rataient pour rien au monde.

Quand ils se retrouvaient, c'était comme si plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Comme si la planète s'arrêtait de tourner, mais que le temps devenait leur ennemi, s'écoulant beaucoup trop vite. En général, ils ne parlaient pas, ne discutaient pas, n'échangeaient que pour se « chauffer » et se provoquer mutuellement ou pour s'encourager à donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes. Aomine était passé maître en la matière, il savait piquer au vif Kagami comme personne d'autre. Quand au roux, il fonçait toujours tête baissée dans la cape rouge d'insultes qu'Aomine agitait devant lui.

Ils jouaient au basket et ne faisaient rien d'autres. A quoi bon aborder des sujets aussi banals que la pluie et le beau temps ? Le ballon leur suffisait à communiquer leurs émotions et ils se racontaient ainsi leurs histoires. Ils se comprenaient. Ils parlaient le même langage. Energique et exigeant.

Parfois, ils en oubliaient même de rentrer dîner.

Parfois, ils jouaient jusqu'à ce que les rues soient désertes.

Parfois ils continuaient jusqu'à l'aube.

Et passaient donc la nuit ensemble...

Même si ce n'était pas au sens romantique du terme, Aomine ne pouvait nier la connexion qu'il sentait entre eux. Profonde et électrisante.

Vivifiante.

Ils s'entendaient comme chien et chat au quotidien, mais dès qu'il s'agissait du basket, ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde et leurs gestes devenaient étonnement fluides, leurs cœurs battants à l'unisson. Leurs respirations se mêlaient et ils ne faisaient qu'un, guidés uniquement par leur instinct de chasseur. Aucun ne semblait disposé à laisser l'autre prendre le dessus. Pas sans se battre, en tous cas.

Ils étaient seuls au monde, seuls dans leur monde. Dans leur bulle rassurante et intime que personne ne pouvait percer, où personne n'était autorisé à pénétrer. Les deux fauves se livraient une guerre sans merci sans leur cage. Les grilles qui entouraient leur terrain, semblables au barreaux de cette fameuse cage, tremblaient sous les coups quand le ballon les heurtait un peu trop violemment. Ils ne s'épargnaient rien. Ils donnaient tout. Ils se donnaient tout...

Le meilleur.

Dès qu'il s'agissait de basket, personne ne le comprenait mieux que Kagami et inversement. Ils se complétaient à merveille et imperceptiblement pour le roux, mais inexorablement pour le brun, leurs matchs s'étaient peu à peu transformés en parade amoureuse. En déclaration d'amour. En poème.

Aomine Daiki n'était pas un type superstitieux. Mais, au fond de lui – vraiment tout au fond hein, tant il le cachait bien – il était viscéralement romantique. Grâce à Kagami, il s'était mis à croire au concept de destin, alors pourquoi pas en celui des âmes sœurs ?

L'américain était magnifique quand il jouait. Bien-sûr, il n'avait pas la souplesse lascive et sensuelle de la panthère noire, mais sa puissance et sa rage irradiaient le terrain. Aomine ne pouvait empêcher un sourire excité de prendre place sur son visage, tant il était fasciné par l'équipier de Kuroko. Il savait bien qu'il était le seul à remarquer cela, à attendre avec impatience les _one on one_ contre Kagami, mais il était accro.

Désespérément et fatalement accro à son tigre. Il avait besoin de sa dose. Il avait besoin de l'admirer se mouvoir avec force. Il avait besoin de le frôler, de le toucher quand il lui dérobait la balle. Il avait besoin de multiplier les contacts physiques, les occasions de sentir son souffle chaud mourir sur ses joues et sa nuque. Il avait besoin de frissonner en le sentant à la fois si proche et si loin. Il savait qu'un jour Kagami le dévorerait vivant.

Mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'était quand cela arriverait. Alors il profitait de chaque seconde passée auprès de l'autre félin, comme si c'était la dernière. Et malheureusement pour l'as de Toho, ce jour arriva plus vite que prévu...

Parce que, ce vendredi soir, comme tous les vendredi soirs, après les cours, qu'il vente, qu'il pleuve, qu'il neige, qu'il fasse tout noir ou qu'il y ait une invasion de zombies, deux silhouettes se rejoignaient au terrain de Street basket qui se trouvait près de chez Kagami.

Mais un panneau peu accueillant se dressa devant eux à l'entrée.

« UN TERRAIN DE BASEBALL VA ETRE CONSTRUIT ICI PROCHAINEMENT. IL N'EST PAS PREVU DE REIMPLANTATION DU TERRAIN DE BASKETBALL. »

Kagami cligna des yeux en lisant cela. Un terrain de baseball ici, sérieusement ? Mais ça n'avait pas de sens ! Les Japonais avaient beau être fans de sports typiquement américains, ça n'arrangeait pas les affaires des deux lycéens ! Où allaient-ils jouer maintenant ? Aomine tenait fermement le ballon contre lui et mordillait une ficelle de son sweat gris chiné. Il avait l'air ennuyé, même si c'était probablement pour une raison différente que Kagami. Il ne comptait pas le dire au roux, mais il était très attaché à cet endroit... qui était empli de souvenirs. Empli de... Kagami. De ses rires, de ses cris et de ses _dunks_ fétiches. C'était un peu comme s'ils vendaient la première maisonnette dans laquelle leur jeune couple avait emménagé ! Le brun ressenti un pincement dans la poitrine. Une page se tournait, c'était la fin d'une époque. Mais parce qu'il était Aomine Daiki et qu'il avait une réputation à tenir, il continua à mâchouiller nonchalamment le cordon qui dépassait de sa capuche et il haussa des épaules, comme si tout cela ne l'affectait pas.

« Ouais et alors ? Y a d'autres terrains, en ville. »

Kagami ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il semblait énervé, plus profondément touché qu'Aomine ne l'aurait pensé. Il serra le poing.

« Enfin... c'est vrai que le baseball, c'est vraiment un sport de blaireaux... »

« Amène-toi ! » Fit soudainement le tigre en lui chopant le bras.

Surpris, Aomine se laissa embarquer et Kagami se faufila derrière les taules pour pénétrer sur le terrain. Sans lâcher le bras du brun qui le suivait sans broncher. Une fois arrivés à destination, Kagami s'éloigna un peu et il s'agenouilla, caressant un peu le sol rouge.

Les étoiles brillaient malgré la pollution, parce qu'il n'y avaient pas un seul nuage dans le ciel. Il était déjà bien tard. Le roux semblait nostalgique... Mais pourquoi ?

« Depuis que je suis arrivé au Japon, j'avais pris l'habitude de venir jouer ici. Il s'est passé tellement de choses à cet endroit... Notre promesse à moi et à Kuroko ou encore le match contre les racailles avec Kise et Kuroko … j'ai même revu Tatsuya ici pour la première fois... Et puis... »

Il se redressa et se tourna vers Aomine, un demi sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est aussi là que je t'ai rencontré... »

 _Oh. C'est vrai..._ pensa le brun. Il était venu « tester » Kagami pour voir ce qu'il valait. Pour voir de ses yeux qui était ce soi-disant rival qui marchait sur ses plates bandes. La panthère avait humilié le tigre ce soir-là et marqué son territoire de manière féroce.

« Han ouais, je me souviens de cette monumentale pâtée que je t'ai collée. » Il sourit, un air de défi dans le regard et il fit tourner le ballon sur son index.

Mais Kagami ne releva même pas.

Un peu déçu et décontenancé de le voir triste, Aomine commença à dribbler avec la balle et il marqua facilement un panier.

« Bon, on se fait un petit match en hommage à ce terrain oui ou merde ? C'est la meilleure chose à faire, puisqu'on ne peut pas empêcher ce qui va arriver. Essayons juste s'en profiter une dernière fois ok ? »

Il n'ajouta rien. Sauf que ça le faisait chier lui aussi... et peut-être même plus que Kagami... Parce que sans ce terrain, il n'aurait plus de raison de venir embêter l'américain. Il allait devoir se trouver un autre prétexte moins discret...

« D'accord. Mais n'espère pas que je vais te ménager juste parce que je suis un peu triste ! »

Aomine lui envoya la balle un peu sèchement et il se mit ensuite en position, face à lui, légèrement voûté pour un meilleur appui. Kagami prit une profonde inspiration et le fixa intensément avant de piquer une soudaine accélération vers le panier opposé. Même si le départ en trombe du tigre le surprit un peu, Aomine le rattrapa sans difficulté. Bien qu'il ait un faible très prononcé pour son adversaire – non, disons-le franchement, il craquait complètement pour Kagami – hors de question de le ménager. Il n'allait pas lui faire de cadeau juste parce que c'était leur dernière f...

… Quoi ? Attends une minute ! C'était leur dernière fois ? Mais non ! Juste NON ! Ca ne se pouvait pas ! Pas déjà ! Ils allaient bien trouver un autre endroit où jouer ! Un autre endroit où se retrouver en secret ! Ils le devaient ! Même si ça devait être dans le parc du coin et qu'ils devaient se servir de deux poubelles comme de paniers !

Kagami profita de ce léger moment de doute pour dunker. Comme d'habitude. A croire que le roux ne savait faire que cela.

« J'emmerde le baseball putain ! »

Tout content de son panier, et se sentant un peu défoulé, il alla marquer d'un trait de craie sur le sol ce point. Premier d'une longue série...

Rien à faire... Le brun n'était pas dedans ce soir. Il n'était pas dans le _game_... Il subissait les assauts pénétrants et impitoyables de Kagami. Aomine marqua bien quelques points, mais honnêtement et aussi difficile que cela soit de l'avouer, il se fit écraser. Mais vraiment ! Et pas qu'un peu ! Il n'arrivait tout bonnement pas à suivre et pourtant, il ne ménageait pas Kagami. Il ne le laissait pas gagner ou heu... peut-être un peu, en fait, si...

Il voulait juste voir le roux heureux...

Le voir sourire...

Si on lui avait dit ça il y a quelques mois, il aurait éclaté de rire ! C'était impensable, cependant, c'était bel et bien en train d'arriver. Oh Kagami ne déméritait pas non plus ! Cela ne remettait pas en cause sa performance, mais ce ne faisait que conforter Aomine dans ses sentiments à l'égard du grand tigre. Ces sentiments qu'il n'avait absolument pas cherchés. Pas plus qu'il n'avait cherché à les réprimer. Ils s'étaient juste imposés à lui, lentement, mais sûrement, ne faisant bientôt plus aucun doute et éclipsant même leur rivalité.

Putain... tout ce en quoi il croyait était en train de céder...

On aurait même pu lui dire que le Père Noël existait et bien, il y aurait cru, ce soir !

 _Il était..._

Kagami sauta plus haut que lui...

… _amoureux..._

Et il envoya la balle se loger dans l'arceau...

… _de lui..._

Ca y était. Le jour qu'Aomine redoutait le plus venait d'arriver, sans prévenir, sans crier gare ! Pas celui où il tomberait amoureux du tigre, il savait que c'était déjà le cas depuis que Kagami l'avait battu avec l'équipe de Seirin. Pas celui non plus où il s'avouerait ses sentiments et les accepterait, parce qu'il l'avait fait dès le début. Mais celui où Kagami deviendrait le plus fort...

Parce que ça voudrait dire que...

Kagami se dirigea jusqu'à son sac de sport en petites foulées et il but de l'eau fraîche. Puis, il lança sa gourde à Aomine qui l'attrapa machinalement.

Le roux venait de poser ses désirables lèvres là...

Il considéra un moment l'objet qu'il tenait dans les mains et la première chose à laquelle il pensa, au delà même de sa soif, fut que s'il buvait... ce serait comme échanger un baiser indirect avec Kagami.

Ledit Kagami ne remarqua rien et il sécha son visage suant avec une serviette. Il était totalement _oblivious_ quand il était question d'amour... Parce que ce n'était pas sa priorité, cela ne l'intéressait pas. Seul le basket faisait vibrer son cœur. Aomine ne pouvait pas rivaliser, Kagami aimait ce sport plus que tout. Il vint s'asseoir près de l'as de Seirin, qui fixait le ciel.

« Haaan je t'ai vraiment mis la misère ce soir ! »

« T'as eu de la chance, c'est tout ! » Mentit Aomine.

« Tsss... quelle mauvaise foi... Admets ta défaite ! »

Heu... d'accord, Aomine voulait bien admettre ses sentiments pour Kagami, mais fallait quand même pas pousser non plus ! Admettre sa défaite était au dessus de son seuil de tolérance !

« Je t'ai laissé gagner parce que tu me faisais pitié à te la jouer émotionnel. Confonds pas tout. »

Kagami resta silencieux un moment, ne répliquant même pas à la provocation, ce qui eut le don de surprendre Aomine.

A vrai dire, ce n'était pas la première fois que l'as de Seirin gagnait. Dernièrement, il multipliait les victoires contre le grand brun, à leur grand étonnement mutuel d'ailleurs. A titre d'exemple, sur leurs sept dernières rencontres, Kagami en avait remporté six. D'affilée.

« En fait... » Reprit-il, sortant le fauve noir de sa torpeur. « C'est peut-être une bonne chose que ce terrain ferme... »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Ca faisait un petit moment que j'y pensais... et je me dis que c'est l'occasion parfaite du coup... »

Le brun haussa un sourcil. Il ne comprenait rien. Kagami tourna la tête vers lui et lui déclara de but en blanc :

« Pour aller jouer avec d'autres mecs que toi. »

QUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIII ?!

« Cette victoire me conforte dans mon idée. Je suis plus fort que toi maintenant, alors tu comprends... ça veut dire que je ne progresse plus en n'affrontant que toi. J'ai besoin de voir d'autres styles, de me mesurer à d'autres joueurs... Tu ne me suffis plus. Il faut que j'essaye autre chose ! »

PARDON ? PLAIT-IL ? COMMENT ? QU'EST-CE ?

Aomine sentit un ravin s'ouvrir sous ses pieds !

Kagami ne pouvait pas SERIEUSEMENT être en train de lui dire ça ! C'était comme s'il lui avouait CARREMENT qu'il se faisait chier au pieu avec lui et qu'il allait tester d'autres gars pour voir s'ils le satisfaisaient mieux !

MAIS PUTAIN QUOI ! No way ! Aomine toussa, sa gorge se serrant. Non, il s'étrangla même.

Mais... mais... mais quelle traînée ce putain d'Américain ! Lui annoncer ça, comme ça, sans prévenir, sans prendre de pincettes ! Quel culot !

« Je pense demander à Kise ou à Midorima de s'entraîner avec moi. » Expliqua t-il naïvement et sans aucun tact.

« Ahaha... t'es sérieux là ? »

Rire nerveux. Rire jaune. Comme les cheveux de Kise.

Vert...

Vert de jalousie... comme les cheveux de Midorima.

PUTAIN ! IL ETAIT DONC BIEN SERIEUX !

« Ouais. Pourquoi ? Tu penses que c'est pas une bonne idée ? J'ai envie de faire de nouvelles expériences... »

« C'est une belle idée de merde. D'abord, ils ne sont pas aussi ENDURANTS que moi ! » Répondit-il en appuyant bien sur l'adjectif qualificatif.

Il bomba le torse, mais cette attaque n'eut aucun effet sur le Pokemon adverse !

« Aomine... je crois vraiment qu'on devrait voir ailleurs et fréquenter d'autres personnes pendant quelques temps. » Protesta t-il en douceur.

ARGH ! IL S'ENFONCAIT LA ! C'était comme s'il était DEJA en train de le plaquer alors même qu'ils n'étaient pas encore ensemble ! C'était quand même très fort là !

Et Kagami lui mit le coup de grâce quand il tapa avec condescendance dans son dos.

« T'en fais pas... je suis sûr que toi aussi tu te trouveras aussi quelqu'un d'autre. Bon... seul un saint peut te supporter, alors ce sera sûrement un moine bouddhiste ou un truc du genre... »

 _Mais j'veux pas quelqu'un d'autre, moi ! C'est toi que je veux ! C'est toi que j'ai envie de battre ! Je m'en fous des autres ! Ils existent même pas, ces nazes !_ Pensa Aomine. Mais au lieu de lui dire franchement ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, il se renfrogna et croisa les bras, tournant la tête sur le côté.

Rien que la perspective d'imaginer Kagami riant et enlevant son T-shirt devant Force Jaune et Force Verte lui donnait envie de vomir. Aomine. Kagami était A LUI. C'était SON tigrou d'amour ! SON rival ! Midorima et Kise n'avaient qu'à s'en trouver un qui n'était pas déjà pris, merde !

« Fais comme tu veux, baka. Mais dans quelques semaines, tu reviendras en rampant vers moi, j'en suis certain. Et tu comprendras que les autres ne sont pas au niveau. »

 _Parce qu'il n'y a que MOI qui peux te satisfaire. Alors, tu me supplieras de te reprendre et de te pardonner tes infidélités. Et moi je te punirai comme tu le mérites..._

Kagami sentit qu'il avait UN PEU vexé son compagnon de jeu, mais il sourit et il lui déroba sa gourde, qu'Aomine avait gardé dans ses mains tout ce temps, sans y toucher.

L'Américain but une autre rasade goulue et le regard de la panthère se figea sur le spectacle qui lui était offert… D'un geste du bras, il essuya l'eau qui dégoulinait le long de son menton.

 _Ces lèvres charnues… pleines… couleur sang… un appel à la tentation…_

Il frissonna en réalisant qu'il fantasmait sur une banale paire de lèvres. Non, pas banales, se réprimanda t-il mentalement : celles de son âme sœur….

Et il avait terriblement envie de les embrasser… Mais s'il demandait cela à Kagami ou même qu'il le faisait sans autorisation, il s'exposait à un bon coup de poing dans la figure, dans le meilleur des cas. C'était pourtant affreusement tentant et finalement, même Kagami le frappait, ce ne serait qu'un maigre tribu à payer.

En arrivant au point de jalouser cette satanée gourde, le brun s'approcha de l'élu de son cœur et il lui attrapa le poignet, un peu trop fermement au goût de Kagami.

« Aomine ? »

Mais le brun se démonta. Ce n'était pas son genre d'être aussi timide pourtant. Enfin, ce n'était pas réellement de la timidité, mais plutôt de la prudence. Il savait que s'il braquait Kagami, il risquait de compromettre ses chances de manière irréparable. Mieux valait donc avancer à tâtons, car tout ce qui comptait, c'était d'arriver à mettre le tigre dans son lit, quel que soit le temps que cela prendrait...

Lentement, mais sûrement...

Il était temps de rentrer... car il sentait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir se retenir plus longtemps de le plaquer au grillage au train où allaient les choses... Quelle allumeuse cette Américain et le pire, c'était qu'il ne semblait pas le réaliser...

« Il est tard et j'ai la dalle. Allez viens, je te raccompagne. » Enonça t-il sans fioriture, ni détour.

« Ok ». Abdiqua Kagami en rassemblant ses affaires. Il emboita le pas au brun et le calme s'installa naturellement entre eux, tandis que la pression retombait.

* * *

D'ordinaire, quand ils rentraient ensemble, Kagami faisait la conversation. Il avait toujours quelque chose à raconter et il était facile de discuter avec l'as de Seirin quand on le lançait sur un sujet. Il était toujours très enjoué et bavard, surtout quand il venait de gagner.

Mais ce soir, Kagami était MORTELLEMENT silencieux. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Aomine ne manqua naturellement pas de le remarquer. Il se passait quelque chose et l'adrénaline du match avait du lui faire temporairement oublier ce souci, mais à présent cela remontait à la surface.

« Oi t'as perdu ta langue ou quoi ? D'habitude, y a qu'un quintuple cheeseburger du Maji qui peut te faire fermer ta grande gueule ! »

Une fois de plus, Kagami ne monta pas sur ses grands chevaux, ne relevant pas. Il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Ca devait être vraiment grave pour le tracasser à ce point. Cependant, il ne tarda pas à fixer le brun et à prendre le parole innocemment.

« Dis... Aomine... est-ce que des amis peuvent s'embrasser au Japon ? »

« Hey... ? S'embrasser ? Comment ça ? Tu veux dire, se rouler des pelles, genre ? »

« Ouais... »

Abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Aomine trébucha, manquant de se manger un poteau en pleine tête ! C'était... inattendu comme question ! Et d'autant plus surprenant qu'elle venait de Kagami !

« Bon, je t'explique : en fait hier, après l'entraînement, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais oublié ma serviette dans les vestiaires. Tout le monde était déjà parti, à part Kiyoshi-senpai et Hyuga-senpai, tu vois. Ils n'ont pas vu que j'étais revenu et je les ai surpris en train de s'embrasser... Alors depuis, je me pose des questions... »

PUTAIN. DEGUEU ARGH ! Ce serait comme s'il tombait sur Bakamatsu qui embrassait Ryo ! A se demander comme Kagami s'était retenu de hurler ou de rendre son déjeuner !

Un ange passa, puis deux, puis trois, puis le Paradis tout entier...

Aomine finit par afficher son sourire narquois caractéristique. C'était amusant et presque flatteur de constater que Kagami se confiait à lui en premier et non à Kuroko, par exemple. Le brun pouvait se vanter d'avoir la primeur des confidences du roux et ça ne lui déplaisait pas, malgré qu'il se serait passé de l'image mentale représentant « Grosses paluches » en train de galocher « Binoclard » !

Le joueur de Toho se redressa et s'arrêta dans une ruelle un peu isolée.

« Bah quoi, t'étais pas au courant ? Je veux dire... c'est un truc qui se fait souvent au Japon. »

« Sérieux ? »

« Pourquoi te mentirai-je ? »

« J'sais pas, pour te payer ma gueule, au hasard ? »

« Nan... Mais pourquoi tu me poses cette question, t'es choqué ou quoi ? »

Ah ça. C'était une EXCELLENTE question mon cher Daiki ! Et de quoi sonder les préférences du roux par dessus le marché !

Taiga Kagami avait grandi en Amérique et à Los Angeles, qui plus est, berceau de la débauche et de toutes les perversions. Il était donc IMPENSABLE aux yeux d'Aomine que Kagami n'ait pas déjà surpris quelques couples se roulant des patins en public. Qu'il s'agisse d'une mec et d'une nana, d'une nana et d'une autres nana ou même de deux mecs... Teppei et Junpei ne pouvaient pas être les premiers qu'il voyait procéder à un échange de salive.

« Pas du tout ! » Rugit le tigre en s'empourprant adorablement. « J'ai déjà vu plein de gens s'embrasser avant, j'te signale ! »

« Tu me rassures là. Alors quoi, c'est parce qu'il s'agit de deux mecs ? J'te l'ai dit, ici, c'est un signe d'amitié. C'est culturel, tu vois, ça n'a rien de sexuel. »

BEN VOYONS.

COMME SI KAGAMI ALLAIT CROIRE QUELQUE CHOSE D'AUSSI GROS QUE MURASAKIBARA !

Mais bon... c'était trop tentant de lui raconter des cracks pour voir comment il allait réagir et combien de temps il allait mettre à réaliser que c'était une blague de mauvais goût !

Sauf que Kagami était un gars vraiment très crédule...

Et il goba tout, absolument tout.

Même la langue du brun, quand ce dernier voulut lui faire la démonstration des ses propos mensongers. Ni une, ni deux, il profita d'un moment d'hésitation de Kagami et de leur isolement pour fondre sur sa proie. Il plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de Kagami et les mordilla avec insistance pour les forcer à se desserrer. Pris de court, le lycéen sembla vouloir pousser un petit cri de surprise, qu'Aomine avala férocement. Sa langue se fit cependant plus douce pour ne pas effrayer l'autre et elle vint danser avec sa compagne. Il frissonna, trembla même. Ce baiser plutôt sage lui fit un effet bœuf, mais il devait se retenir ! Tendrement, il guida Kagami, qui ne lutta même pas, sans doute bien trop surpris par cette intrusion buccale.

Le baiser fut bref, mais intense. Kagami avait un goût... indescriptible, salé, épicé, viril, un peu cuivré et très addictif. C'était différent des quelques filles qu'Aomine avait embrassées avant et dont la saveur était plus sucrée, sans doute à cause de leurs gloss fruités. Ca ne ressemblait pas non plus à Tetsu, ni à Kise. Ca avait quelque chose... de plus... _exotique..._

 _Exactement comme il l'avait imaginé._

Cependant, ne voulant pas pousser sa chance trop loin, Aomine rompit le contact rapidement. Il serait fâcheux que Kagami lui colle son poing dans la figure pour si peu...

Le tigre était pantelant, les joues rosies et les yeux luisants. Il passa son pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure douloureuse pour balayer toute trace de salive de la panthère et il le fixa d'un air féroce.

« Ne refais plus jamais ça, enfoiré... » Le prévint-il dangereusement.

Se félicitant d'avoir su saisir cette occasion OFFERTE SUR UN PLATEAU D'ARGENT, Aomine se garda pourtant bien de fanfaronner. Il essaya de rester aussi neutre que possible et de chasser toute idée salace de son esprit (qui lui soufflait que s'ils étaient déjà dans cet état avec un petit bisou de rien, qu'est-ce que ça allait être quand ils passeraient aux choses sérieuses!).

« Quoi ? T'avais pas l'air de me croire, il fallait bien que je te le prouve ! Si tu crois que j'ai pris mon pied à t'embrasser, alors là, tu te plantes... j'ai pris plus de plaisir la dernière fois que Murasakibara m'est tombé dessus pendant l'entraînement au collège, c'est pour te dire ! »

Ce dernier argument en carton sembla convenir au rouquin qui n'insista pas et s'en contenta. C'était presque trop facile, tant Kagami était naïf et inexpérimenté.

« Hmm... ouais... bon... ok... mais ne recommence pas... »

De toute façon, ils arrivaient devant l'immeuble de Kagami et Aomine savait qu'il allaient se séparer là. Il était encore trop tôt pour monter boire un dernier verre. Ce baiser volé était déjà une belle victoire qui suffisait amplement à la panthère noire.

« A plus, Bakagami ! » Le salua de dos Aomine, tandis qu'il s'éloignait. Une fois hors du périmètre visuel de l'Américain, le Japonais se lécha félinement les lèvres.

Quand à Kagami, il se hâta de rentrer chez lui et alors qu'il ouvrit la porte de son appartement, un AFFREUX doute s'insinua en lui...

Non seulement, lui et Aomine s'étaient embrassés, ce qui était quand même un geste intime aux yeux de l'ingénu Kagami, mais surtout...

 **DEPUIS QUAND LUI ET AOMINE ETAIENT-ILS POTES ?**

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est fini pour ce second chapitre qui rentre un peu plus dans le vif du sujet !**

 **Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à commenter, je suis à votre écoute !  
**


	3. Vanilla Shake

**Bonjour à toutes !**

 **Si j'avais accouché dans la douleur du chapitre précédent (dont je ne suis toujours pas satisfaite...), je dois dire que pour celui-ci, je suis plutôt satisfaite ! Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire, même si je sens que je me suis un peu laissée emporter vers la fin ! Attention donc, GROS délire en perspective !**

 **Je tenais à vous remercier du fond du coeur pour vos encouragements et j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira.**

 **L'vin** **C'est très ge** **ntil ce que tu me dis là. Pour la "rupture" entre Kagami et Aomine, c'était le but recherché. J'ai trouvé que ce serait un décalage plutôt intéressant et saugrenu ! Tu verras que dans ce chapitre, même si Aomine reste un incorrigible romantique, il n'en est pas moins un bon gros pervers quand il s'y met ! Et c'est ce qui fait tout son charme, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **MocchiFR** **Contente que l'histoire te plaise ! J'aime bien donner ce petit côté innocent à Kagami, je trouve que ça lui va bien et que ça contraste avec le caractère plus "cochon" d'Aomine. Merci pour tes compliments sur mon style littéraire ! J'essaye de rendre l'histoire aussi vivante que possible !**

 **Laura 067** **= Merci pour ton commentaire ! En ce qui concerne tes questions, je ne vais pas "spoiler" puisque tu auras la réponse dans de prochains chapitre. Ne t'en fais pas, ça arrivera rapidement. Mais tes réflexions sont intéressantes, je vois que tu suis bien, bravo !**

 **Tout de suite, place à la suite ! Au programme : un Takao "fangirl", un Kuroko "maffieux", un Kise "genki girl", un Midorima "perdu", un Aomine "pervers" et un Kagami "innocent".**

 **ENJOY !**

* * *

Shintaro Midorima était un garçon sérieux. D'aucuns vous diront qu'il était même très intelligent. C'était un élève modèle, appliqué, impliqué et studieux. Seules deux choses pouvaient le faire sortir la tête de ses livres : le basketball et l'horoscope d'Oha Asa. Certains plaisantins vous glisseront à l'oreille que Kazunari Takao était également capable d'un tel exploit, mais ne vous laissez pas tromper, pour Midorima, Takao était une extension directe du basketball. Une extension indésirable, certes, mais une une extension tout de même. C'était un mal nécessaire et Midorima acceptait de le supporter pour le bien de Shutoku. Et d'ailleurs, Midorima ne tolérait le brun facétieux que sur le terrain, uniquement parce qu'ils étaient équipiers. Ils n'étaient pas du tout amis, qu'allez-vous croire ! Ce n'était pas comme s'ils passaient tout leur temps libre ensemble, allons !

Toujours était-il que Takao était présent le jour où les certitudes de Midorima furent ébranlées.

Et tout comme pour Aomine, le responsable n'était autre qu'un tigre rouge...

Midorima était un garçon sérieux. Pourtant, il était extrêmement superstitieux. Ou juste « ticieux » comme il aimait à le répéter à l'envi. Parce que zut, il n'était pas siiiiiii superstitieux alors il pouvait se passer du superlatif !

En tous les cas, personne n'était jamais parvenu à arrêter, ni même à dévier un tir à trois points de Midorima. Ce mec était une vraie machine de guerre ! Takao avait passé des heures à l'observer s'entraîner minutieusement, méticuleusement, répétant toujours les mêmes mouvements, suivant scrupuleusement le même rituel magique pour que ses tirs rentrent dans le panier. Et cela ne ratait jamais. Lorsque Midorima était dans un jour de chance, rien ne lui résistait. Takao en plaisantait souvent avec ses coéquipiers, supposant que le binoclard n'avait même pas besoin de venir jouer en match officiel, car il pourrait tout aussi bien marquer des gradins ! Ou du banc des remplaçants. Ou même de chez lui, tiens, sans avoir besoin de se déplacer.

Alors... quand Kagami était parvenu à le contrer une fois, Takao avait d'abord pensé à de la chance. Midorima aussi. Après tout, l'horoscope du jour avait été clair à ce sujet : « un lion se dressera sur votre route. » Malgré son côté fantasque et peu rigoureux, Takao n'était pas adepte des croyances de Midorima. C'était un peu le monde à l'envers à bien y réfléchir ! Et c'était ce paradoxe absolu qui rendait Midorima si complexe à déchiffrer. Mais pour une fois, les deux équipiers étaient tombés d'accord : de la chance et rien d'autre. Oui, Kagami avait eu le cul bordé de nouilles, si vous me passez l'expression, mais la bonne fortune des débutants ne dure qu'un temps.

Pas moyen qu'il le refasse, pas moyen qu'il réussisse deux fois !

Et pourtant...

Midorima avait assisté à l'écroulement de son monde, impuissant. Son monde dicté par une fois indéfectible en un pouvoir supérieur, qui transcende celui des humains. Comme Kagami, un simple homme, un mortel comme les autres était-il parvenu à déjouer les plans des dieux ?

Non.

Ce n'était pas possible.

L'Oha Asa avait prévu l'ascension du tigre et avait essayé de mettre Midorima en garde. Ce n'était juste pas le bon jour. Les prévisions ne se trompaient jamais.

Midorima aurait juste du faire plus attention aux signes, voilà tout.

Au départ, il avait été tout aussi sceptique qu'Aomine. Seul Kuroko l'intéressait dans l'équipe de Seirin. Cette équipe jeune, nouvelle, sans notoriété, ne serait pas un obstacle pour Shutoku, l'un des trois rois de Tokyo. Et ce n'était pas le petit passeur qui y changerait quoi que ce soit. Parce que l'on ne constitue pas une équipe en jouant seul (sauf si l'on s'appelle Aomine). Kuroko avait besoin d'une lumière pour pouvoir imposer son jeu d'ombres. Alors Midorima n'était pas inquiet. Il savait qu'une telle personne, qu'un tel être d'exception ne se trouvait pas à tous les coins de rues. Kuroko avait perdu Aomine, qui avait brillé si fort qu'il en avait fini par s'auto-consumer et il avait explosé en plein vol.

Sa toute puissance l'avait annihilé et avait également entraîné Kuroko dans sa chute. Midorima le savait bien, il avait été témoin de la déchéance de l'ex-paire gagnante de Teiko. Et si le grand shooting guard avait été à la place de Kuroko quand cela était arrivé, il n'aurait sans doute pas réussi à s'en relever. Kuroko avait été non seulement abandonné par sa lumière, mais en plus, il avait été humilié et détruit par Akashi. Kuroko avait beau adorer le basketball, même sa passion ne suffirait pas à le faire renaître de la dépression profonde qui s'était abattue sur lui. Le passeur avait même décidé d'arrêter ce sport aux dernières nouvelles et Midorima avait été un peu surpris de le voir présent sur le terrain. Mais surtout, impressionné.

Kuroko était discret, mais il avait une telle force de caractère qu'elle forçait l'admiration de ses pairs. Midorima ne faisait pas exception et même s'il reconnaissait le talent de Kuroko pour ce qu'il était, malgré tout, sans lumière, impossible pour Kuroko de gagner.

Pourtant, Midorima avait entendu la rumeur qui voulait que son ancien équipier se soit trouvé un remplaçant à Aomine. Et honnêtement, le binoclard ne demandait qu'à voir cela. Kagami ne pouvait décemment pas être du même niveau que l'as de Toho. Il serait donc facile à éliminer, Midorima était confiant. Le jour de leur match, Midorima avait naturellement ignoré Kagami. Il ne s'était même pas donné la peine de se renseigner réellement sur lui ou d'aller le saluer. Pourquoi prendre comme une menace un illustre inconnu qui venait tout juste de revenir sur sa terre natale ?

Non, pour l'as de Shutoku, le fait que Kagami soit capable de rattraper les passes de Kuroko signifiait tout au plus qu'il était peut-être un peu meilleur qu'un joueur lambda, mais rien d'angoissant. Rien qu'il ne puisse gérer, en tous cas ! Mais le tigre ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et il se présenta immédiatement à Midorima. Ce gars là avait du culot, Midorima devait le reconnaître. Il était impensable que Kuroko n'ait pas mis son nouvel équipier au courant de l'effroyable réputation de la toute puissante Génération des Miracles, l'équipe qui terrassait toute les autres, sans aucun espoir de victoire. Et pourtant, le roux était bien là, se dressant fièrement devant lui, sans une once de peur dans la voix ou dans le regard. Midorima crut même y lire de l'excitation.

 _« Encore un masochiste... »_ Pensa t-il en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Nullement intimidé, Taiga Kagami avait attrapé la main de Shintaro Midorima et le roux avait une sacrée poigne. Sous le regard ébahi de l'as, il avait inscrit son nom dans sa paume, tel un animal sauvage urinant sur un arbre pour marquer son territoire !

« Pour que tu ne m'oublies pas. » Avait précisé le roux en souriant naïvement.

Comment aurait-il pu oublier cet aplomb ? Cela lui rappelait le vantard Aomine... mais si Kagami paraissait si confiant, cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose : c'était basé sur quelque chose. Ca ne pouvait pas être que du vent... même si cela risquait de ne pas suffire.

Oui, Kagami et Seirin avaient défait Kise, mais le jeu du blond était toujours en construction, en développement. Avec lui, ce serait une toute autre affaire et une issue totalement différente les attendait donc. Et si Shutoku avait dominé le match dès le départ, la tendance s'était inversée dramatiquement vers la fin. Kagami avait renouvelé l'exploit de contrer Midorima grâce à ses sauts de géant. Ce gars était comme un lapin Duracell monté sur ressorts! Cela lui avait d'ailleurs coûté une belle blessure au niveau de sa jambe d'appui et d'impulsion, mais ils avaient gagné grâce à lui, parce que, de son côté, Takao était parvenu à contenir Kuroko à l'aide de son œil de faucon.

Midorima s'était senti humilié. Tout son jeu avait été anéanti par un seul homme.

Ce satané tigre...

Mais l'as avait alors immédiatement cessé de le sous-estimer. Il l'avait reconnu comme son égal et son plus grand rival. Avant Kagami, jamais personne n'était parvenu à lui résister.

Et c'est ainsi que...

Shintaro Midorima était tombé sous le charme. Ca avait été une sorte de coup de foudre, pas très différent de ce qu'Aomine avait ressenti pour le roux également. Soudainement, Kagami s'était imposé dans leur cœur, gagnant leur amour en même temps que les matchs, les sauvant de leur propre arrogance. Mais contrairement au brun, Midorima avait eu plus de mal à accepter ce sentiment nouveau et douloureux. _Tsundere_ oblige. Pourtant, il avait instantanément compris de quoi il s'agissait, là où Aomine avait eu du mal à mettre un nom sur ce qu'il éprouvait en présence du tigre de Seirin. C'était la première fois qu'une telle émotion s'emparait de lui, mais Midorima su la reconnaître sans vaciller. Cette sensation étrange de fourmillement dans le ventre et la poitrine n'était pas expliquée dans les livres de biologie ou de chimie, mais son origine ne faisait aucun doute pour Midorima. Il avait tout de suite su et était venu assister à la plupart des matchs de Seirin en cachette, par la suite. Juste pour pouvoir voir Kagami et le basketball était un prétexte très crédible pour cela !

Après la défaite de Kagami contre Aomine, les sentiments de Midorima n'avaient pas faibli, pire encore ! Ils avaient augmenté ! C'était presque physique, l'intellectuel de Shutoku était attiré par l'Américain, de manière irrémédiable. Il avait essayé de lutter de toutes ses forces et il s'était même débattu pour tuer dans l'oeuf toute once d'amour à l'égard de Kagami, mais en vain. Toutes ses tentatives misérables avaient échoué. Nier n'était plus une option et il en avait eu la certitude en revoyant par hasard Kagami au camp d'entraînement d'été. Il ignorait que l'équipe de Seirin avait choisi cet endroit également pour se renforcer. Mais Midorima décida d'interpréter cela comme un signe divin. On avait mis Kagami sur sa route pour qu'il le guide.

Et c'était ce qu'il avait fait en lui collant une prodigieuse raclée par la même occasion. Pas par désir de revanche, mais il aurait été stupide de s'en privé et puis surtout, c'était un mal nécessaire. Le roux risquait de le détester après cela, mais c'était l'unique moyen que Midorima avait trouvé pour faire passer son message et le graver à l'encre indélébile dans l'esprit simplet du roux. Il l'avait écrasé en un contre un dans les règles de l'art, en mettant aisément le doigt sur les faiblesses de Kagami. Cet imbécile avait tendance à terminer ses actions toujours de la même manière : le _dunk._ Pour quiconque l'avait remarqué, il n'y avait plus d'effet de surprise et donc, cela devenait facilement prévisible.

Midorima ne voulait plus voir Kagami perdre. Face à quelqu'un d'autre que lui, cela allait sans dire.

Et le fan d'horoscope attendait avidement leur prochain affrontement ! Il en trépignait mentalement d'impatience, tel un gosse de cinq ans pressé de déballer ses cadeaux le matin de Noël !

Leur match retour s'était soldé par un satisfaisant, mais frustrant match nul. Midorima s'était surpassé et cette fois, c'était grâce à Kuroko que Seirin avait été sauvé. Le miracle Kagami n'en était pas encore totalement un à ce moment là.

Puis, le match contre Aomine était arrivé et Kagami avait triomphé. Midorima s'était incliné face à l'Empereur Akashi et la finale avait tout naturellement opposé les deux équipes les plus solides. Encore une fois, (ce qui commençait à devenir une habitude plutôt agréable pour Midorima) il avait volé au secours de l'autre as. Tout d'abord en lui ramenant sa chaîne égarée un peu plus tôt. Ce Kagami alors ! Il serait capable d'oublier sa tête si elle n'était pas vissée sur son corps de bête ! Mais surtout, Midorima lui avait donné de précieux conseils pour vaincre leur ancien capitaine, en lui révélant qu'Akashi souffrait d'un dédoublement de la personnalité. Une fois de plus, Seirin avait vaincu et l'âme d'Akashi avait été sauvée par la paire magique Kuroko/Kagami.

Midorima avait pensé un moment que l'ombre et la lumière entretenaient une relation amoureuse, mais force était d'avouer que le porteur de lunettes n'était pas très doué pour détecter ce genre de choses. Après tout, il devait être le seul à avoir ignoré la nature réelle des sentiments que Momoi nourrissait envers Kuroko !

Par contre, il y en avait un à qui rien n'échappait avec ses yeux de faucon...

Il avait déjà assisté au coup de foudre que Midorima avait eu pour Kagami sur le terrain et à présent, il était à nouveau le témoin privilégié de la scène qui se déroulait au gymnase de Shutoku.

C'était un mardi... non, non, un mercredi soir. Une pluie torrentielle crépitait férocement sur les tôles du toit. Il faisait noir, alors qu'il n'était même pas vingt heures et le vent s'était levé, faisant plier les branches d'arbres et frémir les feuilles. Takao rangeait le matériel de basket parce que Midorima avait insisté pour rester s'entraîner. L'as de Shutoku avait obtenu les clés du gymnase et il avait le droit de venir y jouer à sa guise, à la conditions que cela n'affecte pas ses résultats scolaires. Et ils étaient toujours excellents. Midorima passait donc le plus clair de son temps libre ici et parfois, Takao lui tenait compagnie quand il n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Midorima était un solitaire et même si l'équipe de Shutoku était la plus sérieuse au niveau des entraînements, restant même jusqu'à tard le soir pour mettre au point de nouvelles stratégies, personne ne campait au gymnase comme semblait le faire l'as. Hyper concentré, il se coupait du monde, ne pensant qu'à enchainer les paniers, avec une telle aisance qu'il paraissait enfiler des perles !

Alors qu'il revenait de la réserve, Takao avait été surpris d'entendre la voix d'une autre personne résonner dans la grande pièce vide. Pris de panique, le brun s'était lâchement planqué derrière un mur et avait tendu l'oreille.

« Je t'en prie, accepte ! »

Hmm... il ne voulait pas être repéré alors il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à la scène.

Face à Midorima, légèrement incliné comme s'il suppliait, se tenait Kagami ! Takao cligna des yeux avant de se cacher bien derrière le mur à nouveau. Ce n'était ni le moment d'intervenir, ni même de signaler sa présence. Mais tout de même, que pouvait bien faire le fauve de Seirin ici ? Etait-il venu défier Midorima ? Ou alors...

Se pourrait-il que... ?

Non... ce serait trop beau pour être vrai !

Mais le cœur de fangirl de Kazunari Takao s'enflamma !

ET SI KAGAMI AVAIT FAIT TOUT CE CHEMIN SOUS LA TEMPETE POUR VENIR SE DECLARER A MIDORIMA ?

Le roux était trempé, détrempé même et essoufflé. Il n'avait pas pu faire tout ce chemin en bravant les éléments climatiques uniquement pour jouer contre Midorima, si ?

Takao se sentit rougir en s'imaginant une déclaration enflammée. Quel genre d'amoureux était Kagami ? Allait-il se montrer franc ? Offrir des fleurs ? Réciter un poème ? Se mettre à genoux et lui prendre la main ? Ou plutôt lui bondir dessus et lui dévorer la langue ?

Mais la voix froide de Midorima le coupa sec dans son délire.

« Imbécile ! Tu ne peux pas débarquer ici pour venir me trouver ! »

« Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? » Demanda Kagami en haussant un sourcil.

« Parce que nous sommes rivaux ! Un soldat traverse t-il les lignes ennemies pour se rendre dans le camp adverse, alors que la guerre fait rage ? »

Ola. Il avait perdu Kagami là ! Le roux fronça les sourcils, signe d'une intense réflexion qui risquait de lui causer une rupture d'anévrisme.

« Heu... c'est quoi le rapport là ? J'ai pas compris tes histoires de guerre, d'ennemis et tout ça... »

« Baka ! » Rougit Midorima

Il faisait exprès ou quoi cet abruti ?! Ne comprenait-il pas qu'il ne devrait pas se trouver là ? Surtout avec de telles intempéries ! C'était stupide et dangereux ! Leurs lycées étaient rivaux ! Ils ne pouvaient pas entretenir de telles relations de camaraderie ni d'entraide !

« Je ne peux pas m'entraîner avec toi, je regrette. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » Insista le tigre.

« Je viens de te le dire ! Si tu écoutais, tu le saurais ! »

« Tu l'as dit avant ou après le topo sur la guerre ? »

« Mais tu ne comprends vraiment rien, ma parole ! Tu es pire que Takao ! »

 _Heeeey !_ S'écria mentalement son coéquipier, toujours dissimulé. Ce n'était pas très sympa de dire un truc pareil ! Et ce n'était même pas vrai, en plus ! Bon, cela dit, lui-même ne comprenait pas où Midorima voulait en venir... Le tsundere avait souvent des réactions inattendues...

« Je suis simplement venu te demander de jouer contre moi de temps en temps, en un contre un, pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ? »

« Je... ! »

Argh. Même lui ne le savait pas vraiment. Kagami l'énervait prodigieusement, c'est tout. Enfin, peut-être pas tout... La proximité physique qu'il y avait entre eux, le regard brillant de Kagami, mais surtout son uniforme ruisselant d'eau, _collé à sa peau, à ses muscles à son..._

Ahem !

L'as de Shotoku se reprit rapidement et secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas se laisser distraire, ni même attendrir. Kagami n'était pas venu ici pour faire la guerre, ni pour signer un traité de paix. Mais simplement pour lui demander un service. Il n'y avait pas lieu d'en faire un drame.

« C'est non. Je n'ai pas besoin de te donner de raison. Si tu veux vraiment un partenaire d'entraînement, demande à Aomine ou Kise. Ils seront sûrement ravis de perdre leur temps avec toi. »

« Je ne peux pas. Kise est trop occupé par ses entraînements avec Kaijo et par sa carrière de mannequin, quand il a un peu de temps libre. »

 _Ou trop occupé à chasser le Kuroko sauvage..._ Devina Takao.

« Quand à Aomine... »

Kagami releva la tête, plantant son regard de bête sauvage dans celui de Midorima, qui sentit son cœur rater un battement.

« Je n'ai plus envie de jouer contre lui. Le terrain de street basketball où on se rend d'habitude va fermer et donc, j'ai décidé de saisir cette opportunité pour me trouver de nouveaux adversaires. C'est la seule façon de progresser. »

Pour une fois, ce que disait Kagami avait du sens et Midorima en était même le premier étonné ! Il n'aurait jamais cru entendre une constatation aussi logique franchir la barrière des lèvres du roux. Mais très franchement, ce qui étonnait le plus Midorima était qu'Aomine ait accepté que Kagami lui échappe. Même si les sentiments profonds du brun pour Kagami restaient un mystère pour Midorima, l'as avait tout de même remarqué qu'Aomine avait tendance à s'accaparer Kagami. Il doutait donc que ce désir d'émancipation convienne à Aomine.

« N'insiste pas. Je ne veux pas de toi comme partenaire d'entraînement. »

« Pourquoi ? T'as peur que je ne suive pas la cadence ou... » Il renifla sèchement. « … que je t'éclate ? »

Ahaha... pathétique, vraiment. Kagami espérait-il que Midorima saute à pieds joints dans le piège ? Allons, il ne s'appelait pas Murasakibara ou Aomine ! Les provocations aussi grossières lui glissaient dessus !

« Absolument pas. Mais je ne t'aime pas et je ne veux pas m'imposer ta compagnie. Je risquerai de devenir aussi stupide que toi à force de te fréquenter. »

Ouch. Ca faisait mal ! Même Midorima avait failli s'écorcher la langue en prononçant ces mots ! Au fond de lui, une voix lui cria que c'était faux et qu'il ferait mieux de s'excuser, mais le mal était déjà fait. C'était trop tard. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, nerveusement et ignora Kagami pour couper court à la discussion. Lui tournant le dos, il reprit sa session de tirs à trois points.

Le roux serra le poing. Il allait sûrement le frapper ou partir la queue entre les jambes, mais qu'importe ! L'essentiel était _qu'il se barre et vite..._ Parce que Midorima ne savait pas combien de temps encore il allait pouvoir tenir cette ligne de conduite sans craquer...

Mais Kagami se montra encore une fois plein de surprises...

« Tu as raison. » Répondit-il.

« Pardon ? » S'étonna Midorima en se retournant vers lui. « Je veux dire... vraiment ? Tu le penses ? »

« Ouais... j'veux dire, je ne suis pas vraiment un intello comme toi. Je réfléchis avec mes tripes, pas avec mon cerveau alors je ne peux pas t'en vouloir de refuser de traîner avec moi, parce que je suis un idiot... C'est normal et je ferai sans doute pareil à ta place. »

Takao gloussa derrière son mur. C'était du Kagami tout craché ça ! Toujours là où on ne l'attendait pas ! Il n'avait pas peur du ridicule, ce gars-là disait toujours tout ce qui lui passait par tête, sans filtre, ni tabou !

Et pour Midorima... et bien... cette manie était très séduisante... Il ne voulait pas le reconnaître, mais cela faisait partie de Kagami et c'était ce qui lui avait aussi plu chez le roux. Sa franchise et son honnêteté. Kagami n'était pas manipulateur, ni calculateur et il cela faisait un bien fou ! Lâchant son ballon, Midorima planta là le tigre. Kagami se demanda s'il n'était pas allé trop loin ou s'il l'avait vexé, en le regardant s'éloigner. Mais bien vite, l'as de Shutoku revint dans son champ de vision et lui balança une serviette dans la figure.

« Baka ! Sèche-toi ou tu vas attraper froid ! Et je ne peux pas affronter un malade ! Il n'y a aucune gloire à triompher quand l'adversaire est amoindri ! »

« Heu... oui ! » Fit Kagami en obéissant sagement.

Midorima esquissa un lééééééééger sourire en regardant Kagami s'envelopper dans la serviette comme un gentil enfant qui viendrait de se faire gronder par sa mère parce qu'il aurait joué dehors trop longtemps. Le tigre était si attendrissant... et il ne s'en rendait même pas compte !

« Ca veut dire que... que tu acceptes ma proposition alors ? »

« Non. »

« Oh.. » Soupira t-il de déception en s'essuyant le visage.

Le regard de Midorima s'attarda un moment sur le torse du roux... avant de se reprendre. Il devait se montrer FERME !

« Hey... Midorima, j'ai une idée. »

« Impossible. »

« Oi ! Ecoute-moi d'abord et ensuite, tu pourras critiquer ! » Maugréa t-il comme un gosse.

« Hmpf... »

« Si je suis... disons... dans les cinquante premiers de mon lycée aux prochains examens, je viendrai m'entraîner avec toi ! »

Ah. Comme si c'était réalisable ! Midorima manqua de lui rire au nez, mais il n'en fit rien.

« Tu penses vraiment pouvoir y arriver ? Tu n'es qu'un idiot, après tout. Même si tu as de la chance, comme la dernière fois, tu ne seras au meilleur des cas que dans les cent meilleurs. »

« Tu sais... moi non plus je ne t'aime pas. Je trouve que tu te la pètes beaucoup trop et c'est pourquoi je suis prêt à réviser nuit et jour pour te faire fermer ta grande gueule et te prouver que tu as tort de me sous-estimer ! »

Et voilà. Cela recommençait. Kagami était en chemin pour accomplir un nouveau miracle. Après avoir gagné leur respect sur le terrain, il souhaitait faire de même pour les études à présent !

« D'accord. Admettons que je te crois capable de faire cela et que tu réussisses. Je n'ai pas dit que j'acceptais ! Même si tu devenais aussi intelligent qu'Einstein, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te prendrai pour _sparring partner_ !»

« Erffff j'avais pas pensé à ça... » Il se frotta le crâne, ennuyé.

Il avait juste pensé que son discours suffirait à impressionner Midorima et qu'il céderait !

Mais soudainement, Kagami sentit une serviette dans ses cheveux. Le grand basketteur lui sécha doucement la tête en frictionnant.

« Mais je suis curieux de voir cela... Attention, ça ne veut pas dire que j'accepte, même si tu réussis ! »

« Ca me va. »

« Dans ce cas... puisque tu as l'air sûr de toi et que tu ne te démontes pas, je vais t'accorder un petit bonus. »

« Quel genre de bonus ? » Se méfia instinctivement Kagami.

« Je vais te tutorer dans la matière de ton choix. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelque chose de mieux à faire de toute façon, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me décevoir, quand bien même je sais que tu vas échouer. »

« Sérieux ? Merci, mec ! C'est sûr, avec ton aide, je vais y arriver ! »

Il sourit et de joie, il sauta vers lui.

Midorima n'eut pas le temps de reculer ou d'esquiver.

Et il l'embrassa furtivement, lui volant un baiser.

 _Sur les lèvres._

L'ami de Takao ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Ce baiser ne dura que quelques secondes mais il le sonna suffisamment pour qu'il n'ait pas le réflexe de repousser Kagami. Il resta silencieux tandis que Kagami repliait les serviettes et les posait sur un banc.

« A plus' Midorima ! Je t'enverrai un sms pour que tu viennes m'aider à réviser chez moi ! »

Et il quitta nonchalamment le gymnase, retournant sous l'averse et laissant derrière lui un Midorima interdit.

Le tsundere caressa doucement ses lèvres, du bout de ses doigts bandés et tremblants. Avait-il rêvé ? Un éclair avait sans doute percé le toit du gymnase, frappant Midorima en pleine tête et aurait causé l'hallucination ! Malheureusement, une horripilante et familière voix cassa la magie du moment.

« Oooohh Shin-chan sensei... je n'ai pas bien compris la leçon de sciences naturelles sur la REPRODUCTION ! Tu me montres comment on fait les bébés ? » Se moqua Takao en tournant autour de Midorima en mettant la bouche en cul de poule.

« Ferme-la Takao ! » Bougonna l'autre.

Alors comme ça, le brun avait tout vu ? Hmm... ça n'étonnait pas vraiment Midorima à dire vrai, il commençait à trouver Takao un peu long et impossible qu'il se soit perdu dans la réserve.

Hélas.

« Ce ne sont pas des sciences naturelles, mais de la biologie, dont tu parles ! De plus deux hommes ne peuvent pas concevoir de bébé ensemble, je te rappelle ! »

« Ahaha ! Moi je le sais, mais... je doute que notre tigre soit au courant ! » Sourit-il en se dandinant sur place.

Face au silence gêné de son ami, le brun le fixa plus sérieusement.

« Tu l'aimes bien, n'est-ce pas ? »

C'était la première fois qu'ils abordaient le sujet et que Takao osait poser la question. Jusqu'ici, il avait fait mine de ne rien voir, mais connaissant Midorima comme il le connaissait, cela avait été évident pour lui. Peut-être même avait-il compris cela avant le principal concerné lui-même... Midorima avait envie de disparaître sous terre à présent. Il se sentait humilié d'être ainsi percé à jour si facilement.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Il remonta ses lunettes pour la troisième ou quatrième fois en l'espace d'un quart d'heure. Cela n'avait pas échappé à Takao. Midorima faisait toujours cela quand il était très sérieux ou nerveux. Le sourire du faucon se fit plus narquois.

« Non, bien-sûr que non, tu ne vois pas. Tu ne vois jamais rien. Tu devrais peut-être penser à changer la correction de tes verres. »

« Si tu es venu pour te moquer, je vais te demander de partir. » Coupa Midorima.

Pas question de s'engager sur ce terrain glissant avec Takao. Le brun risquait d'en profiter pour lui faire la misère jusqu'à la fin de ses jours !

« Tu me blesses Shin-chan... Je suis ton ami, tu sais. »

Il baissa la tête, tout penaud. Et ni une, ni deux, Midorima se sentit fondre. Et comble du comble, ce fut même lui qui présenta ses excuses à Takao.

« Pardonne-moi... »

C'était tellement facile avec Midorima ! Une fois qu'on savait où frapper, l'attendrir devenait un jeu d'enfant !

« Ne t'en fais pas. Je vais t'aider ! »

Oulaaaaaaaaaa ! C'était toujours synonyme d'ennuis quand Takao prononçait de telles paroles ! Si bien que Midorima eut un mouvement de recul !

« Non, ça ira, je t'assure. Je veux dire, c'est gentil de ta part, mais je peux m'en sortir tout seul. »

« Ca t'a pris un an pour admettre que tu avais des sentiments pour lui, alors pour le lui dire, je n'ose imagine le temps que tu vas mettre ! Tu seras sûrement devenu docteur d'ici là ! C'est pourquoi tu as besoin d'un coup de pouce ! »

« Je crains le pire. »

« Ahahaha ! Mais non ! » Grosse tape dans le dos. « Laisse-moi faire ! » Clin d'oeil.

Midorima sentit un frisson d'effroi remonter le long de son échine.

Et ce n'était pas à cause du tonnerre qui grondait dehors...

Son regard s'attarda sur l'objet chanceux du jour...

La serviette qui avait servi à éponger le visage de Kagami.

 _Oha Asa décidément ne se trompait jamais..._

* * *

En parlant d'orage, ce temps de chien avait forcé Aomine à courir sous la pluie ! Capuche enfoncée sur le crâne, il pénétra tout mouillé dans le Maji Burger où l'attendait son ami.

Son ami de toujours.

Kuroko.

Le jeune lycéen sirotait son milk-shake à la vanille habituel. Ceux du Maji étaient les meilleurs !

Une semaine s'était déjà écoulée depuis que Kagami lui avait annoncé qu'ils se séparaient... heu non, enfin... plutôt qu'ils allaient prendre des chemins différents. Oui, voilà, c'était mieux dit ainsi ! Mais cela ne changeait rien à ce que ressentait le brun. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Kagami. Il en dormait difficilement, d'ailleurs. Un peu comme quand il avait perdu contre eux. Il s'était repassé le match en boucle dans sa tête, ressassant les évènements comme pour mieux pouvoir les changé. Hélas, la volonté seule ne suffit à inverser le cours du destin. Il avait donc besoin des conseils de Kuroko.

Kuroko était sans doute la personne la plus proche de Kagami, si l'on exceptait Himuro. Enfin, le beau brun d'Akita ne comptait pas réellement, puisqu'il avait la malchance d'habiter très loin. C'était donc tout naturellement qu'Aomine s'était tourné vers Kuroko. Le fait que le passeur compte parmi ses plus proches amis avait également pesé dans la balance et il ne se voyait pas vraiment se confier au sujet de Kagami à Momoi, ou à Kise.

« Yo, Tetsu ! » Le salua chaleureusement le nouvel entrant.

« Tu es trempé Aomine-kun. Tu as sauté dans une piscine ? »

« Heu... tu dois être le seul à ne pas avoir remarqué qu'il pleuvait comme vache qui pisse dehors... Je peux m'asseoir ? »

« Non, reste debout. »

« Raaah arrête, ok ? »

« Et profites-en plutôt pour me rapporter un autre milk-shake. »

« Tcchéé... »

Il fit la moue, mais il se dirigea vers le comptoir pour commander. Kuroko savait vraiment comment obtenir de lui tout ce qu'il voulait, mais en l'occurrence, Kuroko savait surtout qu'Aomine allait lui demander un service. Alors il était bien décidé à utiliser cela à son avantage. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'as de Toho revint à leur table avec la boisson de Kuroko.

« Tiens. Maintenant, parlons affaires. »

« Je t'écoute. »

Par où commencer ? Aomine soupira et enleva sa capuche. Ce n'était pas vraiment facile à dire... et le silence s'installa entre eux. Le sujet était si délicat et Aomine ne se voyait pas lui annoncer ses intentions de but en blanc. Et si Kuroko le prenait mal ? Après tout, ce serait à craindre vu leur passé commun et...

« Tu veux sortir avec Kagami-kun. »

Wooaaah ! Comment avait-il deviné ? Si Aomine n'était pas assis, il en serait tombé à la renverse ! C'était... brutal ! Mais... juste. Pas la peine de nier ou de mentir, Kuroko lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Le fantôme était plutôt doué pour ce genre de choses. Il passait tant de temps à observer les gens autour de lui que détecter les signaux était devenu un jeu d'enfant pour lui. Et puis, Aomine n'avait jamais été du type réservé.

« Heu... oui. C'est exact. »

Et c'était maintenant que commençait la phase la plus délicate : celle de la négociation « Méfiez-vous des gentils garçons » disait l'adage. Celui qui avait inventé ce dicton devait sûrement penser à Kuroko à ce moment-là...

« Et tu veux ma permission. »

« Nan, ça je m'en fous. »

« Et tu veux ma permission. » Insista t-il en le fixant.

« J'viens de te dire que n... »

Kuroko semblait DANGEREUSEMENT déterminé.

« Ok et donc, je suis venu pour avoir ta hmm... bénédiction. » Demanda t-il en se frottant le crâne et en évitant de le regarder.

« C'est bien d'être venu avant pour me le dire. Mais c'est non. »

Le tout suivi d'un sourire et sirotage de Milk-shake.

Le tempérament emporté de l'autre adolescent reprit le dessus et il attrapa Kuroko par le col de son uniforme.

« Non ? Pourquoi, non ? Me dis pas que t'as envie de le pécho toi aussi ?! »

Manquerait plus que ça, tiens ! Il faut dire que Kuroko partirait alors avec un sacré avantage. En effet, il était tous les jours avec Kagami que ce soit aux entraînements ou en cours ! Et Aomine ne pouvait pas lutter contre cela !

« Kagami-kun ne m'intéresse pas. Mais c'est un véritable _ange. »_ Il insista bien sur le dernier mot. « Et je ne veux pas que tu le souilles. »

« J'vois pas DU TOUT de quoi tu parles ! Tu te foutrais pas un peu de ma gueule là, avoue ? »

Il le lâcha et reposa ses fesses sur la banquette, se massant les tempes. Kuroko lui faisait un mauvaise blague là ! Mais... indéniablement, le fantôme voyait clair dans son jeu. Oui, Aomine était un pervers notoire. Combien de fois avait-il fait pénétrer des magazines remplis de filles dénudées quand ce n'était pas carrément des video cochonnes ? Kuroko se souvenait encore du savon qu'Akashi lui avait passé quand Aomine avait ramené un DVD porno dans la salle de visionnage du collège. Il avait prétexté que c'était pour voir un replay de leur précédent match et il avait invité Murasakibara et Kise à venir baver avec lui devant ds créatures peu farouches et aux courbes aussi peu naturelles que généreuses. Il ne faisait aucun doute que le malheureux Kagami était déjà devenu l'objet des fantasmes les plus _hard_ du brun et même si Kuroko se sentait l'âme d'un _mac_ prêt à vendre les charmes de sa meilleure prostituée au plus offrant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de plaindre _un peu_ ce pauvre Kagami, dans le fond. Le roux était aussi innocent qu'Aomine était dépravé. Il avait un peu l'impression de jeter une vierge dans l'arène où un fauve affamé attendait la dévorer.

Bon ok, ce n'était PAS qu'une impression !

« Si c'était tout ce que tu voulais, tu peux partir, parce que j'attends Takao-kun. »

« Heu... l'esclave de Midorima ? » S'étonna Aomine en étrécissant les yeux.

« Tu pourrais faire un effort pour te souvenir du nom des gens. » Le réprimanda le sixième homme de Teiko.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Me dis pas qu'il a un souci avec sa _tsundere_? » Cela le fit retrouver le sourire. Un sourire moqueur.

« Je ne sais pas, mais ça avait l'air urgent. Il m'a appelé un peu avant que tu n'arrives. »

Mouais bon, il s'en foutait en vrai ! Il se décida donc enfin à accoucher... si on pouvait parler ainsi.

« Ecoute Tetsu... j'ai vraiment besoin de toi sur ce coup là ! Je... »

Il inspira profondément pour se donner du courage. Kuroko allait l'envoyer chier à tous les coups, mais tant pis ! Il avait honte de demander ça, d'ailleurs, parce que ça faisait carrément pitié, mais c'était la SEULE solution à laquelle son cerveau noyé de pensées lubriques était parvenu à penser.

« … en fait, j'ai pas le numéro de téléphone de Kagami... alors, ce serait cool si tu pouvais me le filer. »

« Tu plaisantes là ? »

« Non. »

« Mais comment ça se fait ? Je croyais que vous alliez souvent jouer ensemble au street basket... »

« Ouais justement... on se retrouvait tout le temps au terrain près de chez lui après les cours, mais c'était quelque chose... d'informel... alors... on n'avait pas besoin de se donner rendez-vous avant... On se pointait juste et on tombait l'un sur l'autre, tout simplement. »

« Je suis impressionné. »

« Ah ? »

« Que tu connaisses le mot « informel ». »

Le brun piqua un fard, ce qui contrasta avec sa belle peau mate.

« Oi ! Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de te foutre de moi, ok ? Enfin bref... du coup, j'en aurai besoin... pour l'appeler... parce que j'ai envie de le voir... tu comprends ? »

« Tu n'as qu'à aller l'attendre comme d'habitude au même endroit. »

« C'est pas aussi simple... le terrain va fermer et en plus Kagami n'y va plus. Il m'a dit qu'il avait envie de jouer contre Midorima ou Kise. Je ne l'intéresse plus. »

« Ah je vois. Tu t'es fait jeter, quoi. »

Nouveau sirotage innocent de boisson.

Putain l'affiche ! Il remit sa capuche, tiens !

« Ouais bon... pas la peine d'en rajouter ! File-moi son num' ! »

« Ca dépend. Qu'est-ce que tu me donnes en échange ? »

Ca y est. Kuroko était entré en mode YAKUZA. Il ne lui manquait plus que le chat assis sur les genoux (Numéro 2 pourrait à la limite faire l'affaire!) et le gros cigare cubain au coin des lèvres !. Le brun fouilla ses poches, ennuyé et il compta ses maigres économies, en disposant son maigre butin sur la table.

« J'ai 300 yens si tu veux... mais c'est tout ce qu'il me reste. »

« Tu es pauvre. »

« Ca va, je sais ! Bon, tu me le donnes ? Je te filerai plus de fric la prochaine fois... » Promit-il.

Décidément sous ses airs angéliques, Kuroko était PIRE qu'Akashi la Yandere !

L'argenté attrapa le téléphone d'Aomine en soupirant et il y rentra les coordonnées de Kagami. Alléluia ! L'as n'y croyait plus ! Mais connaissant Kuroko, ce ne serait pas gratos, fallait pas rêver non plus... Kuroko était du genre à monnayer chèrement ses services... surtout quand il était question de sa nouvelle lumière adorée...

« Tu me dois 298 Milk-shakes à la vanille. »

« Bah putain... c'est précis ton truc ! »

« Hai. Ca fait un milk-shake par jour, jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Et naturellement, tu as INTERET à respecter notre accord, et ce, même si tu n'arrives à rien avec Kagami-kun. »

 _Ou je viendrai te péter les genoux pendant ton sommeil..._ Imagina Aomine en frissonnant malgré lui.

« Ok, vendu ! »

Il lui serra la main et récupéra son bien. Ahhh il était love et souriait comme un con maintenant. Il admirait ce magnifique numéro de téléphone aux chiffres si parfaits s'afficher victorieusement sur son portable, tel un trophée rare !

« A propos... je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit, mais Kagami-kun a embrassé notre coach et notre capitaine à l'entraînement avant-hier. »

Aomine se tendit sur sa chaise.

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? Il a toujours été chelou ce Bakagami ! C'est sans doute son côté Américain... Pourquoi TOUT DE SUITE, c'est forcément à cause de moi ? »

Kuroko soupira. Aomine ne dupait personne. Kagami était tellement naïf, qu'il croirait que des pingouins vivaient sur la Lune, si on le lui affirmait !

« Bon maintenant, tu fiches le camp. Takao-kun ne devrait plus tarder. » Le vira sans ménagement l'adolescent.

« Oi ! C'est ton mec ou quoi ?! »

« Pas encore. »

« Pas... enc... ! Oh mon Dieu, Tetsu... » S'écria Aomine, faussement horrifié.

Décidément, l'ange d'argent cachait bien son jeu !

Il n'avait pas changé... à ce niveau-là.

« Ne dis rien à Momoi-san, je ne tiens pas à lui briser le cœur. »

« Ouais bah ça tombe bien, on est deux comme ça. »

Il renifla sèchement, puis il se leva, assurant une dernière fois Kuroko de sa bonne foi et il s'éclipsa sous cette foutue pluie qui ne cessait pas !

Le timing fut parfait, puisqu'il croisa Takao qui le salua rapidement avant d'entrer se réfugier dans le restaurant. Sûrement Aomine était-il avec Kuroko peu avant, mais cela ne gênait pas le faucon.

« Kuroko ! » S'exclama le beau brun en allant le rejoindre.

« Takao-kun, tu peux t'asseoir à côté de moi. »

Et Kuroko de faire apparaître un second milk-shake à la vanille venant d'on ne sait où !

L'ami de Midorima prit donc place et commença à siroter la boisson glacée. Contrairement à Midorima, il n'était pas un grand fan de sucre mais il ne voulait pas froisser Kuroko.

« Tu es tout mouillé, Takao-kun. »

« Ahahaha ! Ouais, c'est parce que mon vélo a plongé dans une piscine ! »

Visiblement satisfait de sa blague, le joueur de Shutoku prit la main de Kuroko et la caressa gentiment. Puisqu'il avait quelque chose à lui demander, autant montrer patte blanche et faire le dos rond ! C'était tout juste s'il n'allait pas faire de baise-main au jeune « parrain ».

« Alors, que veux-tu ? »

Kuroko prenait l'initiative. Cela arrangeait Takao.

« Bon alors voilà... Shin-chan est amoureux de Kagami. »

Cash. Direct. Sans fioriture et droit au but. Efficacité made in Shutoku ! Ah, Midorima serait fier de lui ! Ou pas...

« Et ? Décidément, Kagami-kun est à la mode, en ce moment. »

Tiens, Kuroko ne semblait pas surpris, ni même choqué. Se doutait-il de quelque chose ? Et que voulait-il dire par _« Kagami est à la mode en ce moment ? »_ Cela intriguait Takao.

« Ca a un rapport avec... Aomine, c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que je l'ai rencontré en arrivant ? »

Merde. Ca n'arrangeait pas les affaires de la grenouille si la panthère s'était déjà mise en chasse... Mais bon, avec un peu de chance, Midorima pourrait conserver la petite avance dont il disposait déjà. Après tout, Kagami était venu s'adresser à lui tout à l'heure et il avait même avoué qu'Aomine le soulait ou quelque chose du genre... Donc rien n'était encore perdu et Midorima restait toujours dans la course !

« Kuroko, il faut que tu m'aides ! C'est avec Shin-chan que Kagami doit sortir ! »

Parce que... bah parce que... c'était évident quoi ! Mais sans argument valable, il doutait sincèrement que Kuroko accepte de favoriser Midorima. Après tout, l'as de Shutoku et le fantôme n'étaient pas hyper proches, contrairement à Kuroko et son ancienne lumière. Et à cause du caractère asocial de Midorima, Kuroko pourrait bien se ranger du côté de la panthère ! Joignant les mains ensemble comme pour mimer une prière, il fit une moue toute triste digne du Chat Potté de Shrek. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'exemple pour illustrer à quel point Midorima était MEILLEUR qu'Aomine pour Kagami (même si pour le faucon, cela se passait de démonstration tant c'était EVIDENT!)

Vite, vite, vite, il devait trouver un truc ! Quelque chose qui ferait pencher la balance en la faveur de Midorima ! Il décida de tout miser sur son ultime espoir : ATTIRER LA PITIE DE KUROKO !

« Je t'en prie, Kuroko ! Si ça continue comme ça, Shin-chan sera puceau en arrivant à la fac ! Et comme il veut devenir médecin, il en a pour encore au moins dix ans d'études ! Ce qui fait qu'il n'aura son premier rapport sexuel qu'avec un travelo brésilien du nom de Carlito, qu'on se sera tous cotisés pour lui offrir pour son trentième anniversaire ! »

Ahahah ! Takao en riait intérieurement, mais il réussit néanmoins à garder son calme et son sérieux pendant qu'il suppliait Kuroko. Et il devait avouer qu'il se sentait assez fier de lui ! Il était parvenu à monter de toutes pièces cette histoire à faire pleurer dans les chaumières en quelques secondes ! C'était du grand Kazunari, ça ! Le pire (ou le meilleur, au choix) était que cette petite fable était parfaitement plausible ! Il était carrément inconcevable que Kuroko reste de marbre face à cette tragédie en devenir !

« Tu marques un point et sache que tes arguments ne passent pas inaperçus. Mais Aomine m'a promis 298 milk-shake à la vanille en échange du numéro de portable de Kagami-kun... Personne ne peut lutter contre cela. Pas même la misère sexuelle de Midorima-kun. »

Décidément, il fallait se méfier des apparences ! Kuroko était loin d'être un agneau. Ou alors, un loup caché sous une peau d'agneau, oui, voilà, c'était sans doute cela !

Takao soupira, appuyant son menton dans la paume de sa main et il afficha un air rêveur, bien loin d'être refroidi.

« Tu peux pas savoir comme t'es sexy quand tu dis des trucs méchants comme ça... »

Si le brun rigolo de Shutoku n'avait pas déjà été sous le charme de Kuroko, il en serait tombé amoureux dans la seconde. Une telle cruauté, un tel manque de compassion, c'était tout simplement MAGNIFIQUE. A TOMBER. Et on pouvait presque voir des petits cœurs flotter au dessus de la tête de Takao ! Car si Midorima était une tsundere, Takao, lui, était un sadomasochiste qui appréciait tout aussi bien de tenir l'épée, que de se faire embrocher par elle. C'était pareil dans le domaine intime, d'ailleurs...

Mais brusquement, la lumière arriva à tous les étages chez le brun. Kuroko venait de lui divulguer une information capitale ! Apparemment, Aomine venait tout juste d'obtenir le numéro de téléphone de Kagami (à supposer que Kuroko lui ait communiqué le bon et rien n'était moins sûr!), tandis que Midorima le possédait depuis longtemps, lui ! Et c'était même le tigre qui lui avait marqué au feutre indélébile sur la paume de la main. Ce qui avait tant fait hurler Midorima de rage, qu'Akashi avait sûrement du l'entendre crier jusqu'à Kyoto ! Alors oui, c'était un maigre atout, mais c'était mieux que rien ! A Midorima de savoir l'exploiter à présent ! Peut-être que Kagami allait mettre un vent pas possible à Aomine quand celui-ci chercherait à le contacter ! Takao comptait sur le tigre pour montrer les crocs face à la panthère !

« J'ai compris, tu ne comptes pas m'aider. Ni même aider Aomine, en vérité... »

« Hai. Que le meilleur gagne. » Ajouta t-il sans une once d'empathie.

Takao leva les yeux au plafond et il se représenta la scène dans son esprit dérangé.

Ce qui pouvait ressembler à peu près à cela :

GRENOUILLE VS PANTHERE : ROUND ONE, FIGHT !

« Ok, ça me semble équitable. »

Ca l'arrangeait même. Aomine allait faire cavalier seul dans sa conquête des terres Kagamiesques, tandis que Midorima aurait son fidèle valet, son heu... son ami (?) à ses côtés pour le soutenir et échafauder des stratégies de guerre !

Mais c'était sans compter le troisième larron qui fit son entrée ! L'invité surprise se dirigea d'ailleurs sans hésiter à leur table, comme aimanté par leur présence. Et Kuroko semblait l'attendre, puisqu'une fois de plus, il fit apparaître un milk-shake sur la table, qu'il tendit au mystérieux visiteur.

Grelottant sur place, bonnet de laine vissé sur sa tête et trempé jusqu'au fond de son boxer noir, cadeau d'une grande marque après un shooting photo, se tenait le grand blond de Kaijo.

« Oh c'est pour moi ? Tu es si gentil Kurokocchi ! »

Et pouf, ni une, ni deux, il lui sauta dessus, écrasant Takao par la même occasion ! Il frotta amoureusement sa joue contre celle d'un Kuroko imperturbable et ronronna de bonheur. Le regard mauvais que lui jeta alors Takao rendit à peu près comme cela dans l'esprit de Kuroko :

FAUCON VS KITSUNE : ROUND ONE, FIGHT !

Il avala une lampée du liquide lacté en observant distraitement Takao se dégager de sous Kise et le repousser assez fermement. Mais le blond ne semblait même pas l'avoir remarqué.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué Kurokocchi ! Et moi, est-ce que je t'ai manqué ? » Il papillonna affectueusement des cils.

« Non, pas du tout. »

« Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaannn ! C'est vilain de dire ça ! Mais bon... on s'est vu à midi et on a même déjeuné ensemble, alors je suppose que c'est normal ! »

Il sourit en disant cela et se tourna vers Takao, lui jeta un regard qui disait « PRENDS CA DANS TES DENTS SALE FAUCON! »

« Et si tu me donnais la véritable raison de ta venue, Kise ? Je sais que ce n'est pas uniquement pour mes beaux yeux, même si tu es du genre collant. »

 _Collant ?_ QUEL EUPHEMISME ! Ce type était un parasite chouineur ! Takao termina son milk-shake en souriant. Il avait hâte de voir le blond se faire massacrer pour Kuroko !

« Snif... snif... Kurokocchiiiiiiiii ! C'est terrible ! C'est Aominecchi ! Ca fait deux semaines qu'on a pas fait l'amour ! »

Le brun manqua de s'étouffer.

OK. LA, IL AVAIT ENVIE DE PARTIR. TOUT DE SUITE. MAINTENANT.

« Ah, d'accord. Donc, tu n'es pas venu pour me demander si tu pouvais sortir avec Kagami-kun. »

Ce type était décidément IMPERTURBABLE. Bouddha réincarné !

« Hein ? Kagamicchi ? Non. Pourquoi ? » Sanglota t-il un moment.

« Parce qu'Aomine-kun est venu pour cela. Et Takao-kun aussi. »

« Heu non, moi je suis venu pour demander si Shin-chan pouvait sortir avec Kagami, c'est pas pareil ! Moi pas être intéressé par Tigrou, ok ? » Exposa t-il en terminant sur un clin d'oeil appuyé en direction de Kuroko.

« Midorimacchi aussi ? Ohhh c'est sans doute pour cela qu'Aomine me délaisse en ce moment... »

Kise et Aomine avait récemment repris leur relation là où elle s'était arrêtée au collège. Quand le brun était passé du côté obscur du basketball, Kise et lui avaient rompu. Mais depuis quelques mois, le couple terrible s'était reformé et avait même accéléré la cadence, passant des bisous de collégiens devant les grilles de l'école, à des choses nettement plus... adultes. Pour autant, Aomine avait bien précisé au blond qu'il ne fallait rien attendre de sérieux venant de sa part. Ce n'était que du sexe. Que du plaisir mutuel. Pas plus. Et les sentiments n'avaient pas à s'en mêler, ce qui avait paru convenir à Kise. Le renard était prêt à s'en contenter s'il pouvait rester auprès d'Aomine et sentir sa douce chaleur enflammer son corps aux hormones en ébullition. De toute façon, ils avaient été clairs dès le départ, donc tout allait parfaitement bien, dans le meilleur des mondes. Personne ne souffrait. Parce que, bien que Kise soit toujours extrêmement attaché à son premier amour, ce n'était pas Aomine qui faisait battre son cœur en ce moment...

« Kagamicchi a de la chance. Même si il est clair que Midorimacchi va perdre. Parce que le seul qui peut battre Aominecchi c'est... »

« ...Moi. » Le coupa Kuroko. C'était trop tentant de retourner la phrase fétiche d'Aomine contre lui ! Décidemment, quel troll ce passeur !

« Gnaaaaaaa Kurokocchi dis-moi que c'est pas vrai ? Dis-moi que t'es pas intéressé par Kagamicchi ! Pitiiiiiiiiiiié ! »

« Non, plus maintenant. »

Plus maintenant ? Takao haussa un sourcil de surprise. Alors comme ça, Kuroko avait été sous le charme de Kagami également ? Le tigre faisait vraiment des ravages... Takao ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais ce n'était pas tellement important. Non, car ce qui était important, c'était que...

« Aomine est un sprinter. Alors c'est bien beau de courir vite, mais ça ne sert à rien si on ne tient pas la distance... Shin-chan va l'enterrer sur le long terme ! C'est un coureur de fond, il gagnera au final ! »

Kuroko imagina tout suite un nouveau combat dans sa tête... c'était plus fort que lui.

LIEVRE VS TORTUE : ROUND ONE, FIGHT !

« N'importe quoi ! L'amour, ce n'est pas une course d'endurance ! L'amour, ça se joue sur un seul coup ! C'est celui qui dégaine en premier qui gagne ! » Rectifia Kise. « Et vous pouvez me croire, Aominecchi est du genre à LA SORTIR très vite ! »

Bon à ce stade, Kuroko n'était plus tout à fait sûr de quoi ils parlaient vu tous les sous-entendus graveleux qui fusaient... Le ton monta d'un cran entre Force Noire et Force Jaune, à tel point qu'on se serait cru à une convention de Twilight avec la Team Jacob contre celle d'Edward. Et Kuroko n'aimait pas trop les fangirls déchainées. C'était marrant cinq minutes, mais il avait vu ce que ça pouvait donner quand Riko et Momoi s'y mettaient et c'était assez effrayant. Alors, il ne tenait pas ce que Kise et Takao les imitent ! Chacun défendait son poulain avec véhémence et même si cela appris plein de trucs intéressants à Kuroko (comme le fait que Midorima soit extrêmement bon en apnée), il n'était pas certain que sortis du contexte comme cela, ce soit très attrayant. Et quand les deux énergumènes en vinrent à se tirer les cheveux, il se leva et se dirigea discrètement vers la sortie pour les laisser régler ça seuls. Il n'avait pas trop le cœur à jouer les arbitres ce soir et de toute façon, personne ne le remarque. L'avantage d'être un fantôme !

Il sirota son milk-shake et songea, rêveur, aux deux cent quatre-vingt dix huit autres qui l'attendaient...

* * *

 **Voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! A bientôt pour la suite et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message d'encouragement (ou de bashing, c'est comme vous voulez).**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre : Tentative de drague Aominesque et entrée en scène de Sakurai (si je ne change pas d'avis entre temps :) les lois de la fanfiction sont impénétrables !)**

 **A très vite !**


	4. SMS

**Salut les girls !**

 **Déjà de retour, car j'ai une inspiration du feu didiou !**

 **Je tenais encore à vous remercier pour vos gentilles reviews et je suis très contente que l'histoire vous plaise ! Bon, vous allez très vite vous rendre compte que c'est un joyeux bordel qui a tendance à partir dans tous les sens, mais ça laisse justement plein de possibilités ! Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos envies, j'essayerai d'en tenir compte au maximum !**

 **Dans ce chapitre : introduction de Sakurai, Aomine qui doute, Kise qui essaye de l'aider (à sa façon) et Bakagami au sommet de sa forme !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Personne ne naît avec une passion. Celle-ci vous prend et grandit avec le temps, finissant par vous embraser et vous étreindre sans plus vous lâcher. C'était exactement ce qui était arrivé avec Ryo Sakurai. Le jeune homme avait deux passions : le dessin et le basketball. On peut dire qu'une passion avait fait naître l'autre, puisqu'en effet, le châtain avait découvert ce sport de balle grâce à un manga. Un jour, par hasard, alors qu'il se rendait à sa librairie préférée pour venir chercher son manga favori, il était tombé sur un livre qu'il ne connaissait pas. Son manga fétiche n'était pas à sa place habituelle, donc Sakurai avait feuilleté par curiosité un volume de celui qui était posé là.

 _Slam Dunk._

Et comment dire... ?

Si ce livre avait été une personne, on aurait aisément pu dire que l'innocent Ryo avait eu un coup de foudre ! Mais comme ce n'était pas le cas, on se contentera de dire qu'il avait eu une révélation. (non parce qu'un coup de foudre pour un bout de papier, c'est un peu t _oo much_ quand même!) Tout y était ! Absolument tout ce que Sakurai aimait ! Héroïsme, passion, amitié virile, dépassement de soi, sport, sueur et humour ! Le jeune homme avait immédiatement accroché et il était parti tout heureux en direction de la caisse avec sa nouvelle future acquisition quand brusquement...

… Il avait heurté quelque chose de... _dur...et ferme..._

Absorbé par sa lecture, il avait balbutié un rapide « sumimasen », même s'il s'agissait sans doute d'un mur. En effet, Sakurai avait la fâcheuse habitude de se cogner contre des poteaux ou tout obstacle se dressant sur son chemin, lorsqu'il était absorbé par la lecture d'un manga intéressant. Tandis que son esprit aimait se repaître d'histoires vivantes et tandis que ses yeux scannaient minutieusement chaque trait, chaque courbe composant les dessins, il avait tendance à ne pas faire attention à ce qui se trouvait devant lui, ce qui résultait souvent en accidents sans grandes conséquences, heureusement.

Mais bon cette fois, le « mur » contre lequel il avait buté venait de lâcher un truc qui avait fait « paf » en s'écrasant par terre. Sakurai leva les yeux de sa bande dessinée, parce normalement les murs ne font pas de bruit. Au sol, venait d'atterrir un magazine. Un magazine... _cochon..._ Sakurai ne se souvenait plus du titre, mais il avait gardé en mémoire l'image de la couverture. Il s'agissait de filles très dénudées dotées de poitrines qui pourraient allaiter toute une maternité ! Il n'avait jamais vu des seins aussi énormes ! Et surtout, il ne savait pas que cette librairie vendait ce genre de... littérature. Une ombre menaçante se dressa au dessus de lui et Sakurai ramassa tout penaud l'ouvrage avant de le tendre à son propriétaire, qu'il venait de bousculer.

Face à lui se trouvait une véritable bête sauvage, à la peau brune et aux yeux remplis de colère. Il avait des cheveux d'un brun profond et un visage anguleux, avec une mâchoire très carrée et sèche ce qui lui conférait un air agressif. Ses deux yeux d'un bleu électrique très sombre semblaient éteints. Ses épaules larges et sa carrure de géant laissaient penser qu'il s'agissait d'un sportif. Sakurai se tendit et il eut un irrépressible mouvement de recul quand ce monstre lui arracha le précieux magazine des mains.

« Bouge. »

Sans demander son reste et presque par instinct de survie, Sakurai s'était écarté lâchement. Un autre que lui ne se serait pas laissé faire et aurait sûrement tenu tête à ce type. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine et il ne put réprimer ses tremblements. On voyait rarement des garçons atteignant plus d'un mètre soixante-dix au Japon. Et Sakurai était loin d'être petit, mais ce gars-là... il approchait facilement des deux mètres et il semblait avoir son âge, alors Ryo n'imaginait même pas ce qu'il allait donner une fois adulte, quand il aurait terminé sa croissance ! Même sa silhouette toute en muscles et ses vêtements légers laissaient deviner une carrure hors normes. Sakurai ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter mentalement que n'importe quel club de sport le comptant dans ses rangs au lycée se verrait attribuer la victoire facilement ! Mais alors qu'il se décalait pour laisser passer le rouleau-compress... heu l'individu, ce dernier se pencha.

« Hmmm ? »

Il cligna des ses yeux endormis au moins trois fois de suite et il se gratta le menton avant de prendre le manga se trouvant dans les mains de Sakurai. Il l'ouvrit et le scruta en plissant les paupières.

« T'aimes le basket, mec ? »

Sakurai eut du mal à déglutir, ayant soudainement l'impression qu'un ballon de basket venait de se coincer dans sa gorge.

« Hey j'te parle ! »

Il se tendit au garde à vous et il osa enfin le regarder à nouveau.

« H...hai ! Sumimasen ! »

C'était plus fort que lui. Il fallait ENCORE qu'il s'excuse. Mais de quoi, au juste ? C'était simplement un trait de sa personnalité, un automatisme sans cause. Il s'attendait à se faire taper par le costaud. Il avait l'habitude. Cela lui arrivait continuellement au collège. Il se faisait souvent racketter ou même voler son bento. Et ça avait commencé dès la maternelle ! Sauf qu'au lieu de cela, le grand brun lui sourit. Un sourire franc, presque amical et si solaire... un de ces sourires qui vous réchauffent le cœur...

C'était peut-être à ce moment que...

« Sérieux ? Et t'es bon ? »

« Heu je... »

« Daaaaaiiiiii-chaaaan ! » Appela une voix féminine.

« Tiens rends-moi service. »

Hop, ni une, ni deux, et sans lui demander son avis, il lui colla en urgence le magazine érotique dans les bras, tandis que le jeune fille s'approchait d'eux. Et Satsuki Momoi était un CANON. Le genre de nanas sur lequel tous les mecs se retournent dans la rue. Sans doute la petite amie du monstre à la peau de bronze.

« Bah alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je discutais avec mon ami... heu... » Il chercha ses mots et fixa avec instance Sakurai pour qu'il décline son identité.

« Sakurai. »

« Ouais. On parlait de basket ! » Il brandit alors le manga qu'il avait « emprunté » à Sakurai, ou plutôt « échangé » pour se donner bonne figure.

Sakurai s'empourpra. C'était vraiment la honte ! Quand l'adolescente posa les yeux sur lui, elle grimaça en croyant constater quel genre de lecture obscène il avait ! Pourtant, Sakurai semblait si mignon, si innocent ! C'est en tous cas ce que Momoi avait pensé au départ, mais bon, finalement, s'il était pote avec Aomine, ceci expliquait cela ! Pas étonnant qu'ils aient le même genre de penchants dégoûtants ! Momoi était même prête à parier que ces deux-là devaient sûrement se prêter des magazines pornos et se retrouver ici régulièrement pour comparer les différentes _playmates_ !

Elle secoua la tête, atterrée par les fréquentations d'Aomine.

« Je t'attends dehors mouuuh... ne traîne pas, j'ai envie d'aller faire du shopping après ! »

La belle demoiselle détala sans demander son reste et le brun soupira de soulagement avant d'enlacer Sakurai en l'attrapant par le cou.

« Merci p'tain... tu m'as sauvé la vie... si elle m'avait vu avec ce truc dans les mains, elle m'aurait pourri la gueule toute la journée... »

Il s'empressa de récupérer son bien et de le planquer dans sa veste, tandis qu'il rendait le manga à Sakurai.

« Et sinon, t'as un prénom ? »

« Hmm ? » Il était si impressionné qu'il mit quelques secondes à répondre. « Heu... Ryo... »

« Cool Ryo. A la prochaine, alors. On se croisera peut-être sur un terrain de basket un de ces quatre, qui sait ? Moi c'est Aomine, mais si on s'affronte, crois pas que je vais t'épargner juste parce que tu m'as sauvé la peau aujourd'hui, hein. »

Après un dernier clin d'oeil complice, il s'éloigna en direction de son amie.

C'est ainsi que naquit la seconde passion de Sakurai, celle pour le ballon orange.

Et celle qui regroupait ses deux addictions : le dessin et le basketball...

 _Daiki Aomine..._

* * *

La balle entra violemment en collision avec son crâne.

Sakurai maugréa. Ce n'était pas son genre de se montrer distrait à l'entraînement, pourtant. Il se frotta la tête en sifflant de douleur.

« Sakurai, arrête de rêvasser, merde ! » Le harangua Wakamatsu à l'autre bout du terrain.

« Fous-lui un peu la paix, ça fait trois heures qu'on s'entraîne sans répit et Ryo a l'air crevé. Et moi j'ai la dalle. Et j'en ai marre de t'entendre brailler comme un cochon qu'on égorge. »

« Parle-moi sur un autre ton, Ahomine ! »

« C'est bon, j'vais prendre ma douche et je me tire d'ici. On a assez transpiré pour aujourd'hui. »

« Hey ! C'est moi le capitaine, j'te signale ! C'est moi qui décide quand on a terminé de s'entr... HEY ! ECOUTE-MOI MERDE ! SALE _GANGURO_ ! » S'égosilla le blond en devenant tout rouge.

Mais en vain. Aomine prenait décidément un malin plaisir à défier son autorité, quand il ne l'ignorait pas carrément. Il s'approcha donc de Sakurai pour vérifier que le châtain n'était pas blessé. Parce que c'était un peu de sa faute, quand même. Même s'il ne savait pas à quel point c'était vrai...

« Putain regarde-moi ça... On est les trois derniers clampins à ne pas être rentrés chez eux... J'crois que j'commence à regretter ce psychopathe d'Imayoshi... lui au moins, c'était pas un tortionnaire envers sa propre équipe. »

Depuis qu'ils étaient passés en seconde année de lycée, Aomine n'avait pas raté UN SEUL entraînement. Non seulement ça tenait déjà de l'exploit en soi, mais en plus, personne n'avait eu besoin de le menacer pour qu'il vienne. Même si l'équipe de Toho privilégiait toujours le jeu individuel, cela faisait maintenant quelques semaines qu'ils travaillaient intensivement leurs passes et leurs placements de manière coordonnée. Puisqu'Aomine donnait l'impulsion en attaque, sa présence était d'autant plus capitale pour que ses équipiers apprennent à se calquer sur son rythme et cela, le Power Forward de Toho l'avait bien intégré.

Mais, si cela avait renforcé la coopération au sein de l'équipe, la présence d'Aomine aux entraînements avait engendré un second effet Kiss Cool : Sakurai était devenu moins concentré. De toute évidence, il passait plus de temps à admirer béatement le beau brun, qu'à essayer de capter le ballon. Du coup, il n'était pas rare qu'il rate des passes qui lui étaient destinées ou qu'il se retrouve malgré lui sur la trajectoire d'un tir. Ses « absences » à répétition n'étaient pas passées inaperçues, mais jusqu'ici, il avait toujours réussi à s'en tirer en invoquant l'épuisement ou le fait que la cadence était devenue trop soutenue pour lui. Mais en réalité, c'était Aomine qui le rendait fou...

Fou d'amour et...

« Bon ça va t'as l'air intact. Satsu' m'aurait buté si je t'avais fait un trou dans la pastèque. Faut encore que j'apprenne à doser ma force lors des passes. »

Il ébouriffa amicalement les cheveux doux de l'autre adolescent en le gratifiant d'un sourire.

« J'vais prendre ma douche, tu viens ? »

Sakurai sentit ses joues prendre feu.

« Pas question ! Puisqu'il a passé l'après-midi à rêvasser, il est de corvée pour ranger le matos et nettoyer le gymnase ! »

« Tsss... connard de dictateur... »

Mais le brun le suivit quand même. Il était trempé de sueur, preuve qu'il s'était dépensé sans compter. En un sens, cela rassurait Sakurai sur le sérieux de leur as. Et puis, il avait bien mérité sa punition... Bon sang, mais que lui arrivait-il ? Il était parvenu jusque là à étouffer ses sentiments et surtout à les museler assez pour les cacher aux autres. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'être découvert. Il s'affaira donc à remettre de l'ordre dans le gymnase. La nuit était tombée depuis une bonne heure déjà et étrangement, Aomine était resté jusqu'au bout cette fois. D'ordinaire, il s'éclipsait toujours aux premières lueurs de la soirée et Sakurai savait que la panthère allait rejoindre le tigre pour entamer une parade aussi amoureuse que mortelle... Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lutter. C'était Kagami qui avait fait retrouver son sourire à Aomine. Un sourire pur, sans ironie, sans méchanceté. C'était Kagami qui le forçait à se dépasser pour rester au même niveau ou pour le surpasser un jour. C'était encore et toujours sûrement à Kagami que pensait Aomine quand il s'éternisait sous la douche des vestiaires...

Sakurai était jaloux...

Et à raison. Car lorsqu'il regagna les vestiaires pour prendre une douche bien méritée... il trouva Aomine assis sur un banc, torse nu et encore mouillé, sa serviette enroulé négligemment autour de la taille, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone portable. L'as affichait un air contrarié, semblant en proie à une INTENSE réflexion. Sakurai haussa des épaules, Aomine ne l'avait même pas remarqué, alors il se dirigea jusqu'aux douches pour se délasser un peu. Mais avec l'élu de son cœur à côté pas très loin, impossible de laisser libre cours à ses fantaisies les plus inavouables sous l'eau...

« Hmmm... »

Comment aborder Kagami ? Parce que, c'était bien joli d'avoir son numéro de téléphone, mais encore fallait-il s'en servir à présent ! Et pour un premier contact, Aomine ne se voyait pas l'appeler directement. Déjà, parce que le roux ne décrocherait sûrement pas s'il voyait un numéro inconnu s'afficher et ensuite, parce qu'Aomine risquait de perdre toute sa belle assurance en entendant la voix de Kagami. Alors qu'au moins, avec les SMS, ça laissait un peu de temps pour réfléchir à ce qu'on voulait dire et éviter d'avoir la réaction en direct de la personne face à soi, ce qui pouvait être intimidant.

Seulement voilà, cela faisait déjà un bon quart d'heure que Daiki avait le cul assis sur ce putain de banc inconfortable et qu'il fixait désespérément l'écran de son portable, sans que l'inspiration ne lui vienne. D'habitude, il ne se prenait pas autant la tête pour faire le premier pas ! Un sourire enjôleur suivi d'un « tu me plais, si on se roulait des pelles derrière un buisson ? » était plus que suffisant. Alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas le sentiment que cela allait suffire pour Kagami ? Non, Kagami méritait mieux que ça, surtout. Mieux qu'une drague de rue, rustre et libidineuse ! Mais comment l'aborder ? Comment le convaincre de la véracité de son amour ? Il n'était même pas encore question de le mettre dans son pieu, mais juste de l'inviter. L'inviter ? Pour faire quoi ? Pour aller où ? Si déjà Aomine n'arrivait pas à se décider et à prévoir un plan qui tenait la route pour quelque chose d'aussi basique, il ne risquait pas de conquérir le tigre ! C'était pourtant la base !

Putain quel maudit casse-tête ! Bon, récapitulons ! Qu'aimait Kagami ? Hmm... Le brun se rendait comptait qu'il ne connaissait rien de son alter ego... Quel genre de musique écoutait l'autre lycéen ? Quel était son film préféré ? Etait-il plutôt slip ou caleçon ? Bref, tant de questions ESSENTIELLES dont Aomine ignorait les réponses !

« Fais chier ! »

Ca lui donnait envie de balancer ce satané portable qui paraissait le narguer depuis toute à l'heure ! Ce serait tellement plus facile si c'était le tigre qui faisait le premier pas ! Qui lui faisait un signe pour lui montrer qu'il avait envie de lui ! Mais bon, il pouvait toujours rêver ! Kagami ne semblait même pas savoir qu'il existait... enfin, en dehors du basketball. Le basket tiens, voilà quelque chose qui les rapprochait ! C'était peut-être leur seul point commun, mais il tenait une place tellement privilégiée dans la vie du roux qu'Aomine était heureux. Le souci par contre, c'est qu'en ce moment, Kagami ne voulait plus jouer contre lui et donc impossible de se servir de ce prétexte pour le voir. Il devait donc trouver autre chose. Mais quoi ? Quelle était la faiblesse du fauve rouge ? Comment l'appâter et le forcer à sortir de sa tanière ? Pour parler plus crûment : qu'est-ce qui le faisait bander dans la vie ? Il y avait FORCEMENT un truc qui l'excitait !

Soupirant d'exaspération et en désespoir de cause, Aomine décida de lancer un hameçon dans la rivière, juste pour voir si le poisson mordait... Il lui envoya donc une photo de Mai-chan. SA Mai-chan. La si merveilleuse sirène à la poitrine voluptueuse comme deux coussins bien rembourrés contre lesquels n'importe quel mâle de la planète rêverait de reposer sa tête ! Ok, ok, sauf les gays ! Et encore ! Même eux devaient trouver que ça avait l'air super confortable des airbags pareils ! Aomine ne précisa même pas qu'il était l'expéditeur du message. Au vu de sa teneur, Kagami le devinerait aisément. Il était con, mais pas à ce point quand même (gros doute tout à coup!) Bref, trop tard, il avait cliqué sur « ENVOYER » !

Il passa les deux minutes suivantes à baliser en pianotant nerveusement sur les lattes du banc, attendant que Kagami réponde. Si cet enfoiré lui répondait ! Il n'était peut-être pas seul... Et s'il jouait déjà avec Midorima ou Kise ? Inquiet de ne pas avoir de réponse au bout de trois minutes (qu'il avait comptées et qui lui avaient semblé être les plus LONGUES de sa life), il textota son comparse blond. Et en vingt secondes, son portable vibra en retour ! Kise avait toujours été un rapide.

 **De : Blondin**

 **Reçu à : 19h45**

 _ **Tu veux qu'on se voit ? :) J'passe chez toi dans 15 min.**_

Le tout suivi d'une envolée lyrique de smileys bien cuculs. Mais merde, non ! Ce n'était pas avec lui qu'il voulait terminer la soirée ! Même si Kise était une bien belle roue de secours – et qu'il ne s'en formaliserait sûrement pas – ce n'était pas ce qu'il désirait ! Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir Kagami du crâne et à cause de cela, il délaissait le blond dernièrement. Il s'empressa donc de mettre les choses au clair.

 **De : SexyBeast**

 **Reçu à : 19h46**

 _ **Si t'es en manque, demande à Midorima qu'il te prête sa poupée gonflable !**_

 **De : Blondin**

 **Reçu à : 19h46**

 _ **Takao... ? :p huhu**_

Aomine se _facepalma_ !

 **De : SexyBeast**

 **Reçu à : 19h46**

 _ **Nan ducon. Celle qu'on lui avait offert pour ses 15 piges !**_

 **De : Blondin**

 **Reçu à : 19h47**

 _ **Aaaahhh oui j'y suis ! Brillante idée que tu as eue, au passage :D**_

 **De : SexyBeast**

 **Reçu à : 19h47**

 _ **Arrête avec tes smileys de merde. On dirait une meuf.**_

 **De : Blondin**

 **Reçu à : 19h47**

 _ **Haaaan méchant Aominecchi ! T_T Je vais le dire à Akashicchi ! Il va venir te poignarder avec des ciseaux ! Ou un crayon à papier !**_

 **De : SexyBeast**

 **Reçu à : 19h48**

 _ **S'il passe par chez toi d'abord, ça m'étonnerait qu'il trouve ça. J'risque plutôt de mourir poignardé par un gode, non ?**_

 **De : Blondin**

 **Reçu à : 19h48**

 _ **J'vais le dire à Kagamicchi alors ! T_T Et il t'éclatera sur le terrain ahaha :D Bien faiiiit !**_

Kagami ? Sérieux ? Il prendrait la défense de Kise ? A quel point ces deux-là étaient-ils proches ? Aomine sentit une bouillante colère monter en lui, s'insinuant dans ses veines.

 **De : SexyBeast**

 **Reçu à : 19h49**

 _ **L'enfoiré... enfin je veux dire le connard... enfin... Kagami, il est chez toi ? Il est avec toi ? Vous êtes où ? Vous faites quoi ?**_

OK. LA. IL VENAIT DE SE GRILLER. DE OUF.

 **De : Blondin**

 **Reçu à : 19h49**

 _ **Chééé meugnon comment t'es archi jaloux en fait ! 3 :D Je sais tout ! Kurokocchi m'a tout dit ! Hihi ! Mais c'est pas grave, ça me dérange pas de te partager ! Et non, Kagamicchi n'est pas avec moi et c'est fort dommage ! Tu crois bien que, si on était vraiment ensemble en ce moment, bah j'pourrais pas te répondre ahaha ! On serait trop OQP !**_

 **De : SexyBeast**

 **Reçu à : 19h50**

 _ **Merde. Toi alors, t'es vraiment en manque, ça devient carrément grave là putain... faut faire quelque chose...**_

 **CONTACT « Blondin »** renommé en **CONTACT « Nympho »**

 **De : Nympho**

 **Reçu à : 19h50**

 _ **Bah viens :p mes parents rentrent tard ce soir.**_

Bof ouais et après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il n'avait rien de mieux à faire dans l'immédiat de toute façon et la situation avec Kagami semblait coincée et au point mort. Donc autant aller tenir compagnie à Kise et terminer la soirée de manière agréable !

 **De : SexyBeast**

 **Reçu à : 19h52**

 _ **Ok. J'me prépare et j'arrive.**_

 **De : Nympho**

 **Reçu à : 19h52**

 _ **Cool. Je vais me préparer aussi alors ! 3 3 3 Fais viiiiiiiite !**_

 **De : SexyBeast**

 **Reçu à : 19h52**

 _ **On jouera avec ma balle ou pas ? Je l'emmène alors ?**_

 **De : Nympho**

 **Reçu à : 19h52**

 _ **Rowi on jouera avec TES balles, plutôt ! Donc laisse le basket au vestiaire ! Et prends pas de douche, j'aime bien quand tu sens la BETE ! 0:D**_

 **De : SexyBeast**

 **Reçu à : 19h52**

 _ **Ahhhhhh t'es gore sérieux ! Et c'est trop tard en plus, je me suis déjà lavé. Gros crado, va.**_

 **De : Nympho**

 **Reçu à : 19h53**

 _ **Gnaaaaa Aominecchiiii T_T**_

Secouant la tête, Aomine éteignit son portable et il le rangea bien dans la poche arrière de son jean avant de se lever.

« Ryo ! » Cria t-il « Je me tire, ok ? A demain, rentre bien ! »

Il ne lui répondit pas et il termina de se rincer, prenant une douche plus longue qu'à l'accoutumée. Il aimait sentir la chaleur et la vapeur sur sa peau. C'était réconfortant et apaisant. Il se sentait un peu triste, mais c'était en grande partie de sa faute. Si seulement il avait le courage de se déclarer ! Il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il se prenne un râteau, mais ce n'était pas la mer à boire tout de même, il s'en remettrait... sûrement. Il finit par sortir de la douche et il alla se sécher mollement avant de s'habiller et d'éteindre le gymnase et le vestiaire qu'il ferma à clé. Sa pochette à dessins sous le bras et son cartable de cours dans la main droite, il se marcha à pas lent, le regard dans le vague. Si bien qu'il ne vit pas Momoi quand elle se dirigea vers lui. Sa pochette lui échappa des mains et déversa sur le bitume froid tout son contenu.

Momoi allait s'excuser quand ses yeux s'arrondirent en découvrant la teneur des dessins de Sakurai. Elle se baissa néanmoins pour l'aider à les regrouper et à les ramasser.

Il s'agissait de dessins magnifiques et détaillés représentants Aomine. Et Momoi comprit tout de suite.

Paniqué, le champignon pleureur de l'équipe de Toho se dépêcha de les réunir et de les cacher honteusement dans la chemise cartonnée. Momoi venait de découvrir son dégradant secret ! S'ils avaient été dans un manga, c'est à ce moment-là que Sakurai aurait sorti un flingue et l'aurait tuée pour la réduire au silence. Mais bon, quand même pas, peace and love les amis ! Il tremblait nerveusement et il n'osait pas affronter le regard de la meilleure amie du brun. Ce fut cependant cette dernière qui intervint en premier, posant une main douce sur l'épaule de Sakurai pour le calmer.

« Sakurai-kun... tout va bien. »

Elle le fixa, presque maternellement. Ses yeux étaient emplis de bonté et de compassion. Il n'y avait là aucun reproche, aucun dégoût, ni aucune gène. Pas même une pointe de moquerie.

« Je ne dirai rien à Dai-chan. » Assura t-elle en l'aidant à se redresser.

Momoi était peut-être une fille et elle aimait les gossips, mais elle n'était pas une « balance ». Avec elle, le secret de Sakurai était sauf, elle ne le trahirait pas !Le châtain la fixait comme une biche aux abois, prise dans la lumière puissantes des phares d'une voiture. Il fut surpris par les paroles de Satsuki et par leur ton indulgent. Elle n'était pas fâché ? Oh bien-sûr, Sakurai savait qu'Aomine et Momoi n'entretenaient aucune relation romantique, mais tout de même ! Elle acceptait cela si facilement que ça en était suspect ! Et pourquoi n'avait-elle pas l'air plus choquée ? Etait-ce donc SI évident que cela ? Wakamatsu et Aomine étaient-il aussi au courant ? Avaient-ils déjà compris ?

« Tu dessines vraiment bien. Tu devrais lui montrer ces croquis, je suis certaine qu'ils lui plairaient beaucoup...ll se sentirait flatté. »

« Su... Sumimasen... Je suis désolé, mais c'est non... Je ne peux pas faire ça... »

« Et pourquoi? Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Il sait que tu l'admires beaucoup... nous le savons tous. »

« Mais il va me rejeter... »

« Que veux-tu dire? » Elle prit sa main pour essayer de le tranquilliser.

« C'est certain... je n'ai aucune chance il... il... il s'en fiche de moi, il ne me voit même pas. »

« Allons, c'est faux. C'est juste que tu ne le connais pas très bien. Mais moi je sais qu'il t'apprécie beaucoup : la preuve, il t'appelle par ton prénom ! »

Elle se voulait rassurante. Et gentille. Et compréhensive. Elle ne voulait surtout pas l'effrayer. En fait... elle ressentait de la pitié pour lui car elle ne savait que trop bien ce que c'était que d'aimer quelqu'un qui ne vous retourne pas votre affectation...

« Il ne m'aime pas comme je l'aime, moi. Alors s'il te plaît... ne... ne lui dis rien... »

« Je te le promets » Répondit-elle sans même une once d'hésitation.

Ca faisait quoi ? Deux ans déjà que Sakurai était dans la même classe qu'elle, alors elle commençait à bien l'aimer. Le jeune homme la touchait. Et il était l'un des piliers du club de basket. Au moindre faux pas, tout allait s'écrouler et elle-même ne pouvait garantir que Daiki ne repousserait pas le mignon shooting guard... et si cela arrivait et bien... cela mettrait l'équipe dans une situation délicate ! Des tensions pourraient s'installer ou Sakurai déciderait de quitter le sport... En tant que manager, c'était son rôle de s'occuper des joueurs et de veiller à ce qu'ils entretiennent de bonnes relations en restant soudés. Elle avait échoué par le passé, par deux fois, mais ça n'arriverait plus !

« Mais si un jour tu changes d'avis... sache que tu peux compter sur moi. Je suis ton amie, Sakurai-kun. Tout comme je suis l'amie de Dai-chan. Et honnêtement, du fond du cœur, cela me ferait plaisir si vous étiez ensemble, car je sais que tu prendrais soin de lui. Tu es sincère et il a besoin de stabilité en ce moment... »

A l'entendre, Aomine semblait si... vulnérable... si fragile... Mais comme elle l'avait dit, en tant qu'amie d'enfance, il était naturel qu'elle s'inquiète pour le grand brun. Elle le connaissait mieux que personne et elle avait été témoin de sa descente aux enfers, qu'elle n'avait pu empêcher, impuissante.

« Merci Momoi-san... j'y réfléchirai... »

« Hmm... Dai-chan n'est pas encore sorti ? »

« Ah... Il est déjà parti, sumimasen ! »

« Ehhh ? Raaah le mufle ! Il aurait pu me prévenir, quand même ! »

Du Aomine tout craché, ça ! La jeune fille pesta contre son ami avant de prendre le bras de Sakurai.

« Tu me raccompagnes alors ? Il est tard, ce ne serait pas prudent qu'une belle fille comme moi se balade seule dans la rue ! Et puis, nous allons dans la même direction, non ? » Proposa t-elle sans trop lui donner le choix, tout de même. C'était juste pour la forme !

Sakurai esquissa un très léger sourire et il hocha de la tête.

Décidément, il aimait beaucoup trop Aomine et le basketball pour son propre bien...

Normal, les deux allaient si bien de paire...

* * *

Quand Aomine arriva chez Kise, il était presque 21 heures. Le blond n'habitait pas vraiment dans le quartier où se trouvait Toho et Aomine s'était arrêté en cours de route pour grailler, en plus. Il était assez embêté, parce que Kagami n'avait pas « mordu » à l'hameçon et ne lui avait pas encore répondu. C'était quand même bizarre, il aurait cru qu'une telle provocation ne manquerait pas de faire réagir le roux... Que leur arrivait-il en ce moment ? Non seulement ils ne se voyaient plus depuis leur dernière nuit sur le terrain en démolition, mais en plus Kagami n'avait même pas cherché à prendre contact avec le brun cette semaine. Sans parler du fait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas disputés depuis facilement... un bon mois, ouais, à peu près. Tout ces changements commençaient à perturber sérieusement Daiki, qui ne savait plus franchement où il en était avec le tigre de Seirin...

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un Kise en mode « DSK » , moulé dans un magnifique... peignoir en satin à motifs tachetés comme ceux d'un léopard. Comme le tissu était mal ceinturé et mal fermé, il ne cachait pas grand chose et Aomine devina rapidement que le blond était totalement NU en dessous ! L'athlète de Kaijo ne plaisantait pas quand il disait qu'il était en manque ! Il attrapa carrément Aomine par le col de sa veste et il le tira à l'intérieur avec rudesse, claquant d'un coup de pied la porte derrière eux. Sans le lâcher, les mains crispée sur le cuir, il pressa avidement ses lèvres douces sur celles d'Aomine, dont le dos heurta sèchement le mur derrière lui. Il couina légèrement de douleur et de surprise : Kise était vraiment affamé ce soir ! Et d'ordinaire, Aomine se serait laissé faire avec délices, mais là... il avait l'esprit embué par des pensées parasites. Des pensées majoritairement composées de Kagami...

Merde.

Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à se le sortir de la tête même dans un moment pareil ? Kise glissa subitement une jambe entre les cuisses du brun, qui s'écartèrent tels la Mer Rouge face à Moïse. Il se laissa faire tandis que le renard de la Génération des Miracles entamait un pétrissage aussi endiablé qu'agressif avec son genou, sur la zone la plus sensible de l'anatomie de son partenaire.

« J'sais pas si j'vais avoir la patience d'aller jusqu'à ma chambre... » Avoua le blond entre deux baisers qui feraient rougir même les filles des magazines érotiques d'Aomine.

Pas que cela dérangeait particulièrement le brun. Ils l'avaient déjà fait dans pas mal d'endroits incongrus et le couloir de l'entrée de chez Kise en faisait partie, d'ailleurs. Mais là... il n'était vraiment pas dedans... et ce, malgré le massage qu'avait entamé Kise pour ranimer une certaine hampe de chair, qui adorait normalement ce genre de caresses appuyées. Se rendant aisément compte sur ses efforts étaient vains, Kise se décolla de son compagnon et il l'interrogea du regard.

Le blond était vraiment beau : son visage était fin, presque féminins et ses yeux de chat lui conféraient un charme particulier. Son corps était musclé, mais pas trop, juste ce qu'il fallait pour plaire à tous les genres. Ses mains étaient douces, tout comme ses lèvres rosées et son parfum était délicatement poudré. Alors pourquoi Aomine n'arrivait pas... faire ce que la nature lui incombait cette nuit ? Pas question pour autant d'abandonner. Non, le blond VOULAIT très fort sa panthère noire, alors il commença à défaire le pantalon de ce dernier tout en glissant sensuellement le long de son corps pour s'agenouiller. Pile à la bonne hauteur. Si son genoux ne suffisait pas, ni même ses doigts, il connaissait quelque chose à laquelle Aomine ne pourrait résister : sa bouche. Chaude, étroite et moite, habitée par une langue agile et souple. Parce que, comme tous les garçons Aomine adooooooorait ce genre de petites attentions sur cette partie là de son corps et en général, cela le faisait plier à tous les coups.

Mais pas ce soir.

Le ganguro attrapa fermement le poignet du mannequin pour le faire cesser son exploration débridée.

« Arrête ça Kise... »

Sa voix était faible.

Clignant des yeux, le copy cat se redressa. Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas ! Comment Aomine qui ne se faisait jamais prier pour une bonne petite chevauchée divine, parvenait-il à le repousser tout à coup ? C'était incompréhensible ! Ne faisait-il plus d'effet à son amant ? Aomine serait-il soudainement devenu immunisé à son poison ?

Il se remit bien à la hauteur d'Aomine et murmura doucement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Aominecchi ? »

C'est vrai, il avait une furieuse envie de se faire malmener sauvagement par le scorer, mais pas à ses détriments. Daiki et lui étaient amis et très proches depuis le collège, toujours à faire les quatre cent coups ensemble ! Ils avaient été inséparables, le blond suivant aussi docilement qu'un petit chien son maître et le brun l'embarquant toujours dans les pires combines ! Combien de fois Akashi les avait engueulés ? Combien de fois avaient-ils fait frôler une bonne crise de nerf à Midorima en volant ou cassant ses objets fétiches ? Combien de fois avaient-ils mangé en cachette les sucreries de Murasakibara ? Seul Kuroko pourrait le dire, et encore, pas certain qu'il se souvienne de tout ! Alors forcément, de voir son comparse si réticent, cela faisait de la peine au modèle.

La réaction inattendue d'Aomine le fit vaciller. Le fauve sombre se jeta dans ses bras et il enfonça sa tête contre le torse moelleux de Kise. Un peu surpris au début, Kise se laissa aller à lui caresser tendrement les cheveux.

« Aominecchi... »

Pas besoin de sortir de Saint-Cyr pour deviner la cause des tourments du brun. Et à ce sujet, justement, Kise avait quelque chose à lui avouer.

« Viens... »

Il lui prit doucement la main pour ne pas l'effrayer et il l'entraîna dans sa chambre.

« Allonge-toi, je vais te faire un bon chocolat chaud ! »

Il revint rapidement après qu'Aomine se soit mis à l'aise. Il avait ôté son blouson et ses baskets, bien assis sur le futon de Kise. Ce dernier prit place à côté de lui et le trouva en train de regarder les cadres posés sur le chevet de l'as de Kaijo. Aomine reconnut tout de suite la première photographie : elle avait été prise du temps de Teiko, au collège. Le brun se tenait au milieu et il tenait dans ses bras Kise à gauche et Kuroko à droite. Les trois amis riaient car ils venaient de gagner un match assez difficile (enfin, tout est relatif!). Ils portaient encore leurs maillots de basketball et étaient dégoulinants de transpiration.

Il reposa le cadre. La seconde photo qui trônait là fit un peu grimacer Aomine. Il avait beau ne pas être dans le _mood_ , il n'aimait pas voir Kise dans les bras d'autres mecs. Surtout celui-là. On pouvait voir clairement Kise souriant, un bras passé autour du cou de Kasamatsu, qui tirait la gueule. D'ailleurs, ce mec savait-il même faire autre chose que la tronche ? Aomine en doutait ! L'autre brun lui avait toujours semblé être un frigide de première. Ou un frustré. Va savoir.

« Tu le vois toujours ? » S'intéressa t-il en prenant la tasse que son ami lui tendait.

« Kasamatsu-senpai ? »

Rien que l'air étonné de Kise le rassura. Et surtout, le fait qu'il continue à l'appeler par son nom de famille et avec le signe de respect « senpai ». On n'appelle pas ainsi son petit-ami...

« Rarement, depuis qu'il est à l'université. Mais je pense l'inviter chez moi pendant les vacances pour qu'il m'aide à réviser l'anglais. »

« Depuis quand tu es du genre studieux, toi ? » Se moqua gentiment Aomine en avalant une gorgée de chocolat.

Kise fit la moue, touché. Il n'était pas une lumière, au même titre qu'Aomine, au passage, mais il faisait tout pour améliorer ses résultats scolaires, lui !

« On ne bénéficie pas tous de passes droits comme toi... Ce n'est un secret pour personne que l'Académie Toho privilégie les performances sportives aux résultats scolaires. Et puis... je sais que votre coach, le prof de chimie beau gosse, arrive à vous arranger de bonnes notes en négociant avec les autres enseignants. »

Aomine ne pouvait le nier, Harasawa-san faisait passer la victoire de son équipe avant tout et il ne pouvait se permettre de se priver d'un bon élément, si le joueur en question était mauvais en cours. Il trouvait donc toujours un moyen de s'arranger et de « trafiquer » un peu la réalité...

« Tu sais que la dernière fois, je ne suis même pas venu passer l'épreuve de sa matière et il m'a mis un 85/100 ahaha... »

Aomine avait retrouvé le sourire. Ca avait du bon d'être le chouchou du prof, parfois. Si on lui avait dit ça au collège, il se serait senti insulté, mais là, il n'avait même pas besoin de faire de la lèche. La première fois qu'il avait rencontré le coach de Toho, Aomine avait clairement affiché la couleur : il ne viendrait pas s'entraîner avec les autres. Et l'adulte d'âge mur avait accepté, à condition qu'Aomine fasse gagner l'équipe. C'était aussi simple que cela. Pas de leçon de morale foireuse, ni de remontrances sur la discipline. Juste un accord tacite entre deux hommes.

« Alors... Kagamicchi te plait, c'est cela ? »

« Ouais... mais le truc, c'est que je sais pas comment l'aborder ! J'lui ai envoyé une photo de Mai Horitaka à moitié nue et il n'a même pas réagi ! C'est pas normal, putain ! Même si c'est pas son kiff les nichons, il aurait au moins du me répondre et m'envoyer me faire foutre ! »

« Il n'est peut-être pas seul... »

Aomine tourna la tête vers Kise, interdit. Comment ça « pas seul » ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, ces conneries ?

« Si tu sais quelque chose, tu ferais bien de cracher le morceau... genre maintenant... avant que je ne m'énerve. »

Son regard avait changé. Plus de tristesse, que de la rage.

« Gnaaa calme-toi Aominecchi ! Je... je voulais dire qu'il est sans doute occupé ! Il prend peut-être sa douche et ou il est en train de manger, tu vois... »

« Me prend pas pour un con Kise... Toi et moi on sait très bien ce que t'as failli laisser échapper. »

Pour bien montrer qu'il ne plaisantait pas et que le blond avait touché sa corde sensible, il lui tira les cheveux.

« Ahhh ! Stooooop ! D'accord, d'accord, t'as gagné ! J'vais te dire ce que je sais, mais arrête ça, ça fait maaaal ! »

Aomine le lâcha donc et Ryota se frotta le cuir chevelu.

« Hier soir, j'étais au Maji Burger avec Kurokocchi et il y avait même Takao. »

« Ouais, j'sais je l'ai croisé en partant. »

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Kise reprit.

« Il est venu pour dire à Kurokocchi que Midorimacchi s'intéresse aussi à Kagamicchi. »

Alors là ! S'il s'attendait à celle-ci !

« Tu peux répéter ? »

Midorima ? En kiff sur Kagami ? Incroyable ! Mais le _megane_ ne pensait qu'aux études, au basketball et à son horoscope à la con ! Enfin, ça n'avait pas de sens ! Pourquoi Kagami ? Le tigre ne s'appelait pas Einstein !

« Nan mais j'veux dire, t'es sûr ? J'ai toujours cru ce mec assexuel ou intéressé par Akashi, à la limite. »

Oui, ça semblait déjà plus plausible ! Akashi était un putain d'intello lui aussi et Midorima était son vice capitaine, la personne qu'il respectait le plus, à l'époque des Miracles. Le rouge et le vert étaient un peu le papa et la maman de l'équipe, à bien y repenser, toujours à surveiller et réprimander leurs quatre enfants turbulents.

« Moi aussi j'ai halluciné en entendant ça, mais Takao avait l'air de savoir de quoi il parlait ! J'aurai du te prévenir plus tôt, mais je ne savais pas que... enfin tu... que c'était à ce point là, quoi. »

Kise s'en voulait à présent. Il avait défendu l'honneur d'Aomine hier face à Takao, mais il aurait surtout du l'appeler immédiatement pour le tenir au courant de cet obstacle majeur à la conquête de Kagami. Néanmoins, Aomine ne lui en tint pas rigueur, comme le prouva sa grande main posée sur l'épaule dénudée du mannequin.

« Ca tombe bien... à la fin de la semaine, on a un match amical contre Shutoku. Crois-moi, je vais faire passer un message très CLAIR à Midorima... »

Il renifla sèchement.

« Ce qui serait bien, si tu veux m'aider, pour te rattraper de ta bourde... »

« TOUT CE QUE TU VOUDRAS AOMINECCHI ! » Pleurnicha l'affectueux renard en faisant ses plus beaux "puppy eyes".

« … ce serait que tu amènes Kagami avec toi à ce match. Trouve un prétexte, dis-lui n'importe quoi je m'en fiche, traîne-le même par la peau du cul s'il le faut, mais assure-toi qu'il assiste bien à la déculottée que je vais coller à ce binoclard. Ok ? »

« Hai. Compte sur moi, je ne te décevrai pas ! Mais... ne sois pas trop dur envers Midorimacchi... ce n'est pas de sa faute si Kagamicchi lui plaît. J'suis sûr qu'il ne l'a pas fait exprès juste pour te provoquer... »

« Ca, je m'en tape. Le résultat est le même. D'habitude, je trouve ça plutôt cool d'avoir un rival qui s'accroche face à moi. Mais pas dans ce cas-là. J'aurai l'air bien con s'il me vole Kagami sous le nez, parce que j'aurai mis trop de temps à me décider à l'aborder... et c'est ce qui risque d'arriver si je ne me bouge pas le cul, fissa ! Tu imagines que toute à l'heure à l'interclasse, une nana de ma classe est venue me parler de ses déboires avec son mec et je l'ai écoutée ! Alors qu'elle ne faisait même pas un bonnet C ! Et tu sais que c'est le minimum pour obtenir mon attention ! »

« Olalalala ! C'est encore plus grave que je ne le pensais ! T'es vraiment atteint ! » Se lamenta le blond en mettant ses mains de chaque côté de son visage.

Aomine installa alors sa tête sur les genoux de Kise et il s'allongea bien, fermant les yeux.

« J'suis foutu... La preuve, t'es super sexy dans ce kimono en satin et je parie que t'es même complètement à poil en dessous, pourtant, j'ai pas envie de te sauter dessus... »

Bah putain. C'était effrayant ! Il n'avait jamais vu Aomine assez accro pour oser refuser de s'amuser avec lui.

« Le truc... c'est que j'arrive pas à me déclarer, tu vois... »

Oh oui. Il voyait. Très bien, même. Puisqu'il était un peu dans le même cas, en ce moment... Il jeta un rapide regard en direction de la photo de Kasamatsu et lui... Non, il ne devait pas y penser et plutôt se concentrer sur Aomine ! L'aider, l'écouter et être là pour lui donner des conseils de cœur !

« Je sais, c'est difficile... Hmm... et si tu faisais comme quand tu avais voulu me demander de sortir avec toi au collège ? »

Rien que d'y repenser, Aomine se sentit rougir de honte. Quel gamin il était en ce temps là !

« Ah non ! Tout, mais pas ça ! C'était vraiment pitoyable ! »

« Ohhh moi je ne trouve pas ! C'était super mignon, regarde, j'ai gardé ton SMS ! »

Il attrapa son téléphone sur le chevet et il chercha dans son historique pour afficher ledit message, qu'il brandit fièrement devant les yeux d'Aomine. Il était écrit :

 _ **« Si tu étais un ballon de basket... jamais je ne ferai de passes juste pour te garder rien qu'à moi... »**_

Aomine s'écrasa une main sur le visage. Argh ! Comment il avait fait pour pécho avec une telle merde ? Kise ne devait vraiment pas être très exigeant... mais Kagami c'était une autre histoire ! S'il lui envoyait une phrase de pseudo lover comme ça, le tigre allait lui rire au nez ! Et il aurait raison !

« Putain efface cette daube ! »

« Non, jamais de la vie ! C'est vrai qu'au début, j'ai trouvé ça un peu nul mais... quand on sait à quel point tu aimes ce sport, j'étais content d'être ton ballon de basket au final ! »

Il gloussa et caressa les cheveux de l'autre garçon, toujours couché contre lui.

« Dis... je le suis toujours, hein ? Ton ballon de basket... celui que tu ne veux passer à personne... ? »

« Evidemment, baka ! » Affirma Aomine en bâillant.

« Tu dors ici avec moi alors ? »

Aomine ronchonna mais il finit par accepter, se redressant pour enlever son jean et son T-shirt, avant de se coucher dans le lit du renard.

« Bonne nuit. »

Il déposa un rapide baiser sur son front.

« Ouais, ouais... Maintenant, ferme-la et dors putain. »

Kise sourit un peu et il se lova contre lui, trouvant le sommeil aisément.

Pendant la nuit, le portable du brun vibra.

Un main attrapa le téléphone sur le meuble en bois et alluma doucement la lampe à la faible lumière pour ne pas réveiller son compagnon. C'était Kagami qui répondait ENFIN.

 **De : HotRed**

 **Reçu à : 0h49**

 _ **C'est qui ?**_

Heu... "C'est qui" la fille ? Ou : "c'est qui" l'expéditeur ?

En tous cas, il en avait mis un temps fou avant d'envoyer un SMS cet idiot !

 **De : ?**

 **Reçu à : 0h49**

 _ **Regarde.**_

Kagami haussa un sourcil et il se frotta les yeux. Il était crevé et il s'était endormi comme un gros sac en rentrant du bahut, sans manger. Il s'était écrasé sur le sofa et il venait tout juste de se réveiller, tiraillé par la faim. Il en avait profité pour checker ses messages et avait vu celui-ci, d'un contact qu'il n'avait pas dans son répertoire, qui se limitait à l'équipe de Seirin, Kise, Midorima, ses parents, Alex et Tatsuya. De qui pouvait-il bien s'agir ? Il se sentait un peu comme Izuki-senpai quand il avait trouvé une lettre d'amour anonyme glissée dans son casier ! Par curiosité, le roux avait ouvert le fichier, s'étonnant d'y découvrir une gonzesse pas très habillée, sans aucun mot pour accompagner l'image. C'était sûrement une erreur de numéro et ça ne lui était pas destiné. A présent, son mystérieux correspondant répondait et... il y avait un autre fichier joint. Kagami l'ouvrit et cette fois, la photo dépeignait un torse couleur chocolat des plus inspirants. Les muscles étaient puissants, légèrement contractés et bien marqués.

« Holy shit... » Murmura Kagami qui en conclut que, décidément, celui ou celle qui lui envoyait ça devait s'être planté de destinataire...

Malgré tout, il y avait quelque chose d'étrangement hypnotique dans cette image et Kagami avait du mal à en détacher le regard. Ce type avait de sacré tablettes, il devait faire beaucoup de sport, comme lui. Dire qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué la couleur de peau qui aurait pu le mettre sur la voie ! Un peu perdu dans ses pensées (ou ses fantasmes), le roux sursauta quand il sentit son appareil vibrer à nouveau.

 **De : ?**

 **Reçu à : 0h50**

 _ **Alors, tu en penses quoi ?**_

 **De : HotRed**

 **Reçu à : 0h50**

 _ **T'as l'air de faire beaucoup de sport !**_

Quel imbécile ! C'était tout ce à quoi il pensait en voyant ce corps de rêve ?

 **De : ?**

 **Reçu à : 0h50**

 _ **Tu préfères ma photo ou celle de la fille ? :D**_

 **De : HotRed**

 **Reçu à : 0h51**

 _ **Comment ça ?**_

Putain mais le con... Il le faisait exprès d'être naïf à ce point ? Mais un second SMS suivit dans la foulée.

 **De : HotRed**

 **Reçu à : 0h51**

 _ **Ecoute mon gars, j'sais pas qui tu es, mais tu as du faire une erreur de numéro. J'suis pas une fille et on s'connaît pas.**_

 **De : ?**

 **Reçu à : 0h52**

 _ **Mais on pourrait faire connaissance, Taiga Kagami...Tu n'aimerais pas savoir qui se cache derrière ces muscles d'acier ? :X**_

L'intérêt de Kagami fut piqué au vif.

 **De : HotRed**

 **Reçu à : 0h52**

 _ **Qui t'a dit mon nom et comment t'as eu mon num perso ?**_

Etait-il énervé ? Difficile à dire...

 **De : ?**

 **Reçu à : 0h52**

 _ **Disons que je suis un admirateur secret... On pourrait se voir demain soir au Maji Burger près de chez toi vers 19h, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? ;)**_

 **De : HotRed**

 **Reçu à : 0h53**

 _ **Ah parce que tu sais où j'habite aussi ?**_

Là il commençait à flipper. Trop bizarre. Il éteignit donc son portable, contrarié. Qui était ce _stalker_ de la mort ? Ok, Kagami ne pouvait nier s'être senti UN PEU émoustillé devant la photo de son corps, mais c'était uniquement que parce qu'il avait été pris par surprise et au dépourvu ! Ca ne voulait ABSOLUMENT rien dire, ok ? Bref, il posa son téléphone innocemment sur sa table basse et il alla se coucher sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller son invité du week-end. Il eut un peu de mal à se rendormir, les pensées un peu trop occupées par ce pervers harceleur...

* * *

Le lendemain, aux aurores, alors qu'il dormait toujours profondément, Aomine reçut un message.

 **De : HotRed**

 **Reçu à : 6h08**

 _ **Ok. On se voit ce soir. Mets quelque chose de moulant, d'accord ? J'espère que ton visage est aussi beau que ton corps, vantard... On pourrait aller chez moi ensuite, si tu me plais...**_

...

* * *

 **J'espère que les conversations par SMS rendront bien sur le site... (et ne vous piqueront pas trop les yeux !)  
**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot.**

 **Allez, je file écrire le prochain chapitre ! (il faut battre le fer tant qu'il est chaud)**

 **#teamaomine vs #teammidorima**


	5. Taming the Tiger

**Salut les filles !**

 **Je voulais encore vous remercier pour vos petits mots qui me motivent à continuer et m'aident à trouver l'inspiration dont j'ai besoin.**

 **Je voulais en profiter pour faire de la "pub" pour ma chère MocchiFR et sa fic "une petite amie pour Daiki". Elle a su créer un excellent OC qui n'est pas une Mary-Sue et elle a besoin d'encouragements :) !**

 **Dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui : on découvre un peu Furihata et son hobby pour l'écriture, Aomine se bouge enfin les fesses, Kise sympathise avec quelqu'un d'aussi beau que lui et Kagami est toujours aussi... "simplet".**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Kouki Furihata n'était pas un garçon que l'on remarquait instinctivement. Il n'avait pas le charisme de Kagami, ni même la carrure de Kiyoshi. Mais il était également très loin de posséder le manque de présence intriguant de Kuroko. C'était le _guy next door_ tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique. Pas trop grand, pas très musclé, pas franchement intelligent et surtout loin d'être aussi beau que Kise, c'était l'archétype de l'adolescent de base, comme on peut en trouver dans tous les lycées. Rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire, en somme.

Il s'était mis au basket pour plaire à une fille. Oh, c'était une raison comme une autre, même si elle n'était pas aussi flamboyante que les rêves de gloire de ses équipiers. Pourquoi avait-il choisi ce sport, d'ailleurs ? Il n'était pas véritablement bon, mais il avait réussi à surprendre agréablement Riko quand elle l'avait vu jouer sérieusement. Il était le meilleur des trois première année qui chauffaient le banc des remplaçants pendant les matchs.

C'était ainsi qu'elle avait décidé de lui faire confiance en le faisant entrer face à Kaijo, lors de la demi-finale de la Winter Cup. Au départ, il s'était montré très impressionné et il avait brillé plus pour sa faiblesse que pour ses talents de meneur. Mais petit à petit, il était parvenu à remplir le rôle qui lui avait été attribué, en calmant le jeu de ses équipiers. Prudent par nature, il avait su dompter les esprits échauffés de ses camarades, en particulier Kagami. A cause de la tension palpable qui régnait pendant ce match, l'équipe de Seirin multipliait les erreurs grossières et Riko avait demandé à Furihata de faire tourner la balle au maximum. Cette stratégie s'était avérée payante puisque tous s'étaient pliés au rythme précautionneux instauré par le peureux brun.

Satisfaite de son protégé, Riko lui avait renouvelé sa confiance lors de l'affrontement contre Rakuzan...

Et là... l'histoire avait été toute autre...

Le miracle Furihata n'avait pas eu lieu deux fois.

Dès qu'il avait foulé le parquet du terrain, Riko lui avait ordonné de marquer Akashi.

Ce monstre.

Ce démon...

Ce joueur là n'était pas humain !

Il émettait une aura puissante, maléfique presque... comme les méchants de films pour enfants. Furihata avait pris son courage à deux mains et il avait fait de son mieux, mais c'était peine perdu.

David contre Goliath.

Le chihuahua contre le lion.

Impossible de gagner.

Impossible de suivre la cadence.

C'était tellement frustrant !

Ce bref affrontement l'avait vidé de son énergie. Il avait fait de son mieux et personne ne lui en avait voulu.

Akashi...

En repensant au capitaine de Rakuzan, les bras frêles de Furihata tremblèrent et ses jambes se mirent à jouer des castagnettes. Le rouge était effrayant et tellement intimidant. Son regard froid, hétérochrome et étrange, semblait voir jusqu'aux tréfonds de votre âme, vous glaçant sur place.

Cependant, Seirin avait fini par triompher contre son redoutable concurrent. Tout s'était bien terminé, pour tout le monde, y comprit pour Akashi.

Son père lui avait posé un ultimatum quand Akashi avait annoncé qu'il comptait faire du basketball : le jeune homme ne devait perdre sous aucun prétexte. Ou il serait contraint d'arrêter ce sport. La famille Akashi ne tolérait que l'excellence. Pourtant, malgré la défaite, Akashi avait été autorisé à poursuivre sa carrière, parce que Masaomi Akashi avait réalisé à quel point le ballon orange comptait pour son fils et lui rappelait sa défunte mère. Après cela, Furihata avait revu son terrible adversaire dans un contexte plus apaisé et neutre. C'était lors de l'anniversaire de Kuroko en début d'année. Akashi avait eu l'air ravi de le revoir, tandis que Furihata avait manqué de s'évanouir en lui ouvrant la porte de chez Kagami ! Il se souvenait de son nom ! Lui, Kouki Furihata, le médiocre, le minable, le...

Le prodige du basket s'était même assis à côté de lui à table et il lui avait proposé de rejouer ensemble dès que possible ! Le brun s'était complètement trompé sur lui. Akashi était finalement un garçon très amical et charmant.

Et...

Il avait aussi un sourire très chaleureux et doux quand il...

Furihata secoua la tête et chassa mentalement l'image du meneur de jeu de sa tête. Il devait se concentrer sur ses devoirs... Mais au lieu de cela, il traînait devant son ordinateur, tout en crayonnant sur du papier. Il n'avait pas le talent de Sakurai pour le dessin, mais il se débrouillait plutôt pas mal. Jetant ses croquis de basket à la poubelle, Furihata sursauta en entendant une petite sonnerie retentir. Il releva la tête vers son écran d'ordi et il remarqua qu'on lui avait répondu sur sa fenêtre de messagerie instantanée. Furihata n'avait pas pour habitude de fréquenter des forums de discussions, mais Kuroko lui avait conseillé de s'inscrire sur ce _chat_ pour lycéens.

Ici, des ados situés aux quatre coins du Japon échangeaient librement, papotant joyeusement sur tout et sur rien, qu'il s'agisse de manga, de jeux video, d'études, de sport ou encore de problèmes sentimentaux.

Furihata était un mordu de littérature et plus particulièrement de poésie et cet endroit était un véritable espace d'expression. Au départ il avait surtout lu les œuvres que les membres du forum écrivaient. Mais bien vite, ses mains l'avaient démangé et il s'était lancé à son tour. Ses haiku avaient rencontré un accueil honorable, mais c'était surtout sa _fiction_ pas si fictionnelle que cela racontant les déboires d'une jeune lycéen membre du club de basket et amoureux de la plus belle fille de sa classe, depuis le collège, qui faisait des émules. Il s'était retrouvé à la rédiger sans trop savoir comme et cela ne faisait que deux petites semaines qu'il l'avait postée en ligne mais déjà, il avait eu des dizaines de retours et commentaires positifs. Beaucoup d'adolescents semblaient se reconnaître dans cette histoire de Monsieur-Tout-le-Monde. L'amour était un thème universel, qui touche tant de personnes si différentes, chacune avec son expérience personnelle. Furihata en avait été le premier surpris, mais il avait été ravi d'un tel engouement ! Pour une fois, on reconnaissait son travail et il parvenait à se faire remarquer.

Mais bon... son histoire risquait vite de tourner en rond sans une bonne intrigue et sans enjeux majeurs. Pour le moment, il n'en était qu'au début et pas mal de garçons s'identifiaient au héros de son histoire, fasciné par une fille, mais incapable de faire le premier pas ! Essuyer un refus n'était jamais facile, alors sans doute... ses lecteurs attendaient-ils des conseils au travers de son histoire, ou un peu de rêve, tout simplement... S'il voulait que son succès perdure et peut-être... trouver lui aussi grâce à ce défouloir le courage d'aller parler à Yumi Ogawa, il devait complexifier la trame scénaristique... Mais de quelle manière ?

Une fenêtre de dialogue clignotait sur l'écran et Furihata l'ouvrit.

C'était encore _cette fille_... _« Red Queen »._ Depuis que Furihata avait commencé à poster sa fic, elle venait régulièrement l'encourager et lui faire des comptes rendus sur les chapitres en cours. C'était sa première et sa plus grande fan, jamais elle ne loupait une mise à jour. Furi sentit un sourire faire surface sur son visage. Il aimait vraiment discuter avec elle. Malheureusement, elle était très occupée apparemment. Elle était en seconde année comme lui et pratiquait le basketball en club aussi, ce qui leur faisait déjà deux points communs. Mais surtout, elle était Présidente du Conseil des Elèves du plus important établissement scolaire de sa ville et ce, depuis son entrée au lycée, ce qui forçait déjà le respect en soi, mais surtout, ne faisait que confirmer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une fille ordinaire et futile. De plus, c'était l'administrateur de la section « littérature » du site de dialogue. Elle était vraiment brillante, en attestaient les poèmes qu'elle écrivait. Alors le week-end, après les cours et leurs entraînements de basket respectifs, ils se retrouvaient rituellement pour tchater ensemble jusqu'au petit matin parfois. Furihata la trouvait passionnante, mais elle semblait souvent distante et si mystérieuse ! Raaaah, il mordilla son crayon à papier déjà bien malmené.

 **De : RED QUEEN 3**

 _« Merci pour le beau poème que tu m'as dédié. Je ne pense pas le mériter, mais cela me touche sincèrement. Par rapport à ton histoire, que va t-il se passer pour Toya ? Va t-il enfin aller voir Yuki dans le prochain chapitre lui pour dire qu'il l'aime ? Je me demande vraiment si elle s'est rendue compte qu'il est amoureux d'elle, ils n'ont pas beaucoup interagi ensemble depuis la promesse au début de l'histoire. On voit finalement assez peu Yuki. Pas que je trouve cela dommage, mais elle ne semble pas partager les sentiments de Toya et cela me fait de la peine pour lui... Tiendra t-elle parole quand il aura réussi à devenir le meilleur ou a t-elle juste dit cela parce qu'elle sait qu'il n'arrivera jamais à se surpasser ? Je pense que Yuki ne mérite pas l'attention de Toya. Je n'apprécie pas vraiment son caractère, mais je suppose que c'est difficile d'écrire un personnage féminin, quant on est un garçon. Mais j'aime toujours autant ton style et le personnage principal, alors continue comme ça, tu es sur la bonne voie et j'ai très envie d'en savoir plus ! Gambate TokyoBoy ! »_

 _TokyoBoy..._

Même son pseudo sur le site était aussi banal que soporifique ! Il sourit cependant. _Red Queen_ avait raison, il devait développer un peu plus son héroïne pour l'étoffer et lui donner plus d'importance. Ne pas la réduire au rang de récompense ultime pour le héros et plutôt lui attribuer un _background_ plus riche.

C'était toujours instructif de discuter avec une lectrice si avisée et Furihata se rendit compte que depuis qu'ils s'envoyaient des messages, il se hâtait de rentrer chez lui après l'entraînement et les cours pour la retrouver, se languissant de leurs discussions. Revitalisé par ce simple et court message d'encouragements, il reprit ses révisions...

* * *

Le samedi fut bien rempli pour Aomine. Il accompagna sa chère Satsuki faire les boutiques et ce ne fut pas de tout repos, loin de là ! La jeune fille passa deux bonnes heures à se décider entre deux robes, à la couleur identique pour le brun, mais subtilement différentes pour son amie. Impossible de décider si le prune ou le pourpre était plus flatteur pour son teint de porcelaine... Aomine passa donc une bonne partie de la journée à tenir les affaire de la jeune fille et à se curer le nez. Il n'en profita même pas pour mater les poulette dénudées qui sortaient des cabines d'essayage. Parce que, soyons honnêtes, en dehors du fait que cela pouvait lui éviter que Momoi lui fasse la gueule, venir _shopper_ avec elle avait cet avantage non négligeable de l'amener à pouvoir reluquer des personnes de sexe féminin en toute impunité. Mais aujourd'hui, le cœur n'y était pas...

Il avait gardé le regard rivé sur son portable tout l'après-midi. Il avait passé son temps à l'éteindre, à le rallumer et à le secouer. Il avait demandé à Momoi une bonne vingtaine de fois si elle avait du réseau sur le sien ou si elle recevait bien ses SMS.

Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas. Même Momoi l'avait réalisé. Qu'arrivait-il à son ami, le pervers, l'obsédé sexuel capable de déterminer au premier coup d'oeil le tour de poitrine et le bonnet de n'importe quelle femme (si jamais il arrêtait le basket, il pourrait sans mal se reconvertir dans la vente de lingerie avec un tel talent) ? Quelle mouche pouvait bien avoir piqué Aomine Daiki, 16 ans et un hormonomètre à crever le plafond, pour qu'il cesse de regarder discrètement sous les jupes des filles, quand il déambulait dans des magasins de vêtements ?

Il semblait attendre un signe, mais quoi ? Momoi était inquiète. Etait-il malade ? Ou... peut-être que...

…

…

…

… Cela se pourrait-il ?

IL SERAIT AMOUREUX ?!

Non, _no way_ ! Il n'y avait pourtant qu'une seule façon de le savoir.

L'épreuve ultime pour Daiki Aomine !

« Dai-chan, si on allait à la piscine ce soir ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait une nocturne ! »

Elle sourit.

« Tu pourrais même venir m'aider à choisir un nouveau maillot de bains avant, qu'en dis-tu ? »

Le sourire de Momoi s'intensifia. Normalement, impossible pour lui de résister ! Combien de fois s'était-il déjà fait virer de la piscine par des maîtres-nageur peu indulgents? Combien de fois encore avait-il fait mine de se tromper de vestiaires pour apercevoir des filles en train de se changer ?

« Hin hin... »

« Dai-chan ! Tu m'écoutes ? » Cria t-elle en serrant les poings, vexée.

« Pardon, tu disais ? »

« Tu as vraiment l'air ailleurs aujourd'hui... Ca ne te ressemble pas de... »

Tandis qu'ils marchaient, Aomine bouscula une jolie donzelle dont les attributs mammaires certains vinrent rebondir contre son torse puissant. Il marmonna des excuses sommaires, les yeux toujours aimantés par l'écran de son portable qu'il ne cessait de bidouiller et tripoter. Et quand la jeune femme s'éloigna, il ne se retourna même pas sur elle !

Horrifiée, Momoi l'était quand Aomine laissait parler ses instincts les plus bas !

Catastrophée, plutôt, elle l'était en cet instant !

Elle attrapa le grand brun par son sweat et elle le secoua fort.

« Tu as été enlevé par les aliens la nuit dernière et on t'a échangé contre une ceinture de chasteté ou quoi ? Rendez-moi mon Dai-chan pervers et dégoûtant ! »

Gêné, l'as lui attrapa les poignets pour la faire arrêter maintenant qu'elle tambourinait sur son torse.

« Oi Satsuki ! C'est quoi ce cinéma au beau milieu de la rue ? Tu me fais honte... »

QUOI ?! Alors là... c'était le monde à l'envers ! Parce que d'ordinaire, c'était plutôt l'inverse !

Et quand il regarda son portable pour la 257ème fois, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase! Folle de rage, elle le planta là, avant de revenir sur ses pas pour prendre ses sacs de fringues qu'Aomine portait.

« Putain... elle a ses règles ou quoi ? »

Mais il haussa des épaules et il rebroussa chemin en direction de son appartement. Le soleil commençait à se coucher..

* * *

Un beau blond dissimulé derrière des lunettes de soleil arriva à 19 heures pétantes au Maji Burger situé à l'angle de la rue où vivait Kagami. Pas étonnant que le glouton de Seirin y soit toujours fourré. Non seulement c'était tout près de chez lui, sur le chemin de son lycée et les prix pratiqués étaient plus que corrects. Sans parler du fait que cet endroit lui rappelait très certainement les Etats-Unis. Kuroko aussi aimait cet endroit. Apparemment, ils y préparaient les meilleurs milkshakes de tout Tokyo d'après lui. L'énigmatique entrant s'assit à une table dans un coin et se cacha derrière un menu pour observer les alentours.

Point de Kagami.

Ca commençait mal ! Le roux était en retard ! Pourtant, ce lieu de rencontre était idéal et il avait pensé y trouver Kagami à coup sûr ! Le basketteur devait y passer le plus clair de son temps, c'était comme sa seconde maison.

Alors qu'il se disait que Kagami lui avait posé un lapin, une ombre se dressa au dessus de lui. Enlevant ses lunettes de soleil, Kise examina celui qui se tenait face à lui. Peut-être le tigre ?

Mais au lieu de cela, il s'agissait d'un grand brun qui devait avoir à peu près le même gabarit que lui. Son visage était d'une remarquable beauté. Il avait des traits de mannequin et le grain de beauté savamment placé sous son œil droit lui conférait un charme ensorceleur, tandis qu'une longue mèche de cheveux soyeux lui couvrait l'oeil gauche. Kise le reconnut immédiatement. Comment oublier ce garçon si gracieux au regard profond ? Pourtant il ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois...

C'était pendant a Winter Cup de l'an dernier, après le quart de finale qui avait opposé Seirin à Yosen. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer sur le terrain pour disputer son match contre l'Académie de Fukuda Sogo, Kise avait surpris une dispute musclée entre Kagami et Shogo Haizaki, son ancien coéquipier du temps de Teiko. Et c'était justement dans ces conditions chaotiques qu'il avait fait la connaissance du joueur qui le fixait à présent d'un air amusé. Haizaki l'avait plutôt malmené la dernière fois, mais heureusement il s'en était bien remis depuis.

« Bonsoir... Ryota Kise, c'est bien cela ? »

Kise lui sourit. Merveilleux ! Ce canon se souvenait de lui !

« Hai. Je ne savais pas que tu étais ici... »

« Juste pour le week-end. Je suis venu rendre visite à mon _aniki._ »

Himuro lui retourna son sourire doux.

« Ah c'est bien. Et il n'est pas avec toi ? »

« Non pourquoi ? Tu l'attendais ? »

Hmm... comment expliquer cela sans se griller et foutre son plan à l'eau ?

« Ca ne te dérange pas si je m'assois avec toi ? »

Ne constatant aucune opposition, Himuro prit place face au top model.

« Tu sais... Taiga ne viendra pas... » Annonça t-il sans détour.

« Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? » Demanda Kise, incrédule.

« Parce qu'il ne sait même pas qu'il a rendez-vous avec toi... »

Kise en fut fort surpris. Que voulait dire l'autre garçon ? Il était un peu perdu là...

Himuro reprit la parole suavement.

« C'est moi qui ai répondu au message sur son portable ce matin. D'ailleurs... je m'attendais à voir une jolie tablette de chocolat noir arriver... »

Il plongea son regard intense dans celui de Kise, ne le quittant pas des yeux.

« … mais ça ne me dérange pas d'avoir du chocolat blanc fondant à la place. Je préfère le sucré, plutôt que l'amer... »

Ahahaha ! Le blond éclata de rire ! Il s'était bien fait avoir sur ce coup là ! Et il n'y avait vu que du feu... mais à vrai dire, ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Les choses étaient plus intéressantes et venaient de prendre une tournure excitante même !

« Le studio photo où je travaille n'est pas très loin d'ici et j'ai la clé. Personne n'y travaille à cette heure-là. Que dirais-tu de m'accompagner pour que je te le fasse visiter ? Beau comme tu es, tu n'as jamais pensé à te lancer dans le mannequinat ? Tu pourrais faire carrière... »

« Je ne dis pas non. Je n'ai rien de mieux à faire ce soir justement... »

L'endroit servait de garçonnière improvisée à Kise depuis quelques mois. C'était bien plus discret et moins cher qu'un Love Hotel ! Moins glauque aussi... C'était une affaire rondement menée, Himuro ne semblant pas du genre à s'embarrasser de détails, tout comme lui. Ils se plaisaient alors pourquoi se lancer dans un jeu de séduction hypocrite et faux ?

« Mais Kagamicchi ne risque t-il pas de te chercher partout ? »

« Non. J'ai même effacé ton message de son portable après lecture. »

« Moi aussi ! J'ai fait pareil avec celui d'Aominecchi. » Confia Kise en gloussant malicieusement. « Je ne voulais pas être dérangé... »

« Aomine ? Alors c'est lui le délicieux chocolat noir ? J'aurai dû m'en douter. »

Il se déchaussa sous la table et son pied vint se frotter doucement contre le mollet du blondinet.

« Serait-il intéressé par mon adorable et innocent petit frère ? »

« Oui. Mais ce n'est pas lui qui envoyé la photo. J'ai profité de son sommeil pour le faire et attirer l'attention de Kagamicchi, mais on dirait que j'ai pêché un plus gros poisson encore ! Je comptais parler à Kagamicchi des sentiments d'Aominecchi... dommage, il faudra que je remette cela à plus tard, mais ça ne me dérange pas vraiment, en fait... »

Il frissonna et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Himuro appuya son menton dans la paume de sa main.

« Je vois. Mais je ne compte pas le laisser me prendre mon précieux Taiga aussi facilement... En tant que grand frère, il est de mon devoir de le protéger des pervers mal intentionnés... »

Ses orteils effleurèrent l'entrecuisse de Kise tandis qu'il parlait.

Qui était le pervers ici franchement, hein ? C'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité !

« Ahh... » Un gémissement discret lui échappa. « Je suis certain que tu fais cela très bien... »

« Tu n'as pas idée de TOUT ce que je fais très bien également. »

« Tu pourrais me montrer ça au studio... » Soupira t-il en fermant les yeux.

« Avec joie. »

« Mais avant je... hmm... dois prévenir Aominecchi qu'il ne doit pas venir ici... Je lui avais demandé de passer un peu plus tard, le temps que j'explique la situation à Kagamicchi... »

« Fais donc. Nous ne sommes pas pressés. »

Il le mangea des yeux pendant que le blond envoyait un SMS à Aomine.

« Au fait... comment Kagamicchi l'a pris en voyant les messages d'Aominecchi ? Parce qu'il a bien la photo de son torse nu, hein ? »

« Ah. Je dormais quand il a ouvert le message, donc je n'ai pas eu sa réaction en direct, mais ce matin il m'a parlé d'un type bizarre qui lui envoyait des images cochonnes... »

Ouais bon, mieux valait éviter d'aborder le sujet avec Aomine, ça risquait de le foutre en rogne ! Surtout qu'il ignorait que Kise avait profité de son sommeil pour sonder Kagami à sa manière. En tous cas, ce n'était pas gagné cette histoire. Le leader de Kaijo en venait même à se demander si Aomine ne ferait pas mieux d'abandonner... Kagami lui était complètement indifférent... C'était à croire que ce genre de choses lui passait au dessus de la tête et ne l'intéressait pas du tout.

« Arf... ça va faire un choc à Aominecchi... Il ne sait vraiment pas s'y prendre quant il est question d'avouer ses sentiments. Heureusement, il se rattrape par la suite, mais avec Kagamicchi il n'aura peut-être pas cette chance, s'il se fait jeter avant... C'est pour ça que j'aurai aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui... »

« C'est bizarre... Je pensais qu'Aomine détestait Taiga, comme il passe son temps à le provoquer... »

Et comme Kagami n'était pas le mec le plus malin de la Terre, il n'y voyait que du feu et sortait facilement de ses gonds.

« Moi aussi mais... en fait, non. Il me l'a fait comprendre hier. Il a réellement failli pleurer ! »

« Noooooooooon ? » S'étonna Himuro.

« Si ! »

« Ah oui... c'est plus grave que je ne le pensais alors ! Et je comprends que tu veuilles arranger les choses... »

« Tu crois que tu pourrais m'aider ? »

Il le supplia du regard et il fit même une petite moue trop mignonne.

« Je t'ai déjà dit ce que j'en pensais... et en plus, cet Aomine est un véritable obsédé notoire. C'est Atsushi qui me l'a raconté. »

Encore une fois, la solide réputation du brun le précédait et parlait pour lui. Kise ne pouvait malheureusement pas réellement la contredire ! Il était sans doute le mieux placé pour savoir à quel point cette affirmation était exacte... Mais à côté de cela, Aomine avait beaucoup de qualités. C'était un un amant passionné et attentionné qui n'était pas du tout égoïste, faisant passer le plaisir de son partenaire avant le sien. Il gagnait à être connu ! Et pas que dans contexte « intime » ! Mais bon, Kise ne se voyait pas trop se lancer dans un plaidoyer en faveur de la panthère en invoquant ses performances sexuelles... ce serait plutôt malvenu et ce serait totalement improductif sur quelqu'un comme Kagami, qui devait avoir une libido proche de celle d'un panda sous tranquillisants...

« C'est bien mal barré cette histoire ! » Se lamenta Kise en se prenant la tête entre les mains. « Kagamicchi ne sait vraiment pas ce qu'il rate ! Aominecchi est incroyable quand on se donne la peine d'apprendre à le découvrir... »

Ce rendez-vous était un échec cuisant. Non seulement Kagami n'était pas venu, ne daignant pas répondre au SMS d'invitation du blond, mais en plus, quand bien même il se serait déplacé, Kise n'aurait pas été en mesure de le convaincre...La seule solution était donc qu'Aomine se lasse de lui-même... Kise espérait juste qu'à cause de sa propre incapacité à cerner Kagami, Midorima n'allait pas rafler la mise ! Takao pourrait bien trouver le point faible du tigre lui, grâce à son œil de faucon aiguisé ! Parce que Midorima et Aomine étaient pas les seuls à se livrer une petite guerre de rivalité ! En coulisses aussi, l'oiseau de proie et le renard s'affrontaient secrètement pour soutenir leur poulain !

« Je suis trop nul, bon sang ! Je voulais tellement qu'Aominecchi puisse compter sur moi, pour une fois ! »

Himuro avait un peu pitié du mannequin à présent... Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à le favoriser.

« Viens... allons un peu marcher dehors d'accord ? »

Il tendit le bras pour venir caresser gentiment sa joue. Kise acquiesça et il se leva pour sortir avec le second as de Yosen. Alors qu'ils profitaient d'être au détour d'une rue moins fréquentée pour s'embrasser enfin, un fauve les interrompit.

« ...Tat...Tatsuya ? » S'étonna t-il, hébété.

De toute évidence, il ne s'attendait pas à trouver son frère de cœur en train de donner des cours de bouche-à-bouche à Kise ! Comme son ami tardait à rentrer et que son absence menaçait de délayer le repas du soir (et Kagami TENAIT à prendre ses cinq repas par jour), il était parti à sa recherche en se servant de son téléphone pour géolocaliser l'habitant d'Akita. Il s'était vraiment imaginé le brun mourant, perdu au beau milieu de l'immense ville de Tokyo. Bien qu'il se soit représenté divers scénarii catastrophes mettant en scène Tatsuya dans diverses postures dangereuses, il n'avait pas envisagé que Kise puisse être une menace potentielle.

« Ah t'es là Ki... HEY ! »

Une autre voix familière et toute aussi outrée retentit, derrière le blond. Kagami se tendit en discernant Aomine qui venait d'arriver lui aussi sur les lieux du crime. Et vu la tronche de six pieds de long qu'il tirait, il était au moins aussi bouleversé que lui. Tels deux parents surprenant leur progéniture jouant au docteur impudiquement, les deux garçons furent terrassés par le choc de cette découverte. Si bien que chacun attrapa son turbulent « enfant » et l'arracha aux bras de l'autre sans ménagement.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs secondes à bout de souffle, à se fixer, à se jauger, à s'évaluer entre colère et traumatisme, Aomine tenant Kise fermement contre lui et Kagami ne lâchant pas Himuro. Chaque fauve étant bien décidé à protéger la candeur de son « petit »...

* * *

Sans trop savoir comment, Kagami, Kise, Aomine et Himuro étaient à présent assis sur les banquettes en cuir un peu trop fermes du Maji Burger. Et la tension n'était pas retombée, loin de là. D'un côté, Aomine et Kise et de l'autre, Kagami et Himuro se faisaient face. Les visages des deux plus grands étaient fermés et ils gardaient leurs bras croisés sur leurs poitrines en signe de défense, mais en réalité, ils étaient prêts à se sauter à la gorge au moindre mouvement suspect, toutes griffes dehors.

Les deux fautifs avaient pourtant tenté d'expliquer que ce n'était « pas ce qu'ils croyaient ». Le coup classique, qui pouvait marcher à la rigueur quant on n'était pas pris sur le fait accompli, la main dans le sac (et pour le coup, certainement pas la main sous le T-shirt de l'un de l'autre!)

Mais rien n'y fit et les deux « adultes » avaient perdu patience devant ces élucubrations peu convaincantes, chacun campant sur ses positions et accusant « l'enfant » de l'autre d'être « responsable » de la dépravation du sien. « Himuro a commencé ! » « Kise est une allumeuse ! » « Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Répète, enfoiré ! » « Ta gueule ! Ta perversité a du déteindre sur lui ! » et autres gentillesses avaient fusées.

Cela faisait donc à présent cinq bonnes minutes que le calme régnait, en apparence seulement, comme les deux prédateurs se regardaient en silence dans le blanc des yeux, guettant la moindre provocation. Kise et Himuro avaient même eu le temps de se lever, d'aller faire la queue et d'aller chercher à manger et à boire pour tout le monde. Deux beaux plateaux fumants étaient posés sur la table, déversant une quantité industrielle de burgers juteux, mais aucun des deux affamés ponctuels n'y avait encore touché, preuve de la tension indicible qui polluait l'air saturé de graisses animales et végétales.

Le renard et le dragon, quant à eux, faisaient profils bas, sirotant innocemment leurs sodas, mais sous la table, ils s'adonnaient à des caresses inspirées. Mais brusquement, Aomine hurla, tapant du poing sur la surface dure.

« PUTAIN QUE CELUI QUI ME FAIT DU PIED ARRETE TOUT DE SUITE OU JE LUI ARRACHE ! »

Oups ! Kise rougit et Himuro rit un peu.

« Puis pourquoi on bouffe tous ensemble comme si on était potes, merde ? » Acheva t-il toujours aussi furieusement.

« Taiga, tu devrais manger tes dix-sept burgers avant qu'ils ne refroidissent. » Sussurra maternellement Himuro.

Pas de réponse.

Le beau brun attrapa alors un des sandwichs qu'il déballa délicatement, avant de le présenter devant la bouche du roux.

« Fais « Aaaahhh ! » Il sourit, amusé, prêt à lui donner la becquée s'il le fallait.

Le félin, par l'odeur alléché, lui tient à peu près ce langage :

« Grromm... »

Kagami croqua dedans, sans quitter Aomine des yeux.

« Kise ! » Exigea Aomine.

« H...Hai ! »

Et le blond fut obligé d'imiter son comparse au grain de beauté, se retrouvant à nourrir le second gros chat paresseux. Les deux antagonistes avaient d'ailleurs l'air de s'être lancés dans un véritable combat de regards. Et aucun des deux ne voulait perdre.

« Je parie que je mange plus de _Maji Special_ que toi ! » Lança Kagami sur le ton du défi.

« Ca m'étonne pas... avec ta grande gueule... »

Grande gueule qu'il préférait imaginer lui faisant des choses très agréables, tard le soir...

Mais là n'était pas la question...

« Raaah mais vous avez fini, oui ? » Se plaignit le mannequin.

« Kise a raison. Cessez de vous chamailler ! On ne faisait rien de mal et en plus, on n'a plus huit ans ! »

« Franchement, vous être deux coincés ! Tu me déçois Aominecchi ! Et puis, je t'avais dit de pas venir par SMS !»

« Ouais bah j'ai compris pour quoi ! »

C'est cet instant que choisit Kuroko pour entrer dans le restaurant, accompagné de Takao, mais en apercevant les quatre énergumènes qui se disputaient à la table du fond, il sortit à reculons sans se faire remarquer. L'avantage d'être un fantôme !

« Ecoutez, au lieu de se prendre la tête pour rien, si on allait régler ça comme des hommes ? » Proposa sournoisement le plus âgé.

« A Dance Dance Revolution ? » Hasarda Kise.

« A Street Fighter ? » Hasarda Kagami, la bouche pleine.

« En faisant un concours de celui qui pisse le plus loin ? » Acheva Aomine.

Himuro, qui avait lancé l'idée, soupira de désespoir. Qui est-ce qui lui avait collé des abrutis pareils ? Mais progressivement, la lumière se fit à tous les étages et les trois imbéciles s'écrièrent à l'unisson :

« HIIIIIIIIIN... BASKET ! »

Ah bah quand même... c'est pas qu'il était sur le point de se fracasser la tête sur un coin de la table, mais presque...

* * *

 _Et 31 Majis special engloutis plus tard..._

L'éclairage public baignait le terrain de basket désaffecté de sa lumière blafarde. Il était toujours là, mais pour combien de temps encore ? La nuit était calme et seuls quelques nuages gris tachetaient le ciel. Kise s'étirait près d'Aomine qui laçait ses chaussures. Kagami pesta d'avoir choisit ses vieilles tennis trouées et Himuro lui massait gentiment les épaules pour le détendre. Une fois leurs préparatifs terminés, ils se positionnèrent de façon à former deux équipes de deux. Il se firent face pour en découdre. Les deux fauves impatients étaient prêts à être lâchés, quand tout à coup, Kise les stoppa net.

« J'ai pas dit que je voulais me mettre avec Aominecchi ! J'suis pas d'accord ! J'veux jouer dans la même équipe qu'Himurocchi. »

« Depuis quand tu l'appelles _Himurocchi_ , toi d'abord? » Jalousa Aomine.

« Peut-être depuis qu'il lui a violé la bouche avec sa langue ? » Objecta Kagami.

Aomine serra les dents et ils échangèrent leurs places. Il fallait dire que c'était un peu plus logique comme ça... La team des jeunes dépravés contre la team des vieux prudes. Tant pis, il devrait remettre à plus tard sa furieuse envie de démonter le tigre en un contre un, quoi que... de jouer dans son équipe ne l'empêchait pas de se permettre certaines actions violentes à son encontre... Il se moquait bien de gagner donc ça ne le dérangeait pas de lui donner une bonne correction !

Mais alors qu'il se mettait à côté du séduisant blond, Himuro souleva une question capitale.

« Heu... quelqu'un a amené un ballon, au fait ? »

Aomine et Kagami furent cassés dans leur élan et Kise secoua la tête. Himuro venait de marquer un point là...

« Maaaah... au pire, on peut tout simplement aller en chercher un chez Kagamicchi... »

Les trois autres participants acquiescèrent derechef et tandis que le tigre et la panthère prirent la tête de l'expédition, le renard et le dragon en profitèrent pour s'éclipser ni vus, ni connus dans leur dos. Et le pire, c'est que les deux chaperons ne s'en aperçurent qu'une fois arrivés chez Kagami... A peine eurent-ils pénétré dans l'appartement qu'ils réalisèrent leur erreur. Les deux jeunes satyres étaient à présent sans surveillance parentale et libres de se rouler dans la débauche la plus totale. Le roux ouvrit les hostilités sans attendre.

« Et merde ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Je suis responsable de Tatsuya pendant son séjour ici et à cause de toi il va... »

« … s'envoyer en l'air à mort ? » Termina pour lui Aomine, pince sans rire.

Le brun se laissa tomber lourdement dans le sofa. C'était toujours aussi propre et bien rangé ici. Kagami avait l'air d'être un vrai maniaque, un nazi du ménage. Tout le contraire de lui, quoi. Enfin, sauf s'il était question de sa collection de porno, là, c'était une autre histoire. Ils étaient classés par ordre alphabétique et chronologiquement. Impressionnant, hein ? Aomine hésitait même à l'inscrire dans son futur C.V.

« Mais bon ok, on n'a qu'à dire que c'est de ma faute si tu veux... »

Aomine caressa le tissu du canapé. Le ton était redescendu de son côté. En fait, il était heureux de voir Kagami et de se retrouver seul avec lui. Il lui avait manqué... et il mourait d'envie de le toucher, de le prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser et...

Ce moment, il en rêvait depuis des semaines. Des mois. C'était l'occasion parfaite et elle ne se représenterait pas deux fois. Surtout avec Midorima dans la course à présent. Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se lever et à attraper Kagami par le cou pour plaquer sa bouche contre la sienne ? Après tout, il l'avait déjà fait une fois, non ? Et ça n'avait pas eu l'air de dégoûter Kagami, au contraire. Il suffisait juste de recommencer... Mais le contexte était totalement différent. Il avait profité de la crédulité de l'as de Seirin et il s'en voulait. Il regrettait. C'était sûrement le premier baiser de Kagami (il ignorait les habitudes d'Alex à ce niveau) et il l'avait... volé.

Et merde ! Pourquoi il culpabilisait comme ça, à la fin ? Ca ne lui ressemblait pas ! Et puis, c'était un tout petit bisou innocent ! Sans compter qu'il n'avait pas forcé Kagami, c'était LUI qui avait abordé le sujet ! LUI qui était venu le trouver pour avoir des explications ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas demandé à quelqu'un d'autre ? Pfff... c'était EVIDENT qu'il l'avait cherché ! Et n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait... Ouais, c'était lui le seul coupable, il n'avait qu'à pas être aussi naïf et tentant...

« … du jus d'orange ou autre chose ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Je te demandais si tu voulais une bière ou du jus d'orange. Ou autre chose » Répéta Kagami, mains sur les hanches.

 _Heu ouais je veux bien autre chose, genre de prendre sauvagement sur ton sofa, par exemple !_ Mais ça ne figurait sûrement pas dans les options... Enfin, à force de lui tendre de telles perches, l'as rouge allait finir par le regretter amèrement... parce qu'à un moment donné, Aomine n'allait plus parvenir à se contenir...

« Ah heu... une bière ça ira, merci. » Répondit-il distraitement, sans oser le regarder.

« T'es vraiment bizarre ce soir... »

« Et toi t'es la seconde personne à me le dire aujourd'hui, alors je suppose que ça doit être un peu vrai... »

Kagami revint vers lui avec une bière et un café et il les posa sur la table basse, avant de s'asseoir près d'Aomine. Le silence s'installa entre eux. Ce n'était pas la première fois. D'une manière ou d'une autre, c'était toujours ainsi et Aomine ne semblait rien pouvoir y faire. C'était tellement frustrant ! Il avait tant de choses à lui dire ! Tant de choses desquelles il aurait aimé parler avec lui pour avoir son avis... Mais...

Brutalement, une main se posa sur son genou. Bon, il aurait préféré que Kagami le touche un peu plus au nord, mais il n'allait pas se plaindre pour un début... L'as de Toho tourna la tête vers Kagami, interloqué.

« Bon, c'est quoi le problème ? Y a encore cinq minutes, t'étais prêt à me coller ton poing dans la tronche et à présent, tu dis plus rien. Si... »

Il inspira profondément et détourna le regard, le rouge aux joues. Si adorable... il était... embarrassé ?

« … si t'as un souci, tu peux m'en parler, tu sais... »

 **DANGER.**

 **DANGER.**

 **ALERTE ROUGE**

 **LES FEMMES ET LES BASKETTEURS D'ABORD !**

 **CECI N'EST PAS UN EXERCICE !**

Le cerveau d'Aomine venait d'entrer en surchauffe ! Kagami était tellement irrésistible et c'était en partie dû au fait qu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Et en plus, il venait d'avouer qu'il s'en faisait pour lui ! C'était tellement mignon et inespéré que le brun commença à trembler. Il se sentait fébrile, sur le point de craquer et de commettre l'irréparable. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas arriver à se maîtriser encore longtemps... Alors...

« Ta gueule... » Lâcha t-il, exaspéré.

C'était la seule échappatoire qu'il avait trouvée.

« QUOI ?! »

Heu ok ! Il lui proposait gentiment de l'aide et voilà ce qu'il récoltait ! Ah ben sympa, cool le Aomine ! Ce mec était décidément un connard fini... et cela avait le don de mettre Kagami en rogne... Le ganguro savait toujours aussi bien sur quel bouton appuyer pour lui faire péter un câble et tout gâcher. C'était inné chez lui.

« Nan mais dis donc ! Je te propose mon aide et toi tu m'envoies chier, dans ma propre demeure en plus ? Si c'est comme ça, démerde-toi tout seul, abruti ! »

Tsss... « _chante à l'âne, il te fera des pets »,_ comme disait le dicton _._ Ca lui apprendrait à essayer d'être amical, tiens. Aomine avait eu l'air si vulnérable... mais ce type restait un démon quoiqu'il arrive et Kagami ne devait pas l'oublier ni se laisser attendrir, sous aucun prétexte. S'il baissait la garde, c'était la fin des haricots.

« Pourquoi t'as pas répondu à mon message... ? » Osa finalement interroger la panthère en lui attrapant le poignet, pour que la main de l'Américain reste posée sur son genou. Cette question le taraudait depuis trop longtemps et avait pourri son sommeil.

Son regard s'était radouci et le ton de ses paroles aussi. Sa voix était suave telle une caresse. Il venait de passer en mode « chasse », comme quand il avait menti à Kagami sur les habitudes japonaises concernant les baisers. Ne souhaitant pas effrayer sa proie, il devait se montrer extrêmement prudent, sinon c'était l'échec assuré. Et il n'aurait pas de deuxième chance, donc, la moindre erreur serait fatale. La biche pourrait profiter de son hésitation pour fuir. Quoique... qualifier Kagami de biche était un sacré euphémisme... Dire qu'il était un buffle par rapport à son poids, sa force de charge et sa capacité à se défendre, serait plus juste. Aomine savait mieux que quiconque que s'il sous-estimait sa proie, un coup de corne mal placé le ramènerait cruellement à la réalité...

« Ton message ? » Kagami ne semblait pas du tout voir de quoi il parlait.

Une délicieuse odeur sucrée se dégageait de la cuisine et vint chatouiller les narines du fauve sombre. Il venait tout juste de la remarquer comme Kagami venait de se lever.

« Ouais tu sais... la photo de Mai-chan avec son tout petit bikini bleu. » Précisa Aomine.

« Heu... j'ai rien reçu de tel, juste une nana avec les seins à l'air ! Elle portait rien sur ta photo ! »

« Si, elle portait bien un bikini. Mais juste le bas, normal que tu l'aies pas vu, puisque je t'ai juste envoyé une image du haut de son corps. »

« Mouais... J'aurai du me douter que c'était toi l'expéditeur de ce message bizarre... »

Le roux alla enfiler un tablier – rose, avec une mignonne petite tête de tigre dessinée sur le poitrail – et il sortit du four un plateau parsemé de _cookies_ Leur parfum vanillé, qu'Aomine avait senti un peu plus tôt et qu'il identifia à présent parfaitement, embauma tout le salon. Il pourrait vite se projeter dans ce genre de vie... Kagami en cuisine, mitonnant de bons petit plats pour lui, quand il rentrerait de l'entraînement... Puis, ils se blottiraient l'un contre l'autre, sur ce canapé, devant la télévision (le roux avait sans doute le câble, donc ils pourraient se mater des matchs de NBA!) et ensuite ils... se câlineraient...

« Et la photo du mec torse nu ? C'était qui ? » S'intéressa l'Américain en décollant les cookies de la plaque de cuisson.

Les préférés de Tatsuya. Ils en faisaient ensemble pratiquement tous les samedis quand ils étaient gosses...

« Heu... le torse ? Quel torse ? »

Le brun haussa un sourcil, alors Kagami vint exhiber la photo dudit torse devant ses yeux, comme pour lui rafraichir la mémoire. Et Aomine redescendit bien vite de son petit nuage de douceur, se vautrant sévèrement même !

 _« Kise... sale petite fouine... »_ Comprit l'as de Toho. Le _kitsune_ avait du profiter de son sommeil pour s'amuser avec Kagami...

Putain... il en loupait pas une celui-là... Mais d'un autre côté, c'était l'occasion REVEE pour sonder davantage Kagami. Leur baiser de la dernière fois ne l'avait de toute évidence pas traumatisé, il était donc temps de faire un pas de plus dans sa direction.

« Pourquoi ? C'est plus ton genre ou tu préfères la fille ? »

« Heu... pour faire quoi ? » Il étrécit les yeux, ne comprenant vraiment pas le but de la question.

OH. NOM. DE. DIEU. C'était tout juste s'il ne pouvait pas voir une auréole de pureté briller au dessus de la tête de l'innocent Kagami ! Ce mec était irrécupérable... Définitivement. Au moins autant que lui, mais dans le sens inverse...

« A mon avis, elle doit avoir des difficultés à se déplacer rapidement sur le terrain avec une telle poitrine. Alex m'a souvent dit à quel point elle avait mal au dos quand elle était chez les pros à cause de cela. Elle devait constamment porter des brassières de sport adaptées pour pouvoir jouer. Donc, à choisir, je préfère le garçon. Il doit être bien meilleur ! »

« Attends là... t'as cru que je parlais de... BASKET ?! »

« Ben oui. De quoi d'autre ? »

PUTAIN. Mais cette tête de chat n'avait donc QUE CA en tête ?! Il avait un ballon à la place du cerveau ! Et sûrement dans son pantalon aussi ! Quel con ! Mais... Aomine éclata de rire. Instinctivement. Automatiquement. Il était aussi consterné par le manque de libido de Kagami, qu'il appréciait sa naïveté touchante et infantile.

Les anges n'ont pas de sexe, parait-il...

Et lui, il était vraiment accro pour laisser passer des trucs pareils ou juste pour trouver cela charmant...

Heureusement, Bakagami ne prit pas la mouche, loin de là.

« En tous cas... maintenant que tu as mon numéro, j'espère que tu n'en profiteras pas pour m'appeler à 3 heures du mat' et me raconter des blagues cochonnes ! »

Il ne chercha même pas à savoir comment Aomine avait obtenu ses coordonnées téléphoniques. Tout ce qu'il demandait, c'était juste que le brun ne le harcèle pas pendant son sommeil...

Le tigre lui tendit même un cookie encore chaud.

Un véritable ANGE tombé du ciel...

Aomine se sentit ROUGIR (oui, oui... même lui en croyait pas cela possible!) et il attrapa un gâteau, se demandant qui de Kagami ou du cookie était le plus à croquer...

Les esprits s'étaient calmés et l'ambiance était plus sereine. C'était agréable et Aomine ne s'en plaignait pas, bien au contraire. C'était plus reposant ainsi, même s'il aimait taquiner le tigre et ne manquait jamais de le défier. Mais cela rendait les moments paisibles encore meilleurs...

Et cerise sur le gâteau, ce foutu amerloque n'avait pas juste le cul le plus bandant de la galaxie, c'était également un éminent CORDON BLEU !

Ses papilles se réveillèrent en dégustant le chocolat fondant et la pâte sablée bien beurrée.

« Tu crois que ça plaira à Tatsuya ? »

« Non, il va détester, c'est certain. Mais comme j'suis un gars plutôt sympa, je propose de te débarrasser de toute ta fournée de cookies, parce que j'ai horreur du gâchis ! » Annonça t-il en se suçant les doigts avec gourmandise.

Bon... à défaut d'un orgasme au pieu, il se contenterait d'une orgie culinaire pour cette fois !

Tout était décidément bien trop beau et idyllique pour que cela dure. Il ne manquait plus que la tisane et les charentaises pour faire d'eux des papys avant l'heure !

« Ca va, t'es pas trop jaloux qu'il se soit tiré avec Kise, au fait ? »

Arf. Il voyait déjà la réponse du roux se profiler... alors il s'empressa de préciser sa pensée.

« Je veux dire... c'est pas ton mec, si ? »

« Mon mec ? »

Il cligna des yeux pendant dix bonnes secondes en fixant Aomine d'un air hébété, comme s'il cherchait le sens caché de cette question... ou juste sa signification. Il pencha même la tête sur le côté !

« Ah non... nous ne sommes pas... enfin... ce n'est pas comme cela... entre lui et moi. Tatsuya est mon grand-frère. » Exposa t-il en souriant ingénument.

Bon ! Au moins, il semblait avoir capté le sens des paroles d'Aomine, puisqu'il avait écarté d'emblée toute relation romantique entre lui et l'as de Yosen. Mais cette réponse était bien loin de satisfaire Aomine. Tout au plus, elle le rassura.

« Et alors ? Ca existe l'inceste ! »

« L'inceste ? C'est quoi comme bestiole ? »

 ** _*SBAF !*_**

Gifle mentale.

…

« ...fais-moi penser à te faire mater la série _Game of Thrones..._ »

Aomine pouvait presque entendre les Lannister « _send their regards_ » face à l'ignorance de Kagami.

 _« You know nothing Taiga ! »_

Bon, normalement, c'était la sauvageonne rousse qui balançait ça au brun un peu bourru et coincé du derche, mais pour cette fois, ils inverseraient les rôles.

Son regard s'attarda alors sur la table basse face à eux et il aperçut des bouquins de... C... (nan pas de cul, dommage, bien que cela commençait par la même lettre!) COURS ! En l'occurrence, il était question d'un manuel d'histoire...

 **LA** matière forte d'Aomine !

Celle dans laquelle il régnait sans partage, tel un empereur divin !

« Il paraît que tu as demandé à Midorima de t'aider à étudier... »

« Il doit m'aider sur une matière, mais je sais pas encore laquelle... »

« Laisse-moi te prévenir que ce type est un sadique de première... Il ne me laissait aller pisser qu'une seule fois de toute la journée, quand on révisait ensemble. »

Parfait, il allait pouvoir marquer des points au détriment de son rival ! Kagami ne montra aucune méfiance...

« Vraiment ? Ca ne m'étonne pas de lui... mais bon... ça ne me changera pas trop de Riko-san et puis... je ne savais pas qu'il avait été ton tuteur. »

« Ouais... c'était au collège. Il m'avait menotté au bureau et il gardait la clé dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, putain ! Autant dire que j'avais envie de lui faire bouffer sa lime à ongles... ou que j'aurai encore préféré me couper le poignet AVEC, plutôt que de devoir le toucher pour choper la clé ! »

« Ahaha ! J'vois ce que tu veux dire ! Mais comment ça se fait qu'il en est arrivé à te donner des cours de soutien ? J'te vois mal lui demander ce genre de choses... et lui, encore moins accepter... »

« C'est Akashi cet enfoiré qui nous y a forcés. Il balisait que je me fasse virer de l'équipe titulaire à cause de mes résultats scolaires merdiques... »

Personne ne disait NON à Akashi. Aucune personne tenant à rester en vie, pour être exact.

Aomine savait que c'était à son tour de briller ! Il pouvait impressionner Kagami et le rendre redevable s'il s'y prenait correctement. Il inspira profondément et bomba fièrement le torse.

« Quoi qu'il en soit... je pourrai te filer un coup de main... sur... hmm... l'histoire du Japon, si tu veux. C'est ma matière forte. »

Il se frotta un peu le crâne, gêné et il s'attendait à tout, sauf à ce que Kagami lui rit au nez ! C'était vexant !

« Hein ? Tu veux m'aider ? Mais ça sert à rien, t'es aussi bête que moi ahahaha ! »

« OI ! FERME-LA ! C'est la vérité ! T'as qu'à me poser une question si tu me crois pas ! Et au passage, si tu avait été bon en histoire, tu aurais su le sens du mot « inceste » tout à l'heure !»

Il était à deux doigts de se jeter sur lui pour l'assommer avec le plateau de cookies !

« Ben voyons ... » Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et il attrapa le manuel scolaire, l'ouvrant à une page au hasard, avant de lire à voix haute. « De quelle manière Oda Nobunaga persuada t-il le seigneur de guerre Asai de former une alliance avec lui ? »

« Facile. » Sourit Aomine. « Il arrangea un mariage entre Asai et sa jeune sœur Oichi. »

Il avait donné la bonne réponse, sans hésiter ! Dans ta face, Bakagami ! Le roux n'en revenait pas et il soupira de désarroi.

« On dirait que les cours de Midorima t'ont été utiles finalement. »

« N'importe quoi... ça n'a rien à voir avec Quatre Yeux ! J'ai toujours aimé l'histoire de mon pays. Les guerres, les grands seigneurs, les ninja, les rônins, les samurais, le rite du seppuku... c'est tellement classe ! Je crois que j'aurai adoré vivre à cet époque où l'honneur avait plus de valeur que la vie. Et puis, les geisha étaient bonnes... »

« Je préfère les indiens et les cowboys, perso... les scalps ! Les braquages de diligences, les duels de tirs au colt ! Les chercheurs d'or et les danseuses de _french cancan_ dans les saloons ! Mais bon, si tu le dis... »

« Raaaah tu connais rien ! Comme d'habitude, t'as des goûts de merde... pas étonnant que tu galères en classe... »

« Connard ! » Pesta Kagami.

« Bon... trêve de plaisanterie : parlons peu, parlons bien. Qu'est-ce que je gagne à t'aider ? J'te préviens tout de suite, je ne bosse pas pour la gloire, moi ! Je m'en tape de ta réussite... donc, si tu me veux comme prof, tu vas devoir raquer. »

Ca n'allait pas être gratuit cette histoire là ! Même si c'était l'alibi indétectable pour voir Kagami à volonté, il fallait que cela lui rapporte un petit bonus supplémentaire. Après tout, il avait casqué, lui, pour obtenir le numéro de Kagami ! Et ça lui avait coûté 300 milkshakes ! Il était donc normal que Kagami passe à la caisse également.

 **SES HONORAIRES ETAIENT CHERS** (crise, inflation, tout ça, tout ça...)

A vrai dire, ils le seraient encore davantage si Aomine savait que Kagami se donnait tout ce mal pour pouvoir se faire accepter comme partenaire d'entraînement par Midorima...

Mais laissons cette révélation cruciale de côté pour le moment – qui sera sûrement à l'origine d'une bonne crise de couple dans un prochain chapitre – pour nous intéresser à la requête d'Aomine. Il avait à présent toutes les cartes en main pour « coucher » son adversaire. Et il serait trop con de s'en priver...

Un véritable tapis rouge venait de se dérouler sous ses pieds.

Il devait saisir la balle au bond et mettre le panier décisif.

Celui de la victoire.

Celui qui achève l'espoir et la résistance de l'équipe adverse...

« Sors avec moi. »

Voilà. C'était dit. La demande fatidique avait été faite. Et honnêtement, Aomine n'aurait pu désirer meilleur contexte. Oui, c'était du gros pervers tout craché que de profiter ainsi du fait que sa proie soit acculée et ne puisse refuser. Mais même s'il n'en tirait aucune fierté, Aomine était tout de même content de sa prestation. Kagami ne pouvait PAS refuser.

« Oi ! J'suis pas une gonzesse, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué ! » Rougit-il fortement.

« Ah ouais ? Pourtant, tu portes un tablier ROSE, tu cuisines DES PETITS GATEAUX, ton appart' est PROPRE, BIEN RANGE, SENT BON et... »

Il fouilla dans les recoins du sofa, sous les coussins, pour en sortir... des REVUES DE BASKETBALL !

« … TU NE PLANQUES MEME PAS DE PORNO ICI ! Donc, OUI, EXCUSE-MOI, mais tu ES bel et bien une GONZESSE ! »

Il feuilleta l'une des revues, sourire agressif aux lèvres.

« A moins que tu ne te touches le soir en matant ces grands gaillards... »

Son rictus ne quittait pas son visage et il s'approcha de Kagami, soufflant sensuellement à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« Parce que si c'est ça qui te fait bander... fallait le dire tout de suite... je me serai fait une joie de réaliser tes fantasmes... Tu veux que je vienne te faire réviser en portant mon maillot de basket ? »

Ne recevant plus aucune réponse de la part de la lumière de Kuroko – qui était à présent aussi rouge que ses cheveux – il répéta à nouveau de sa voix si profonde et émoustillante :

« Sors avec moi, Kagami... »

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est fini pour le moment ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. Aomine a fait un pas de géant ! On verra bien si Kagami se montre réceptif. N'empêche, je suis sûre que pendant ce temps-là, Kaijo et Yosen ont du se faire un beau match amical sous les draps ! (je devrais peut-être l'écrire, d'ailleurs...?)  
**

 **Je vous laisse en prime avec un petit bonus de fin de chapitre. Si il vous plaît, j'en ferai d'autres !**

 **Enjoy et merci encore pour vos reviews !**

* * *

Takao : « Bon c'est à notre tour je crois ! »

 _Se place au centre de la table ronde._

Takao : « Bienvenue à ce premier meeting des Prétendants de la Génération des Miracles ! Je serai votre hôte et administrateur de cette réunion ! Takao Kazunari ! »

 _Applause._

Takao : « Aujourd'hui, je vais vous présenter les membres de ce club très fermé ! Un amoureux transi par équipe, pour la parité ! Veuillez donc accueillir comme il se doit... »

 _Trie ses fiches_

Takao : « Le Prétendant numéro 1 : Ryo Sakurai, de l'Académie Toho ! »

 _L'adorable champignon pleureur sort la tête de derrière le rideau des coulisses, peu rassuré._

Sakurai : « Ano... su... sumimasen ! Je suis en retard... »

Takao : « Ne t'en fais pas, personne n'avait remarqué ! Bon en même temps, tu es le premier arrivé... A présent, faites un maximum de bruit pour... Himuro Tatsuya, le Prétendant numéro 2 ! »

 _Il sortit sous les cris de la foule en délire – composée au 90 % de public féminin – et envoya des baisers en sa direction._

Himuro : « Je suis ravi d'être ici ! »

 _Il prit place à côté de Sakurai._

Takao : « Notre prochain invité est l'un des héros de ce chapitre... le Prétendant numéro 3 ! Kouki Furihata ! »

 _Le jeune brun sortit des coulisses et se vautra lamentablement. Il était tellement stressé qu'il tremblait comme une feuille._

Furihata : « B... bonsoir... »

Takao : « Et enfin, le dernier prétendant et doyen de cette réunion secrète : Yukio Kasamatsu ! »

 _L'étudiant de faculté fit son entrée et s'assit face à Takao, boudant._

Kasamatsu : « Bon, qui a eu cette idée stupide pour que je lui torde le cou ? »

 _Tous se tournèrent vers Takao comme un seul homme !_

Takao : « Du calme, du calme ! Puisque nous sommes tous au complet, je déclare officiellement ouverte la première réunion du Club des Prétendants de la Génération des Miracles, qu'on appellera CPGM pour que ce soit plus facile à retenir. »

Kasamatsu : « Une minute ! J'ai une réclamation à faire... Non, deux. Tout d'abord... QU'EST-CE QUE JE FOUS LA ? J'ai des partiels à préparer et pas de temps à perdre avec vos idioties! Et deuxièmement, c'est quoi ce nom pourri ? »

Takao : « Je me suis dit qu'il faudrait un petit nom de code pour désigner notre société secrète, notre secte, notre groupe d'admirateurs de l'ombre ! Mais si vous n'êtes pas contents, on pourrait trouver ensemble une meilleure dénomination. Ce sera l'ordre du jour de cette première réunion, tiens ! Quant à la raison de ta présence ici, elle est dans le titre provisoire de notre club ! »

Kasamatsu : « QUOI ? Mais je ne suis pas un prétendant ! J'en ai déjà marre, je me tire... »

 _Mais l'espiègle faucon le força à s'asseoir._

Takao : « Reste sage senpai, ou la prochaine fois, je demanderai qu'on t'enchaîne à ton siège. »

Kamasatsu : « Parce qu'il y aura une prochaine fois ?! Tu comptes nous faire perdre notre temps comme ça souvent ? »

Takao : « Ouip. A chaque fin de chapitre, si l'auteure est d'accord ! »

 _L'ancien capitaine de Kajio soupira d'effroi et d'exaspération à la fois. Le shooter de Toho leva une main tremblante._

Sakurai : « Je suis désolé mais... »

Takao : « Ca va, tu n'es pas obligé de demander la permission pour prendre la parole. Tu peux poser ta question Ryo-chan ! »

Sakurai : « Ryo-chan ? Heu... d'accord heu... désolé... cependant... je voudrai bien savoir ce que je fais là, moi aussi... »

Furihata : « C'est vrai. Quel rapport avec nous ? C'est Kagami-kun le héros de cette histoire, pas nous... »

Takao : « Ralalala, vous êtes franchement pas doués ! Pas étonnant que vous n'arriviez pas à vos fins avec vos Miracles respectifs ! Nous ne sommes que des figurants pour le moment dans cette histoire ! Alors en attendant notre heure de gloire, l'auteure a décidé de nous donner une chance de briller ! Elle veut permettre aux lecteurs de mieux nous connaître et nous apprécier, parce que nous sommes rarement mis en avant dans les histoires de fans... J'ai donc eu l'idée de créer ce club pour y parvenir. Chacun de nous admire un des membres de la Team Skittles ! »

Himuro : « Skittles ? Ohhh ces bonbons de toutes les couleurs qu'Atsushi aime tant... Ah oui... je vois, je vois... c'est vrai que ça fait penser à la Génération des Miracles... »

Takao : « Mon cœur ne bat que pour mon adorable Tetsu-chan. Quant à toi Ryo-chan, c'est Aomine qui te plaît. Pour toi Tatsu-nii, Murasakibara est le meilleur choix. Kou-chan craque complètement pour l'Empereur Akashi et enfin... »

Kasamatsu : « Ne. Dis. Pas. Un. Mot. De. Plus. »

Takao : « Oh allez ! On sait tous que tu aimais bien regarder Kise prendre sa douche quand tu jouais encore à Kaijo ! »

 _Kasamatsu piqua un fard._

Kasamatsu : « N'importe quoi ! »

Himuro : « Bon... alors c'est quoi le but de ce _fake_ groupe d'étude ? Parler de notre chéri et vanter ses mérites ? »

Takao : « Exactement ! Je vois qu'il y en a au moins un qui suit ! »

Himuro : « … au lit ou sur le terrain ? »

Takao : « Les deux ! Mais les fangirls aiment les infos croustillantes alors... ne vous privez pas ! »

Himuro : « D'accord ! Ca me semble sympa ! »

 _Les autres étaient mortifiés de honte et de gêne..._

Takao : « On pourra aussi répondre aux questions des lectrices, dans les reviews ! N'hésitez pas à nous demander ce que vous désirez ! »

Himuro : « Ca va être marrant, on va bien rigoler ! »

Furihata : « Je veux partir... je... je n'aime pas Akashi-kun ! Il me fait peur ! »

Sakurai : « Et moi heu... désolé... mais c'est trop intime pour que je parle de ma relation avec Aomine-san ! »

Kasamatsu : « Quant à moi, je ne supporte pas cette blondasse de Kise ! Ne confondez pas cela avec de l'attirance ! »

Himuro : « On pourrait s'appeler les Quatre Mousquetaires de l'Amour ! »

Sakurai : « Mais... nous sommes cinq ! Ca ne va donc pas... »

Furihata : « En vérité, D'Artagnan ne devient un mousquetaire qu'au cours du livre... »

Kasamatsu : « On s'en moque ! Ce nom de club est ridicule ! Je propose « Les Personnages de Seconde Zone qui n'ont Aucune Importance ! »

Takao : « Pas question ! L'auteure m'a promis que chacun de nous aurait un rôle à tenir ! »

Himuro : « Pas celui de tenir la chandelle j'espère ! Parce qu'au prochain chapitre, en rentrant chez Taiga, je risque de le surprendre un fâcheuse posture avec Aomine ! »

Takao : « Ahaha propose un plan à trois, on ne sait jamais ! En plus, ça nous apporterait des lecteurs ! »

Sakurai : « Désolé Himuro-san... ne... ne fais pas cela s'il te plaît ! »

Himuro : « Ne t'en fais pas... je ne compte pas sauter sur ce pervers d'Aomine... »

Furihata : « On pourrait s'appeler le Cercle des Poètes Disparus... »

Takao : « Il me semble que c'est déjà pris ça... »

Kasamatsu : « Le Club des Cinq ? Simple et efficace ! »

Takao : « Déjà pris aussi ! Bon ben... on va rester sur le Club des Prétendants de la Génération des Miracles alors ! »

Kasamatsu : « Trop original waouh... »

Himuro : « On pourrait demander aux lectrices de choisir ! »

Takao : « Bonne idée ! A vos claviers les filles ! Et n'oubliez pas de nous poser vos questions ! D'ailleurs, on en a eu une dernièrement... MocchiFR voulait savoir si Tai-chan mettait la langue lors de ses baisers amicaux ! »

Himuro : « …..je confirme que non, hélas ! »

Takao : « Ah toi aussi il t'a embrassé ? »

Furihata : « Moi aussi... j'en ai encore des frissons de peur... »

Takao : « Nan mais en même temps, même ton ombre te fait peur Kou-chan ! »

Furihata : « …. avec moi il a mis la langue... ça doit dépendre des gens... »

 _GROS DOSSIER !_

Kasamatsu : « Si on a fini avec ces idioties, je retourne réviser ! »

 _Il se leva, furieux._

Himuro : « Au fait, très sympa le décor ! »

Takao : « Hihi je sais, c'est le club de théâtre de Shutoku qui m'a prêté sa salle de répétitions ! Enfin bref, à la prochaine alors.»

Sakurai : « Je n'ose même pas imaginer pour quelle raison tu leur as dit qu'on avait besoin de la salle... »


	6. Territory

**Salut à toutes !**

 **Je voulais commencer par vous remercier d'être de plus en plus nombreuses à lire ma fic et à laisser des commentaires et je tenais à saluer les "habituées" en particulier. (elles se reconnaitront, mais si ce n'est pas le cas : Mocchi, L'Vin et Laura-067)**

 **J'ai mis beaucoup de coeur dans ce chapitre pour me "rattraper" par rapport à mon dernier UPDATE qui ne vous avait pas réellement emballées (dans l'ensemble). Je pense ne rien vous apprendre en disant qu'il est difficile d'écrire. Cela demande du temps et de l'investissement intellectuel et affectif. Je ne vous demande pas d'adhérer à toutes mes idées, ni à tous mes délires, bien entendu et je suis heureuse quand vous me formulez des critiques pour améliorer l'histoire (c'est pour cela qu'il est important de laisser des reviews, pour pouvoir faire entendre votre voix !). Je fais de mon mieux pour que le scénario vous emballe, mais j'écris avant tout pour moi-même et si je prends AU MAXIMUM en compte vos remarques, il faut que vous compreniez que je ne peux décemment pas changer complètement l'orientation de cette histoire, ni faire plaisir à tout le monde... C'est juste impossible...**

 **Je vous remercie donc de votre compréhension et j'espère que vous continuerez à suivre l'évolution de "Shadows and Light", car j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à raconter et tout autant d'idées/de surprises !**

 **Ces précisions étant précisées, place à la suite.**

 **Au programme de ce week-end : Le loup entre dans la bergerie, essaye de manger l'agneau, mais se heurte au chien de garde.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

Non définitivement pas.

Habituellement, lorsqu'Aomine dépassait les bornes – à peu près dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche, donc – Kagami lui bondissait sur le poil, toutes griffes dehors. Parfois, cela suffisait à le remettre temporairement à sa place. Et d'autres fois, non. Leurs rapports étaient souvent tendus. Ce n'était pas qu'ils se détestaient ou ne pouvaient se supporter mutuellement, mais le brun prenait un malin plaisir à provoquer le roux, dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Ils étaient comme chien et chat, particulièrement irritables et instables en présence l'un de l'autre. Cependant, globalement, leurs relations s'étaient drastiquement améliorées depuis quelques temps. Aomine aimait taquiner Kagami, mais c'était davantage pour montrer son affection envers lui que pour lui nuire réellement. Par contre, l'Américain avait du mal à prendre de la distance vis-à-vis de ces attaques, aussi inoffensives soient-elles. Il tombait constamment dans le panneau...

Mais ce soir...

C'était différent.

Parce qu'il ne savait tout bonnement pas comment réagir face à la demande d'Aomine.

Une bonne engueulade ou un énergique _one on one_ suffisaient à remettre les pendules à l'heure quand Daiki allait trop loin.

Pas certain que cela suffise aujourd'hui...

Kagami se figea. Il n'arrivait pas à réagir. A trouver quoi répondre. Ni même à lui envoyer un coup de poing bien placé. Ils étaient si proches... BEAUCOUP trop proches, coincés sur ce minuscule sofa. A tel point qu'il pouvait sentir la respiration d'Aomine venir mourir dans son cou. Kagami était tendu. Impossible pour lui de riposter. Que répliquer ? Que faire ? Le choc et la surprise étaient trop forts. Kagami était perdu, submergé par un flot trop important d'informations et d'émotions qui saturaient son cerveau, qui n'avait vraiment pas besoin de cela.

Et les choses ne s'arrangèrent pas quand Aomine lui saisit le bras. Non, vraiment pas...

Sa poigne était douce et ferme à la fois. Le tigre portait un sweat à manches longues alors leurs peaux n'entrèrent pas en contact fort heureusement. Ce geste fut pourtant suffisant pour le faire flancher. Ses tripes lui hurlaient de s'enfuir, Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Son corps refusait d'obéir, ses muscles se crispèrent brusquement en signe de repli. Le prédateur le tenait, il était pris au piège. Un frisson parcourut son échine et il eut la chair de poule. Pourtant, il ne faisait pas froid. C'était tout le contraire même. La pièce semblait baigner dans une chaleur moite insoutenable. Kagami comprit alors...

Qu'il allait se faire...

 _Manger._

Et rien ne pourrait empêcher cela.

Aomine profita de l'immobilité (immobilisation ?) de Kagami pour fondre sur ses lèvres.

A ce stade, il se servait directement à la source. Sans doute dans le but de convaincre le récalcitrant propriétaire des lieux. Le brun commença en douceur, dessinant le contour des lèvres de Kagami avec sa langue. Ce mec qu'il détestait aux dernières nouvelles, non ? Daiki Aomine... l'enfoiré qui avait jeté Kuroko sans état d'âme... celui qui avait dit que sa lumière était « trop faible »... ce même connard prétentieux qui les avait humiliés lors de l'Interhigh... CE Daiki Aomine ! Qui était à présent assis à côté de lui, sur son fauteuil et lui l'embrassait !

L'as de Toho le mordilla et profita du fait qu'il écarte les lèvres pour se glisser au chaud. Exactement comme lors de leur premier et unique baiser. Sa technique semblait parfaitement au point et bien rodée. Combien de filles... et de garçons avaient goûté le japonais ? Combien en avait-il séduits ainsi ? Ces désagréables interrogations lui trottèrent dans la tête jusqu'à ce que langue d'Aomine vienne danser avec la sienne en douceur, lui faisant l'effet d'une anesthésie. Le roux ne parvenait plus à réfléchir correctement, si bien qu'il se laissa faire, se tranquillisant dans les bras d'Aomine, à présent passés autour de ses épaules. Il ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant à son agresseur. C'était comme si ce baiser empoisonné lui aspirait toute volonté, l'en vidant totalement...

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il laissait Aomine, entre tous, lui faire cela. C'était très différent de leur baiser « amical » de la dernière fois. Peut-être pas dans la forme, mais dans le fond, c'était autre chose et cela, même un novice comme Kagami pouvait le sentir. En un sens, c'était humiliant... comme s'il le laissait se servir sur sa dépouille, après un combat à mort. Combat qu'ils n'avaient même pas livré dans les règles... Non, il ne pouvait pas le laisser gagner ainsi... se soumettre de cette façon...

Mais brusquement, l'instinct de survie du tigre sembla reprendre le dessus et son corps passa en pilote automatique. Privé de la vue à cause de ses yeux clos, ce furent ses sens restants qui s'embrasèrent d'un seul coup.

D'abord, l'odorat, qui avait toujours été sensible chez Kagami. Aomine sentait un parfum très masculin... musc boisé mêlé à de la transpiration. Cela ne dérangeait pas le félin rouge, au contraire, c'était la marque olfactive distincte d'Aomine, qui le rendait repérable dans l'air, même avant que Kagami n'aperçoive sa silhouette. Ensuite, l'ouïe. La bouche d'Aomine quitta la sienne. Haletant, le brun entreprit de lui embrasser le cou. Sa nuque découverte, bien en évidence, devint la cible des baisers et mordillements d'Aomine. Le plus grand basketteur entreprit de l'allonger dans le sofa, profitant du manque de réaction de Kagami.

Les bruits de succion discrètement érotiques, combinés au froissement des vêtements engendré par leur soudaine recherche de contact intime, avaient composé une litanie envoûtante, uniquement ponctuée par le bruit erratique de leurs respirations dissonantes. Quant au toucher... même si Kagami était toujours passif, gardant les bras le long de son corps, il sentait qu'Aomine cherchait à le coincer sous le poids de son corps athlétique, musculeux et anguleux. Bien que leurs peaux soient toujours dissimulées sous leurs vêtements, une enivrante chaleur irradiait de l'homme couché sur lui. On aurait dit qu'Aomine voulait fusionner avec lui, tant il se pressait contre lui avec insistance. Et oui, maintenant que la panthère le tenait, elle n'allait pas le laisser fuir si facilement...

Et enfin... le goût.

 _Oh God_... le GOÛT...

Intoxiquant. Addictif.

C'était comme si Aomine voulait marquer son territoire et apposer sa marque sur lui, pour bien faire comprendre aux rivaux potentiels que la place était déjà prise. Le tigre était chasse gardée (n'est-ce pas, Midorima?). Tout le monde sans exception devait en être informé et le fauve sombre le gratifia d'un superbe et douloureux suçon, bien visible sous le côté gauche de la mâchoire. Une fois son œuvre accomplie, il reprit possession des lèvres de Kagami et son intrusion se fit plus belliqueuse. Une lutte s'engagea alors rageusement entre eux, chaque armée cherchant à repousser l'autre hors de son territoire. Pas question de se soumettre ! La langue du brun prit finalement le dessus, envahissant la bouche du tigre. Enfin ! Enfin Kagami essayait de le repousser ! Mais cette tardive prise de conscience ne suffit pas. Tout du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'émoustillée et curieuse, la panthère décide de lever le pied pour voir ce que le roux comptait faire.

Et elle n'allait pas être déçue du voyage !

Déjà qu'elle osait pénétrer chez lui pour le molester, sans s'essuyer les pieds, ni même lui offrir de fleurs ! Non mais quel TOUPET, quelle GOUJATERIE ! C'était caractéristique d'Aomine ! Prendre par la force ce qu'il désirait, comme s'il pouvait se passer la permission des autres, qui n'était qu'une simple formalité à ses yeux. En réalité, le brun ne faisait que tester les limites de Kagami. Il ne voulait pas le blesser, juste jouer un peu avec lui et voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller sans se prendre un coup de poing.

Kagami se montra vindicatif et même, revanchard. Il imposa sa cadence et le baiser s'enflamma. Ses ongles courts s'enfoncèrent dans la chair tendre des épaules légèrement dévoilées d'Aomine. Kagami était toujours coincé sous le brun, mais il ne subissait plus, pour le plus grand bonheur (et étonnement) de la panthère. La réponse du tigre s'était faite attendre, mais Aomine réalisa avec effroi que Kagami avait une volonté phénoménale. Bien-sûr, il le savait capable de rivaliser avec lui sur le plan de la force pure, mais il n'aurai jamais cru Kagami capable de le... surpasser... L'étreinte du roux se faisait étouffante, dévorante, emplie de frénésie et... de désir... ?

« Aaahh... »

Aomine arriva à se soustraire aux lèvres chaudes de Kagami juste assez longtemps pour libérer un gémissement. Cette proximité mêlée à la prise d'initiatives de l'autre commençaient à le mettre dans un certain état... et il pria secrètement pour que le roux n'ait rien remarqué... Parce que là, l'excitation d'Aomine était complètement retombée. Et pas dans le sens « évanouie », non, non, dans le sens... tombée... vers le sud ! L'afflux de sang et de plaisir se concentrait à présent dans la région de son aine et du coup, une réaction physique impudiquement pressée contre la cuisse de Kagami se dessinait peu à peu.

Si cela continuait il allait... perdre le contrôle...

Et... il ne voulait pas faire fuir Kagami ou l'effrayer... c'était beaucoup trop précipité, trop tôt...

Soudainement (et heureusement pour Aomine), le bruit d'une clé que l'on tournait dans la serrure se fit entendre. Elle ne coupa pourtant pas nettement les ardeurs de la bête féroce qui lui mangeait la bouche, mais lorsque les deux nouveaux protagonistes firent leur entrée dans l'appartement, Kagami battit en retraite. Merde ! Dire que l'as de Seirin était bien lancé, quel dommage !

« …. Ahaha mais non Kise ! Ce n'est pas comme si on allait leur tomber dessus, alors qu'ils sont en train de se rouler des pelles sur le sofa en guise de préliminaires ! C'est totalement impossible, connaissant Taiga, ils sont sûrement...»

« Anooo... Himurocchi... » Objecta Kise en l'interrompant.

Il pointa ensuite de son index le couple allongé sur le canapé – dans une position plus que compromettante - et il se frotta la tête, mal à l'aise. Himuro n'avait encore rien vu, puisqu'il était encore tourné vers Kise, qui se tenait derrière lui, pour lui parler. Cependant, en lisant l'embarras dans le regard du blond, il se décida à finalement jeter un œil à la scène qui se déroulait devant eux...

« Taiga ! »

Le brun de Yosen rougit furieusement, surpris par l'attitude dépravée de son adorable petit-frère ! Ahhh c'était exactement la raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas qu'Aomine s'en approche ! Ce dépravé avait déjà commencé à souiller l'innocence de Kagami ! On les laissait seuls cinq minutes (bon, plutôt une bonne demi-heure) et voici ce qui arrivait !

Les rôles s'étaient carrément inversés par rapport à leur début de soirée et à présent, c'était Himuro qui endossait le rôle du père de famille choqué par son adolescent ! Kise lui massa les épaules gentiment pour le détendre, pris de peur à l'idée que son aîné puisse faire une crise cardiaque face à cette terrible découverte !

« Respire Himurocchi ! »

Le pervers en chef affichait de belles rougeurs (plutôt à cause du baiser débridé de Kagami. Il se moquait bien d'avoir été pris en flag' par les deux autres) et il se dégagea rapidement de sur sa proie.

« Amène-toi Kise, on se casse ! » Décréta Aomine en réajustant ses fringues.

« Aomine... » Murmura Kagami, encore en transe.

« On s'appelle, ok ? Et réfléchis à ma proposition... » Lança t-il au tigre anesthésié.

« Aominecchi ! J'ai pas envie de partiiiiiiiiir ! Aïeeeeeeeee !» Protesta le kitsune, tandis que la panthère lui attrapait l'oreille pour le tirer hors de l'appartement. Pratique ce piercing, au passage !

La porte claqua et les deux ex-joueurs de Teiko quittèrent les lieux, laissant Himuro et Kagami en tête à tête. Ouf ! Aomine avait réussi à fuir avant le début des hostilités ! Il ne tenait pas à assister aux remontrances d'Himuro, ni même recevoir une leçon de morale bien pensante de sa part ! Mais la bonne nouvelle du jour pour Aomine, c'était que l'élu de son cœur n'était pas insensible à ses charmes... Il l'avait senti répondre au baiser et même lui rendre et ça... c'était magnifique. Il était sur un petit nuage !

L'équipier de Murasakibara, quant à lui, fronça des sourcils et une aura menaçante émana de lui. Il croisa les bras sur son torse.

« Taiga, il faut qu'on parle ! »

La fin de soirée allait être LONGUE pour Kagami.

* * *

Le rouge marchait vers le lycée en ce lundi matin, perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'il avait laissé Aomine l'embrasser... bon, ce n'était pas la première fois, mais... cela n'avait rien eu d'amical comparé à l'autre fois sur le terrain de street basket. Ou peut-être que si... ? Raaah ! Il avait du mal à réfléchir et à ordonner son raisonnement, tant les évènements de ces derniers jours se bousculaient dans sa tête...

Aomine l'aimait... ? Ou n'était-ce que de l'attirance physique ? Peut-être qu'il cherchait à se moquer de lui, encore... ce serait tellement plausible venant de son rival que le roux ne s'en étonnerait pas. Mais jusqu'ici, jamais le brun n'avait cherché à le « tromper » de la sorte, ni à jouer avec ses sentiments et ça n'avait pas l'air d'être son genre. Alors il était sans doute sérieux... et ça ne faisait que compliquer les choses ! Merde de merde de merde ! Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir lui répondre ? Hier, il avait apprécié, il ne pouvait le nier... putain...

« Kagami-kun. »

Le grand basketteur sursauta. Maudit Kuroko ! Il avait toujours le don d'apparaître quand on s'y attendait le moins ! Il se téléportait ou quoi ?!

« Salut Kuroko... oh... et Furi aussi. »

Le jeune verseau était accompagné par le chihuahua, Furihata. Depuis qu'ils étaient passés en seconde année, Furi s'était pas mal rapproché d'eux. Sûrement parce que ses deux autres camarades habituels étaient dans une autre classe, alors que lui était resté dans celle de Kuroko et Kagami.

« Tu as froid ? Pourtant, le printemps est déjà bien entamé... » Sourit Kouki en désignant l'écharpe négligemment enroulée autour du cou de Kagami.

Et c'était d'autant plus suspect qu'il était le seul à en porter une. Virant au cramoisi, Kagami remonta l'étole de laine jusqu'à son nez pour cacher son visage le plus possible, mais aussi et surtout le beau suçon violacé laissé par Aomine sur son cou, en guise de souvenir. Il enfonça sa tête dans ses épaules et grogna.

« Heu... j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? » S'inquiéta le jeune brun, qui ne tenait pas à s'attirer l'ire de Kagami.

Kuroko secoua la tête et sourit discrètement. Il avait sa petite idée toute personnelle sur la cause de la mauvaise humeur de Kagami.

« Tiens, au fait, j'ai croisé Aomine-kun ce matin. »

Immédiatement, le phrase eut l'effet escompté et Kagami se tendit subrepticement. Il tendit cependant une oreille curieuse pour écouter la suite...

« Il m'a dit qu'il t'a envoyé des messages Kagami-kun, mais que tu ne lui as pas répondu. »

Ce n'était pas volontaire, en plus.

« J'ai oublié de prendre mon portable ce matin en sortant. »

C'était la pure vérité et voici que le rouge se mettait à avoir peur qu'Aomine s'imagine qu'il lui faisait la gueule vis-à-vis d'hier... Putain, ridicule... On s'en foutait de l'avis de ce sale ganguro trop bronzé !

« Oh je m'en doutais, c'est ce que je lui ai dit. »

Kagami soupira... de soulagement... ? Et re-putain !

« Alors il m'a demandé de te transmettre un message. »

Le tigre tourna la tête vers son ami, intrigué. Il espérait que ce n'était rien de pervers et surtout, il croisa les doigts pour qu'Aomine n'ait pas parlé à Kuroko de leur petit « corps à corps » de la veille. Il ne voulait pas se taper la honte !

« Il a dit qu'après les cours, il allait se mettre en quête d'un nouveau terrain de street basket pour que vous puissiez à nouveau vous affronter tous les deux. »

« 'Tain quel con, j'te jure... et têtu avec ça... »

Kagami lui avait pourtant bien dit qu'il ne voulait plus jouer contre lui ! Du moins, pas tout de suite ! Il avait besoin de progresser avant de se re-mesurer à lui. Non, rectification, ILS avaient besoin de progresser, tous les deux. D'acquérir de nouvelles techniques, de nouveaux réflexes et de travailler leurs faiblesses pour pouvoir se subjuguer l'un l'autre... encore et encore...

« Et c'est tout... ce qu'il t'a... hmm... dit ? » Demanda t-il, une pointe de gêne dans la voix.

« Oh il a aussi parlé de t'aider à réviser l'Histoire. »

Génial... ce type n'abandonnait pas facilement, on dirait ! Kagami ne lui avait même pas encore donné sa réponse au sujet de... sa demande... qui conditionnait et bien... sa proposition de tutorat. Rien que d'y repenser, Kagami en avait mal à la tête. Il renifla sèchement.

« J'ai pas besoin de cet enfoiré. » Décréta t-il, à moitié convaincu seulement.

« Tu auras tout loisir de lui dire, puisqu'il va venir à la pause déjeuner pour discuter des modalités avec toi. »

« QUOI ? » Hurla Kagami.

« Il y a un problème ? » Interrogea _innocemment_ Kuroko, en se tournant vers lui.

« N-non... mais c'est juste que je... j'ai... pas envie d'voir sa sale gueule, c'est tout ! » Répondit-il, encore trop troublé par ce qui était arrivé hier entre lui et Aomine, pour oser lui faire face.

« Je croyais que vous aviez fait la paix et que vous étiez devenus amis. » Poursuivit Kuroko en remuant le couteau dans la plaie.

« N'importe quoi ! C'est lui qui t'as raconté ces conneries ? C'est mon rival, rien d'autre ! »

« Tu es sûr qu'il est uniquement cela ? »

Cette fois, Kagami fut tellement décontenancé par la question qu'il se mangea violemment un poteau qui semblait être apparu comme par magie sur sa route.

« Haaaa bordel de merdeeeeuh ! » Râla le rouge en se frottant le front.

Son écharpe glissa légèrement suite au choc et dévoila le suçon...

Kuroko gloussa un peu, tandis que Furihata détourna le regard, embarrassé. Cela ne les regardait pas, après tout. Et même s'il en crevait littéralement d'envie, Kuroko se retint de faire un quelconque commentaire à ce sujet, faisant mine de n'avoir rien remarqué. Furihata l'imita. Et ils décidèrent d'en rester là, incident clos. Mais incident qui ne fit que confirmer les suppositions de Kuroko quant à la véritable nature de la relation d'Aomine et Kagami. Apparemment, la panthère avait fait le premier pas hier et l'ombre de Seirin en était ravi pour lui. Kagami semblait avoir encore un peu de mal à l'accepter, mais ça allait venir, ça ne faisait pas de doute ! Aomine était un garçon charmant pour qui se donnait la peine d'aller au delà de son apparence un peu bestiale et rude. C'était comme pour Kagami, au fond. Les deux géants avaient un cœur d'or sous leur extérieur barbare...

Les trois garçons se remirent tranquillement en route et Kuroko décida de ne plus importuner Kagami. Le rouge risquerait de se faire renverser par une voiture à la moindre remarque de travers un peu taquine ! Cependant, le fantôme ne manqua pas de noter que Furihata semblait... ailleurs. En effet, il pianotait frénétiquement sur les touches de son téléphone et cela n'avait pas échappé à l'oeil averti de l'observateur naturel de Seirin.

« Furihata-kun, tu écris à ta petite-amie ? »

Le brun se mit à rire nerveusement et arbora à son tour de belles rougeurs révélatrices.

« Non... enfin... ce juste une bonne amie... »

« On la connaît ? » S'intéressa même Kagami, en se penchant vers lui.

Furihata secoua la tête.

« Elle ne vit pas à Tokyo, contrairement à nous. Je l'ai rencontrée sur le forum de discussion dont tu m'avais parlé Kuroko-kun. »

« Ohh celui-là hein ? » Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Kuroko.

Et en général, ça n'annonçait rien de bon !

« Heu oui... pourquoi, il y a un problème ? »

« Non, non, c'est très bien même. Et vous vous parlez depuis longtemps tous les deux ? »

« Un mois, je dirai. Mais ça ne fait que quelques jours que j'ai son numéro de téléphone. »

« Et elle mignonne ? Tu l'as déjà vue en photo ? Elle a un copain ? » Le pressa Kagami.

« On se connaît à peine alors... pour le moment, je prends le temps de la découvrir. Je me fiche bien de savoir à quoi elle ressemble, mais je suis sûr qu'elle est me plaira et quant à savoir si elle a un amoureux, c'est un sujet trop intime pour l'aborder tout de suite. Je préfère... ne pas me précipiter, ça pourrait tout gâcher entre nous, alors que tout va parfaitement bien jusqu'ici. »

« Waaah le timide Furi est un philosophe romantique en fait ! » S'étonna Kagami avant de poser amicalement une main sur la tête de son coéquipier.

« Tu devrais peut-être lui demander des conseils amoureux, Kagami-kun. Il a l'air de mieux savoir s'y prendre que toi. »

« Raaah laferme Kuroko ! »

Les trois lycéens éclatèrent de rire, tandis qu'ils arrivaient devant leur établissement scolaire. L'ambiance était vraiment bon enfant en ce début d'année.

Espérons que cela continue ainsi...

* * *

A midi, la sonnerie tira les élèves de la classe de 1ère C de leur léthargie. Kuroko laissa échapper un bâillement, quant à Kagami, il dormait carrément. Ce cours de littérature les avait assommés. Heureusement, ils savaient qu'ils pourraient emprunter ses notes à Furihata, qui lui, avait bu les paroles de la prof. Dernièrement, le meneur de jeu remplaçant était très assidu dans cette matière et une certaine « Red Queen » n'y était bien-sûr pas étrangère...

A midi et quart, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le réfectoire pour rejoindre leurs senpais, Kuroko reçut un SMS.

 **De : Eromine**

 **Reçu à : 12h14**

 **Hey t'es où ? J'attends devant la grille de votre lycée là avec Satsuki. Elle voulait te voir. Tu peux embarquer Bakagami avec toi ? Il faut que je lui parle de ce dont je t'ai parlé ce matin pour que tu lui en parles.**

 **De : Tetsu**

 **Reçu à : 12h15**

 **J'ai rien compris. Tu peux la refaire ?**

 **De : Eromine**

 **Reçu à : 12h15**

 **Putain fais pas le con Tetsu ! Attrape juste Kagami par la peau de son cul et amenez-vous ici ! Et prends-moi un sandwich au bœuf teriyaki, j'ai faim moi merde ! Alors dépêchez-vous ! PS : Satsuki t'a préparé un bento. Bon courage, mon pote.**

Sentant sa dernière heure arriver, Kuroko déglutit avec peine. Puis, il se tourna vers Kagami, qui faisait déjà la queue pour commander son sandwich de 60 cm.

« Aomine-kun et Momoi-san nous attendent dehors. Nous allons manger avec eux. »

« Il était sérieux alors ce matin quand il disait qu'il allait passer ici... »

« Aomine-kun est toujours sérieux. Enfin, sauf quand il ne l'est pas. »

Kagami haussa un de ses sourcils tigresques, en signe d'incompréhension totale. Mais bon, il avait l'habitude maintenant avec Kuroko... il était bizarre, parfois !

« J'ai pas envie de le voir, je te l'ai dit ce matin. Alors trouve une excuse pour qu'il me lâche. »

« Il ne va pas être content, tu sais... Il risque de revenir t'attendre ce soir après les cours, s'il ne peut pas te voir à la pause déjeuner. »

L'Américain grommela et se tendit, n'ayant pas spécialement envie de jouer à chat avec la panthère noire. Mais il savait qu'Aomine serait capable de venir le chercher lui-même au self s'il le fallait. Rien qu'à l'idée du scandale qu'il pourrait taper, Kagami frissonna.

« Que dois-je lui dire ? »

« J'en sais rien, trouve un truc ! Moi pendant ce temps, je vais me planquer quelque part où il ne pourra pas me trouver ! »

« Je te déconseille les toilettes des filles. Haizaki-kun aussi pensait que c'était une bonne idée, au départ, mais ça n'a pas empêché Aomine-kun de l'en déloger à grands coups de pieds, devant tous les élèves du collège. »

Mince, la seule idée qu'avait eu Kagami n'était donc pas une option envisageable...

« Haizaki ? Qu'est-ce que ce connard avait fait pour qu'Aomine veuille lui en coller une ? »

« Il avait pris le dernier sandwich au bœuf teriyaki à la cantine... »

Ah ouais quand même. Bon. Dans ce cas, il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule solution.

« Oi ! Riko ! » Appela Kagami dans la file.

Kagami était à peu près sûr qu'Aomine ne frappait pas les gonzesses. Mais attends une seconde ! Est-ce que ça marchait aussi pour les... nanas comme Riko, qui tenait plus de la mégère apprivoisée que de la damoiselle en détresse ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Kagami-kun ? »

« Je vais me cacher derrière la coach ! Il osera rien me faire, elle est beaucoup trop flippante, même pour lui ! »

Kuroko soupira. De vrais gamins ces deux fauves...

« Putain qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ? »

Aomine faisait les cent pas, mains derrière le dos, devant les grilles du lycée de Seirin. Il était fébrile, souhaitant voir Kagami, mais d'un autre côté... il craignait la confrontation... Après ce qui était arrivé hier, le roux n'avait peut-être plus envie de lui parler. Et si Kagami n'était pas capable d'assumer ?

« Dai-chan, calme-toi ! Tu me donnes le tournis ! » Se lamenta sa manager, assise sur une des barrières.

Comme si les dieux avaient eu pitié d'elle et l'avaient entendue, Kuroko ne tarda pas à arriver. Et il n'était pas seul.

Sauf que ce n'était pas Kagami qui l'accompagnait, mais l'aigle de l'équipe, Izuki. Aomine se précipita vers eux et Kuroko lui tendit son sandwich.

« Teriyaki, comme tu me l'as demandé. »

« Ouais merci... et Kagami ? Il arrive bientôt ? » Fit-il en lui arrachant le succulent repas des mains.

« Il ne se sentait pas bien. »

« T'es sérieux là ? Il est... malade ? Il a quoi ? »

Aomine ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, presque instinctivement. Merde, il était déjà si accro ?

« Rien de grave, juste une... » Kuroko s'interrompit, cherchant ses mots. Et une bonne excuse, surtout.

« Une petite crise de lâcheté aigüe. » Compléta astucieusement Izuki.

Momoi sauta au cou du sixième homme de Teiko, le câlinant et lui remettant son bento, préparé avec amour. Aomine, lui, serra le poing.

« Hai. Mais tu ne peux pas aller lui casser la figure Aomine-kun. »

« Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas le faire. »

« Il s'est caché derrière notre coach. » Affirma Kuroko.

Aomine se mit soudainement à trembler et il relâcha toute sa colère. Ah ouais, la coach, hein ? Ce gorille femelle dotée de la grâce d'un hippopotame en armure ? Bon, ok, ça irait pour cette fois, Kagami avait de la chance... et Aomine ne renonçait pas du tout parce qu'il avait les chocottes, non, non...

« Bon... je repasserai l'attendre après votre entraînement. Dis-lui, ok ? »

« Hai. »

Kuroko s'assit avec Momoi et Izuki, avant d'ouvrir son bento.

« Itadaikimasu ! »

C'était lui qui allait être malade s'il avalait ça, il le voyait venir gros comme une maison. Par chance, il parvint à renverser négligemment le contenu de la petite boîte vernie pour éviter de le manger. Et Momoi ne se douta de rien, tant le geste _maladroit_ de Kuroko fut crédible. Finalement, Izuki proposa même de partager son déjeuner avec son équipier. Ouf !

Il avait frôlé la mort de près !

* * *

De retour de la pause déjeuner, Kuroko passa le message d'Aomine à Kagami. Le jeune homme savait bien qu'il ne parviendrait pas à fuir Aomine éternellement, mais s'il pouvait reculer l'échéance de leur face à face, c'était parfait. Il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir à leur relation, déjà bien compliquée sans avoir besoin d'en rajouter ! Ce qu'avait hélas fait la déclaration du brun...

Que ressentait-il vraiment pour Aomine ? Hmmm... difficile à dire, tout était tellement flou que...

« Kagami-kun.»

« Ouais ? »

« Je viens de recevoir un message pour toi... »

« Aomine est lourd... il pourrait pas arrêter de nous gonfler ? »

« Non, c'est un message de Midorima-kun. »

Midorima ? Allons bon ! Kagami l'avait presque zappé celui-ci... Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir ? Mais c'est alors qu'il percuta ! Ils devaient se voir ce soir pour leur première session de révisions ! Kagami s'était décidé hier pour l'étude de la biologie avec l'as de Shutoku et ce dernier avait accepté de venir à son appartement pour le tutorer directement après le dîner.

« Je lui ai expliqué que tu avais oublié ton téléphone, alors il m'a répondu que si ta tête n'était pas attachée sur tes épaules, tu l'oublierais sûrement aussi. Oh et maintenant il me demande si tu es toujours d'accord pour ce soir, vers 20 heures. »

« 'Foiré... » Il enfonça son visage dans ses bras croisés sur son pupitre. « Dis-lui que ouais, ça tient toujours. »

Midorima... il n'y pensait même plus...

« Voilà, je lui ai répondu. »

« Et dis-lui d'aller de se faire foutre aussi. »

« Je vais éviter, sinon il ne voudra plus te donner des cours et ce serait dommage. Midorima-kun est un très bon professeur. »

« Toi aussi il t'a aidé à passer des examens au collège ? »

« Hai. Il a aidé toute l'équipe, excepté Akashi-kun, qui n'en n'avait pas besoin. »

« Wow vraiment ? Et t'as survécu ? Aomine m'a dit qu'il en a chié avec Midorima... apparemment, il ne le laissait aller pisser qu'une fois par jour. »

« Hai, c'est vrai. D'ailleurs, j'avais attrapé une sacrée cystite à cause de ça... Alors évite de trop boire avant de commencer les révisions avec lui.»

« Même si j'ignore ce qu'est une cystite, je crois que je vais suivre ton conseil. »

Honnêtement... Midorima et les cours de soutien étaient le cadet de ses soucis et il n'avait pas la tête à réviser ce soir. Il était bien trop préoccupé. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas faire poireauter Aomine pendant des lustres, mais ça l'angoissait franchement. Plus les heures passaient, plus il appréhendait de croiser la route de l'as de Toho. Il ne voulait pas le blesser, ni gâcher leur amitié s'il répondait par la négative, mais en même temps, il n'était même pas sûr qu'il allait... repousser fermement Aomine. Il était perdu et ça le tracassait tellement qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. Alors d'un côté, à bien y réfléchir, Midorima constituerait une agréable distraction ce soir. Au moins, sa présence l'empêcherait sûrement de penser à ce qu'il pourrait bien annoncer à Aomine...

* * *

La journée de cours sembla s'éterniser pour Kagami qui fut bien heureux quand elle s'acheva enfin ! D'ordinaire, il ne manquait jamais une seule séance d'entraînement, mais les circonstances faisaient qu'il demanda à s'y soustraire exceptionnellement aujourd'hui. Riko se montra compréhensive en remarquant ses cernes de six pieds de longs et elle accepta qu'il s'absente pour pouvoir rentrer plus tôt chez lui. Le tigre parvint donc à esquiver ainsi Aomine. La fin justifie les moyens, paraît-il... Et justement, ledit Aomine vint comme convenu l'attendre à la sortie du gymnase. Mais point de Kagami, qui avait déjà filé en douce depuis deux bonnes heures.

« Hey Tetsu ! J'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais ! » Le harangua le bronzé.

« Le hors série tiré à seulement 7000 exemplaires du magazine _Grosses Poitrines Naturelles_ ? »

« Mais non crétin ! Un terrain de street bas' pour moi et Kagami ! Bon... c'est un peu une ruine, mais les deux paniers tiennent encore debout, alors ça fera l'affaire. En plus, il est à mi-chemin entre nos deux lycées et pas très fréquenté. C'est juste nickel. »

« Ah. Ravi pour toi. » Répondit évasivement Kuroko en regardant sa montre.

« Heu... t'attends quelqu'un ? Et Kagami ? Toujours en train de prendre sa douche ? »

« Non, il a été dispensé d'entraînement pour pouvoir rentrer plus tôt chez lui. »

« Graaaah le fourbe ! Il m'a encore devancé, merde ! » Geignit Aomine en tapant du pied par terre.

Ce mec le faisait vraiment tourner en bourrique ! Et ça commençait franchement à lui taper sur le système ! S'il ne voulait pas le voir, qu'il lui dise directement et en face ! Ce serait mieux que de détaler comme un petit lapin face à un prédateur affamé !

« Tu sais, je crois qu'il te fuit. »

« Naaaan, sans déconner ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? »

Kuroko fronça des sourcils et le fixa de son regard d'un bleu fantômatique. Aomine sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines, Kuroko pouvait être effrayant quand il voulait !

« Tetsu-chaaaaaan ! » Cria une voix familière non loin d'eux.

Aomine reconnut aisément le faucon de Shutoku, cette fois. Heu... c'était comment son nom déjà ? Takashi ?... Machin... Ao quelque chose ! Enfin bref, il fut surpris de le voir là et encore plus quand Takao se colla au bras de son ancienne ombre. C'était sûrement lui que Kuroko attendait un peu plus tôt...

Décidément, le passeur de génie avait la cote en ce moment !

* * *

 **De : Ahomine**

 **Reçu à : 19h58**

 **Arrête de m'ignorer ! Faut vraiment qu'on parle. Alors je serai au Maji Burger près de chez toi d'ici dix minutes et t'as intérêt à y être aussi ! »**

Kagami contemplait mornement son téléphone. C'était au moins le vingtième message qu'il avait reçu depuis qu'il était arrivé... et sûrement pas le dernier. Pas question pour autant de répondre à la requête d'Aomine. Il n'avait pas envie de le voir. Il ne se sentait pas encore prêt. Que devait-il lui dire ? Peut-être que s'il ne faisait pas attention à lui, le brun finirait par se lasser... Kagami l'espérait un peu naïvement.

C'est alors qu'il entendit la sonnerie de sa porte d'entrée. Il se releva de son futon et il se précipita vers l'interphone pour aller ouvrir à son visiteur.

Il était 20 heures.

Et c'était Midorima.

Ce type était vraiment hyper ponctuel ! Il n'avait même pas une toute petite minute de retard.

Kagami le fit entrer sans attendre.

Le camarade de Takao portait un pull à col V noir et un pantalon fin de la même couleur. Il remonta ses lunettes sur l'arête de son nez et il pénétra avec hésitation dans l'appartement de son hôte. Se dirigeant vers le salon en examinant visuellement les lieux, il passa même son index sur le meuble-télé du roux, pour vérifier si de la poussière s'y trouvait.

« C'est propre et bien rangé... tu vis tout seul ici ? »

« Ouais, mon père est resté aux Etats-Unis. »

« Et tu as une femme de ménage à ton service ? »

« Non... pourquoi ? »

« Pour rien. Tu as vraiment un bel appartement. »

« Merci. »

Puisque son inspection générale fut probante, Midorima s'assit enfin sur un des coussins disposés au sol, près de la table basse sur laquelle reposaient quelques livres de biologie. L'as de Shutoku sortit les siens de son sac et il en ouvrit un. A vrai dire, il était agréablement surpris. Pas un vêtement ne traînait, aucune ordure ne jonchait le sol, rien ne dépassait et une douce odeur citronnée de produits d'entretien flottait dans l'air.

Quand Kagami l'avait invité chez lui pour leur première séance, Midorima s'était imaginé le pire, à tort. Il avait pensé que l'endroit ressemblerait à l'holocauste, comme la chambre d'Aomine mais il s'était lourdement fourvoyé. Il avait jugé Kagami beaucoup trop vite, parce que la pièce à vivre était bien aérée et conviviale. Cela l'impressionna et le rassura à la fois. Kagami vivait dans un habitat sain et accueillant. Avoir un appartement à soi tout seul était le rêve de beaucoup d'ados et Midorima avait craint que ce fantasme ne monte à la tête du tigre, qui aurait tôt fait de transformer son nid douillet en garçonnière. Mais que nenni.

Pourtant... l'endroit manquait de vie. Midorima frissonna. Kagami devait se sentir affreusement seul le soir, dans un environnement aussi vaste et vide de chaleur humaine... et cela peina le joueur de Shutoku.

« On va commencer par étudier le chapitre sur la reproduction, si tu le veux bien. » Proposa t-il en rougissant légèrement...

« Ok » Fit simplement Kagami en venant s'installer sur le pouf à côté de lui.

Le grand shooter se sentait un peu... intimidé à l'évocation du sujet. Il n'avait vraiment pas fait exprès de tomber sur celui-ci, mais bon, cette partie-là était au programme de leur année de cours, alors il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire l'impasse dessus. Ce serait ridicule.

« Hmm... ça a l'air compliqué... » Se désola Kagami en regardant les images du livre.

« Allons, c'est plus facile que ça n'en n'a l'air. Et puis, tu ne peux pas être plus stupide qu'Aomine... même lui a réussi à comprendre ça. »

S'il savait comme il se trompait, le pauvre !

Et il était loin d'imaginer à quel point !

* * *

Non loin de là, un jeune homme courait sous la pluie pour aller se mettre à l'abri fissa. C'était Aomine. Il se précipita à l'intérieur du Maji Burger en tremblant de froid. Balayant du regard la grande salle, il serra les dents en constatant que Kagami n'était pas venu. Encore ! Décidément, il était bien parti pour battre le record du nombre de lapins posés en une seule journée ! Mais bien vite, il aperçut un visage amical en la personne de Kuroko. Ce dernier sirotait un de ses fidèles milkshakes.

Il semblait seul, une fois n'est pas coutume !

Aomine en profita donc pour se diriger à sa table.

« Hey Tetsu, Kagami n'est pas avec toi ? »

Kuroko regarda à sa gauche, puis à sa droite et enfin, sous la table avant de décréter sérieusement.

« Non. »

« Je vois... t'es tout seul alors ? »

« Je suis avec Ogiwara-kun. Il est parti me chercher un burger. »

« Ogiwa... heu... » Il ferma les yeux pour interroger sa mémoire. « C'est ton pote qu'on avait défoncé au collège, non ? »

« Hai. »

« Dis Tetsu... » Commença t-il en se frottant la nuque.

« Hai. »

« … C'est le quatrième mec avec lequel je te vois en l'espace d'un seul jour. T'en as combien, au juste ? »

« Plus que toi. » Le cassa t-il, en le fixant de son regard monoexpressif.

Aomine s'écrasa une main sur la figure... Bon, c'est vrai, il l'avait bien cherché, quand même avec sa question de merde...

« Mais pour ton information, sache que je dois aller au cinéma avec Kise-kun ensuite. »

« Et bah... t'as une sacrée santé, en fait. Et moi qui te croyais pas endurant... »

« Si tu cherches Kagami-kun, il n'est pas ici. »

« Ouais, tu l'as déjà dit. »

« Mais je sais où tu peux le trouver. »

« Ahhhhh... ? Tu m'intéresses là, vas-y, continue. » Sourit-il en se penchant vers lui.

« Il est chez lui. »

Ah oui... logique, vu l'heure. Il aurait du/pu s'en douter...

« Avec Midorima-kun. » Acheva t-il en avalant une lampée de sa boisson fétiche.

La bombe fut lâchée ! Aomine hoqueta de surprise. Midorima ? Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait chez son chéri, bordel ? Ne me dites pas que... ! Ha le salop !

Merde, merde, merde ! Il ne pouvait pas laisser Quatre Yeux seul avec Kagami ! Ca pouvait bousiller toute la précieuse avance qu'il avait pris sur lui hier soir ! Et redistribuer les cartes ! Au bord de la crise d'angoisse, Aomine remercia en vitesse son complice et il fila hors du restaurant. La peur au ventre, il fonçait jusqu'à chez Kagami, sans se soucier de la pluie diluvienne qui s'abattait sur lui. Merde... et s'il était déjà trop tard ? Que se passerait-il s'il les surprenait dans une position équivoque ?

« Putain Kagami... me fais pas ça...j't'en supplie... putain... »

Il priait pour arriver à temps ! Foutue pluie ! Tenant bien son sac de sport contre lui, il courut à perdre haleine dans les rues de la capitale.

* * *

 _20:32, appartement de Kagami._

« Comment appelle t-on un organisme doté des deux sexes ? »

« Un transexuel ? Non, non je sais ! Un travesti ! »

« Faux. C'est un hermaphrodite. »

Midorima lui donna une petite tape sur la tête avec le manuel scolaire de biologie. Kagami fulminait. Ca faisait presque une heure qu'ils travaillaient ce chapitre et rien à faire : ça ne voulait pas rentrer ! Il ne parvenait pas à retenir ces mots beaucoup trop compliqués et il commençait déjà à saturer. Le shooter n'était pas un mauvais enseignant, mais Kagami était peut-être... trop..

« On dirait bien que tu es plus stupide qu'Aomine, en fin de compte. Je ne pensais pas cela possible. »

Cette remarque lui valut un regard assassin de la part de Kagami, mais Midorima n'était pas du genre à s'avouer vaincu.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, cette donnée ne changera pas l'issue de ton apprentissage. Au pire, cela retardera ta mémorisation, mais en aucun cas cela ne remettra en cause ta réussite, au final. Je vais veiller personnellement à ce que tu décroches la meilleure note de ton lycée dans cette matière. Même si je dois te harceler nuit et jour dans ce but. » Enonça t-il avec conviction.

« Tsss.. ça sert à rien de te donner tout ce mal pour moi. Tu l'as dit, je suis débile ! J'arrive à rien du tout ! Même un collégien en sait plus que moi. »

« Certes, je ne puis te donner tort sur ce point. Néanmoins, si tu échoues, ce sera également mon premier échec et je refuse de laisser cela se produire. »

Ah oui, Kagami n'avait pas pensé à cela. Midorima s'était engagé à l'aider et son honneur était en jeu. S'il se rétamait en bio, cela ne ferait que prouver l'incapacité de Midorima à lui inculquer quelque chose et le grand tireur envisageait cela comme un défi personnel.

« Bon, ça me gave, j'ai besoin d'une pause ! »

« Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à en prendre une. »

Kagami roula des yeux. C'est vrai, c'était une des conditions de Midorima pour avoir accepté de l'aider... Le rouge devait suivre à la lettre ses consignes et le laisser décider de la manière dont ils travailleraient. Cela incluait bien-sûr le découpage de la soirée, aussi bien pour les pauses que pour le programme étudié. Midorima était un maniaque du contrôle qui gérait tout de A à Z. Tout était millimétré et chronométré à la seconde près pour ne laisser aucune place à l'imprévu. Même leur temps de parole était limité ! Cela dit, Kagami s'y attendait et puis, les règles du jeu fixées par Midorima n'avait plus à démontrer leur efficacité, alors cela valait bien quelques sacrifices. En plus, Aomine l'avait prévenu et Kuroko aussi. Le vert était un tortionnaire né ! Mais c'était pour la bonne cause et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, même s'il avait un peu grincé des dents quand Midorima lui avait confisqué son portable...

« Bien loin de moi l'idée de remettre en cause vos méthodes, _Midori-sensei,_ mais j'ai vraiiiiiment besoin d'une pause. Sinon, mon cerveau risque d'exploser ! » Le prévint Kagami en joignant les mains en signe de respect.

« _Imploser_ , tu veux dire. « _Exploser_ », ce serait vers l'extérieur, or, si ton cerveau éclate dans ta tête, c'est une implosion. Et ne m'appelle pas « Midori-sensei », mon nom est Midorima. »

« Pitiiiiiiiay ! » Insista t-il en s'inclinant.

Midorima rosit et il accorda une pause de _« pas plus de cinq minutes »_ à Kagami, parce qu'il fallait pas déconner non plus, là, ho ! S'adoucissait-il avec le temps ? Non, c'était autre chose... Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour le tigre... Il en arrivait même à se montrer moins intransigeant, alors qu'il ne négociait jamais en temps normal... Mais il lui était très compliqué de résister à Kagami et à sa bouille craquante d'enfant geignard. Midorima espérait juste que Kagami n'allait pas abuser de son point faible...

Se relevant tout de suite, Kagami était à deux doigts de lui faire un bisou sur la joue pour le remercier. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se prendre un soda frais et il demanda à Midorima s'il désirait aussi quelque chose. Le shooter déclina poliment. Sauf que tout à coup, Midorima entendit frapper derrière lui, au niveau de la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le balcon. Interloqué, il alla voir de quoi il s'agissait et...

« ! »

Avec stupéfaction, il reconnut Aomine ! Que faisait-il là à une heure pareille ?! Et surtout, comment était-il arrivé ici ?!

Craignant que Kagami ne lui ouvre pas, le brun avait préféré grimper ! Après avoir escaladé la façade de l'immeuble glissante à cause de la pluie, il était parvenu à se hisser jusqu'à l'appartement de Kagami et sans se tromper d'étage. Midorima afficha un air hébété et secoua la tête. Non, non, il ne rêvait pas ! Aomine était bel et bien là, frappant le verre pour attirer l'attention du propriétaire des lieux. L'apparition de ce troisième protagoniste risquait d'ébranler la concentration de Kagami et d'anéantir ses efforts ! Sans même parler du fait qu'Aomine allait rompre leur intimité si chèrement gagnée ! Alors par réflexe et dans l'urgence la plus absolue, Midorima tira les rideaux pour camoufler délibérément la présence de son rival ! Kagami ne nota rien d'anormal, trop éloigné de la source du bruit pour y avoir prêté attention. C'était sa chance et Midorima n'allait pas la céder ! Il se racla la gorge et s'adossa à la baie vitrée, gardant bien les rideaux fermés derrière lui.

« Kagami. Peux-tu me préparer du thé et... mettre de la musique, s'il te plaît ? »

Malgré le double vitrage, Midorima devait étouffer le battage d'Aomine.

« Heu... de la musique ? Tu es sûr ? J'suis pas certain que ça aide à réviser. »

« Mais si au contraire, c'est un excellent stimulant intellectuel ! » Assura Midorima, en suant à grosses gouttes.

« Bon... si tu le dis. » Après tout, c'était Midorima l'expert.

Le roux mit de l'eau à chauffer pour le thé et il alla fouiller dans sa collection de CD. Il n'avait pas ramené grand chose des States et n'avait rien acheté de japonais depuis son arrivée ici. Il ne possédait que quelques albums de rap et de rock américains, entassés dans un carton, près de sa télévision. Il en attrapa un au hasard et la musique se lança, espérant que cela convienne à son invité.

« Mido... pourquoi t'as tiré les rideaux ? »

« Il y a de l'orage et je ne veux pas que cela te perturbe. »

« Oh... d'accord. »

Heureusement que Kagami n'était pas tellement du genre à poser des questions ! Il ne se méfiait pas assez et sa crédulité allait lui causer des problèmes plus tard, pensa Midorima. Mais ce n'était pas le moment !

Le tigre revint près de lui avec du thé encore fumant et sa canette de coca, sans broncher et ils se replongèrent dans leurs bouquins.

Mais une bonne demi-heure plus tard... Kagami fut obligé de se lever pour aller ouvrir la porte de son appartement. On venait de sonner et il ne s'attendait pas du tout à trouver sur son seuil deux policiers ! Aurait-il mis la musique trop fort ? Le roux se poussa pour les laisser pénétrer dans le salon, pas tout à fait sûr de ce qui était en train d'arriver, pendant que Midorima se tendait imperceptiblement.

« Un de vos voisins nous a appelés pour signaler qu'un cambrioleur s'est introduit sur votre balcon en escaladant la façade de l'immeuble. Tout va bien ? »

« Un voleur ? » Répéta Kagami en clignant des yeux. Il avait mal entendu, non ?

« Nous n'avons rien à signaler d'anormal, messieurs. » Intervint Midorima en s'approchant à son tour.

« Cela ne vous dérange pas si on vérifie ? »

« Non bien-sûr, allez-y. »

Un des flics attrapa alors sa lampe de poche et Kagami lui ouvrit la baie vitrée pour qu'il puisse se rendre sur le balcon. L'homme inspecta donc chaque recoin et Midorima s'étonna qu'il n'y trouve pas Aomine ! Où était passée la panthère noire ? Il n'avait quand même pas pu se volatiliser ! C'était à n'y plus rien comprendre cette affaire... Ne découvrant rien d'anormal ici, le policier revint à l'intérieur.

« Faux signalement. Sûrement encore une blague de petits plaisantins qui n'ont rien de mieux à faire que d'espionner chez les gens... » Soupira t-il, déçu.

« Nous n'allons pas vous importuner plus longtemps dans ce cas. Merci de votre coopération. » Ajouta l'autre et repositionnant bien son couvre chef. « Bonne soirée. »

« Vous aussi et merci de vous être déplacés quand même... » Sourit Kagami, en se sentant rassuré.

Les deux représentants des forces de l'ordre sortirent alors et Midorima les escorta.

Et c'est pile au moment où la porte claqua que Kagami perçut distinctement une plainte provenant du balcon. Il s'y précipita donc.

« Oi Kagami ! Tu peux m'aider à remonter stp ? »

« A...Aomine ? Merde ! T'es où ? » Demanda le tigre en cherchant anxieusement son comparse du regard.

« Accroché aux barreaux du balcon. Grouille, je commence à avoir des crampes! »

L'Américain se pencha et effectivement, il tomba nez-à-nez avec le malheureux brun qui ne restait suspendu qu'à la force de ses seuls bras ! Kagami l'agrippa et pour qu'il puisse remonter. A bout de souffle, Aomine s'assit un moment sur la surface du sol détrempé pour reprendre ses esprits.

« Viens à l'intérieur te réchauffer, ne reste pas dehors. T'es tout mouillé en plus ! Je vais te chercher des serviettes ! »

Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se remettre debout. Grelottant de froid, Aomine le suivit et Kagami se rendit dans la salle de bains pour lui apporter de quoi se sécher.

« Midorima ! Va prendre des fringues dans ma chambre pour qu'il se change aussi s'il te plaît. »

« T'as entendu Midorima ? A moins que tu ne tiennes à ce que je reste tout nu dans le salon... » Ricana Aomine en lui lançant un regard mauvais. Il allait lui payer ce maudit binoclard !

Le coéquipier de Kuroko revint rapidement auprès du brun qui se déshabilla près du canapé, devant lui, sans la moindre gêne. Même s'il avait l'habitude de voir les autres joueurs de Seirin enlever leurs vêtements dans les vestiaires après les entraînements, cela fit quelque chose à Kagami... et justement, craignant ce genre de réactions, Midorima savait qu'il ne devait pas traîner ! Il ne s'attarda pas dans la chambre de leur hôte et lui rapporta des vêtements secs. Par chance, Kagami et Aomine faisaient à peu près la même taille. Kagami était en train d'éponger les épaules d'Aomine, n'osant pas attaquer son torse et Midorima toussa pour leur signaler qu'il était là !

« J'ai laissé... mon sac sur le balcon, tu me le ramènes Midoooo ? » Chantonna t-il pendant que Kagami s'occupait gentiment de lui.

Cela énerva prodigieusement le meilleur ami de Takao, mais il prit sur lui pour n'émettre aucune protestation. Putain, Midorima avait du bol que Kagami soit là, parce que sinon, Aomine ne se serait pas gêné pour l'enfermer sur le balcon et sous la pluie pour se venger ! Il avait vraiment hâte de lui foutre une déculottée sur le terrain en fin de semaine...

« Alors vous faisiez quoi ? »

Kagami alla éteindre la musique et Aomine enleva ses habits froids pour passer ceux prêtés par le rouquin. Bien entendu, il ne s'embarrassa par de fausse pudeur et il se changea au beau milieu du salon, bien en vue pour que Midorima et Kagami profitent du spectacle. Et les adorables rougeurs qu'il devina sur les joues de Kagami le confortèrent dans son choix. Quant à Midorima, ses yeux émeraudes pétillaient de rage.

« Midorima me donnait des cours de biologie. Tu sais, je t'en avais parlé. »

« Je me souviens, oui. Quel chapitre étiez-vous en train d'étudier ? »

« La reproduction. »

 _Oh petit cochon de Midorima..._

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres d'Aomine. Il n'en n'attendait pas moins de son rival. Ce dernier ne perdait pas de temps ! Il avait plongé sans détour dans le vif du sujet !

« Intéressant... »

« Mais j'ai un peu de mal. » Avoua Kagami en retournant s'asseoir près de la table basse.

« C'est parce qu'il n'utilise pas la bonne technique... » Affirma Aomine, sûr de lui.

Il alla fouiller dans son sac et il en sortit un DVD, planqué sous son ballon de basket. Kagami haussa un sourcil interrogateur et Midorima afficha un air perplexe.

« Heureusement, le hasard fait bien les choses et il se trouve que j'ai amené avec moi de quoi remédier à ce problème. Et en même temps, ça va te permettre de réviser l'histoire du Japon. Elle est pas belle, la vie ? »

D'une pierre deux coups, en somme. Kagami pencha la tête vers Aomine, un peu intrigué. Midorima n'était pas vraiment inquiet. Le brun n'avait rien d'un bon précepteur, la menace n'était donc pas sérieuse.

Aomine enfila la galette dans le lecteur de DVD et il alluma la télévision, lançant le « documentaire historique ».

Kagami plissa les yeux et sur l'écran s'affichèrent deux jolies jeunes femmes plutôt dévêtues, mais pour ce qu'il pouvait en apercevoir, elles étaient vaguement couvertes de deux kimonos lâches et évasés, courts, qui laissaient entrevoir... non qui offraient carrément leurs formes voluptueuses en pâture aux spectateurs. L'une des deux geishas chevauchait l'autre et sa compagne défaisait lentement son obi coloré pour la dénuder complètement. Timidement, ses lèvres vinrent effleurer la poitrine blanche et imposante de son amante, ce qui fit gémir de plaisir celle qui recevait les caresses.

Kagami piqua un fard et Midorima fit de même, mais beaucoup plus rouge !

« Aomine ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que... » Commença le professeur à lunettes.

« Bah quoi ? C'est un porno qui se passe du temps de l'Ere Tokugawa. C'est parfait, non ? Tu vois Kagami, ces deux nanas là, ce sont des courtisanes et... »

« Tais-toi donc imbécile ! » Le somma Midorima en serrant les poings. Les pitreries et autres frasques d'Aomine ne l'amusaient PLUS DU TOUT !

« Ahh... je crois comprendre ! Midorima est sans doute pressé qu'on aborde le chapitre du _shudo_... Mais patience, _sensei_ , c'est prévu... juste après ce film. J'ai justement un autre DVD dans mon sac qui traite de ce sujet là aussi ! C'est fou c'que j'suis prévoyant ! » Se félicita le scorer en se lançant des fleurs.

« _Shudo_ ? »

« L'homosexualité chez les samourais. » Précisa Aomine au naïf roux.

 _« Yamete kudasaiiii ! »_ Gémit érotiquement une des femmes qui s'ébattait à la télévision.

De toute évidence, les préliminaires étaient terminés et les geishas peu farouches étaient passées à la vitesse supérieure ! Midorima était à présent aussi rouge que le T-shirt que Kagami avait passé à Aomine. Couleur qui n'allait ni à l'un, ni à l'autre des deux prétendants, au passage. Excédé par cette mascarade honteuse, Midorima bloqua le champ de vision de Kagami (qui semblait tout même faire preuve d'une curiosité intellectuelle et d'une réceptivité certaines, quant aux "documentaire"), s'interposant entre lui et la télévision. Il était hors de propos de laisser Aomine corrompre ainsi le gentil fauve !

« Cela n'a rien à voir avec la reproduction, _baka_ ! Ce sont deux femelles, explique-moi comment elles peuvent procréer ensemble ? » Hurla le _tsundere_. « Kagami, arrête de regarder ces âneries et concentre-toi sur la leçon ! »

« Ne me dis pas que t'es choqué, Shin-chan ? Ca ne t'excite pas ? Moi, ça me donne très, très envie de les rejoindre, pas toi Kagami ? » Le trolla allègrement Aomine en augmentant le son de la télévision pour le faire criser davantage.

La pièce fut envahie de gémissements, soupirs et autres bruits inspirants qui achevèrent la patience déjà bien entamée du plus studieux des trois garçons.

De plus en plus rouge et essoufflé par la fureur qui s'était inévitablement insinuée en lui, Midorima débrancha le lecteur sans hésiter, s'attirant dangereusement les foudres d'Aomine. Celui-ci était plus que décidé à parfaire l'éducation sexuelle de son poulain et ce n'était pas ce petit puceau frustré de Midorima qui allait l'en empêcher !

« Putain, tu fais chier ! C'était le moment le plus DELICAT du cours là ! Elles allaient faire un _69_ ! »

« Un _69_ , tu dis ? Bien, bien, voyons cela... »

Midorima sembla contre toute attente se calmer à la simple évocation de cette position et il regagna sa place près de Kagami, sans faire de scandale. Il se mit alors à feuilleter le manuel de biologie d'un air étonnament détaché et serein.

« Hmm... alors... ah oui, voilà... « _En cas de rapports buccaux-génitaux non protégés, on s'expose à toutes sortes de maladies et infections sexuellement transmissibles, comme par exemple le SIDA, l'herpès et l'hépatite. Ce sont les trois maladies majeures. Dans des cas beaucoup plus rares, des infections comme le chlamydiae peuvent également se transmettre de cette manière. »_ Récita robotiquement Midorima.

Et de tourner le livre vers Kagami et Aomine pour ILLUSTRER sa leçon. (et je vous épargnerai la description de l'image que Midorima leur désigna, ce serait trop traumatisant et gerbant pour vous chères lectrices, mais disons qu'il y avait de quoi forcer plus d'un gigolo à faire vœu de chasteté sur le champ et jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ! Mais si vous êtes curieuses ou masochistes, chacune sont kiff après tout, Internet est votre ami à ce sujet !)

Le silence le plus complet se fit. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler, s'il y en avait eu une dans la pièce. Satisfait de son intervention, Midorima reprit :

« Sur ce, où nous en étions-nous arrêtés, Kagami ? Ah oui ! La _parthénogénèse_ ! Il s'agit de... »

Aomine devait mobiliser chaque cellule de son être pour éviter de coller son poing dans la gueule de ce putain de binoclard de mes deux. Non seulement il venait de lui casser son fantasme favori, mais en plus, il avait sûrement dégoûté Kagami pour toujours ! Jamais le tigre ne voudra coucher avec lui maintenant ! Bon... avec Midorima non plus, ni personne d'autre, du coup ! Mais ce n'était pas une consolation suffisante ! C'était FOUTU ! Tous ses efforts venaient d'être réduits à néant !

Et malheureusement, le brun était un sanguin... et Midorima était allé beaucoup trop loin... Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, il se rua sur lui avec fougue. Terrifié et pris d'un nouveau réflexe de survie, comme toute à l'heure quand il avait tiré le rideau, Midorima eut tout juste le temps d'attraper la première chose qu'il avait sous la main, à savoir le livre de biologie de seconde année et il asséna un violent coup à la tête du félin pour contrer son assaut.

Le coup le toucha de plein fouet et, déséquilibré, Aomine trébucha lourdement dans le canapé du rouge.

Terrassé par une soudaine douleur sourde, se tint le crâne et un peu de sang coula au niveau de son œil !

 **BIOLOGY WINS.**

 **FATALITY !**

Paniqué, Kagami le prit dans ses bras, pour le faire se redresser et examiner sa blessure de guerre. Plus de peur que de mal, seule l'arcade sourcilière avait été touchée, mais cette zone particulièrement fragile et fine saignait à présent abondamment. Et Aomine paraissait sonné...

« Merde ! Ca ne s'arrête pas de saigner, fais quelque chose Mido ! » Exigea Kagami en improvisant une compresse avec sa canette de métal encore froide.

Se levant un peu trop à la hâte pour aller chercher la trousse à pharmacie de Kagami, Midorima cogna son genou dans la table basse et le contenu de la théière encore fumante se déversa sans pitié sur l'entrejambe du pauvre Aomine. Il avait vraiment la GUIGNE ce soir ! Il enchainait catastrophe sur catastrophe !

« Je... je suis désolé ! » Balbutia Midorima en fonçant maladroitement à la salle de bains, sous les cris de d'agonie d'Aomine.

Mais le brun l'avait bien cherché, quand même !

« Putain l'enfoiré... il m'a castré avec une brûlure au troisième degré là ! J'suis sûr qu'il l'a fait exprès ! »

« Castré ? Oh attends ! Ca je sais, ça veut dire que tu ne pourras plus te reproduire c'est ça ? » Devina fièrement Kagami.

Ok, il avait vraiment envie de pleurer là... Cette soirée était un fiasco de bout en bout.

« Ahhhh ! Je suis aveugle, j'vois plus rien ! J'vais crever, serre-moi fort Bakagami ! »

« C'est parce que tu as du sang dans l'oeil, aho ! » Expliqua le tigre en l'essuyant du mieux qu'il pouvait avec une des serviettes posées sur la table.

Midorima arriva avec le nécessaire de secours du rouge et il considéra la plaie avec sérieux. Il était formel...

« J'ai bien peur qu'il ne faille le conduire aux urgences... »

« A l'hôpital ?! Merde, non ! » Protesta la panthère meurtrie.

On avait déjà fait plus romantique comme soirée !

« C'est beaucoup trop profond ! Il faut le recoudre, il a besoin de points de suture... »

Il ne manquait plus que ça...

Là, c'était le summum du cauchemar...

* * *

Les trois garçons attendaient en silence dans la salle d'attente. Les urgences n'étaient pas très accueillantes à cette heure de la nuit... ni très rassurantes... entre les clochards bourrés et les enfants qui pleuraient, Midorima commençait vraiment à appréhender et à se sentir mal à l'aise. Quant à Aomine, Kagami tenait toujours pressé contre lui un linge propre, qui ne l'était plus tellement d'ailleurs car il s'était imbibé de sang. Par chance, Aomine portait un T-shirt rouge, alors la salissure était moindre à cet endroit là...

Ils patientèrent ainsi une bonne heure sans qu'aucun d'eux ne prononce le moindre mot et en fin de compte, un docteur assez jeune et beau gosse les reçut. Sûrement un nouvel interne, se dit Midorima. Il avait les cheveux mi-longs noirs de jais et une barbe de trois jours qui laissait deviner qu'il avait du enchaîner les garder ces derniers jours...

Quand Aomine lui expliqua ce qui était arrivé, il éclata de rire si fort que Kagami et Midorima purent l'entendre du couloir où ils se trouvaient encore assis, en attendant qu'Aomine sorte de sa consultation.

Jamais la redoutable panthère de Toho ne s'était sentie aussi humiliée. Ce médecin se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule ! Bon ok, en temps normal, il aurait sans doute été le premier ironiser du ridicule de la situation... s'il n'avait pas été concerné !

Quand l'adulte le relâcha enfin, Aomine arborait UN MAGNIFIQUE cache œil de pirate du plus bel effet, digne d'Halloween. Kagami étouffa un rire (pas longtemps, cela dit) et Midorima employa son ton le plus sarcastique et le plus hautain en le désignant.

« Kagami, je te présente le célèbre _Masamune Date_ , grand seigneur japonais, qui perdit son œil droit durant son enfance, des suites de la petite vérole. Merci Aomine, grâce à toi, nous avons même pu réviser un peu d'Histoire ce soir, en effet ! »

Tout à coup, Aomine était moins impressionnant, moins effrayant, malgré le regard plus noir que l'Enfer qu'il adressa à son rival...

Midorima allait en baver lors de leur prochain match, qui arrivait à grands pas.

Aomine s'en fit la promesse...

* * *

 **Ayé ! Notre "triangle amoureux" (de la poissitude) est lancé ! ENFIN ! HALLELUIA !**

 **Pas de bonus de fin cette fois parce que le chapitre est déjà suffisament long (23 pages... ahem... oui, j'me suis lâchée...) et je ne voudrai pas vous décourager/souler. Mais je ferai en sorte de l'écrire pour le chapitre suivant ou peut-être ferai-je un court chapitre supplémentaire à ce sujet prochainement. Dites-le moi si vous avez une préférence. :D  
**

 **A très bientôt pour la suite et j'espère que l'histoire vous plaît !**


	7. Rain

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Après un mois d'attente, voici la suite du triangle amoureux of DEATH !**

 **Je vous remercie d'être toujours aussi fidèles et de me faire partager vos avis et vos encouragements. C'est très important pour moi ! J'ai été plutôt prolifique côté _One Shots_ dernièrement, mais je n'en n'ai pas oublié pour autant "Shadows and Light". J'étais juste "moins" inspirée pour ce chapitre, parce que c'est un chapitre "charnière". Ce sont toujours les plus difficiles à écrire, parce qu'il ne s'y passe en général pas grand-chose et ils sont peu passionnants, mais cruciaux pour le développement de l'histoire. Normalement, Midorima devait y "combler" son retard, mais ce n'est pas vraiment le cas. Aomine a encore pris toute la place en lui volant la vedette !**

 **Au final, ce n'est pas ce que je souhaitais, mais ce sont les aléas de l'écriture et je suis tout de même contente du résultat.**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez aussi.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Qu'y a t-il de mal à vouloir être aimé ?

Ce n'est pas une question que l'on devrait être amené à se poser.

Jamais.

Pourtant, Aomine se la posait régulièrement en ce moment. Il faut dire que le brun était fou amoureux, mais de pas de n'importe qui. Et c'était là que le bât blesse. Oh bien-sûr, le basketteur était doté d'un physique fort agréable et plutôt remarquable. Il était pourvu d'un corps musclé et athlétique, finement taillé dans une plaquette de chocolat fondant, dont sa peau avait tiré sa couleur mate et appétissante. Ses yeux légèrement bridés étaient d'un bleu électrique profond et le nuage de colère qui les obscurcissait avant s'était dissipé avec le temps.

Mais était-il digne d'être aimé pour autant ?

Digne... de _lui_ ?

Ce simple doute s'était insinué dans son esprit, le parasitant totalement. Malgré sa première – et dernière en date – tentative d'approche, Kagami se refusait encore et toujours à lui. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis l'incident chez le tigre. Incident qui avait impliqué Midorima, son... errr... _rival_? Aomine détestait ce mot, qui ne devrait être réservé qu'au sport selon lui. Sérieux, ils n'étaient plus au Moyen-Âge, ère de l'amour courtois et des duels à mort entre prétendants transis de désir !

Pourtant, force était d'avouer qu'Aomine était tombé dans le panneau. Ou plutôt, qu'il avait sauté et s'était cogné la tête dans ce panneau de basket _là_... Preuve en était qu'il avait escaladé la façade de l'immeuble du rouge, au péril de sa vie, se lançant dans un _remake_ moderne de la scène du balcon de _Roméo et Juliette._.. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait, parce qu'en vrai, jamais il n'avait lu cette œuvre. Mais il restait néanmoins persuadé que c'était le genre de situations qui pouvait se produire dans la littérature romantique ! Ou dans les shojo manga que Satsuki et... Sakurai (oui, Aomine avait déjà surpris son équipier plongé dans des tomes à l'eau de rose) affectionnaient tant.

Sauf que toutes ces conneries de midinette en mal de mâle, ce n'était pas pour lui.

Pas du tout !

… Alors pourquoi se comportait-il comme une adolescente qui mouille sa culotte dès qu'il apercevait le tigre de Seirin ? Bon, c'était peut-être légèrement exagéré comme comparaison, mais quand Aomine pensait à Kagami, ses sous-vêtements en pâtissaient également. Comme s'il venait de se changer en collégienne... ou plutôt en collégien que ses hormones rongeaient, telles un puissant acide qui prendrait son siège au niveau de son entrejambe...

N'allez le répéter à personne, mais en réalité et sous ses dehors un peu brutaux, Aomine était très sensible. Le fait que Kagami l'évite et n'ait toujours donné aucune réponse quant à leur possible mise en couple, lui était très difficile à vivre. Et du coup, il n'y avait pas que ses hormones qui le bouffaient. La peur, l'angoisse que l'Américain lui échappe occupait toutes ses pensées, lorsque le tigre n'était pas nu dans celles-ci, évidemment. Ce qui devait bien représenter un tiers de ce que lui inspirait Kagami, lorsqu'Aomine rêvassait. La plupart de ses fantasmes mettant en scène son concurrent étaient plutôt osés, mais lorsque ce n'était pas le cas, c'était vraiment _douloureux_ pour le brun... Pour la première fois, il se sentait faible. Stupide. Impuissant.

Que faire pour que la balance penche de son côté ?

Putain... il en venait même à élaborer des stratégies... Pathétique.

Le tigre l'obsédait à ce point.

Son sauveur...

Celui qui l'avait sauvé de lui-même... celui qui lui avait fait retrouver la lumière... celui qui avait tué l'adolescent blasé qu'il était devenu... celui qui avait redonné un sens à sa vie.

Et oui, rien que cela...

Et Kagami était tout cela à la fois...

N'y tenant plus, il avait esquivé son entraînement. Encore une fois, rien de nouveau à l'horizon, puisqu'il prenait un malin plaisir à ne se présenter au gymnase que quant il en avait envie (ce qui n'arrivait pas très souvent, soyons honnêtes!). Certes, il faisait des efforts de ce côté là depuis sa défaite, parce que s'il ne pouvait se montrer digne de Kagami amoureusement parlant, au moins, pouvait-il se montrer digne du rouge sur le terrain. Et cela passait inévitablement par la case entraînement !

Ah ! Ce qu'il ne ferait pas par amour !

Il était franchement foutu. Foutu de chez foutu !

Maudit Kagami !

Cette fois, ç'en était trop !

Incapable de réprimer ses sentiments envahissants, le brun avait débarqué à l'entraînement de l'équipe de Seirin, sous les regards médusés de ses adversaires ! Il avait avancé d'un pas décidé jusqu'à Kagami. Le roux entraînait des jeunes de première année et Aomine en avait profité pour attraper sa proie par le cou, avant même que l'autre fauve ne puisse battre en retraite. Riko s'était époumonnée avec son sifflet pour chasser l'intrus, mais Aomine n'en n'avait rien à carrer ! Le tigre s'était débattu vaillamment, traînant des pieds pour essayer de freiner son ravisseur, mais Aomine le tenait bien. Pas question de le laisser lui filer entre les doigts cette fois encore !

Il EXIGEAIT une réponse ! (surtout au vu des récents évènements survenus chez Kagami... et qui lui avaient laissé un œil invalide !)

Le duo d'attaquants qui faisait trembler les défenses s'était donc enfermé dans les vestiaires de Seirin et les coéquipiers de Kagami s'étaient précipités à leur suite pour coller leurs oreilles à la porte qui les séparaient.

« Ao... Aomine ! » Hurla Kagami, rouge vif à cause du manque d'oxygène.

Le brun le lâcha enfin, le forçant à s'asseoir sur un banc et il lui balança une serviette propre, ainsi que son uniforme.

« A quoi tu joues, bordel ? Tu peux pas te pointer comme ça ici ! »

« Et pourquoi pas ? Toi, tu t'es bien ramené au gymnase de Shutoku, il y a quelques jours. »

« Mais c'était TOTALEMENT différent ! Et moi, je suis venu à la fin de leur entraînement, justement pour éviter un scandale ! »

« Ouais bon, j'ai pas pas envie de parler de Tsunderima maintenant, alors habille-toi et suis-moi. »

« Quoi ? Mais... »

« Si tu sais pas comment faire, je peux me charger de te foutre à poil moi-même... » Proposa t-il en affichant un sourire carnassier.

Le tigre eut un mouvement de recul salvateur, dicté par l'effroi que lui inspirait cette phrase, mais cela n'empêcha pas Aomine de fondre sur lui. Le plus grand des deux basketteurs écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de son rival. Le « baiser », si on pouvait appeler cela comme ça, fut bref et brutal. Aomine ne chercha même pas à glisser sa langue au chaud pour goûter le tigre. Il sourit en constatant l'air perdu de Kagami, face à cet assaut soudain. C'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de provoquer et de titiller l'Américain dès qu'il en avait l'occasion et ce, malgré tout l'amour sincère qu'il lui portait.

Kagami roula des yeux pour toute réponse. Il aurait aimé prendre sa douche, mais pas question de le faire avec Aomine dans les parages. Sans compter que le jeune homme semblait pressé, alors Kagami n'allait pas le faire attendre. Il voulait que cette mascarade se termine rapidement et plus vite il se serait changé, plus vite ils auraient quitté les lieux. Il soupira et lui tourna le dos, ouvrant la porte de son casier pour se cacher derrière au maximum et il se dépêcha de s'essuyer. Le rouge enleva sa tenue de basket et vaporisa un peu de déodorant sur son corps marqué par l'effort, avant d'enfiler son uniforme. Aomine ne perdit pas une miette du _striptease_ qu'il réussit à entrevoir partiellement et dont il se régala. Kagami avait un physique des plus appétissants et il aurait été criminel de ne pas contempler ce que la Nature lui offrait. La Nature, un bon patrimoine génétique, mais surtout les heures de musculation auxquelles avait du s'adonner Kagami.

« Allez, on s'arrache... Mais la prochaine fois, préviens-moi avant, ok ? »

« Je t'enverrai un message ou je t'appellerai. Mais t'as intérêt à me répondre, parce que sinon je viendrais t'enlever comme aujourd'hui. »

Le rouge sourit légèrement et il sortit en premier de la pièce. Ses équipiers se poussèrent pour le laisser passer et s'assurer qu'Aomine ne l'avait pas heu... abusé ?

« Ne vous en faites pas, je vous l'emprunte quelques heures et je vous le ramène ensuite. » Expliqua Aomine sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à l'abimer, cela pourrait être considéré comme de _l'anti-jeu_... » Précisa Riko avec autorité et en insistant bien sur le dernier terme.

« Pas d'inquiétude à ce sujet. Je n'ai que les meilleures intentions envers lui. »

La suspicieuse brunette ne sembla pas convaincue par les paroles du scorer adverse, mais elle lui laissa le bénéfice du doute, se contentant simplement de froncer des sourcils. Aomine était comme il était, certes, mais ce n'était pas un tricheur.

Kagami ne risquait _sans doute_ rien à ses côtés...

Ou pas.

* * *

Kagami commençait à s'inquiéter. Aomine avait posé ses grandes mains sur ses yeux et il le guidait énigmatiquement à l'aveugle dans les rues de la capitale. Depuis deux pâtés de maisons environ, il avait laissé la panthère prendre la tête de l'expédition de cette manière. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à Aomine, mais il n'était pas habitué à être privé aussi longtemps de son acuité visuelle et de devoir s'en remettre complètement à l'autre pour éviter les obstacles était assez étrange et inconfortable. Quelle drôle d'idée avait eu Aomine... apparemment, il était question d'une surprise, mais Kagami ne comprenait pas le but de toutes ces fioritures et ça commençait à fleurer méchamment le guêt-apens. Peut-être à cause du tournant qu'était en train de prendre leur relation, Kagami restait méfiant quant au second prédateur...

Brusquement, le ganguro les fit s'arrêter et il enleva ses mains du champ de vision de Kagami.

Ils se trouvaient sur ce qui ressemblait _vaguement_ à un terrain de _street basketball..._ Enfin, ça avait du en être un, aux alentours des années 1970, estima Kagami. Parce que là, à vrai dire, il n'en restait que des gravats et il fallait fournir un important effort d'imagination pour se représenter à quoi l'endroit avait pu ressembler du temps de sa gloire. Les marquages au sol étaient quasiment effacés et parlons-en du sol, justement : il était jonché de cratères béants. De quoi aisément se fouler une cheville, dans le meilleur des cas ! C'était comme si on avait disséminé des pièges à loups sur toute la surface bétonnée. Quant aux panneaux de basket, ils n'étaient guère en meilleur état et semblaient tenir encore debout pour miracle. Les piliers étaient rongés par la rouille et ils penchaient dangereusement, sortant même de leur axe droit.

Kagami grimaça et cligna des yeux, incrédule, avant de se tourner vers Aomine d'un air qui signifiait _c'est-quoi-cette merde-tu peux-m'expliquer ?_ La déception se lisait sur son visage.

TOUT CA POUR CA ?!

« Tadaaa ! » Répliqua la panthère, en guise de justification.

« Ta...da ? » Répéta Kagami, de plus en plus paumé.

« C'est pas trop génial comme endroit, sérieux ? »

« Heu... trop génial pour quoi faire exactement ? »

« Bah pour jouer au basket, abruti ! »

« Abruti ? Attends, c'est _moi_ l'abruti, _là_ ? Non mais t'as vu la GUEULE de ce taudis ? »

« Cache ta joie surtout ! J'ai eu du mal à trouver ce terrain, tu sais ! Ca ne court pas les rues au Japon ! »

« Le manque de popularité du basket ici me désole... » Se lamenta Kagami.

« Ouais bah on ne peut rien y faire, alors pas la peine de se lamenter là-dessus pendants des heures ! Qu'est-ce que t'attends plutôt pour aller visiter ? Te gêne pas, vas-y ! » L'encouragea Aomine, très excité par sa trouvaille.

Le roux se décida tout de même à aller explorer la zone. Si de loin c'était déjà horrible, de près, c'était encore PIRE ! Kagami s'approcha d'un des poteaux et il posa prudemment sa main dessus, parce que c'était un coup à se chopper le tétanos... Il secoua un peu le panneau qui trembla et vibra sous l'agression, grinçant sinistrement. Aomine voulait vraiment qu'ils jouent ici ? Mais cette poutre de métal allait rendre l'âme au premier _dunk_ ! C'était de la folie ! Sans même parler des nids de poule qui déformaient le sol. C'était comme s'ils se tenaient dans un jardin autrefois luxuriant, qui serait devenu la cible d'une horde de taupes enragées ! Quant aux murs entourant le terrain, ils étaient couverts de tags grossiers et à moitié éventrés. Et comme si tout cela ne suffisait pas, Kagami repéra des _seringues_ usagées au pied du panier sous lequel il s'était placé. Ce lieu, laissé à l'abandon depuis des années, était visiblement devenu le repère de _junkies,_ ce qui n'était pas franchement engageant...

Pourtant, Aomine arborait un sourire emprunt de fierté, quant à sa découverte. Il avait arpenté et ratissé les quartiers de la ville à la recherche d'un endroit peu fréquenté, ne se trouvant ni trop loin de chez lui, ni trop loin de chez Kagami et ce lieu avait retenu son attention parce qu'il remplissait cette condition imparable. Le regard d'Aomine pétillait d'entrain. Et Kagami se surpris à ne pas vouloir le blesser... Il soupira. Le tact, ce n'était vraiment pas son truc... alors comment lui dire que, non, ils ne pouvaient vraiment pas s'entraîner ici, à moins de vouloir mourir écrasés par un panneau ?

« Alors qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? »

Non, mais il était SERIEUX ?

« Heu... Aomine, je... »

Kagami n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase – et tant mieux, d'un côté, parce qu'il ignorait bien ce qu'il pourrait dire pour ne pas vexer la panthère – car un objet rond frappa violemment l'arrière de son crâne. Sifflant entre ses dents et se frottant la tête, Kagami se retourna comme un fauve dérangé lors de sa sieste. Un ballon de basket rebondit et roula vers son propriétaire. Et ce n'était pas une racaille comme l'aurait pensé Kagami au vu de l'endroit, ni un clochard, ni un drogué. Mais un gamin. Un putain de gamin, haut comme trois pommes et demi. Ou peut-être quatre. Le mouflet renifla sèchement et il se frotta le nez, récupérant son bien.

« Z'êtes sur mon territoire les vieux, alors dégagez ! »

« Les _vieux_?! » S'étrangla à moitié Kagami.

Non mais pour qui se prenait ce petit chiard ?!

A le regarder de plus près, avec sa peau plus foncée que les autres Japonais et son regard espiègle, il lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais Kagami n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur qui...

« C'est un chouette ballon que tu as là, petit. » Sourit Aomine.

« Toi, jt'ai pas causé le basané ! Tu te prends pour un pirate avec ton cache-oeil ? »

Il pouvait parler lui, tiens... Il était presque aussi foncé que le ganguro ! Quant à ce maudit bandeau, Aomine allait très vite se venger de Midorima pour cela. Plus que quelques jours à attendre et...

 _Oh... !_

« Bah alors Aomine... tu m'avais caché que tu avais un petit frère... »

« N'importe quoi ! J'suis fils unique ! Et puis tu l'as regardé ? On dirait une crotte de nez sur pattes ! Je suis beaucoup plus beau que ça ! » Se défendit l'as de Toho, qui avait pris la mouche.

Se sentant pousser des ailes pour impressionner son tigre, Aomine alla à la rencontre de « Crotte de nez Junior », bien résigné à chasser cet intrus indésirable. Il s'accroupit devant le gosse et lui tapota avec condescendance sur la tête.

« Bon petit, faut t'en aller maintenant. Laisse les grands jouer entre eux, ok ? »

L'enfant d'une dizaine d'années lui adressa un sourire narquois, ne semblant pas apprécier qu'on lui caresse les cheveux comme s'il était un vulgaire chien et tout à coup, il attrapa la main d'Aomine et la mordit. FORT. Le jeune homme se releva d'un bond, secouant douloureusement sa main et hurlant au meurtre, ce qui provoqua un franc éclat de rire de la part de Kagami.

« Ahaha ! Définitivement ton petit frère ! Aussi mal élevé que toi ! »

« Je t'emmerde ! » Cria Aomine en lui adressant un magnifique doigt d'honneur.

Se calmant et essuyant quelques larmes d'hilarité, Kagami s'approcha à son tour, lentement.

« Merci mon gars, tu l'as remis à sa place en beauté. Comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Ma maman elle a dit que je devais pas parler aux inconnus... »

« Nan mais c'est maintenant que tu dis ça ? Alors que tu viens de me bouffer la main ? T'es quoi au juste, une saloperie de _zombie_ ? » Pesta Aomine.

« Ta mère a raison. Mais si on se présente, on ne sera plus des inconnus, pas vrai ? Moi c'est Kagami. » Annonça le rouge en posant une main sur son torse. Puis, il désigna le brun. « Et lui, c'est Aomine. »

Il avait pris l'habitude de donner son nom de famille. Au Japon, c'était différent de l'Amérique à ce niveau là. On ne s'appelait par son prénom que quand on était suffisamment proche de la personne.

« Kenta... » Fit le garçon en se frottant le nez. Où trônait un adorable pansement.

« Tu aimes le basket, Kenta ? »

« Ouaip. Mais personne ne veut jouer avec moi... sauf les adultes. Avant, y en avait plein qui venaient ici, mais ils sont tous partis... alors je me retrouve tout seul... » Avoua t-il de sa petite voix.

Kagami se sentit triste pour lui. Cela ne serait jamais aux States où le basketball était quasiment l'un des sports nationaux. Il suffisait de descendre dans la rue, de se rendre à un terrain et on était certain de trouver des partenaires de jeu. Ici, c'était plus difficile...

« J'suis sûr que tu les as tous mangés, c'est pour ça ! » Beugla Aomine qui ne digérait pas l'attaquer de son _Mini Moi. «_ Ou tu as du leur filer la rage ! »

« Même pas vrai ! » Protesta le gamin en sautillant sur place.

« Tu me prêtes ton ballon ? » Demanda avec douceur Kagami.

« Pour quoi faire ? » Se méfia l'enfant.

« Pour que je fasse taire cet imbécile d'Aomine. Ca ne te ferait pas plaisir ? »

« Heyyyyy ! » S'offusqua le grand brun.

« Si, beaucoup ! » S'enthousiasma Kenta en confiant son précieux objet au grand rouge.

Kagami le fit tourner sur son index avant de se placer au milieu du terrain. Il fit signe à Aomine de faire pareil et il relança le ballon à Kenta.

« Tu fais le _tip off,_ Kenta ? »

Aomine soupira d'ennui, mais il fit face à Kagami.

« C'est quoi les règles ? »

« C'est simple : le premier qui marque dix points gagne. _F_ _ormless shot_ interdits. »

« Pas de _dunk_ , non plus alors. » Sourit cruellement Aomine. Pas question qu'il soit le seul à être privé de son tir fétiche.

Kagami lui retourna son sourire. Kenta fit l'engagement et les deux prédateurs s'élancèrent dans les airs...

* * *

« Et de dix... » Triompha Aomine en mettant un _double clutch_...

Kagami toucha la balle, mais il fut incapable de l'empêcher de rentrer dans le filet. Aomine était vraiment une bête sur le terrain. Le joueur complet par définition, excellant dans tous les domaines, sans réelle faiblesse. Il était... éblouissant... étourdissant, même. C'était un cauchemar de jouer contre lui, mais également un rêve pour Kagami. Retombant au sol, il appuya ses mains sur ses genoux et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Aomine passa devant lui en trottant et il lui murmura à son oreille.

« Pas mal hein ? Tu veux toujours aller jouer contre d'autres gars ou j'te suffis à nouveau ? »

Il savourait sa victoire, non, sa revanche. A présent, le tigre n'avait plus aucune raison de vouloir se confronter à des joueurs différents. Et par la même occasion, son _deal_ avec Midorima n'avait plus lieu d'être. Aomine en retirait une grande satisfaction !

Kenta courut vers Kagami et lui tendit une canette de Pokari bien fraîche. Puis, il lui adressa un sourire sucré et admiratif.

« T'as été génial Kagami-nii ! Dis, tu reviendras jouer ici ? »

Aomine s'essuyait le visage avec une serviette, non loin de là et il lança un regard en direction de son tigre. Kagami ne voulait pas décevoir le gamin en refusant, si ?

« Mais j'ai perdu... »

« C'est pas grave, la prochaine fois, tu le battras ! Et si tu veux, je t'aiderai même en lui faisant un croche-pied héhé ! » Ricana la petite fouine.

« Oi ! J'ai entendu, j'suis à côté j'vous signale, bande de comploteurs ! »

« Aomine, tu m'apprendras à tirer comme toi, la prochaine fois ? »

« J'ai pas le droit au _«nii »_ moi, ni à la canette de Pokari, alors démerde-toi tout seul ! » L'envoya t-il balader.

« Aomine ! » Le réprimanda Kagami en rangeant ses affaires.

« Ouais... bon... on verra... » S'excusa Aomine, tel un bonhomme qui venait de se faire engueuler par sa femme.

La nuit commençait à tomber et Kagami leva le regard vers le ciel. D'épais et menaçant cumulus s'étaient agglutinés là, laissant présager une averse imminente. Sans parler de son estomac qui criait famine en se tordant disgracieusement.

« On ferait bien de rentrer... Tu habites loin Kenta ? On te raccompagne ? »

« Non, pas la peine, je vis juste là ! » Fit le petit en désignant l'immeuble juste en face du terrain.

Il récupéra son ballon et fit un câlin à Kagami, entourant les grandes jambes du _dunker_ , avant de s'éloigner en courant. Non sans avoir tiré la langue à Aomine quand il le croisa. Kagami le surveilla le temps de le voir traverser la rue sans encombre et une fois que Kenta pénétra dans sa résidence, le roux soupira de soulagement. A peine eut-il le temps de ramasser son sac de cours qu'un corps puissant se pressa contre le sien, le plaquant à un grillage.

« Ao... ! »

Il n'eut même pas le temps de protester que déjà le brun s'emparait de ses lèvres pour un baiser digne de ce nom. Rien à voir avec celui qu'il lui avait donné un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Kagami trouva cependant la force de le pousser et il s'essuya rageusement la bouche.

« On peut savoir ce que tu branles ? »

« Ca me paraît clair, non ? J'ai gagné, je viens donc prendre ma récompense. »

« On n'a jamais parlé de récompense, aho ! »

Aomine haussa des épaules.

« Attends... tu laisses ce morpion te faire un câlin et moi je peux aller me faire foutre bien gentiment ? Il est parti maintenant, alors plus besoin que je me retienne, pour éviter de le choquer. »

Il se lécha la lèvre supérieure avant de venir taquiner la bouche de Kagami. La fausse pudeur du tigre ne suffirait pas à le faire abandonner.

« Tu connais le mot _« consentement »_? »

« Tsss... c'est un truc pour les nanas ça... et puis, j'ai bien vu comment tu me dévorais du regard pendant que je jouais. Avoue, tu me kiffes grave en fait ! »

L'Américain piqua un fard et se passa une main sur le visage. Mais qu'il était con cet _aho_ ! Et il profitait de la situation comme pas deux... Impossible de se débarrasser de lui, il était vraiment bien accroché. Kagami sentit les mains du Japonais glisser sur ses hanches, dans le but à peine voilé de les rapprocher. Ils échangèrent un baiser qui tranquillisa Kagami et Aomine se félicita d'avoir pris l'iniative. Il ne doutait plus du tout à présent. Ils avaient passé un super moment ensemble, comme d'habitude, d'ailleurs. Leurs relations s'étaient considérablement améliorées depuis qu'ils se fréquentaient plus assidument et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à la panthère. Non seulement, il avait enfin trouvé un adversaire qui lui opposait une véritable résistance, mais en plus, il avait trouvé l'amour en même temps. Et il avait commencé à croire en cette hérésie qu'on appelle le «Destin»!

Putain, tout foutait le camp... tout avait changé... tout avait basculé... si vite... Il avait suffit qu'il croise la route de son âme sœur...

Kagami répondit timidement et sa langue vint danser avec sa comparse un moment, avant que le rouge ne sente quelques gouttes d'eau tomber sur son visage. Bientôt, la pluie redoubla d'intensité et ce fut un véritable torrent divin qui s'abattit sur eux. Rompant leur étreinte à contre-coeur, Aomine attrapa la main de son futur – il l'espérait ! - petit ami et sans réfléchir, il se précipita vers un refuge pour se protéger de l'averse.

* * *

Près du terrain, le bleuté avait remarqué une aire de jeux pour enfants composée de balançoires, cages à poules et même d'un bac à sable. Aomine se dépêcha de se glisser sous le ptit toboggan en forme d'igloo représentant un lapin. Il se serra contre Kagami pour lui donner de la chaleur. Ils étaient si grands que même recroquevillés, ils tenaient à peine à deux sous leur abri de fortune.

Ils étaient trempés. Leurs uniformes leurs collaient sensuellement à la peau et cette soudaine proximité était une vraie torture pour la panthère. Il avait promis... non, il s'était promis tout seul comme un grand, de ne pas aller trop vite avec Kagami. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer, mais son désir avait raison de toutes ses belles résolutions. Bien vite, un nouveau baiser réunit leurs lèvres et Aomine s'en délecta sans vergogne. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de Kagami pour les rapprocher au maximum et éviter que le roux ne se mouille davantage. L'espace contigu favorisait les contacts et Aomine pouvait sentir les muscles de Kagami se tendre contre lui. La panthère attaqua ensuite la jugulaire du tigre et Aomine s'autorisa même à lécher la pomme d'Adam de l'autre adolescent, tandis qu'il dérivait lentement sur sa nuque. Tout de suite, il repéra le marquage violacé qu'il avait laissé là il y a quelques jours, quant il avait sauté sur Kagami dans son appartement. Il téta à nouveau ce suçon encore récent, l'agaçant avec ses dents, ce qui arracha quelques gémissements étouffés à l'Américain.

« Arrête ça... aaahh... si tu continues, ça ne va jamais guérir et je vais avoir une cicatrice ici... »

Les mains de Kagami étaient bien accrochées à ses épaules fortes, semblant à la fois essayer de le repousser, mais en même temps de l'attirer contre lui. Aomine pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Kagami venir mourir dans sa nuque, pendant qu'il s'appliquait à rendre sa jolie couleur rubis au suçon. Le basketteur de Seirin se sentait succomber petit à petit, sombrant dans les affres du désir, quant subitement, les mains d'Aomine quittèrent son cou pour venir se cacher sous la veste de son uniforme. Elles glissèrent le long des flancs de Kagami et cherchèrent un peu trop hâtivement à se se faufiler dans son pantalon.

Le tigre se tendit.

Et la magie de l'instant fut rompue instantanément.

Il ouvrit les yeux, les écarquillant et il appuya ses mains sur le torse puissant de l'autre adolescent pour l'éloigner fermement de lui. Sentant la balle changer de camp, Aomine tenta une nouvelle offensive en dévorant à nouveau la bouche de Kagami, mais ce dernier malgré quelques feulements qui trahissaient sa réceptivité, s'arracha à cette étreinte qui échappait beaucoup trop à son contrôle. Effrayé par cette déferlante de sensations et de sentiments nouveaux, Kagami se releva et il détala sous la pluie, laissant derrière lui un Aomine trop déboussolé pour se lancer à sa poursuite. Le brun serra les poings.

Et merde !

Il était _si_ près du but !

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il se mette à peloter Kagami, comme un animal en rut, alors que tout se passait bien ? Le roux avait pris peur et il s'était enfuit par sa faute ! Il aurait du se contenir au lieu de se conduire comme si le corps du tigre était en libre-service ! Tout était parfait et à cause de son empressement, il avait TOUT gâché !

Foutues hormones !

Et à présent, il regrettait amèrement de n'avoir pas su se contenir...

* * *

Il était plus de vingt heures et la nuit avait enveloppé Tokyo dans son manteau étoilé. Midorima rentrait tranquillement de son entraînement. Il restait plus tard que l'accoutumée et était même le dernier à quitter le gymnase. Parfois, Takao lui tenait compagnie jusqu'à ce que le shooter se lasse, mais depuis que le faucon s'était mis en chasse d'un certain fantôme, il était rare qu'il s'éternise au lycée de Shutoku le soir.

Sur le chemin de sa maison, Midorima s'était brièvement arrêté au Maji Burger. Pas qu'il appréciait spécialement la nourriture que l'on y servait, mais leurs cafés étaient bon marché et pas trop mauvais. Son capuccino dans une main, un parapluie noir tout simple dans l'autre, Midorima regagnait sagement ses pénates, aussi, il ne s'alarma pas en captant des aboiements non loin de lui.

Soudain, au détour d'un rue peu fréquentée, il buta contre un autre piéton qu'il n'eut aucun mal à identifier, malgré son uniforme et ses cheveux rouges détrempés.

« Kagami ? » S'étonna le basketteur à lunettes.

Passée la surprise, Midorima sentit son cœur louper quelques battements, quand il réalisa que les vêtements de Kagami le moulaient comme une seconde peau, sublimant son corps bien bâti. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur cette incarnation de la luxure, puisque les aboiements se rapprochèrent d'eux. En apercevant un Shiba Inu gris courir juste derrière le rouge, Midorima comprit que l'animal poursuivait le dunker de ses véhémentes ardeurs. Le chien de taille moyenne n'était pas assez menaçant pour être pris au sérieux par l'as de Shutoku, mais de toute évidence, Kagami ne partageait pas son avis, puisque l'Américain lui bondit dans les bras sans crier gare !

 _Si proche... si chaud... si..._

Heu... une seconde, Kagami ne pouvait pas être terrorisé par ce tout petit animal quand même, si ?

Le roux tremblait comme une feuille contre le torse de Midorima. Il avait passé ses bras autour du cou de la _tsundere_ et enserrait même sa taille entre ses jambes, le visage logé dans son cou. Kagami était si attendrissant, si mignon, quand il se montrait vulnérable... Il s'accrochait à Midorima tel un bébé koala, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Mais pris au dépourvu par ce geste de panique pure, Midorima perdit l'équilibre, basculant en arrière. Kagami pesait bien plus lourd que lui et Midorima était bien loin d'être une montagne de muscles ! Il s'écroula donc sur le trottoir, Kagami toujours greffé sur lui, pire qu'une moule collée à son rocher un soir de tempête.

Son parapluie roula sur la chaussée et son gobelet déversa son contenu sur le sol. Leur chute conjointe effraya l'agresseur canidé, qui prit la poudre d'escampette sans demander son reste et si Midorima s'était montré attendri au départ par la fragilité infantile de Kagami, il n'en fut plus du tout question quand il constata amèrement que son café s'était également fait la malle... Il était à présent tout aussi détrempé que Kagami parce qu'il avait fallut bien entendu, que cet imbécile les fasse tomber dans une flaque. Les carreaux de ses lunettes ruisselaient d'eau et sa chemise blanche était devenue complètement transparente...

Il se mit à frémir également. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit effrayé par les chiens lui aussi ? C'est en tous cas ce que pensa Kagami avant qu'il réalise que c'était en réalité des tremblements de rage. Rouge comme une tomate, Midorima lui HURLA de se relever, ça, Kagami l'entendit distinctement. Il lui sembla percevoir « tu es lourd ! » « tout mouillé » « imbécile » dans le flot de paroles débitées par l'autre garçon, mais Midorima s'époumonait tellement que les mots étaient difficiles à décrypter...

Après s'être excusé - en l'insultant quand même un peu au passage - pas rancunier pour un sous, Kagami lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Midorima n'hésita pas à la saisir et le rouge le remit facilement sur pieds, le soulevant comme une vulgaire plume. Midorima se pencha pour récupérer son parapluie qui flirtait avec le caniveau et il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. Kagami se frotta l'arrière de la nuque, embarrassé, quand son regard s'arrêta sur le gobelet de café renversé. Midorima reboutonna méthodiquement sa veste pour cacher son torse bien trop exposé à cause de la pluie torrentielle.

« Désolé... pour le café... c'était pas ton objet porte-bonheur du jour, j'espère... »

« Il se trouve que si, malheureusement. »

« Oh merde... ça craint alors... J'savais pas, j'ai pas fait exprès... »

« Où courais-tu à cette heure-ci ? Tu rentrais de l'entraînement, toi aussi ? »

Si c'était le cas, le rouge remonterait dans son estime. Mais bon, il avait un peu de mal à croire que quelqu'un puisse être AUSSI assidu que lui...

« Non en fait, je... » Son regard s'assombrit. Il avait une pointe de tristesse dans la voix. « Je fuyais quelqu'un... » Répondit-il évasivement.

Manque de chance, Midorima était le genre de personne qui sait analyser tous les non dits. Et bien loin de laisser couler, il devina avec justesse la source du tourment de Kagami. C'était tellement évident...

« Aomine. » Comprit-il immédiatement.

 _Merde, ce satané binoclard a des pouvoirs psychiques ou quoi ?_ Pensa l'équipier de Kuroko.

Midorima savait pertinemment qu'il allait le regretter, mais il ne put s'empêcher de voler une fois de plus au secours de son bébé tigre.

« Et si tu m'expliquais tout cela calmement autour du café que tu me dois en dédommagement ? Parce que si on reste plantés là on va attraper la mort...»

« Ok. » Accepta humblement Kagami.

Il lui devait bien cela, après tout, c'était à cause de lui que Midorima avait foutu en l'air son capuccino. Les deux joueurs firent donc demi-tour, regagnant en courant le Maji Burger le plus proche...

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant un bon quart d'heure que Kagami regardait par la fenêtre, l'air absent. Il n'avait pas décroché le moindre mot depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans le restaurant. Ce silence reposant avait beau ne pas déranger Midorima, parce qu'il n'y avait que trop rarement droit en présence de l'inénarrable Takao, cette fois, c'était un peu pesant.

Kagami paraissait réellement affecté par la tournure que prenaient les évènements et Midorima pensa que ce n'était sans doute pas ce que souhaitait le tigre au fond de lui. Aomine pouvait se montrer très dominateur et forcer la main des autres sans le réaliser parfois. Il manquait de tact et son comportement n'était aucunement dicté par la logique ou les codes moraux. Il n'obéissait à aucune règle et était totalement imprévisible. Même pour quelqu'un comme Kagami, cela pouvait être compliqué à encaisser et à gérer, Midorima en avait conscience.

Quant au tigre... Midorima était bien la dernière personne à qui Kagami aurait imaginé un jour se confier !

« Si tu ne veux pas en parler, je ne te forcerai pas. »

« Non... c'est pas ça... c'est juste que... »

« Que quoi ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? »

« C'est juste super bizarre de parler de ça avec toi. »

« Et pourquoi cela ? Tu préfèrerais en parler à Kuroko ? Si c'était le cas, je comprendrai, cela me semblerait absolument naturel et légitime. Et je ne t'en tiendrai pas rigueur. »

Il avala une lampée de liquide chaud, sans quitter Kagami du regard. Ce dernier soupira et finit par se tourner vers lui.

« T'as pas compris ce que je voulais dire... »

« C'est normal, puisque tu ne m'expliques rien. »

Encore un soupir d'exaspération de la part de Kagami.

« Bon écoute, je vois juste pas pourquoi j'irai raconter mes peines de cœur à un gars comme toi, qui ne connait rien à l'amour. »

OUCH !

Ca brûle comme réplique !

Midorima fronça des sourcils et une grosse veine gonflée apparut sur sa tempe gauche, signe de contrariété. Là, tout de suite, il avait trèèèèèèèèès envie d'envoyer chier Kagami, comme sa réponse irrespectueuse le méritait. Ou de lui balancer son gobelet chaud dans le gueule, tiens, oui, excellente idée ! C'était même mieux, tous comptes faits !

Mais au lieu de cela, il toussa légèrement, puis il fixa Kagami, imperturbable.

Il avait plus d'un tour dans son sac... Et il était temps de sortir son meilleur atout, sa botte secrète la mieux gardée ! Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez avec classe et se fendit d'un sourire narquois.

« Pour ta gouverne, sache que j'ai aidé Aomine à séduire Kuroko. »

La mâchoire du tigre manqua de se décrocher sous l'effet de cette improbable révélation !

Il avait du mal à s'imaginer Midorima en... conseiller matrimonial ou en entremetteur...

« Ah ouais ? Genre Aomine est venu te trouver, sans pression, pour te demander comment pécho Kuroko ? »

« Tu insinues que je te mens ? Pose la question à Kise ou à n'importe qui d'autre et tu verras que je dis la vérité. » Se vexa le Tsundere.

« Nan mais je te crois hein, faut pas le prendre mal. C'est juste que je vois pas trop Aomine avoir besoin de tuyaux pour... ça. »

« Détrompe-toi. Sous ses airs sûr de lui, il est complètement parasité par un fort sentiment d'insécurité. Et puis, à l'époque, ce n'était pas le... » Il marqua une pause, cherchant ses mots.

« Le connard qu'il est devenu aujourd'hui ? Oui, tu as le droit de le dire. »

« … Hmm... peu importe. » Il préféra ne pas s'autoriser à dire de telles vulgarités. « En tous cas, il n'était pas comme _ça_ avant. »

« Et comment tu as fait ? »

« Est-ce que tu as déjà lu la pièce de théâtre _Cyrano de Bergerac_ ? »

« Heu... avec un nom pareil, à tous les coups ça parle d'un berger, non ? » Hasard Kagami.

Pourquoi le manque flagrant de culture littéraire de Kagami ne le surprenait pas ?

« Baka ! Il s'agit d'un classique, pourtant ! Enfin... pour faire court, c'est une pièce de théâtre dans laquelle Cyrano, aide son ami Christian à séduire la belle Roxane, qu'il aime également en secret. »

« Attends, tu veux dire que Christian et Cyrano aiment la même fille ? »

« Oui. Mais Cyrano n'est malheureusement pas pourvu d'un physique des plus agréables et il craint d'être rejeté par Roxane à cause de cela. Il décide donc de se sacrifier, au profit de Christian et pour ce faire, il rédige une lettre en pensant à Roxane. Il se cache ensuite dans l'ombre et souffle à Christian ses répliques. Comme Cyrano n'est pas visible, Roxane pense que les mots d'amour qu'elle entend sortir de la bouche de Christian sont bien les siens et qu'il les a écrits pour elle. Pas un seul instant, elle ne se doute qu'il s'agit en fait de l'oeuvre de Cyrano. »

« Ok... je vois. Mais quel rapport entre toi et Aomine ? »

« N'est-ce pas évident, idiot ? J'ai écrit une confession amoureuse que j'ai ensuite dictée à Aomine. Il n'a eu qu'à la répéter à Kuroko et c'est ainsi qu'il est parvenu à gagner son cœur. »

« Waouh... c'est super romantique... tu m'impressionnes Midorima... Vraiment. Et je ne dis pas ça pour me foutre de toi. Mais à qui tu pensais quand tu as rédigé ta lettre d'amour ? »

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« Ben oui. Cyrano, lui, il pensait à Roxane. C'était elle sa source d'inspiration. Et toi, qui était la tienne ? »

L'as de Shutoku blêmit. Non seulement Kagami avait parfaitement compris la pièce, mais il en avait en plus saisi l'essence profonde. La comparaison avec Cyrano n'était pas anodine et reflétait avec exactitude ce qu'avait vécu Midorima au collège. Mais alors, à qui pouvait bien s'adresser la lettre que Midorima avait écrite ? Son cœur s'affola dangereusement dans sa poitrine. Kagami venait de mettre le doigt de manière peu orthodoxe sur un gros dossier et les conséquences allaient être terribles s'il venait à découvrir que la muse de Midorima était en fait...

« Haaaan ! C'était Kuroko, pas vrai ? Puisque c'était lui la Roxanne de ton histoire ! »

Midorima aurait du se sentir soulagé que Kagami se trompe aussi grossièrement, mais la simple évocation du petit fantôme le fit sortir de ses gonds ! Il n'avait tout de même pas _si_ mauvais goûts ! C'était presque insultant de croire qu'il avait pu craquer pour un être aussi insignifiant que Kuroko. Il lui fallait quelqu'un de grand, pour commencer ! Et de plus fier, de plus fort physiquement et mentalement. Une personne dotée d'un charme admirable et si l'intelligence de son futur partenaire était indéniablement un gros plus, contre toute attente, la vivacité d'esprit n'était qu'un critère facultatif pour Midorima.

Comme le binoclard avait manqué de s'étrangler en avalant son café de travers à la simple évocation de Kuroko, Kagami réalisa que ce n'était probablement pas du passeur que Midorima était amoureux à l'époque de Teiko.

Cela ne manqua pas de l'intriguer, mais il passa outre cette interrogation, se promettant d'élucider plus tard ce mystère.

« Alors, tu ne veux toujours pas de mon aide, même après ce que je viens de te révéler ? »

« C'est pas Kuroko que j'ai envie de draguer. Et j'ai pas non plus besoin d'écrire une connerie de poème pour arriver à mes fins. » Se défendit maladroitement le tigre.

« Tu es tellement stupide. Tu m'ennuies... débrouille-toi seul. »

Midorima commença à se lever, exaspéré par l'attitude de Kagami, mais le tigre n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il attrapa le poignet de Midorima et le força à s'asseoir à nouveau en exerçant une pression sur son bras.

« Ton cul restera sur cette banquette jusqu'à ce que tu m'aies donné des conseils à propos d'Aomine ! »

Et Kagami lui sourit.

Alors finalement, il avait confiance en lui...

Midorima se sentit fondre sur place.

* * *

« … Et voilà, tu sais tout. »

Midorima avait gardé les mains sur son verre de café pendant que Kagami lui racontait ses déboires « Aominesques » et le liquide était à présent froid. Le shooter n'avait pas une seule fois coupé la parole à son interlocuteur, ni même tenté de l'interrompre. Il avait écouté en silence, prenant sur lui pour ne pas lancer des piques et pour se montrer un minimum intéressé par les propos de Kagami.

Et maintenant... il était face à un dilemme.

Kagami était venu vers lui pour lui faire part de ses malheurs...

Et c'était même lui qui l'y avait encouragé.

Bien-sûr, le témoignage de confiance de Kagami à son égard était des plus flatteurs.

Mais, objectivement, peut-on vraiment accepter d'aider son rival ?

Kagami désirait des conseils à présent. L'honnêteté de Midorima le poussait à essayer d'arranger les choses entre le tigre et la panthère noire. Mais d'un autre côté, il n'avait pas envie de faire cela. Ce serait du suicide affectif. Si grâce à lui, Aomine parvenait à ses fins, alors, lui, serait le grand perdant de l'histoire...

Allait-il encore une fois devoir jouer les Cyrano et se sacrifier pour le bien d'autrui ?

Ou allait-il saboter délibérément l'entreprise du prétendant adverse ?

Il en avait le pouvoir ! C'était le moment rêvé pour déclarer ses sentiments à Kagami et supplanter son rival dans le cœur du naïf Américain.

Kagami était suspendu à ses lèvres, attendant qu'il parle.

Il ne pouvait pas se défiler.

Il prit une grande bouffée d'air saturé de graisses de friture et il commença à parler, encore incertain de ce qu'il allait dire.

 _Courage..._

« Tu devrais dire à Aomine ce que tu ressens, exactement comme tu viens de le faire avec moi. Que tu tiens à lui et qu'il t'attire, mais que tout ceci est nouveau pour toi, alors tu ne veux pas griller les étapes. Que tu voudrais apprendre à mieux le connaître avant de t'engager, pour être sûr que vous pourrez vous entendre. »

« Ben voyons... il va me rire à la tronche si je lui sors un tel discours... Il va me trouver ridicule... Pire qu'une fille... déjà qu'il a dit tout à l'heure que le _« consentement c'est pour les gonzesses... »_

Midorima roula des yeux. Non mais quel abruti ce ganguro, aussi ! Il n'avait même pas besoin qu'un autre foute en l'air toutes ses chances, apparemment, il savait très bien le faire tout seul, comme un grand.

 _Le seul qui peut me battre, c'est moi._

Foutaises !

Aomine devrait sérieusement songer à changer son _leitmotiv_ en _« Le seul qui peut bousiller mes chances en amour, c'est moi ! »_ Ce serait nettement plus représentatif et approprié !

Midorima ne sut pas ce qui lui passa par la tête à ce moment-là, mais il décida de voler au secours d'Aomine.

 _Encore une fois..._

Cela devenait une habitude vraiment handicapante...

« C'est ça, ou rien. Ne lui donne pas le choix. Pose tes conditions. S'il les accepte, s'il fait des efforts, parfait. Sinon, tant pis pour lui. Tu ne demandes tout de même pas l'impossible, juste un peu de compréhension de sa part. Montre que tu as le pouvoir et que c'est toi qui dictes les règles. Quant on donne un doigt à Aomine, il a tendance à prendre tout le bras. Alors sois prudent avec ce que tu choisiras de lui accorder. C'est la clé de la réussite, ne relâche jamais ton attention et ne te laisse jamais aller complètement avec lui. »

« J'ai pas envie de ça... de devoir calculer chaque mot que je lui dirai. Chaque geste que je ferai... Je veux pas d'une relation où il faut être en permanence sur le qui-vive... »

« Je te dis juste de faire attention, c'est tout. Aomine est malin, il sait repérer les failles et il va exploiter tes faiblesses. Si tu ne te montres pas ferme dès le départ, il va tout faire pour parvenir à ses fins et il va t'inciter à faire des choses que tu ne souhaitais pas forcément. Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, tu vas te retrouver entre ses griffes sans pouvoir te dégager, comme tout à l'heure. » Exposa calmement la grenouille.

Kagami passa une main dans ses cheveux encore mouillés. Tout cela était tellement compliqué... c'était comme un match de basketball avec des stratégies et un concurrent à surpasser. Cela ne lui plaisait pas. Réfléchir, planifier, ce n'était pas son fort. Lui, il jouait à l'instinct, avec ses tripes sur la table. Tout le contraire, en somme.

« Je crois que tu as raison. » Avoua t-il avec simplicité. « Je vais faire ce que tu m'as conseillé. On ira à mon rythme lui et moi et si ça ne lui convient pas, il ira se faire foutre ! »

Semblant avoir recouvré sa joie de vivre légendaire, Kagami mordit avec enthousiasme dans son cheeseburger qu'il n'avait pas pas touché depuis leur arrivée au Maji. Midorima esquissa quant à lui un discret, trèèèès discret sourire de victoire. Il avait fait le bon choix. Voir Kagami si heureux en était la preuve. Il avait pris la bonne décision en se montrant sincère. A cause de son intervention, Kagami allait retomber dans les bras d'Aomine, il en était conscient. Mais tout ce qui comptait pour lui était que Kagami trouve le bonheur... même si ce n'était pas avec lui...

« Au fait... » Reprit Kagami, le faisant sortir de ses pensées. « T'es toujours d'accord pour qu'on se voit demain, après les cours ? Pour les révisions, hein... »

Comme s'il y avait besoin de préciser ! Pour quelle autre raison pourraient-ils se donner rendez-vous ?

« C'est d'accord, mais pas chez toi, par pitié. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'Aomine débarque à l'improviste et nous importune encore.»

« Hmm ? Tu veux qu'on fasse ça où alors ? Oh wait ! Tu serais pas en train de m'inviter chez toi, là ? »

Le vert rougit un peu et il serra les dents, remontant ses lunettes pour la énième fois. Qu'est-ce que ce débile était en train de s'imaginer ? Qu'il invitait tous les mecs du coin dans sa chambre pour des COURS PARTICULIERS ou quoi ?

Alors qu'il allait répliquer de manière cinglante que le ton de Kagami ne lui plaisait pas, il remarqua qu'un amas de sauce s'était formé au coin de la bouche du roux. Décidément, Kagami mangeait comme un adorable petit cochon. Bien loin de s'en formaliser et sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, Midorima tendit machinalement la main pour essuyer délicatement la bouche tentatrice du joueur de Seirin. Il brossa maternellement les lèvres de Kagami du bout de ses doigts bandés. C'était un spectacle tellement mignon qu'il n'avait pu se retenir de le faire... Surpris par le geste, Kagami se figea et se laissa faire. Mais en un instant, une silhouette familière fit irruption derrière Kagami et un bras de couleur foncée l'enlaça possessivement. Aomine se laissa tomber sur la banquette, à côté de son chéri et Midorima eut à peine le temps d'ôter sa main que déjà, la langue râpeuse de la panthère vint lécher la commissure des lèvres de l'autre scorer. Procédant à un toilettage en règle, Aomine s'évertua à recueillir chaque goutte de sauce encore logée là, sans quitter Midorima de son unique œil encore valide.

Le message était clair.

Kagami le repoussa quant il réalisa ce qui se passait (et il lui fallut un peu de temps...).

« Oi Aomine ! Qu'est-ce que tu... »

« Je te cherchais. » Le coupa l'as. « Tu es parti si vite tout à l'heure et comme tu ne répondais pas à tes messages, je commençais à être inquiet. Heureusement, je me suis souvenu qu'il y avait un Maji Burger dans les environs et je m'y suis précipité. A croire que j'ai eu une bonne intuition ! »

« Ah oui.. j'ai rencontré Midorima par hasard dans la rue et il a proposé de me tenir compagnie. »

« Quelle gentille attention. » Ironisa le fauve noir en fixant méchamment son rival. « Mais bon, maintenant je suis là pour m'occuper de toi, alors il n'est plus obligé de rester s'il a envie de rentrer chez lui. »

Aomine était en train de le pousser hors du ring avec très peu de subtilité. Midorima tiqua, mais Kagami ne dénota rien d'inhabituel. Et pour marquer ses mots durs, Aomine raffermit sa prise autour de la nuque de l'Américain. Les deux Japonais se lançaient à présent des éclairs et l'air se chargea en électricité. La tension était palpable entre les prétendants. C'était comme si le regard d'Aomine criait « MOVE BIATCH ! GET OUT OF THE WAY ! », mais cela n'impressionnait pas Midorima.

« Désolé de t'avoir accaparé Midorima. On va rentrer nous aussi. »

Quoi, ensemble ? L'imperturbable vert se redressa et fit mine de ne pas relever. Kagami se mit debout et Aomine l'imita, son bras toujours enroulé autour de l'autre adolescent, tel un gros boa jaloux. Les trois jeunes hommes marchèrent jusqu'à la sortie du _fast food_. Dehors, il ne pleuvait plus et Aomine ne lâchait toujours pas sa proie.

« A demain et encore merci Mido ! »

« Ne m'appelle pas... hmm... » Il ferma les yeux un moment et soupira. « ...oui. »

« Oh... vous comptez vous voir demain ? » Sourit caustiquement l'ami d'enfance de Momoi.

« Pour réviser la biologie. » Se sentit obligé de préciser Kagami.

« Ah oui, où avais-je la tête. » Répondit platement Aomine.

« Rentre bien Midorima. » Sourit le rouge.

Et alors que Midorima s'apprêtait à retourner la politesse au tigre, d'un coup sec sur sa nuque, le brun attira les lèvres de Kagami contre les siennes et il lui donna un baiser torride, toujours en gardant son regard planté dans celui de la grenouille.

Midorima eut l'impression que son cœur se coinça dans sa gorge. Il avait du mal à respirer. Il se sentait humilié et complètement distancé. La panthère attaquait franchement et il ne semblait pas en mesure de répliquer. Abattu, il partit dans la direction opposée à celle du couple, rassemblant toutes les maigres forces qu'il lui restait pour rester digne et ne pas faiblir. Ses jambes tremblaient. Ses poumons se contractaient douloureusement, le faisant suffoquer. Il avait tellement mal !

Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

Kagami éjecta aussitôt Aomine et il lui colla un sacré coup de poing dans la figure, sans autre forme de procès. Il ne comprenait pas très bien tous les tenants et aboutissants de cette histoire, mais il y avait définitivement quelque chose de très étrange qui flottait dans l'atmosphère ! C'était la troisième fois qu'Aomine dépassait les bornes ce soir et son attitude suffisante devenait franchement irritante !

Le tigre n'était pas un objet, ni un jouet !

Le brun frotta sa joue endolorie, mais il ne pipa mot. Il était allé trop loin, il le savait mieux que quiconque et ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il allait marquer des points auprès de Kagami, mais c'était plus fort que lui ! Il ne supportait pas la perspective d'un tête-à-tête entre Kagami et Midorima ! Qui sait ce qui risquait de se produire s'ils ne restaient que tous les deux ? Non, Aomine ne pouvait le permettre ! Alors il s'était assuré que son rival comprenne bien que Kagami lui appartenait...

… Kagami qui était déjà parti sous la pluie qui recommençait à tomber...

… en le laissant SEUL...

 _Dans les ténèbres..._

* * *

Le lendemain, Midorima fut absent.

 _Il ne vint pas en cours..._

* * *

 **On risque de revoir Kenta dans de prochains chapitres, j'espère qu'il vous a plu.  
**

 **D'ailleurs, un autre enfant devrait faire son apparition dans le prochain chapitre, puisque d'après le _fanbook_ Midorima a une petite soeur...**

 **Le triangle amoureux se resserre !**

 **(et je plains le pauvre Midorima, j'ai été méchante dans ce chapitre avec lui, mais je vais me rattraper dans le prochain avec lui !)**

 **Ah oui... (petit aparté) j'ai revu le premier match contre Shutoku dernièrement en anime et... OMG ! Mais...? Toutes les répliques de Kagami à Midorima dans ces épisodes peuvent être sorties de leur contexte ! Bonjour les sous-entendus sexuels ! J'étais choquée ! OoO**

 **Oh et j'en profite pour vous poser une question : A votre avis, de qui Midorima était amoureux au collège ?**

 **Reviews svp ?**


	8. Muffins

**Bonsoir à toutes !**

 **Pour commencer, les habituels remerciements de début de chapitre ! Vous déchirez les filles ! Vous m'encouragez à fond et c'est pourquoi je poste seulement une semaine après le dernier UPDATE ! D'où l'importance de laisser des reviews, car elles sont réellement un moteur pour les auteurs !**

 **Je vois également que certaines petites futées ont bien deviné l'identité de l'ancien amour de collège de Mido !**

 **Au programme d'aujourd'hui (Ca me déprime que le 1er mai soit tombé un dimanche cette année, snif...) chapitre clé dans le développement de la relation Midorima/Kagami, avec un Takao au sommet de sa forme, un Midorima qui reçoit une visite imprévue et un rapprochement qui a lieu...**

 **Oh et je tiens à prévenir les membres de la #teamAomine qu'il ne sera pas présent dans ce chapitre, mais ne vous en faites pas, il se rattrapera dans les suivants !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Le printemps était arrivé depuis quelques jours, mais le soleil n'était pas un rendez-vous. L'astre capricieux avait gardé sa mauvaise habitue hivernale qui consistait à se cacher derrière d'opaques nuages grisâtres, qui charriaient leur lot de pluie et de grêle. Les cerisiers qui faisaient la fierté et l'admiration des japonais étaient en retard sur leur floraison spectaculaire cette année et en levant les yeux au ciel, Takao devina que ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui que la météo ferait preuve de clémence.

Attrapant un parapluie usé qui ne chômait pas ces derniers temps, le brun enfourcha son vélo. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre : celle-ci indiquait 7h30. Ca va, il serait à l'heure pour prendre son passager habituel. Passager qui, à n'en point douter, devait déjà l'attendre impatiemment et Takao avait plutôt intérêt à ne pas arriver en retard, sous peine de véhémentes remontrances. Tout était calculé au millimètre près et l'autre adolescent régissait sa vie avec précision et discipline.

Midorima était un névrosé dépourvu de la moindre spontanéité.

 _Un control freak…_

La fourmi qui se tuait au labeur dans la fable de Lafontaine, c'était lui.

Et si Takao le savait mieux que quiconque, c'était parce qu'il avait déjà fait les frais des étranges rituels bien rôdés de son coéquipier. _« Chaque chose en son temps et un temps pour chaque chose »_ serinait à l'envi le prévoyant As vert. En effet, le quotidien de Shintaro Midorima était réglé comme du papier à musique. Un vrai métronome. A tel point que Takao s'imaginait parfaitement le grand basketteur pousser sa quête de perfection jusqu'à inscrire un créneau consacré à la masturbation dans son agenda !

Oh oui…

Totalement son genre…

Ca devait donner un truc du style _**« TOUS LES JEUDIS - de 21h à 21h30 : BRANLETTE ».**_

Ahah ! Cela le fit éclater de rire rien que d'y penser !

Alors il comprenait parfaitement que Midorima puisse éprouver quelques difficultés (oh, le doux euphémisme !) à se déclarer à l'élu de son cœur… Le connaissant, cette perspective devait le hanter et le terroriser ! Un vrai casse-tête ! Il fallait trouver le bon moment, la bonne méthode et les bons mots. Trois exigeantes conditions qui nécessitaient en plus un courage sans faille, qu'était bien loin de posséder le binoclard, dès lors qu'il s'agissait d'un domaine aussi imprévisible que l'amour…

Tandis qu'il pédalait gaiment en baragouinant sur des airs de J-Pop enjoués, Takao sentit sa poche vibrer. D'une main habile, il dégaina son portable et ralentit pour prendre le temps de lire le message qui lui était adressé. Peut-être était-ce Kuroko ? Le brun sourit en envisageant cette éventualité… Le fantôme souhaitait sans doute lui dire à quel point il embrassait bien ! Oui, parce que Takao était persuadé de l'excellence de sa technique très personnelle en matière de baisers, qu'il avait assidument étrennée et perfectionnée sur le passeur de Seirin.

Mais son enthousiasme retomba très vite (et ce ne fut pas la seule chose qui retomba, d'ailleurs…) quand il constata que l'expéditeur n'était autre que l'illustre _Shin-chan_ et non pas son _Tetsu-chan_ d'amûûûûr. Il était courant que Midorima lui envoie les recommandations du tout-puissant _Oha Asa_. Le binoclard chargeait même régulièrement son _meilleur ami_ ou _esclave_ \- la frontière entre les deux termes étant particulièrement ténue dans leur cas – d'aller lui dégoter l'objet chanceux désigné par l'horoscope et Takao s'exécutait toujours sans broncher.

Cette lubie Midorimaesque aurait pu sembler ennuyeuse et sans grand intérêt pour n'importe qui, mais Takao avait développé une petite astuce pour rendre l'entreprise moins monotone. Grâce à son imagination débordante, il suffisait au facétieux brun de se mettre dans la peau d'un héros légendaire qui se serait vu confier une mission par son Roi. Cela l'amusait beaucoup et il avait souvent hâte de découvrir la petite quête insolite qui l'attendait presque chaque jour !

Mais aujourd'hui, il n'était nullement question de se rendre à l'autre bout de Tokyo, en chevauchant son fier destrier à deux roues…

Les yeux de Takao se plissèrent à la lecture de ce message, dont le contenu différait quelque peu avec ce dont il avait l'habitude venant de Midorima.

 **De : Shin-chan**

 **Reçu à : 7h41**

 _ **Ne viens pas me chercher pour aller en cours.**_

Hmm… Midorima avait sans doute prévu de se rendre à pied au lycée. C'était bien la première fois qu'il refusait que son chauffeur perso le conduise au lycée, mais il n'avait peut-être pas assez dormi la veille et n'était donc pas disposé à écouter de bon matin les piaillements incessants du faucon. De toute façon, Midorima habitait plus près que lui de leur école mais pour des raisons aussi pratiques que conviviales, Takao avait pris l'habitude d'embarquer son camarade, puisque la maison de Midorima était sur le chemin de Shutoku.

Ainsi, le faucon ne s'alarma pas et il prit donc tout son temps pour se rendre au lycée, espérant tout de même croiser son ami en cours de route. Ce ne fut pas le cas et il parvint seul devant les barrières qui cernaient le prestigieux établissement. Il gara son vélo et l'attacha avec son antivol avant de s'adosser à un muret. Il consulta à nouveau son téléphone.

 _7h57._

Les cours commençaient dans trois petites minutes.

Et pas de nouveau message de la part de Midorima…

Takao décida de l'attendre encore un peu. Le temps défilait et toujours aucun nouvelles de son compagnon. Le brun se hâta finalement de gagner sa salle de cours. Il était déjà en retard de dix minutes et il ne voulait pas avoir d'ennui avec leur strict professeur principal. Pendant qu'il courait dans les couloirs du bâtiment, Takao pianota nerveusement sur son téléphone.

 _ **« T où ? »**_

Si cela se trouvait, il se faisait du mauvais pour rien. Midorima devait déjà être sagement assis en classe. Il s'était sûrement fait déposer en avance par ses parents avant que ceux-ci ne partent travailler ou alors, il était juste tombé du lit ce matin et avait décidé de se rendre au bahut un peu plus tôt que d'habitude, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi Takao ne l'avait pas croisé avant.

Mais en pénétrant dans la salle, Takao ne put que remarquer l'absence de son comparse. Le pupitre de Midorima était désespérément _vide_. Il s'excusa sommairement pour son manque de ponctualité et il s'assit à son bureau, fixant avec inquiétude la place inoccupée devant lui.

Il n'aimait vraiment pas ça…

Midorima n'avait toujours pas répondu et l'angoisse de Takao grandissait…

Pourtant, le vert lui avait bien envoyé un message ce matin ! C'était donc la preuve qu'il allait bien !

Quoiqu'en y repensant, le SMS reçu était quand même très évasif et le Point Guard s'en voulut de ne pas l'avoir réalisé plus tôt. Quel genre d'ami était-il pour ne s'être rendu compte de rien ? Takao posa son menton dans sa main, pensif. Il essayait de se remémorer les évènements de ces derniers jours. Il avait forcément loupé quelque chose concernant son Shin-chan préféré (et ce n'était en aucun cas le préféré de Takao parce qu'il était le seul Shin-chan que le faucon connaissait, nan, nan !). Bon alors… qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ?

Au niveau des résultats scolaires, Midorima brillait au firmament des intelligences supérieures, donc ce n'était pas ça. Quant au basketball… certes, Miyaji était aussi violent que son frère aîné, mais c'était un bon capitaine et l'entraînement se passait bien, donc le problème ne pouvait pas venir de là non plus. Et si Midorima flippait pour leur match amical à venir contre l'académie de Toho ? Bon, d'accord, ses relations avec Aomine étaient plutôt tendu en ce moment et c'était normal puisqu'ils convoitaient tous les deux Kagami, mais tout de même… Midorima n'était pas un lâche !

Il n'était pas du genre à se défiler et à plus forte raison quand le match en question pouvait dissiper le malentendu entre les deux ex-Miracles. En effet, Takao était persuadé que l'issue du match de samedi déciderait également de l'avenir amoureux d'Aomine et de Midorima.

Le gagnant risquait de prendre l'ascendant psychologique en éliminant son rival et c'était surtout l'occasion d'impressionner le fier Kagami ! Les deux mâles dominants allaient s'affronter sur le terrain et celui qui l'emporterait serait alors totalement libre de courtiser sa femelle tigre en toute impunité.

Alors Takao ne pouvait pas croire que Midorima laisserait passer cette chance de faire valoir ses sentiments. Chance qui ne se présenterait pas deux fois. Là, toutes les conditions précédemment citées et nécessaires à sa déclaration seraient finalement réunies ! Et il était certain que Midorima en était conscient…

Alors quoi d'autre ? Hmm à bien y réfléchir… ça avait sûrement un rapport avec Kagami…

Qu'est-ce qui avait pu arriver entre eux pour que Midorima se sente mal au point de ne pas venir en cours ?

 _Non… Ne me dites pas que…. !_

Merde ! Et si Kagami l'avait repoussé ? OU PIRE : si l'Amerloque avait arrêté son choix sur Ahomine ? Naaaan… impossible ! Midorima l'aurait prévenu ! C'était quand même _THE_ information capitale à ne surtout pas passer sous silence !

Souhaitant en avoir le cœur net, Takao planqua son téléphone sous son pupitre et il tapota furieusement sur les touches, dans le but d'envoyer le cinglant fond de sa pensée à celui qui se permettait de recaler le fabuleux Shin-chan au profit de ce naaaaze d'Aomine !

Mais tout à coup, le portable vibra. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du brun quand il vit que c'était simplement Midorima qui donnait de ses nouvelles.

 **De : Shin-chan**

 **Reçu à : 8h27**

 _ **Shina est malade et mes parents travaillent. On n'a pas réussi à trouver d'autre solution pour la garder, alors je dois rester auprès d'elle aujourd'hui. Désolé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te prévenir convenablement avant.**_

Pas rancunier pour un sous, Takao s'empressa de répondre.

 **De : BAKAo**

 **Reçu à : 8h28**

 _ **Rien de grave, j'espère ? Alors si je comprends bien, t'es de garde toi aussi, mais c'est pas à l'hôpital, contrairement à ton père.**_

 **De : Shin-chan**

 **Reçu à : 8h28**

 _ **Je dois l'emmener chez le docteur en début d'après-midi. Elle a la tête bien gonflée, je suspecte les oreillons. Je te tiendrai au courant.**_

 **De : BAKAo**

 **Reçu à : 8h28**

 _ **Oh la pauvre pitchounette, ça doit lui faire mal ! Heureusement, elle a un super Big Bro pour veiller sur elle ! :D**_

 **De : Shin-chan**

 **Reçu à : 8h29**

 _ **Tu n'as qu'à passer ce soir pour m'amener les cours, ok ? Comme ça, tu pourras voir Shina et je suis certain que ça lui fera plaisir.**_

Shina appréciait beaucoup le faucon et c'était sûrement dû au fait que Takao avait également une petite sœur de l'âge de celle de Midorima. Et oui, encore un point commun entre les deux compères ! Cependant, cette invitation paraissait suspecte à Takao… Parfois, l'as le conviait sous son toit, mais c'était au prix de longues heures d'insistance de la part du brun !

 **De : BAKAo**

 **Reçu à : 8h30**

 _ **Toi… tu as besoin de parler…**_

 **De : Shin-chan**

 **Reçu à : 8h30**

 _ **Je te demande pardon ? Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ?**_

 **De : BAKAo**

 **Reçu à : 8h30**

 _ **Tu le sais très bien. D'habitude, je dois pratiquement te faire une SCENE en public pour que tu daignes m'inviter chez toi.  
**_

Il gloussa, persuadé que Midorima avait fait un bond au plafond en lisant cette phrase, qui devait lui rappeler de bien mauvais souvenirs… La discrétion n'était en effet pas le fort de Takao…

 **De : Shin-chan**

 **Reçu à : 8h31**

 _ **TU DIVAGUES COMPLETEMENT ! POURQUOI FAUT-IL TOUJOURS QUE TU EXAGERES !?**_

Ahahaha ! Takao pouvait presque l'entendre crier en lisant ce message !

 **De : BAKAo**

 **Reçu à : 8h31**

 _ **Allez… dis-moi ce qui se passe avec ton tigre… tu en CREVES d'envie ! Tu sais, j'ai cru que c'était à cause de lui que tu n'étais pas venu au début…**_

 **De : Shin-chan**

 **Reçu à : 8h32**

 _ **1) Ce n'est pas MON tigre. Et 2) Il ne se passe RIEN avec lui !**_

Le _point guard_ sentit un sourire moqueur prendre place sur son visage. Ben voyons… maintenant, tout était clair ! Midorima en pinçait vraiment pour Kagami, plus de doute possible !

 **De : BAKAo**

 **Reçu à : 8h32**

 _ **Ooohhh alors c'est donc ça le problème ! Il ne se passe rien et ça te rend triste ! Il faudrait peut-être que tu songes à te bouger, dois-je te rappeler que tu n'es pas tout seul sur le coup ?**_

 **De : Shin-chan**

 **Reçu à : 8h32**

 _ **Baka ! Nous ne pouvons pas tous être aussi rapides que toi avec Kuroko ! J'étais encore là quand vous avez commencé à vous… à vous… « bécoter » dans les vestiaires ! Et vous n'en n'êtes pas restés là, d'ailleurs ! Je vais finir par croire que c'est moi le fantôme de la Génération des Miracles ! Vous ne m'avez même pas vu !**_

Le brun gloussa discrètement, comme son professeur regardait dans sa direction. Il répondit plus lentement.

 **De : BAKAo**

 **Reçu à : 8h35**

 _ **Sisi, on t'avait bien vu ! Mais on s'en foutait, c'est tout ! Ca va, pas trop choqué ? Ahaha !**_

Suite à cette révélation peu respectueuse, Midorima devait carrément être en train de s'étrangler de rage ! Et sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre !

 **De : Shin-chan**

 **Reçu à : 8h35**

 _ **VOUS AVEZ OSE FAIRE CA DEVANT MOI TOUT EN SACHANT PERTINEMENT QUE J'ETAIS LA ?! JE VAIS TE TUER QUAND TU VIENDRAS TOUT A L'HEURE BAKAO ! Maintenant, arrête tes idioties et concentre-toi sur les cours ! Je compte sur toi pour m'amener les devoirs ce soir ! Et dis à Kagami que je ne pourrai pas lui donner de leçon ce soir, invente n'importe quelle excuse, mais je ne veux pas le voir !**_

Là, c'est sûr, Midorima avait atteint le point de non retour et même si cette perspective amusait beaucoup Takao, elle le terrifiait tout autant. Le shooter pouvait être particulièrement cruel lorsqu'il s'y mettait. Conjuguez son tempérament colérique de _tsundere_ à son côté rancunier et vous pouvez être certains que le faucon allait morfler GRAVE. Pendant au moins une semaine, oh oui ! Mais après le match contre Toho, hein. Pas avant. Midorima avait trop besoin de lui ! Alors à vrai dire, Takao n'avait pas une folle envie de voir Midorima ce soir… même s'il se savait « protégé » par son statut de coéquipier, cela n'empêcherait pas le vert de lui faire subir quelques traumatismes quand même. De plus, Midorima devait vraisemblablement donner des cours particuliers à Kagami et il l'avait chargé de les annuler. Cela confirmait donc bien sa théorie selon laquelle il y avait un souci entre le tigre et la grenouille.

Ce qui lui donna une idée…

Un sourire digne de celui du Joker s'étira sur ses joues et il joua avec les touches de son téléphone…

Si son plan marchait comme prévu, il pourrait sans nul doute annuler le courroux de Midorima à son égard…

* * *

A l'interclasse, Kagami et Kuroko, Fukuda et Kawahara écoutaient Furihata parler de sa chère « _Red Queen_ ». Enfin, ce serait un peu embellir la vérité que de dire cela… En réalité, les quatre lycéens s'étaient plutôt lancés dans un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme de leur malheureux camarade ! Furihata ne savait pas grand-chose de sa mystérieuse interlocutrice (à moins qu'il ne fasse volontairement de la rétention d'informations, mais ce n'était pas le genre du jeune homme), mais avec un tel pseudo, il se plaisait à se l'imaginer rousse… avec de longs cheveux ondulés et soyeux. Quant au reste de son physique, le châtain s'en moquait bien. « Ce n'est pas le plus important ! » S'empressa t-il d'ajouter, face à l'insistance indigeste de ses comparses.

« Alors, c'est quand que tu l'invites à boire un verre ? » Demanda Kagami en souriant.

« Mon cousin est sorti pendant deux mois avec une fille qu'il avait connue sur Internet. C'était sa première petite-amie et au début, ça l'a bien aidé de draguer via écrans interposés. Faut dire qu'il est plutôt du genre réservé, alors c'était LA solution à son problème ! Les choses sont un peu gâtées par la suite, quand ils ont commencé à se fréquenter IRL… » Expliqua Fukuda. « Ils n'avaient pas du tout les mêmes centres d'intérêts et ça n'a pas marché entre eux… »

« Ouais, mais ça n'arrivera pas avec _Red Queen_ , parce qu'elle fait aussi du basket ! Ca leur fait déjà un point commun, pas vrai Furi ? » L'encouragea le tigre.

« C'est vrai. Et elle aime la littérature aussi… » Précisa le principal concerné en fixant timidement ses chaussures.

« Bah moi, je connaissais un mec au collège qui passait sa vie sur des sites de tchat ! Un jour, une nana super mignonne lui a envoyé un message très chaud… et ils ont décidé de se voir le lendemain. Sauf qu'en arrivant sur les lieux du rendez-vous, c'était un gros mec à moitié chauve qui l'attendait ! Un vrai pervers ! Mon pote s'est barré en courant et il a carrément revendu son ordinateur après ça ! » Rapporta Kawahara en affichant une mine dégoûtée.

« Fais bien attention, Furihata ! On ne sait jamais ! » Conseilla Fukuda.

« S'il vous plaît… je préfèrerai qu'on parle d'autre chose… » Frissonna le chihuahua de Seirin.

Il n'aimait pas être le centre d'attention et la tournure que prenait la conversation commençait à le mettre mal à l'aise. Les mésaventures contées par les deux lycéens lui donnaient le cafard… il ne voulait pas croire que son amitié avec _Red Queen_ pourrait se terminer de manière aussi négative… même s'il se doutait que ses amis tentaient juste de le mettre en garde. C'était leur manière à eux de s'inquiéter pour lui.

Mais pas seulement, comme le prouva Fukuda en reprenant la parole.

« Oh allez quoi ! T'es le seul à avoir une fille en vue, alors c'est normal qu'on te charrie ! »

« C'est vrai, nous on n'a pas de copines, donc on est curieux ! On t'envie, on aimerait bien être à ta place ! » Avoua à son tour Kawahara.

Tandis qu'ils essayaient à présent de sonder les goûts de Furihata en matière de filles, ils ne remarquèrent même pas que Kuroko avait dégainé son téléphone et qu'il s'était éloigné de leur petit groupe enjoué. Mais subitement, le passeur appela sa Lumière :

« Kagami-kun, j'ai un message pour toi. »

Soupirant, ledit Kagami s'approcha de lui et les deux jeunes se mirent un peu plus à l'écart pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement.

« Si c'est le trente septième message d'excuses d'Aomine depuis hier soir, tu peux lui dire que j'ai bien reçu les trente six autres et que si je ne lui réponds pas, c'est parce que j'en ai p… »

« Non. » Le coupa gentiment Kuroko. « C'est Takao-kun l'expéditeur. »

Takao ? Kagami plissa les yeux, interloqué. Allons bon, qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait celui-là ?

« Midorima-kun n'est pas venu en cours aujourd'hui. Il est malade. Alors comme apparemment, vous aviez prévu de vous voir lui et toi, Takao-kun me demandait si tu pouvais lui amener les devoirs, à sa place. Takao-kun n'aura pas le temps. »

« Ah bon ? Midorima est malade, c'est possible ça ? J'veux dire, maniaque comme il est ce type-là doit se désinfecter les mains huit fois par jour au bas mot ! »

« Peut-être. C'est vrai que je ne l'ai jamais vu attraper le moindre rhume quand j'étais au collège avec lui. Il fuyait littéralement les microbes. »

« Ouais… ben si tu veux mon avis, c'est plutôt les microbes qui devaient le fuir ! Ce mec est un _killer_ … »

« Que dois-je répondre à Takao-kun ? »

Le tigre mordit pensivement son pouce. Hmm… ça devait être assez sérieux si un grand gaillard costaud comme Midorima avait choppé une infection. Et Kagami se surpris à se faire du mouron pour le shooting guard de Shutoku… Sous ses airs un peu bourrus, Kagami était en vérité très attentionné envers les autres. Prouve preuve, il avait plusieurs fois préparé le repas pour ses équipiers et il s'était même chargé d'organiser la fête d'anniversaire de Kuroko chez lui.

De plus, l'an dernier au camp d'été, quand Riko l'avait commissionné pour aller acheter des boissons, il en avait même ramené pour l'équipe de Shutoku, en prenant bien soin de respecter les préférences de chacun. Ainsi donc, Kuroko avait eu droit à sa canette de Pokari et Midorima à son horrible _gaspacho_ de haricots rouges.

« Ok. Dis-lui que je passerai à leur gymnase à la fin de la journée pour prendre ses cours. »

« En fait, tu es plutôt gentil, Kagami-kun. »

« Comment ça, je suis _plutôt gentil_ ?! Bien-sûr que je le suis, crétin ! » Vociféra le fauve en serrant les poings.

« Je t'accompagnerai voir Takao-Kun à son entraînement ce soir. »

« Ok… si tu veux… » Répondit Kagami de façon évasive.

Se pourrait-il que la soudaine « maladie » de Midorima ne soit qu'un prétexte ? Non parce que l'intello lui avait semblé plutôt en forme hier soir quand Kagami lui était rentré dedans (« sauté au cou » serait plus juste). Peut-être avait-il attrapé froid à cause de la pluie ? Si c'était le cas, Kagami était totalement responsable, puisqu'il l'avait fait trébucher dans une flaque d'eau glacée. Alors…

« Ca te dérange si je m'arrête chez moi avant ? J'ai un truc à faire… ça risque de prendre un peu de temps mais je te promets que j'aurai fini avant la fin de l'entrainement de Shutoku. »

« D'accord. » Accepta simplement le passeur, sans poser plus de question sur l'énigmatique mission de Kagami.

A la fin de journée, Kagami fonça chez lui au lieu de se rendre directement au gymnase de Shutoku. Kuroko, quant à lui, décida d'y aller immédiatement après les cours. Il avait hâte de voir Takao. Ils étaient devenus plutôt proches dernièrement, c'était le moins que l'on pouvait dire. C'était même un poil en dessous de la vérité que de dire cela, étant donné qu'ils avaient eu des rapports sexuels devant Midorima il y a quelques jours...

* * *

Le rouge rejoignit donc le couple officieux trois bonnes heures plus tard. Il était près de vingt heures et Takao venait de terminer son entraînement. Le match contre Toho approchait dangereusement alors leur coach ne les lâchait pas... Yuya Miyaji, leur capitaine, était particulièrement à cran. Il criait encore plus que d'habitude et Takao avait reçu au moins cinq ballons en pleine tête, parce que le faucon était plus occupé à faire les yeux doux à Kuroko qu'à se concentrer sur les consignes.

Kagami emprunta donc les notes de Takao et il s'empressa de les porter à Midorima. Le rouge tenait également un sac en plastique dans la main, dont le contenu inconnu éveilla la curiosité du duo. Mais ces derniers ne firent aucune remarque là-dessus.

La première chose qui frappa Kagami en arrivant chez le vert, fut qu'il vivait dans une spacieuse maison dans le plus pur style japonais. C'était assez rare en plein centre de Tokyo pour être souligné et on devinait que la famille Midorima était assez aisée. Un peu intimidé tout de même pas l'imposante bâtisse chargée d'histoire, Kagami prit son courage à une main (parce qu'il tenait son sac dans l'autre) et il osa finalement pousser le portail. Celui-ci était ouvert et donnait sur un petit jardin bien entretenu, qui devait s'étendre derrière la maison également. Kagami inspira un grand coup. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il était ostensiblement tendu... Il frappa à la porte.

Pas de réponse.

Il insista, cognant plus fort.

Midorima dormait peut-être ? Ce ne serait pas étonnant s'il était malade. Kagami décida donc de ne pas insister. Mais tandis qu'il tournait les talons, la porte s'ouvrit doucement derrière lui, grinçant sinistrement.

Une petite fille se trouvait là.

Elle ressemblait énormément à Midorima et Kagami devina sans mal qu'il s'agissait de la petite sœur du grand shooting guard. Midorima ne lui avait jamais parlé de sa famille... et il devait admettre qu'il ne s'était jamais intéressé à l'entourage de Midorima jusqu'ici... Les cheveux émeraudes de la fillette étaient rassemblés en deux jolies couettes et son teint était un peu rose. Ses yeux étaient vitreux et jaunis, ce qui alerta le tigre. De plus, elle portait un pyjama bleu pâle avec des grenouilles dessinées dessus.

« Heu... bonjour petite... ton grand-frère est là ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Ah pardon... je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis Kagami un heu... »

Comment définir sa relation avec Midorima ? S'il disait « rival », la gamine risquait de paniquer et de lui claquer la porte au nez ! Mais bon, ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis non plus alors...

« Un camarade de basket de ton frère. »

Ouais voilà, c'était mieux dit comme ça !

« Oh... Nii-san n'est pas là... »

« Ah bon ? Il est sorti ? Et... tu es toute seule ? » S'étonna un peu le tigre. Elle était si jeune !

« Oui. Papa et maman travaillent aujourd'hui... »

« Hmm... c'est quoi ton prénom ? »

« Shina. Tu veux entrer l'attendre à la maison ? »

Shina ? C'était mignon, ça lui allait bien. Et puis, ça ressemblait à Shintaro... Kagami ne se fit pas prier pour entrer. La maison était encore plus belle à l'intérieur, décorée avec goût et assez chaleureuse, contrairement à son appartement un peu trop aseptisé et impersonnel. Il y avait même une grande cheminée ! La famille devait aimer se réunir au coin du feu le soir en hivers et discuter de leur journée... Erf... il divaguait là... son père commençait vraiment à lui manquer... Il resta debout et regarda autour de lui avant de reporter rapidement son attention sur la petiote.

« C'est une chouette maison que tu as. Il est parti où ton grand-frère ? »

Il parlait doucement, ne voulant pas l'effrayer. Il savait que son apparence et sa façon de s'exprimer étaient un peu rustres parfois...

« Il va bientôt rentrer t'en fais pas Monsieur ! »

« Heu... je suis un peu jeune pour que tu m'appelles Monsieur... Tu as quel âge ? »

« J'ai 8 ans ! Bientôt 9 ! » Sourit-elle timidement.

« Oh tu es une grande alors ! »

Etonnament, Kagami s'en sortait bien avec les enfants. Pas aussi bien que Kuroko, mais pas mal quand même. Il avait toujours voulu avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Combien de fois avait-il soulé ses parents avec ça d'ailleurs ? Cela lui fit un pincement au cœur d'y penser...

« Dis-moi Shina, où se trouve votre réfrigérateur ? J'ai amené un truc à mettre dedans. »

La fillette pointa du doigt la cuisine et Kagami s'y rendit. C'était bien plus spacieux et complet que la kitchenette de son appartement. Et plus fonctionnel aussi. Il trouva facilement le grand frigo américain et il y glissa le contenu de son sac plastique et il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les aliments qui se trouvaient là. Cela lui donna une idée...

« Shina, tu aimes les muffins ? » Appela t-il.

« J'en ai jamais goûté, c'est quoi ? »

« Des gâteaux américains au chocolat. Je peux t'en faire, si tu veux. »

Ok, il ne devrait sans doute pas se permettre de fouiller ainsi alors qu'il n'était pas chez lui, mais il avait de la peine pour la gamine. Elle semblait si seule et pas très en forme, alors s'il pouvait lui faire plaisir, c'était avec joie. Kagami n'était vraiment pas assez malin pour se soucier des convenances et même si cela ne se faisait pas, il se servit allègrement dans la cuisine pour réunir tous les ingrédients et les ustensiles nécessaires. La petite sembla approuver son plan, puisqu'elle l'aida à tout rassembler en lui indiquant les emplacements des différentes choses.

Le tigre enfila un tablier flambant neuf (qui n'avait du que très peu servir) et il entama donc la préparation des gâteaux. Il attrapa un saladier et mélangea farine, œufs et sucre pendant que Shina l'observa minutieusement. Cela amusa Kagami, de constater à quel point elle était attentive à ses mouvements.

« Tu ne cuisines jamais avec ta maman ? » Demanda t-il en pétrissant la pâte.

Elle fit non de la tête.

« Je vois... c'est dommage. Moi je cuisinais tout le temps avec ma mère quand j'avais ton âge. On faisait plein de gâteaux ! »

« Ma maman ne sait pas faire la cuisine ! Elle commande toujours des plats à emporter ! » Répondit-elle, fascinée par le savoir-faire de Kagami.

Ce dernier éclata de rire. La petite était du genre franche !

« Ils font quoi comme métier tes parents ? » S'intéressa le rouge en incorporant des pépites de chocolat.

« Maman est vétérinaire et papa est psychiatre. »

Bon de toute évidence, les parents de Midorima travaillaient beaucoup, ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle était souvent seule...

Kagami versa le pâte appétissante dans les moules et il enfourna le tout, mettant quelques secondes à comprendre comment fonctionnait l'appareil. Il laissa ensuite la gentille petite fille lécher la cuillère.

Tout à coup, tandis qu'il faisait la vaisselle, il entendit le bruit d'une clé tourner dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée et il s'approcha avec curiosité. C'était sans doute Midorima qui rentrait. Kagami n'allait pas manquer de l'engueuler, à ce sujet ! Quelle idée de sortir quand on est malade !

C'était bien le vert qui pénétra dans la demeure, un sac avec le logo d'une pharmacie estampillé dessus. Il fut immédiatement accueilli par sa délicieuse petite sœur qui enserra ses grandes jambes pour un câlin. Midorima tapota sur sa tête gentiment et Kagami, que le shooter n'avait pas encore aperçu, s'appuya dans l'encadrure de la porte qui séparait la cuisine de l'entrée. Il croisa les bras.

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais une adorable _imouto._ » Le charia le roux. « Elle est bien plus mignonne que toi. »

Reconnaissant cette voix, Midorima se figea. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir un tel intrus dans sa propre maison. Son cœur s'emballa et il piqua un fard, entre colère et tendresse. La scène ressemblait à celles qu'on voit souvent dans les films. Midorima se sentait dans la peau du père de famille qui rentre d'un long voyage d'affaire et Kagami incarnait la mère au foyer. Pour preuve, un fumet succulent s'élevait de la cuisine, lui mettant l'eau à la bouche. Mais pas question de montrer le genre de pensées impures que cela lui inspirait. Il resta tout aussi froid que d'ordinaire.

« Kagami, quelle surprise... Takao ne t'a donc pas transmis mon message ? »

« Si, Takao m'a bien dit que tu étais malade. Il m'a même confié ses cours pour que je te les apporte. »

« Quoi ?! »

Raaaah l'abruti ! Ne plus jamais faire confiance au faucon !

« Mais c'est faux, je ne suis pas malade ! Je lui avais demandé de te dire que je ne pourrai pas te recevoir ce soir ! »

« Ah ? Mais si t'es pas malade, alors pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que je vienne réviser avec toi ? T'en as déjà marre de mon idiotie, c'est ça ? »

« Non, mais... écoute... Shina est malade, tu vois. Elle a les oreillons, baka ! C'est TRES contagieux... Tu risques de les attraper si tu ne les as jamais eus ! »

Tout s'expliquait maintenant ! Voilà pourquoi la fillette avait une si petite mine ! Et Kagami avait sûrement du la réveiller en frappant la porte tout à l'heure... Il s'en voulait...

« Les oreillons ? » Répéta t-il pensivement. « Nan ça va, je suis sûr que je les ai déjà eus. Donc ça ne craint rien. »

En vérité, il l'ignorait. Mais il voulait se rattraper à cause de son incursion et aider Midorima à s'occuper de Shina. C'était la moindre des choses, puisqu'il l'avait dérangée dans son repos.

« Hmpf... »

Midorima comprit qu'il n'allait pas se débarrasser aussi facilement de Kagami du coup. Ce qui n'arrangeait pas son cas... Le tigre était tellement CHOU dans le tablier familial ! Mais c'était plus fort que lui, _tsunderitude_ oblige, il fallait qu'il soit méchant envers Kagami...

« Et quelle est cette odeur pestilentielle qui émane de la cuisine ?! »

« Heu... j'ai pas compris ce que tu as dit après le mot « odeur », tu peux répéter mais en utilisant des formules simples ? »

« Il dit que ça pue. » Explicita Shina en souriant faiblement.

« N'importe quoi ! Moi et ta petite _sister_ on a préparé de délicieux muffins ! Ils seront bientôt prêts d'ailleurs ! » Se défendit Kagami, outré par l'accusation.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de faire des gâteaux, idiot ! Il est l'heure de dîner ! Je vais appeler le service de livraison à domicile. » Fit Midorima en attrapant son téléphone.

Mais Kagami l'en empêcha, fronçant des sourcils. Il posa sa main sur le poignet de Midorima, qui se tendit instantanément.

« Pas la peine. J'ai apporté de la soupe. »

« De la soupe ? »

« Ben ouais ! Je pensais que tu étais malade, alors je t'avais préparé de la soupe au poulet. J'ai entendu dire que ça fait du bien pour reprendre des forces. » Exposa le rouge.

Et Midorima en eut la chair de poule. C'était vraiment trop gentil de la part de Kagami ! Il s'était donné tout ce mal pour... LUI ? Mais bien décidé à ne rien laisser paraître, Midorima enfonça le clou.

« Je ne prendrai pas le risquer d'empoisonner Shina en la laissant manger un de tes plats douteux ! »

« Oi ! Crois-moi, c'est si vous vous faites livrer de la nourriture qu'elle va avaler des trucs douteux ! »

Et le tigre l'attrapa par le col de sa veste, énervé. Le ton monta dangereusement entre eux, mais Kagami ne supportait pas qu'on insulte sa cuisine ! Surtout sans y avoir goûté ! Mais heureusement, Shina intervint en pleurnichant pour qu'ils cessent de se disputer ainsi devant elle.

« Stop ! Ne vous bagarrez pas ! Je veux goûter la soupe de 'Gami !» Supplia t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Les deux adolescents rougirent, troublés par les paroles de la petite, qui était bien plus raisonnable qu'eux. Midorima soupira. Kagami avait du se donner du mal pour faire cette soupe, exprès pour lui en plus... et en réalité, il mourrait d'envie de la déguster.

« Va la faire réchauffer alors. » Abdiqua finalement le _megane_.

Kagami sourit chaleureusement, rayonnant comme un soleil et il courut chercher la soupe. Midorima s'occupa de mettre les couverts et les assiettes pendant ce temps, aidé par sa soeurette. Une fois que tout fut prêt, Kagami servit chacun.

« Attention, c'est chaud... »

« Merci. »

« Merci 'Gami hihi ! »

Ils s'installèrent tous à table et Midorima donna ses médicaments à Shina. Elle les prit sans protester même si elle grimaça. Cela fit sourire Kagami à nouveau. Elle était vraiment hmm... comment disent les japonais déjà... ? Ah oui ! _« Kawaaaiiii »_ ! Tout le contraire de son grand frère quoi. C'est vrai qu'ils se ressemblaient beaucoup physiquement, mais au niveau de leur caractère, c'était autre chose. Kagami se demanda si les frères et sœurs étaient tous aussi différents les uns des autres. La fratrie Midorima était intéressante à observer. Le shooter, en bon aîné de la famille, souffla sur la soupe chaude de sa petite sœur pour qu'elle puisse la manger sans se brûler. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre, mais peut-être que leur grand écart d'âge n'y était pas étranger.

« C'est super trop bon 'Gami ! » Approuva la demoiselle en riant légèrement, malgré sa tête bien gonflée.

Kagami se tourna ensuite vers Midorima qui mangeait silencieusement de son côté. Comme le vert ne faisait aucune remarque, Kagami se demanda ce qu'il pensait de ses talents culinaires. Sentant un regard insistant sur lui, Midorima acquiesça... à sa façon. C'est-à-dire sans effusion.

« C'est comestible. »

Bon, ce n'était pas vraiment ce que Kagami espérait, mais il s'en contenterait ! Pour être honnête, la soupe de Kagami était un _régal_... Ca changeait pas mal Midorima des plats surgelé ou à emporter qu'affectionnait sa mère.

« Tant mieux. J'aurai aimé que le bouillon puisse reposer plus longtemps pour prendre le goût du poulet mais bon... Je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps, alors j'ai fait au mieux avec ce que j'avais. »

Il avait été dur, alors qu'il était évident que Kagami s'était donné du mal. Conscient qu'il venait de blesser le tigre avec son verdict, Midorima éclaircit sa gorge et sans regarder Kagami, il tendit son bol vers lui.

« Encore. »

Il se sentit rosir en demandant cela. L'américain cligna des yeux un instant avant de le resservir, un sourire de gratitude aux lèvres. Midorima réalisa qu'il tuerait pour ce sourire, s'il le fallait. Il aimait voir Kagami heureux... même si cela signifiait devoir mettre de côté ses propres désirs...

Le petite Shina alluma la télé et elle zappa sur la chaîne des jeux télévisés. Elle adorait les quizz et était très cultivée pour son âge, ce qui ne manqua pas d'impressionner Kagami, qui n'arriva à répondre à aucune question ! Ils étaient tous des génies dans cette famille ou quoi ? Ce ne serait pas étonnant vu les boulots des parents... Par chance, le tigre n'était pas du genre à prendre la mouche ou à faire des complexes d'infériorité. Il se mit à rire de bon cœur avec Shina de sa propre stupidité et il s'affaira même à énoncer des réponses complètement à côté de la plaque juste pour faire rire la petite malade.

Le rouge et la princesse du palace se mirent même à chanter ensemble les slogans et les génériques publicitaires, que Shina connaissait par cœur. Kagami comprit alors que la gosse devait passer beaucoup de temps seule, livrée à elle-même, avec la télé pour unique compagnie et cela le peina un peu, parce qu'il était dans le même cas à vrai dire... Midorima se laissa quant à lui attendrir quelques instants par ce paisible spectacle. Cela faisait un moment que la maison n'avait pas été aussi animée... et c'était agréable. Mais bien vite il s'essuya la bouche avec sa serviette et il se leva, rompant la magie du moment.

« Mido ? »

« Je vais prendre l'air dans le jardin. »

« Ok... mais pas trop longtemps, les muffins vont être prêts bientôt. »

« Haaan trop bien ! » Se réjouit Shina.

Le grand basketteur disparut par la grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur le côté intérieur du jardin. Il la referma derrière lui et il s'assit un instant sur le porche. Le regard dans le vague, Midorima était perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire pour tuer dans l'oeuf ses sentiments interdits qu'il éprouvait pour Kagami. L'as de Seirin était en train de réduire tous ses efforts à néant ! Kagami... cet imbécile était si proche ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il vienne ici ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que le tigre s'inquiète pour lui ? Pourquoi Kagami était toujours ainsi ? Idiot et bon... Il rendait les choses plus difficiles et sa présence perturbait l'as de Shutoku, faisant flancher son cœur imperturbable habituellement.

Il ferait mieux de complètement s'effacer au profit d'Aomine. Il était clair que Kagami aimait l'as de Toho. Il l'avait quasiment avoué hier soir au _fast food._

ALORS POURQUOI N'Y ARRIVAIT-IL PAS ?

C'était une situation inextricable ! Son cerveau si prolifique n'arrivait pas à trouver la solution pour oublier le rouge. Et Kagami ne faisait rien pour l'aider... Dire que Midorima se croyait au dessus de cela... dire qu'il se pensait imperméable à l'amour... contrairement aux autres. Ces faibles. Ces abrutis, incapables de gérer leurs sentiments...

Il était comme eux, finalement...

Il se dirigea vers une petite niche qui se trouvait dans les herbes et avança sa main bandée pour caresser son occupante. Une tortue de terre géante. Midorima avait toujours aimé les animaux (sauf les chats! Peut-être parce qu'ils sont trop imprévisibles et sauvages !), mais ses favoris étaient les reptiles. Ils étaient lents... froids... calculateurs... simples à comprendre et simples à apprivoiser. Il caressa doucement l'animal, cela l'apaisant...

Mais Kagami vint le chercher quelques instants plus tard. Il avait même apporté de la salade pour l'imposante occupante des lieux, sur les conseils de Shina.

« T'en as d'autres des bestioles bizarres comme ça ? »

« Tama-chan n'est pas bizarre. » Se vexa un peu le _megane_.

« T'avoueras que c'est pas le genre d'animal de compagnie que tout le monde possède. »

Il n'y avait aucune méchanceté dans la voix de Kagami et il avait peut-être raison, après tout. Et encore, Kagami n'avait pas vu tous les pensionnaires de Midorima, car il y en avait de bien plus étranges...

« J'étais venu pour te dire que les muffins sont servis. Il faut les manger pendant qu'ils sont encore moelleux et chauds. »

« J'arrive. » Affirma t-il sans conviction.

Il voulait vraiment éviter Kagami. Mais... cela semblait impossible en l'état. Il n'avait pas le choix. Alors Midorima devait juste se montrer patient et attendre que le rouge rentre chez lui, une fois que Shina se serait endormie. Oui, il n'avait qu'à prendre son mal en patience, c'est tout. Ensuite, il pousserait Kagami dans les bras d'Aomine et il serait débarrassé. Quant aux cours... Kagami trouverait bien quelqu'un d'autre pour le faire réviser. Et si ce n'était pas le cas et bien tant pis, ce n'était pas le problème du binoclard !

Sauf que... depuis le début... Kagami faisait ça pour LUI. Pour pouvoir être digne de l'affronter ! Mais Midorima ne lui avait jamais rien promis ! Ce n'était pas de sa faute si Kagami s'enflammait tout seul (et il semblait assez doué pour cela) !

Raaah quel crétin !

Il soupira et se leva pour rentrer. L'air s'était rafraîchi et il frissonna. Shina était déjà en train de dévorer les gâteaux et Midorima craignait qu'elle ne lui en ait laissé aucun. Heureusement, Kagami lui en amena un, qu'il avait réussi à sauver de la vorace verte. Lorsque Midorima croqua dedans, ce fut un petit aperçu du _Paradis_... Aomine pensait que Kagami était un ange et bien le shooter penchait plutôt du côté des fées pour caractériser le dunker. « La fée Kagami », ça sonnait bien, ça avait de la gueule !

Il aurait pu s'évanouir tant c'était EXQUIS. Discrètement, Midorima s'en lécha même les doigts pour ne pas en perdre une seule miette. Oui, la cuisine de Kagami était parfaite et Midorima qui était particulièrement pointilleux et difficile à satisfaire pourrait en manger tous les jours jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, c'était dire... Et ne dit-on pas que le meilleur moyen de séduire un homme est de passer par son estomac ? Ce n'était certainement pas Midorima qui allait faire mentir ce proverbe !

Shina bâilla une fois qu'elle eut avalé sa dernière bouchée de gâteau et Midorima décréta qu'il était temps pour elle d'aller rejoindre son lit. La petite essaya de lutter contre le sommeil. Il était tellement rare qu'ils aient un invité et de plus, Midorima ne lui avait jamais présenté un seul ami en dehors de Takao et d'Akashi, alors elle voulait profiter un maximum de la présence maternelle du tigre. On pouvait dire qu'elle avait aisément adopté Kagami, mais les talents de ce dernier pour la pâtisserie y étaient sans doute pour beaucoup. C'était touchant en quelque sorte.

« Je veux que 'Gami me porte ! » Exigea t-elle en tendant les bras vers le rouge.

… Ok, ce n'était pas d'Aomine dont il devait se méfier, mais bel et bien de son propre sang ! Sa sœur avait beau être haute comme trois pommes, ça ne l'empêchait pas de bien en profiter, la petite maligne ! Midorima esquissa un minuscule sourire quand Kagami chargea Shina sur ses épaules fortes (et quand il fut certain que personne ne regardait dans sa direction!).

« Doucement quand même, elle est malade. » Conseilla le bienveillant nii-san.

Kagami fit donc attention quand il monta avec la jeune demoiselle, suivi de près par Midorima. Le joueur de Shutoku aida à la mettre au lit et il la borda confortablement. Elle était chaude, mais la fièvre semblait tombée et au moins, elle avait mangé. C'était un soulagement. Elle s'endormit comme une masse ce qui rassura Midorima, qui avait peur qu'elle refuse de se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée à cause de l'excitation que provoquait chez elle la présence du tigre sous leur toit.

Mais comme Kagami lui promit de revenir jouer avec elle, elle abdiqua sans crise. Les deux garçons restèrent en silence auprès de Shina jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sûrs qu'elle dormait profondément. Puis, ils se levèrent en sortirent de la chambre en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

« Tu as de la chance d'avoir Shina. Moi j'aurai adoré avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur... »

« Je ne me plains pas. Elle est sage et facile à vivre. »

Il se tourna vers Kagami, toujours mal à l'aise en sa présence... c'était douloureux... que le tigre soit à sa portée mais que le vert n'ait pas le droit de le toucher...

« Alors... tu es fils unique comme Aomine... » Reprit Midorima.

 _Aomine..._

 _Hmm..._

Ca faisait encore un point commun entre le tigre et la panthère... qui n'en manquaient décidément pas...

« Ouais... d'ailleurs, en parlant de ce crétin... Je suis désolé pour hier... »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Mentit Midorima en ajustant ses lunettes.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et lança un regard à Kagami qui voulait dire en substance : « Ne reste pas planté là, allons discuter quelque part où nous ne risquons pas de réveiller Shina ! »

« J'arrive ! » Prévint Kagami avant de dévaler les escaliers pour aller prendre son sac.

Le vert s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau. Putain. Il aurait du renvoyer Kagami chez lui ! Pourquoi s'infligeait-il cette torture ? Il se sentait nerveux, inexplicablement tendu... et cela empira quand Kagami pénétra dans la pièce. A peine entré, le roux écarquilla les yeux.

La chambre de Midorima était... pour le moins étrange. Aucun poster collé aux murs blancs, comme ceux d'un hôpital. Rien qui ne traînait, rien qui ne dépassait. Chaque chose à sa place, comme on pouvait s'y attendre de la part du méticuleux shooter. En revanche, ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre Kagami fut la rangée d'animaux en peluches et autres objets insolites qui ornaient ses meubles !

Il y en avait de toutes les tailles, de toutes les formes et de toutes les couleurs, un véritable festival de bizarreries ! On se serait presque cru dans un vide grenier ou une brocante encombré de vieux bibelots de grand-mère sans aucune valeur. L'antre de Midorima ne ressemblait pas du tout à une chambre d'adolescent lambda, ça, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire ! Et c'est plutôt le contraire qui aurait été surprenant à bien y réfléchir... Près du futon de Midorima se trouvait également un genre d'aquarium sans eau où reposaient quelques branches. Kagami fut un peu surpris de le voir vide, mais bon peut-être que tous les poissons étaient morts et que Midorima n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'en racheter ?

Sortant de sa contemplation, le rouge resta debout, comme par peur de déranger cette organisation quasi-militaire et il se posta dans un coin, près de Midorima. Se gardant de tout commentaire déplacé pour ne pas avoir l'air de juger l'endroit, il fouilla dans son sac et tendit les notes scolaires de Takao à Midorima.

« Merci. »

« Alors hmm... t'es prêt pour le match contre Toho ? »

Midorima frissonna en attrapant les feuilles de cours à la simple évocation de ce qui l'attendait dans quatre jours... Il était persuadé qu'Aomine allait en faire des caisses en lui sortant le numéro du mâle dominant qui revendique son territoire. Et l'idée même d'un combat de zizis n'enchantait absolument pas Midorima...

Sans réponse de la part de l'autre As, Kagami s'adossa au mur et il ferma les yeux.

« Je comptais venir voir le match et vous encourager, mais en fait, à cause de ce qui s'est passé hier soir, je doute que ce soit une bonne idée... »

Pour une fois, Midorima ne pouvait lui donner vraiment tort... Il partageait totalement son opinion. La seule présence de Kagami dans les gradins pourrait envenimer la situation, qui était déjà suffisamment précaire.

« Je suis toujours prêt. Mais ma performance dépendra des prédictions d'Oha Asa. »

« Oh oui ça me rappelle que je t'ai ramené un truc ! »

Il fouina dans son sac sous le regard curieux de Midorima, avant d'en sortir... un petit porte-clés représentant une... carotte. Oui, oui, une CAROTTE. Le fameux légume orange aux fanes vertes. Il l'offrit au garçon toujours assis sur sa chaise de bureau pivotante.

« Je suis passé faire des courses hier soir en rentrant et j'ai vu ça. Ca m'a tout de suite fait penser à toi, alors je me suis dit que j'allais te le donner. » Sourit-il.

Honnêtement, Midorima ne savait pas trop comment il devait prendre ce cadeau. Mais il l'accepta, parce que cela ne se faisait pas de refuser.

« Ca va te porter bonheur pour le match de samedi ! »

« Tu veux que JE gagne ? » S'étonna le binoclard.

« Je sais bien que je ne devrai pas prendre parti... mais de temps en temps, Aomine a besoin qu'on le remette en place. C'est même toi qui me l'as appris. »

Oh oui, c'est vrai. Midorima fut touché par ce présent et même s'il ne lui avait pas été octroyé pour de très bonnes raisons, il allait chérir ce porte-clés. Ah il était gêné tout à coup !

Vite, passer à autre chose !

« Kagami... »

« Oui ? »

« Tu veux réviser ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Tu étais venu pour cela, non ? »

« Heu ouais... enfin, je croyais que tu étais malade alors j'étais surtout venu pour m'assurer que ce n'était pas trop grave... et j'ai pas amené mes bouquins de cours du coup. »

« On peut utiliser les miens... »

« Ouais c'est vrai, t'as raison, j'suis con... le programme est le même ! »

Midorima sortit quelques manuels de son tiroir de bureau et Kagami s'installa sur le futon du vert, posant son sac près du meuble sur lequel se trouvait l'aquarium. Les deux adolescents entamèrent donc leur programme de révisions et au bout d'une demi-heure, Kagami décréta en se massant les tempes que décidément, Midorima était beaucoup trop intelligent ! Il était à deux doigts de s'arracher les cheveux !

« J'sais pas comment tu fais pour retenir tout ce charabia ! Franchement, je t'admire pour ça ! »

« Ne te sous-estime pas. Chacun son domaine de prédilection, c'est tout. Toi aussi tu arrives à faire des choses dont je serai incapable. »

« Heu... comme quoi, par exemple ? » Interrogea Kagami, sceptique.

« La cuisine. La dernière fois que j'ai essayé de me faire griller une entrecôte, j'ai failli mettre le feu à la maison... » Admit Midorima sans se vanter.

Le rouge retrouva le sourire et il se moqua même gentiment. Midorima préférait le voir ainsi, plutôt qu'en train de se lamenter. Ils reprirent donc leur lecture, ne voyant pas le temps passer. Il était déjà tard quand ils étaient sortis de table. Le temps fila. Et à cette heure avancée, il n'y avait plus de train pour que Kagami puisse rentrer chez lui. Mais avant même qu'ils n'en arrivent à la conclusion que le roux ferait mieux de passer la nuit chez le crapaud, les deux jeunes tombèrent de fatigue... s'endormant innocemment dans la chambre de Midorima...

* * *

Quand Midorima émergea finalement ce matin-là, sans doute tiré de son sommeil par les convulsions répétées de son réveil, il nota qu'il était allongé dans son futon... encore tout habillé avec ses vêtements de la veille. Impossible de se remémorer quand et comment il s'était traîné là... il n'avait même pas le souvenir de s'être couché... Machinalement, il tâtonna le chevet pour trouver ses lunettes, mais celles-ci étaient déjà sur son nez, dégringolant quelque peu étant donné qu'il s'était endormi sans les ôter. Les soulevant pour se frotter les yeux, il se raidit en sentant un _poids_ chaud contre son dos. Et ce n'était pas un oreiller ! Il se figea, se tendant d'effroi quand un souffle brûlant vint chatouiller sa nuque. Un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille et il perçut un râle.

Et soudainement, tout devint clair !

 **KAGAMI !**

Midorima n'osa plus bouger, pas même pour se retourner et vérifier son intuition.

Il ne voulait _surtout pas_ réveiller le second occupant de son lit, qui se collait à présent tout contre son dos, enfouissant son visage dans son cou... Midorima piqua un fard, nullement coutumier d'une telle proximité avec quiconque, pas même ses parents. Il n'arrivait même pas à se souvenir à quand remontait le dernier câlin prodigué par sa mère, c'était dire ! Alors là... être dans une position aussi _intime_ avec le garçon de ses rêves, c'était tout aussi inespéré que bloquant !

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni comment agir ! Son cerveau était asphyxié par un flux d'émotions contradictoires. Il devait se calmer tout d'abord. Il respira doucement, essayant de réguler son rythme cardiaque.

Et merde... il était vraiment pathétique à ne pas bouger comme ça de peur de réveiller le tigre ! Ce n'était pas comme si Kagami allait le croquer, tout de même ! Il devait se lever pour aller en cours et donner ses médicaments à Shina ! Sa mère n'allait pas tarder à rentrer également et qu'allait-elle penser si elle le surprenait en train de roupiller dans les bras d'un autre garçon ?

N'écoutant que son courage, le vert tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte féline pour s'extirper du lit. Mais ce fut un échec cuisant comme Kagami resserra sa prise autour de son ventre. Il remua même contre lui, à la recherche de davantage de chaleur. Doudou Midorima semblait à son goût !

Et autant dire que même endormi, le tigre avait plus de force que lui. C'était ridicule ! Et rageant ! Midorima avait l'impression de n'être qu'une vulgaire poupée de chiffon impuissante, soumise au bon vouloir de Dieu flemmard Kagami !

Sentant sa dernière heure arriver... (oui, oui, rien que ça...) Midorima devina qu'il ne pourrait s'en sortir grâce à son physique. Il devait donc rassembler toutes ses forces dans un domaine où il savait qu'il surpasserait Kagami à coup sûr !

Ses neurones se mirent à cogiter et tout à coup il s'écria :

« OH MICHAEL JORDAN EST EN TRAIN DE FAIRE UNE SEANCE DE DEDICACES ! »

Cette phrase enchantée eut le don de faire bondir Kagami et de le libérer.

« OUSSA OUSSA ?! » Répondit à toute vitesse le rouge, balayant la pièce du regard avec entrain.

Midorima aurait sans doute déploré la naïveté de Kagami, si elle ne lui avait pas sauvé la vie en cet instant. Aussi, il se contenta de soupirer bruyamment pour signaler sa présence à Kagami et lui signifier où il se trouvait également.

L'Américain parut déboussolé au début mais il se reprit vite, s'étirant et bâillant comme un gros matou en manque de câlins matinaux.

« Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi pour te changer avant d'aller en cours. » Lui dit Midorima.

C'était la façon la plus polie qu'il connaissait pour mettre quelqu'un dehors et il préférait nettement que le roux ait quitté les lieux avant l'arrivée de ses parents. Sa mère avait tendance à poser beaucoup de questions et comme Midorima était du genre secret, elle n'allait pas se priver si elle tombait sur Kagami ! C'était aussi une des raisons (parmi tant d'autres!) pour laquelle le vert n'appréciait pas tellement que Takao vienne chez lui... parce que, quand c'était le cas, sa mère s'arrangeait toujours pour le coincer et le harceler de questions du genre _« Shintaro a t-il beaucoup d'amis ? » « Pourquoi ne les invite t-il pas plus souvent à la maison ? » « Est-ce qu'il a une petite copine ? »_ et autres … Alors autant épargner cela à Kagami...

« T'auras pas besoin d'aide pour préparer le petit-déjeuner de Shina ? »

« Non, ça ira... ma mère va s'en occuper en rentrant. »

Midorima scruta d'ailleurs sa montre pour savoir quand sa mère allait quitter le travail. Merde, il était déjà plus de 7h ! Il allait être A LA BOURRE s'il ne s'activait pas ! Pas le temps de prendre une douche, il attrapa sa veste d'écolier et il se précipita dans la chambre de sa petite sœur pour lui faire avaler ses cachets. La petite n'apprécia pas trop de se faire réveiller, mais Midorima constata avec soulagement qu'elle était moins enflée qu'hier. Kagami l'attendit dans l'entrée, sagement et le portable de l'étudiant de Shutoku vibra. Il avait deux messages : un de sa mère qui lui disait qu'elle serait là dans cinq minutes et qu'il pouvait donc foncer au bahut sans crainte de laisser Shina sans surveillance. Et le second était évidemment de...

« Takao... » Siffla nerveusement Midorima.

Rien que l'évocation du brun suffisait à le mettre en rogne !

 **De : BAKAo**

 **Reçu à : 23h41**

 _ **Alors, tu as pu combler ton retard sur Aomine, avec Kagami ? Moi j'en ai profité pour combler autre chose avec Kuroko et c'était pas du retard AHAHAHA ! J'passe te chercher demain sur les coups de 7h20 pour que tu me racontes tout ça ! Bisous Shin-chan !**_

Témoin de sa mine déconfite, Kagami posa une main sur son épaule quand ils sortirent dans la rue.

« Laisse-moi deviner... Takao ? »

Midorima était tellement hors de lui, se sentant piégé par son coéquipier et ses frasques débiles qu'il ne fut même pas incommodé par le contact soudain...

« Je vais l'étrangler en lui coinçant la tête dans la roue avant de son maudit vélo ! » Menaça le tsundere.

« Ouais bah tu vas pouvoir te faire plaisir parce que je le vois arriver au bout de la rue... Bon, je file moi... tu embrasseras Shina de ma part. »

Le grand fauve rouge allait partir quand Midorima le stoppa.

« Attends... » Tout bas. « Merci pour hier... » Voix normale. « Tu ne veux pas qu'on te dépose ? Takao pédalera... »

« C'est sympa, mais on va mettre trois plombes s'il doit nous tracter tous les deux. J'ai plus vite fait d'aller chopper le train ! »

Kagami avait raison. Takao allait avoir du mal à faire avancer la charrette avec eux deux dedans. Déjà qu'il avait galéré lors de la dernière visite d'Akashi, quand il leur avait servi de chauffeur aux quatre coins de Tokyo, il n'osait imaginer le résultat avec un bœuf comme Kagami comme passager !

« Allez, j'passerai sans doute t'encourager au match de samedi ! A plus' Midooo ! »

Dans le feu de l'action... et au lieu de le saluer NORMALEMENT...

… Kagami l'attrapa mécaniquement par le cou, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte...

… plantant un baiser sur les lèvres de Midorima...

… avant de s'éloigner en courant, comme si de rien n'était.

Le tigre n'avait visiblement pas réfléchi ! C'était venu tout seul, comme un réflexe malheureux et sans arrière-pensée ! Midorima s'en doutait bien, pourtant, cela le laissa interdit et d'une belle couleur tomate cerise. Il n'avait plus rien d'une carotte !

Takao, qui arrivait justement à cet instant n'avait rien loupé de la petite scène matinale et il gratifia le pauvre Midorima d'un rire sonore entre le troll des montagnes et la hyène sous acide, tout en le pointant du doigt.

« TA GUEULE ! » Hurla Midorima, laissant Takao bouche bée, choqué.

Le cri retentit dans la rue quasi-déserte et fit fuir tous les oiseaux des parages.

Une petite vieille changea même de trottoir.

Un chat noir s'échappa d'une poubelle.

Deux chiens errants détalèrent.

Un enfant pleura.

…...

…...

…...

…... Et pour la première fois depuis plus d'un an, Shintaro Midorima alla au lycée à pied.

* * *

 **Olalala comment j'en ai bavé sur la fin ! Même si j'avais déjà une idée bien précise de ce que je voulais pour ce chapitre, j'ai eu du mal à écrire le final parce que je trouvais ça mauvais... Je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais je pense que c'est dû à la nature même du personnage de Midorima ! Il faut accepter qu'il n'est pas aussi sauvage et délirant qu'Aomine et qu'on doit donc l'écrire avec plus de retenue. Sa relation avec Kagami étant également différente, ce n'était pas évident pour moi de trouver le juste équilibre, puisque c'était la première fois que je les faisais vraiment interagir dans un contexte "romantique". J'espère ne pas m'être loupée dans cet exercice !**

 **En ce qui concerne Shina, je me suis pas mal inspirée du personnage de Nanako dans le jeu _Persona 4_ , parce que je la trouve juste trop adorable... (et puis Midorima ressemble TELLEMENT au héros de ce jeu physiquement, que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher hihi !)**

 **Je vous dis donc à bientôt et je vous remercie de laisser vos avis (comme d'habitude, vous connaissez la musique !)**

 **Le prochain chapitre comportera sûrement un petit bonus avec le Club des Prétendants des Miracles !**

 **A très vite pour le fameux match Mido/Ao (qui va être bien hard à raconter, je le sens) !**


	9. Girls just wanna have fun - PART 1

**Bonjour à toutes !**

 **Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos nombreuses reviews (qui me font toujours fondre) et à m'excuser pour ce retard impardonnable de deux mois, mais j'ai été assez occupée (notamment par l'Euro de Football !) et j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration... Enfin, disons que je savais ce que je voulais écrire, mais que j'avais du mal à ordonner mes idées dans ma tête !**

 **Du coup, pour me faire pardonner, je poste aujourd'hui la première partie de ce chapitre et je m'attaque immédiatement à la seconde pour pouvoir la mettre en ligne dans la semaine !**

 **Vous aurez donc deux fois plus de "Shadows and Light" en compensation. Elle est pas belle la vie ?**

 **Au programme de ce double chapitre (PARTIE 1) : Aomine, Aomine... et encore Aomine !**

 **Je sais qu'il vous avait manqué lors du chapitre précédent alors pour me rattraper, je vous en donne une grosse ration !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

« Et donc, tu as couché avec Midorima-kun ? »

Kagami souffla comme un bœuf, contrarié. Il claqua la porte métallique de son casier qui grinça sinistrement pour marquer son agacement.

Non, il n'avait pas couché _**AVEC**_ Midorima.

Mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait couché _**CHEZ**_ Midorima.

Ce qui restait tout de même sensiblement différent.

Kuroko était resté silencieux toute la journée à ce sujet. Il n'avait posé aucune question à Kagami ce matin-là, en le voyant arriver en retard, avec ses vêtements froissés de la veille et passablement décoiffé. En effet, le rouge n'avait pas eu le temps de repasser chez lui avant d'aller en cours. Mais heureusement pour le tigre, la résidence des Midorima ne se trouvait pas très loin du lycée Seirin.

Cependant, en fin de journée, les langues se déliaient et alors que Kagami raccompagnait Kuroko chez lui, ce dernier s'était décidé à lui poser quelques questions sur le chemin du retour. Avec insistance. Honnêtement, Kagami n'avait rien à cacher, mais il était sûr que Kuroko et les autres allaient s'imaginer des choses s'il évoquait le fait de s'être fortuitement endormi chez Midorima la veille. Parce que c'était bien de cela dont il était question et rien d'autre. Il était tombé de fatigue, dans le lit de Midorima, ok, certes, mais il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire tout un plat ! Il ne s'était rien passé entre eux d'extraordinaire… et même le baiser que Kagami avait déposé sur les lèvres du shooter n'était qu'une simple marque d'amitié sans conséquence ! (sans doute le fruit du combo « Aomine et ses traditions japonaises exotiques » + « Alex la furie des bisous ») Mais Kagami se doutait pertinemment qu'un tel « évènement » ne resterait pas secret très longtemps. S'il n'avait aucun doute sur la discrétion de Midorima, il en était tout autrement concernant le très affable Takao ! Le passeur de Shutoku était connu pour être friand de potins en tous genres et étant donné qu'il sortait avec Kuroko, le petit fantôme s'était rapidement retrouvé informé de la situation. Alors il vaudrait mieux tirer les choses au clair avant que la situation ne devienne hors de contrôle et ne lui échappa complètement.

« Non, ça s'est pas passé comme ça. » Répondit évasivement Kagami, en espérant que cela suffise à Kuroko.

Mais c'était bien mal connaître Tetsuya premier du nom.

« Ce n'est pas ce que Takao-kun raconte. » Affirma t-il en brandissant son téléphone pour preuve.

Kagami plissa les yeux. Sur l'écran où une variété indécente de smileys s'affichaient, on pouvait lire : « _Shin-chan et Kagami l'ont fait ! »_ ponctué d'émoticônes en forme de cœurs !

Putain. Ce Takao était vraiment un fouteur de merde professionnel… pas de doute ! S'il avait su, Kagami aurait étranglé le Point Guard ce matin en le croisant ! Il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir fait à présent…

« Faut pas croire toutes les rumeurs que ce vautour colporte… »

« Takao-kun n'est pas un vautour. C'est un faucon. » Précisa Kuroko avec la neutralité qu'on lui connaissait.

« Ouais bah j'vois pas franchement la différence… » Avoua sans conviction un Kagami dépassé.

Ils tournèrent à l'angle de la grande rue et arrivèrent devant la petite maison où vivait Kuroko. Dès que le fantôme ouvrit le portail, son chiot se précipita vers eux pour les accueillir, faisant bondir de peur Kagami. Nigou jappa joyeusement en courant autour de son maître, mais dès lors qu'il s'approcha du tigre pour le saluer à son tour, il se mit étrangement à grogner. Ses babines se retroussèrent, dévoilant des crocs. Ce comportement inhabituel étonna Kuroko. Ca ne ressemblait pas à leur mascotte de se montrer agressif, et encore moins avec Kagami. En effet, Nigou semblait être tombé amoureux de l'Américain dès qu'il l'avait vu et depuis, il prenait un malin plaisir à le harceler en lui collant aux bas(kets)ques ! Tel maître, tel chien, le petit Nigou adorait _troller_ Kagami en toute occasion ! C'est pourquoi Kuroko était plutôt surpris de ce revirement inattendu et il attrapa son chiot pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur Kagami. Le pauvre _dunker_ , malgré sa stature imposante, n'en menait carrément pas large et il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ce soudain élan de haine envers lui. Il était déjà bien assez terrorisé par la boule de poils en temps normal, alors si maintenant elle se mettait à l'attaquer sans vergogne…

« Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Il a pas eu sa ration de croquettes ou quoi ? » S'affola-t-il.

« Tu sais Nigou n'aboie comme ça qu'après ceux qui viennent de faire l'amour… Il sent ces choses-là. » Mentit Kuroko.

« N'im… n'importe quoi ! Il délire complètement ton clébard ! » Rougit furieusement Kagami.

Dommage que son coup de bluff avait échoué, mais ça valait le coup d'essayer pour faire admettre à Kagami ce qui était véritablement arrivé entre lui et Midorima la veille ! Quoique si Nigou était réellement capable de flairer ce genre de cochoncetés, son propriétaire serait sans aucun doute sa première cible, tant Kuroko se compromettait allègrement ces dernières semaines avec un certain brun au regard azur…

« Je ne comprends pas. » Fit l'argenté, un peu dépité.

« Fais le rentrer, for _God's sake_ ! » Cria le roux en tremblant comme une feuille.

Cela sonna comme un ordre mêlé de supplique et Kuroko s'exécuta sans tergiverser. Le grand basketteur devait certainement être terrorisé pour se mettre à jurer en anglais… C'était cependant bizarre… Parce qu'une fois, Kuroko s'était amusé à glisser du bacon dans les poches de l'attaquant de Seirin pour voir la réaction de Nigou et ce dernier était tout de même resté sage. Alors là, c'était vraiment à se demander ce qui avait pu causer ce changement radical d'attitude…

Mais tout à coup, le portable de Kagami vibra, ce qui décida le tigre à descendre de la clôture sur laquelle il avait trouvé refuge pour se protéger du canidé enragé. Il consulta son téléphone, le cœur battant la chamade et l'effroi se lisant encore sur son visage, suite à l'assaut du petit shiba inu.

Hmm…

Pourquoi le nom de l'expéditeur n'était pas surprenant ?

 _Aomine Daiki…_

Qu'est-ce que ce branleur pouvait bien lui vouloir ? N'avait-il pas retenu la leçon la dernière fois ?

Kagami se sentit brusquement fatigué… Il se frotta les yeux.

« Aomine-Kun ? » Devina Kuroko en constatant l'air morose de son ami.

« Ouais… Il veut qu'on se voit tout à l'heure au terrain de street basket… »

« Oh, déjà ? »

« Comment ça, _déjà_? » Questionna t-il en haussant un sourcil interrogateur avant de comprendre. « Putain Kuroko ! T'as pas fait ça ? Pitié, dis-moi que Takao n'a pas raconté à Aomine que j'avais couché _ **AVEC**_ Midorima ?! »

« Non, puisque Takao-kun n'a pas le numéro d'Aomine-kun. »

Ouf ! Il soupira de soulagement. Manquerait plus que ça, tiens ! Comme si ses relations avec Aomine n'étaient pas déjà assez merdiques comme ça… Ce serait le bouquet s'il venait à apprendre une telle chose… même si c'était déformer et amplifier la vérité !

« C'est _moi_ qui lui ai dit. » Annonça presque fièrement Kuroko.

ARGH.

BORDEL DE….. !

Kagami se retint de justesse de hurler ! Non mais sérieux, à quoi jouait Kuroko ? Ils étaient censés être potes, non ? Alors pourquoi l'autre lycéen s'amusait-il à jouer avec ses nerfs et sa vie sentimentale de la sorte ?

« Je croyais que t'étais de mon côté ! »

« Mais je le suis. »

« C'est ça ouais… t'avais pas besoin d'aller lui rapporter cette histoire… Maintenant, il va plus me lâcher ! »

Jusqu'ici, il s'était plutôt bien débrouillé pour esquiver Aomine. Dès qu'il était question de la panthère, il se sentait plus proie que prédateur et comme leur dernier tête à tête s'était mal terminé, le rouge avait décidé d'éviter le brun. Ca lui ferait peut-être les pieds. Bon, il comptait bien lui parler sérieusement comme Midorima l'avait suggéré, mais pas tout de suite. C'était encore trop frais et Aomine méritait de ramer un peu !

Mais d'un autre côté… c'était probablement le moment rêvé pour mettre les pendules à l'heure avec ce maudit _ganguro_ ! Sans compter que si Kagami continuait à se dérober plus longtemps aux griffes d'Aomine, le fauve risquait de le prendre pour un lâche…

« Kagami-kun, je crois que tu devrais aller écouter ce qu'il a à te dire et le juger uniquement sur cela, pas avant. Laisse-lui une chance de s'excuser et de te convaincre. »

 _S'excuser… ?_ La bonne blague ! Comme si quelqu'un d'aussi nombriliste qu'Aomine en était capable ! Remarque… ça devait valoir son pesant d'or et Kagami était curieux de voir Aomine se confondre en explications saugrenues.

« Ok… j'irai PEUT-ÊTRE le voir, mais uniquement parce que j'ai rien de mieux à faire, hein ! » Se justifia immédiatement Kagami.

Ce n'était pourtant pas la seule raison à vrai dire… Il avait fallu du temps à Kagami pour admettre sa propre attirance envers Aomine, mais à présent, il arrivait à vivre avec. Au départ, il s'était senti stupide. Pourquoi fallait-il que l'as de Toho possède la sensualité bestiale dangereuse d'une panthère noire ? Kagami avait complètement craqué ! Mais peut-être que Kuroko avait raison… Au fond, les deux power forward se ressemblaient. Ils parlaient le même langage sur le terrain et si le roux avait détesté l'arrogant brun avec passion dès le début, maintenant, il se rendait compte qu'il serait capable de l'aimer avec la même ardeur. Certes, Aomine accumulait des erreurs, mais qui n'en faisait jamais (à part l'absolu Akashi) ? Et puis… le brun avait au moins la présence d'esprit de savoir reconnaître ses torts, ce qui n'était pas donné à tout le monde. En revanche, il restait à déterminer si Aomine était capable de se remettre en question comme il le prétendait.

« Il te plaît. » Sourit Kuroko.

« Raaaah dis pas de conneries ! C'est qu'un sale type ! »

« Hai. Mais un sale type avec une grosse… »

« J'VEUX PAS SAVOIR ! » Hurla Kagami en rougissant comme une pucelle lors de sa nuit de noces.

« … personnalité. » Ajouta malicieusement Kuroko. « Tu pensais que je parlais de quoi ? »

« Ca n'a pas d'importance… »

Et Kagami de soupirer pour la vingt-et-unième fois de la journée. Il salua prestement Kuroko et il s'éloigna pour aller rentrer chez lui. Avant de voir Aomine, il devait déposer ses affaires et se préparer psychologiquement.

Il allait en avoir besoin.

Il le sentait !

Quant à Kuroko, il s'empressa d'envoyer un message à son amoureux du moment.

Takao n'allait pas aimer ça.

Takao allait être en colère qu'Aomine reprenne de l'avance sur Midorima.

Et donc, Takao allait avoir très envie d'évacuer… sa frustration.

Sur lui, de préférence.

* * *

Un sourire franc s'étira sur le visage d'Aomine. Mais il était loin d'être suffisant comme celui qu'il arborait habituellement. Là, c'était plutôt du soulagement. Il rangea son téléphone dans son sac, satisfait.

Kagami allait venir ! Autant dire que la panthère allait devoir tout donner pour faire amende honorable auprès du tigre. Et en se débrouillant bien, Aomine pourrait même reconquérir Kagami !

Momoi cligna des yeux en le voyant sortir des vestiaires, rayonnant. Aomine n'était pas un gars très souriant d'ordinaire. Mais ces derniers temps, c'était pire que tout. Il affichait constamment une mine de chaton égaré. Bon, c'était toujours mieux que l'air blasé qu'il arborait avant de rencontrer un certain américain, mais tout de même ! Momoi ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son frère de cœur. Elle savait mieux que personne que derrière sa façade dure et sauvage, Aomine était en réalité très sensible. Et il avait tendance à se laisser déprimer facilement, dès que quelque chose n'allait pas dans son sens. Sans parler du fait qu'il se lassait également très vite…

Au commencement, c'était d'ailleurs ce qu'avait craint la rose : qu'Aomine ne finisse par s'ennuyer avec Kagami et que le tigre ne constitue qu'une passade. Mais contrairement à son pronostic, Aomine semblait parfaitement accepter et même rechercher la compagnie de Kagami. Il se donnait beaucoup de mal pour continuer à constituer un défi intéressant pour que ce soit le rouge qui ne se lasse pas de lui et non le contraire ! C'était vraiment une première pour Momoi. Elle n'avait jamais vu Aomine se comporter ainsi. Le jeune homme en était presque devenu assidu à l'entraînement (et sans avoir recours aux menaces), ce qui constituait un petit exploit !

Ce qui aurait dû mettre la puce à l'oreille de la manager…

* * *

Il était plus de 18 heures et normalement, l'entraînement de la journée était terminé, mais exceptionnellement, leur coach avait demandé à tous ses joueurs de rester un peu plus longtemps ce soir-là. Ca n'arrangeait pas vraiment Aomine, qui n'avait qu'une hâte : filer retrouver son tigrou adoré, mais bon, Harasawa avait insisté en disant que c'était important que tout le monde soit présent, alors Aomine avait eu la maturité de prendre son mal en patience, chose impensable, il y a encore deux mois de cela.

Il était curieux. Qu'avait bien pu prévoir l'ancien international japonais pour son équipe ? C'était bien mystérieux et donc intriguant. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas non plus mis Momoi dans la confidence, ce qui était plutôt surprenant. Ainsi, Aomine rejoignit son ami et les autres joueurs de son équipe. Sakurai et Wakamatsu étaient fidèles au poste, le blond prenant ses nouvelles responsabilités de capitaine un peu trop au sérieux même, du goût d'Aomine. Clairement pour le bronzé, Wakamatsu ne tenait pas la comparaison avec le sadique Imayoshi, mais il faisait de son mieux et les nouvelles recrues semblaient le respecter. Les petits jeunes de première année n'étaient d'ailleurs pas mauvais, mais Aomine regrettait simplement qu'ils ne soient pas plus nombreux. Le basket n'était vraiment pas populaire à Toho. En général, les élèves préféraient s'inscrire au club de natation, de football ou même de volley.

Et quelque part, Aomine ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir et même, il se sentait partiellement responsable de leurs choix. Si l'équipe de basket était parvenue à gagner au moins un trophée l'an dernier, nul doute que sa renommée aurait attiré d'autres joueurs et suscité des vocations. Mais clairement, là, leur équipe ne faisait pas le poids face à celles des autres sports, qui raflaient tous les prix. Aomine avait entendu dire que l'équipe de football, notamment, disposait d'un palmarès incroyable et qu'elle était bien partie pour tout gagner cette année encore, régnant sans partage sur les autres lycées. Et c'était sans doute ce qui leur manquait pour se faire connaître de joueurs potentiels : une renommée. Ils n'étaient pas mauvais, c'est sûr, mais comparée aux autres teams, la leur faisait pitié…

Voilà pourquoi il était capital qu'ils gagnent quelque chose cette année !

Harasawa semblait d'accord sur ce point et il avait pris le taureau par les cornes, prêt à mettre toutes les chances de leur côté.

L'homme d'âge mûr se tenait déjà sur le terrain. Il attendait l'éternel retardataire. Aomine bâilla en posant le pied sur le parquet et Wakamatsu, qui laçait ses chaussures, le fustigea du regard. Sakurai piqua un fard comme une midinette et Momoi prit place sur le banc, près des deux remplaçants.

Le grand match contre Shutoku aurait lieu dans deux jours et la tension était palpable dans l'air. C'était pourtant juste un match amical, mais pour une raison qu'elle ne mesurait pas, toute l'équipe paraissait anormalement tendue. Certes, c'était un bon test pour évaluer leur niveau actuel et faire des ajustements tactiques, mais elle ne comprenait en revanche pas pourquoi Aomine en particulier était tellement sur les nerfs. Midorima et Aomine n'avaient jamais été les meilleurs amis du monde, c'était une certitude, mais ils étaient loin de se détester. Chacun reconnaissait les qualités de l'autre et le respectait au collège. Autant, quand Kise s'était fait corriger par Kagami, Aomine n'avait pas réellement été étonné, mais lorsque même Midorima s'était fait sécher sur place, le brun avait été plus surpris et même déçu. Mais bien entendu, Momoi ignorait tout de l'implication de Midorima dans la vie sentimentale passée et actuelle de son meilleur ami…

Leur coach la tira cependant de ses pensées lorsqu'il s'adressa aux lycéens présents.

« Bien. Merci à tous d'être restés exceptionnellement un peu plus tard. Comme vous le savez samedi aura lieu le match contre Shutoku. Ce sera notre dernier match amical avant le début de la saison sportive. Il est donc capital que nous les battions pour prendre l'ascendant psychologique sur nos prochains adversaires, ce qui nous permettra d'entamer les qualifications pour l'Interhigh en toute confiance. »

Jusque là, Aomine suivait. Il connaissait bien ce baratin d'entraîneur et en vérité, il était d'accord sur le fond. Entamer la saison par une victoire, même symbolique, pourrait souder l'équipe et augurer de bons résultats futurs, en mettant immédiatement la pression sur les autres équipes du tournoi.

Il était donc prêt à donner de sa personne pour y parvenir… mais pas seulement, puisqu'il avait un petit compte à régler avec le grand shooter vert et c'était l'occasion rêvée pour marquer son territoire. Le tigre lui appartenait et il n'allait pas laisser une vulgaire grenouille lui voler sous le nez !

« C'est pourquoi j'ai pris l'initiative de vous programmer un match amical ce soir. »

Hein ? Quoi ? C'était une blague ? Ils allaient jouer LA, MAINTENANT ? Mais contre qui ? Aomine fronça des sourcils. Pas qu'il flippe de se retrouver contre Kaijo, parce qu'il était convaincu que c'était d'eux qu'il s'agissait, mais quand même, leur coach aurait pu les prévenir avant quand même ! De plus, ça ne lui semblait pas être un choix très judicieux. Certes, l'équipe de Kise était forte et elle constituait un adversaire excellent pour pouvoir jauger leur niveau à deux jours de la rencontre fatidique, mais Aomine craignait qu'un match contre les hommes en bleu n'épuise leurs ressources. Les jeunes risquaient de ne pas tenir la cadence infernale imposée par le copy cat et ses coéquipiers. Mais que cela soit un réel problème pour lui et puis, à vrai dire, il s'en foutait bien des petits nouveaux et de leurs jambes en coton, mais quand même ! Quel intérêt de s'épuiser maintenant ? C'était un coup à brûler toutes leurs forces et à ne plus en avoir face à Shutoku ! Et Aomine ne pouvait pas permettre cela ! Ok, il n'avait pas besoin des autres gars pour écraser Midorima, alors qu'ils se grillent s'ils voulaient, ce n'était pas son problème, mais qu'on ne lui demande pas d'en faire autant !

« Tché… »

Il tourna donc les talons, prêt à quitter le parquet pour les laisser se démerder seuls. Parce que lui n'avait pas de temps à perdre et pas d'énergie à gâcher non plus ! En plus, ça l'arrangeait, ça voulait dire qu'il allait pouvoir rejoindre Kagami plus tôt.

Le coach, habitué aux écarts de conduite de sa diva, ne pipa mot. Il continua son discours, comme si de rien n'était.

« Permettez-moi de vous parler de vos adversaires de ce soir. Cette équipe a gagné la Wintercup et l'Interhigh l'an dernier. »

Aomine marqua une pause.

Seirin ? Rakuzan ? Non, impossible… aucune de ces équipes n'avait gagné les DEUX coupes…

Mais alors…

Il se retourna et aperçut l'autre équipe faire son entrée sur le parquet.

Il écarquilla les yeux, submergé par l'incompréhension la plus totale !

« J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter l'équipe féminine de basket de Toho ! »

ALORS. LA.

GROS. GROS. MINDFUCK !

S'il s'était attendu à cela !

Il ignorait carrément que des nanas jouaient au basket dans leur école ! Et qu'en plus, elles avaient tout gagné l'an dernier ! Par curiosité, il les dévisagea quelques secondes. Elles étaient petites. Enfin, pour des japonaises, elles étaient plutôt élancées, sauf une. Et de même, il y avait une grande blonde aux yeux clairs dans leur équipe qui semblait être étrangère. Aomine remarqua immédiatement ses… deux ballons de basket d'ailleurs, plus imposants que ceux de ses équipières.

Ouep.

Définitivement une étrangère !

Les filles s'alignèrent bien pour saluer les garçons, qui se lancèrent en retour des regards gênés et interloqués. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette mascarade ? Ils n'allaient quand même pas affronter ces pauvres nanas ? Quelle déchéance ! Elles avaient peut-être gagné des coupes, mais cela ne faisait pas d'elles de bonnes joueuses pour autant ! Au mieux, cela voulait juste dire qu'elles étaient moins mauvaises que les autres, voilà tout ! Aomine ne comprenait pas le but de la manœuvre. Connerie ! Leur coach voulait les humilier ou quoi en les forçant à jouer contre des gonzesses ? Pas question qu'il participe à ce simulacre de match et qu'il cautionne cet vaste canular !

A cause de cette situation absurde, il ne put réprimer un rire et ses moqueries résonnèrent amèrement dans tout le gymnase. Les filles restèrent impassibles, mais la plus petite, celle avec une queue de cheval - qui avait choisi comme par hasard de se tenir à côté de la grande jument blonde comme pour paraître encore plus minuscule - lui jeta un regard assassin.

« C'est une blague ? Ahahaha ! Cooooaaach ! Ahahaha ! J'ai mal aux côtes ! »

Wakamatsu serra les poings, prêt à aller en coller une bonne à son équipier, mais Sakurai le retint de justesse en attrapant son bras.

« Nan mais c'est quoi le but là ? Je pige pas… allez, ils sont où nos VRAIS adversaires ? » Poursuivit le brun.

Aomine n'était pas un type foncièrement misogyne dans l'âme. Il était même le premier à admettre que les filles pouvaient se très montrer effrayantes, mais ce n'était vraiment pas cool de livrer celles-ci en pâture aux requins. Parce que, clairement, elles ne faisaient pas le poids. Elles n'avaient aucune chance !

« Coach… » Se calma Aomine en fronçant des sourcils, dangereusement concentré cette fois « C'est quoi ce délire ? »

« Ce n'est pas un _délire_ , Aomine-kun. Je vous demande donc de prendre ce match très au sérieux. Jouez comme vous en avez l'habitude et faites de votre mieux pour gagner. Il n'y aura que deux quarts temps de jeu pour éviter que vous ne vous fatiguiez trop. »

 _Faire de son mieux pour gagner_ …?

C'était la meilleure de l'année ! Comme s'il pensait réellement que son équipe allait perdre contre ces naines !

Cette attitude méprisante méritait une bonne leçon… Si leur coach les pensait assez naze pour perdre face à des FILLES, Aomine allait lui prouver qu'il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au colon ! S'il y avait bien une chose dont Aomine avait horreur, c'était qu'on le traite avec irrespect ! Et là, c'était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase ! Harasawa était allé trop loin ! Oh oui ! Ca méritait une GROSSE punition bien douloureuse !

Mais… sans lui.

Non, vraiment. Quand bien même il serait tentant d'aller sur le terrain pour peloter « involontairement » les jolies demoiselles, Aomine n'avait pas envie de se mêler à ce massacre. Il se dirigea donc vers les vestiaires pour aller chercher ses affaires, contrarié. Il se sentait insulté… on osait le faire jouer contre des filles…?!

ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE ? POURQUOI PAS CONTRE DES BABOUINS AUSSI TANT QU'ON Y ETAIT ?!

Mais rapidement Momoi l'interpella.

« Dai-chan… Attends ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais… je le sens mal… Tu devrais rester un peu pour voir comment le match évolue… »

« J'vois pas pourquoi je ferai ça. Même si les gars ne jouent pas à fond, ce qu'ils ne vont pas oser faire puisqu'ils affrontent des filles fragiles, ils vont quand même les battre à plates coutures… »

« Heu… c'est pas certain, tu sais ! Rien que la blonde de leur équipe par exemple, fait quasiment un 1m85 ! Elle est plus grande que la plupart de nos joueurs ! Tu aurais tort de les sous-estimer… » Le corrigea la rose.

« Ouais, mais la taille ne fait pas tout. Et ça ne reste qu'une meuf ! Jamais une fille sera plus forte qu'un mec. C'est comme ça. C'est la Nature ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut faire pour gagner ? Jouer _topless_ ? Même comme ça, je doute que ça suffise ! »

Cela dit…

« Oh… quoique ça pourrait être intéressant si ça arrive, remarque ! » Sourit à nouveau le brun. « J'voudrai pas rater cette occasion de me rincer l'œil gratos ! »

« T'es vraiment qu'un gros cochon ! » Pesta la rose.

Mais trop tard, Aomine lui avait déjà attrapé le poignet et il la tira jusqu'au banc des remplaçants où il s'assit en poussant les mecs qui s'y trouvaient déjà. Place au Roi Aomine ! Dégagez les gueux ! Un des jeunes tomba même par terre quand Aomine lui vola sa place sans ménagement.

De toute façon, Aomine avait un peu de temps à tuer avant d'aller rejoindre Kagami, alors ça tombait bien…

La grande blonde se positionna finalement face à Wakamatsu pour faire l'entre deux. L'as n'était pas dupe : ses coéquipiers paraissaient bien mal à l'aise et peu convaincus, mais eux n'avaient pas les couilles de protester, contrairement à lui !

Le ballon orange s'éleva dans les airs et tout comme Aomine l'avait prédit, il fut aisé pour Wakamatsu de gagner le duel.

De là, tout se déroula dans le plus pur style offensif de l'équipe masculine de Toho. Wakamatsu progressa en dribblant, sans rencontrer la moindre résistance, suite à une passe de Sakurai. Mais une fois arrivé dans la zone de défense, il se fit prendre en tenailles par deux filles.

Et ce con bloqua.

 _Putain, mais c'est pas vrai…_

Il s'arrêta net et un bug parasita son cerveau déjà peu efficace. Il hésita à passer en force, mais à aucun moment il ne considéra l'autre alternative qui se présentait à lui : faire une passe ! Non, c'était contraire à leur éthique individualiste. Il tenta donc un tir, mais de là où il se trouvait, seul Midorima aurait pu marquer ! Le ballon heurta fortement l'arceau et un joueur sauta pour le récupérer. En vain. L'immense blonde avait une meilleure détente et Aomine ne put que remarquer ses jambes interminables ! Elles faisaient au moins 1m20 ! Ok, donc, la « scandinave » avait plus qu'une paire de gros nichons. Elle était un peu comme Kagami, elle pouvait sauter très haut… plus haut que la plupart des mecs de leur équipe. Mais ça resterait insuffisant face à lui, même si elle semblait bonne sur les rebonds.

Mais ce qui étonna Aomine avec le gabarit de la blonde, c'est qu'en considérant sa hauteur de saut, on pouvait en déduire aisément qu'elle était l'attaquante de leur équipe. Pourtant, elle passa immédiatement à ses équipières, se débarrassant de la balle ! C'était surprenant… Aomine aurait pensé qu'elle allait passer en force comme Wakamatsu un peu plus tôt et foncer jusqu'au panier adversaire pour marquer. Elle en avait les capacités physiques, alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ?

Merde, ça allait vite !

Le ballon circula à une allure phénoménale ! Les filles enchaînaient les passes, ne bougeant que peu sur le terrain pour éviter de trop dribbler. Leur jeu était à l'opposé de celui des garçons qui comptaient davantage sur leurs prouesses techniques. Les filles, elles, semblaient plus organisées, plus scolaires et plus méthodiques. Tout était méticuleusement étudié pour ne pas monopoliser la balle ou éviter de la garder au même endroit, pour ne pas concentrer trop longtemps l'attention. Aomine constata même que chaque fille de l'équipe intercepta la balle à un moment. Ce qui n'était pas le cas chez eux… souvent, certains nouveaux jouaient sans même avoir reçu un seul ballon de toute la rencontre !

Du coup, le style de jeu des filles les rendaient plus difficiles à coincer. Dès qu'un garçon s'approchait pour aller au contact, elles passaient la balle et déjà que les mecs semblaient avoir peur de les toucher, cela ne jouait pas à leur avantage. De toute évidence, les filles étaient moins impressionnantes sur le plan du physique et des capacités, mais elles arrivaient à mieux gérer leurs faiblesses. Ainsi, en quelques secondes, la balle se retrouva dans le camp des garçons et entre les mains de la belle blonde, qui sauta gracieusement pour marquer un magnifique panier. Ouais, non, c'était juste Kagami pour la hauteur qu'elle prenait quand elle décollait du sol, mais c'était tout. Elle n'avait pas sa puissance de feu ou son explosivité. Mais elle se débrouillait bien quand même.

Aomine s'écrasa une main sur le visage.

Pourquoi personne n'avait empêché la grande sauterelle scandinave de déployer ses ailes ? Que faisaient ces branquignoles ?! Ils restaient trop à distance, chiant dans leurs frocs et tremblant dans leurs baskets !

Et la suite de ce quart temps se déroula exactement de la même manière, selon le même mode opératoire. Les garçons n'arrivaient à dérober la balle aux filles qu'en de rares occasions, tant elles faisaient tourner et Aomine comprit que leur équipe manquait d'un solide _Point Guard_ depuis le départ d'Imayoshi… Il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre quand il s'agissait de contrer les passes ou de piquer le ballon des mains des filles ! Momoi consultait son téléphone, suivant le match d'un seul œil. Ainsi, elle informa Aomine des stats des filles étaient vraiment honorables et leurs résultats s'étaient considérablement améliorés depuis l'arrivée de la grande blonde (qui n'était pas scandinave, mais Serbe). Ce n'était sûrement pas un hasard. En tous cas, ces gamines étaient de sérieuses clientes…

Pendant le premier quart temps, les garçons eurent peu souvent le ballon et quand par miracle c'était le cas, ils n'arrivaient pas à le conserver, se le faisant dérober aisément par la _Point Guard_ de l'équipe. Aomine l'avait remarquée dès le début. Elle était plutôt mignonne avec sa longue queue de cheval et sa mèche sur le front. Cependant, seule sa petite taille notable pour une basketteuse confirmait qu'il s'agissait bien d'une fille et non d'un garçon grimé en lycéenne. Parce que vu la platitude déprimante de son décolleté, on était en droit de se poser des questions légitimes sur son sexe ! En tous cas, c'était elle le capitaine et son style de jeu rappelait celui d'un certain Kasamatsu. Elle défendait son espace de jeu comme une vraie lionne, faisant preuve d'une belle inventivité et de technique, comparé à ses camarades de jeu. Jamais elle ne se précipitait et chacune de ses actions était mûrement réfléchie. Quelque chose dans son jeu perturbait l'as de l'équipe noire masculine et Aomine l'observa donc en silence un moment avant de prendre la parole.

« Oi Satsuki… c'est qui celle qui joue à côté de la grande sauterelle communiste ? » Demanda-t-il en la pointant impoliment du doigt.

« Dai-chan, la Serbie n'est pas communiste ! Ca, c'est la Russie ! »

« Ouais, bon, on s'en tape. Alors ? Ses déplacements me rappellent quelque chose… »

« Oh elle… c'est Nozomi Inoue, une seconde année comme nous. Elle est dans la classe de mon amie Haru, je crois. »

Hmm… Inoue… Inoue… minute, ça lui parlait ce nom de famille…

Et quand il la vit courir vers le panier à toute allure, tout devint clair. Elle figea même sur place les vétérans Wakamatsu et Sakurai !

Cette façon de dribbler…

Cette vitesse de pointe…

Il les avait déjà vues !

Il se leva d'un seul coup et ses pupilles se dilatèrent lorsqu'elle exécuta une feinte de tir pour passer à la Barbie venue de l'Est !

Inoue… elle serait donc de la famille de _**ce**_ type ? En effet, à l'époque de Teiko, le dénommé Inoue était le seul _power forward_ à oser se frotter à Aomine. Il était assez talentueux, mais définitivement pas de la trempe des Miracles. Aomine se souvenait qu'il attendait leurs affrontements avec impatience en ce temps-là, mais très vite, il avait supplanté son adversaire et Inoue ne s'en était jamais remis. Le châtain avait été le premier à le traiter de monstre et ça avait été la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase, entraînant la dépression d'Aomine. Après cette défaite cuisante aux allures de vendetta, Aomine n'avait plus jamais entendu parler d'Inoue et il n'avait plus jamais recroisé sur les terrains celui qu'il avait considéré comme son tout premier rival…

Aomine ne quittait plus la brune des yeux. Elle semblait être la seule à exister sur le terrain pour lui maintenant qu'il venait de réaliser sa véritable identité. Et Momoi ne tarda pas à arriver à la même conclusion en lisant les informations disponibles sur le site de l'école.

« Oh Dai-chan… c'est la sœur jumelle de… »

« Je sais. Je viens de comprendre en la regardant dribbler. » La coupa Aomine.

Le visage de la rose se ferma soudainement et elle se remémora alors tristement ce match malheureux qui avait déclenché l'isolement d'Aomine…

« Satsuki, demande au coach de me faire rentrer. »

« Eh ? Mais… il ne reste que cinq minutes de jeu dans le premier quart temps ! Et puis, je doute que ce soit une bonne idée… »

Qu'allait faire Aomine ? C'était trop tard de toute manière, les filles menaient déjà au score de treize points et en plus, elle avait vraiment peur de ce que comptait faire Nozomi… Parce que vu la façon dont elle s'arrêta pour fixer Aomine, cela ne présageait vraiment rien de bon. De toute évidence, elle savait très bien à qui elle avait à faire elle aussi.

Mais Aomine était du genre… entêté et Momoi le savait mieux que personne, mais elle essaya vainement de le dissuader, avant de céder. Harasawa acquiesça, espérant secrètement que la panthère en avait assez de voir ses équipiers se faire massacrer, mais il n'en était rien en réalité, puisque son entrée sur le parquet se fit pour un motif purement personnel. Aomine se plaça même directement devant Nozomi, se désignant ainsi comme son ennemi naturel.

« Ah bah enfin, c'est pas trop tôt ! T'as enfin décidé de te sortir les doigts du… »

Wakamatsu la Grande Gueule s'interrompit en sentant l'air se charger d'électricité, dès qu'il pénétra dans l'espace vital des deux bruns. Il eut un mouvement de recul et de la sueur coula sur son front, mais pas à cause de la fatigue. Le roi de la jungle et des cours de basket venait de faire son retour et la dompteuse de fauves allait avoir fort à faire avec lui… Instantanément, le jeu démarra sur les chapeau de roues. Sakurai fit une passe à Aomine qui imposa son rythme infernal sans attendre. Il se débarrassa du mur défensif en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour tourner une page de magazine érotique. Tout de même un peu surpris de ne pas trouver plus de résistance face à lui (ce qui confirmait son intuition sur la différence flagrante de puissance physique entre les filles et les mecs), il arriva facilement sous le panier et il sauta pour mettre un dunk.

Trop.

Facile.

Mais brusquement, alors que le ballon allait se loger dans l'arceau, il sentit _quelque chose_ cogner sa poitrine. Le bruit d'un poids heurtant lourdement le sol résonna dans le gymnase et quelques secondes plus tard, Harasawa siffla inopinément.

« Faute ! Aomine-kun, le panier ne compte pas ! »

Quoi ?

Mais…

Qu'est-ce que…?

Il ne comprenait pas. Mais en baissant les yeux, il la vit…

Au sol se trouvait la brunette. Aomine trouvait étrange de ne pas l'avoir croisée sur son chemin plus tôt et il comprenait maintenant pourquoi ! Nozomi avait sauté pour contrer son tir ou plutôt, elle s'était délibérément jetée sur lui pour _**provoquer**_ la faute ! Elle le regardait en souriant cruellement. Rancunier et encore un peu sous le choc de cette intervention plus que limite, Aomine ne l'aida pas à se relever et il fallut que la géante serbe s'en charge. Les deux filles suivirent du regard le fauve énervé. Sa fierté venait d'en prendre un coup parce qu'il savait que c'était la dernière action du quart temps et il aurait aimé pouvoir inscrire ses premiers points pour mettre la pression aux demoiselles et leur montrer qui était le PATRON ! D'ailleurs, le coach siffla la fin de la période.

« Cinq minutes de pause ! »

Aomine et les autres sortirent du terrain, sans avoir le temps de regagner les vestiaires. Ils se dirigèrent vers le banc des remplaçants pour obtenir quelques informations utiles de la part de Momoi et convenir d'une stratégie commune. Mais déjà Aomine n'écoutait plus. Il observait les filles de l'autre côté du parquet. Elles s'étaient regroupées en cercle et semblaient discuter de la marche à suivre pour ce second - et dernier - quart temps. Aomine leva les yeux vers le panneau des scores, tant en s'essuyant le visage avec une serviette.

Merde.

13 points d'avance…

C'était vraiment la honte ! Cela laissait aux filles une avance confortable pour engager sereinement le second quart temps et il allait vraiment devoir mettre le turbo s'il ne voulait pas que l'écart se creuse…

* * *

« Hyaaaaaaa ! Bravo Nozomi-senpai ! » S'écria une brune avec des couettes en se précipitant dans les bras de sa capitaine qui rougit.

« Tu as été géniale contre Aomine-kun ! » Fit une autre !

« Et tout s'est passé comme tu l'avais prédit ! » Annonça fièrement la blonde au fort accent slave.

Nozomi leur sourit. Les filles sautillaient partout joyeusement alors qu'elle pouvait lire sur le visage à la mine déconfite de leurs adversaires qu'ils étaient en train de ruminer. Mais ce n'était pas encore fini. Maintenant, les garçons avaient vu de quoi elles étaient capables et ils ne les sous-estimeraient plus. De plus, avec l'entrée d'Aomine, la donne avait changé. Elle avait attendu ce moment pendant deux ans… pensant que jamais ne se présenterait à elle l'opportunité de jouer contre Aomine, lui étant un garçon et elle une fille. Sauf que finalement, elle tenait peut-être sa vengeance aujourd'hui et elle était bien décidée à lui faire mordre la poussière pour venger son frère ! La rage et la détermination se reflétaient parfaitement dans ses beaux yeux en amande.

« Que fait-on pour le second quart temps, _coach ?_ » Demanda la fille aux couettes.

Oui, parce que l'équipe féminine s'était constituée dans une telle indifférence générale qu'elle n'avait pas de coach… Personne n'avait voulu les entraîner alors Nozomi avait logiquement pris ce rôle, parce qu'elle était celle qui avait le plus d'expérience.

Le regard d'Aomine venait de capter le sien. Et elle ne baissa pas les yeux. Pas question de se laisser impressionner.

« Maintenant qu'Aomine-kun est rentré, on ne peut plus se permettre de jouer comme en première période. On laisse tomber le _pressing défensif_ et on concentre nos efforts sur Wakamatsu, Sakurai et Aomine ! Ce sont leurs joueurs les plus dangereux, les seuls dont on a réellement à se soucier. Je m'occupe d'Aomine, Anka, charge-toi de Wakamatsu ! »

« Hmmm hmmm… » Gloussa la plantureuse blonde à la silhouette de mannequin lingerie. « Bien capitaine ! Il est plutôt mignon… je vais pas le lâcher d'une semelle, compte sur moi… »

Elle se lécha même la lèvre inférieure avant d'adresser un clin d'œil à Wakamatsu, lui envoyant même un baiser. Ce qui perturba évidemment le capitaine des garçons.

« … Quant à Sakurai, je veux une fille pour le marquer en permanence et l'empêcher de shooter. N'importe laquelle d'entre vous. »

« Moi, moi ! » S'enthousiasma Couette-Couette.

« Naaaaan moi ! » Demanda une autre brune aux cheveux coupés en carré.

« Gnaaaa Sakurai-senpai est si KAWAIIIIIIIII ! Je veux m'en occuper ! » Bouda la dernière brune au chignon. « Tu ne trouves pas Anka ? »

« En Serbie, on préfère les hommes grands et forts. » Expliqua t-elle en continuant à admirer Wakamatsu avec envie.

Le pauvre blond allait finir par défaillir si elle continuait à le manger des yeux comme ça…

« Je crois que t'as une touche Bakamatsu ! » Se moqua Aomine.

« Tais-toi donc ! On n'en serait pas là si tu étais entré dès le début avec nous ! » Hurla Wakamatsu pour esquiver le sujet.

Non sans avoir lancé un regard inquiet à Momoi.

Qui lui répondit par un regard interloqué.

Wakamatsu craignait (ou plutôt… espérait…) que leur adorable _manager_ ne soit jalouse de son succès avec la Serbe, mais apparemment Momoi s'en moquait bien !

Hélas pour lui…

Quant à Sakurai, il se cacha derrière Aomine en tremblant.

« Oi Ryo, t'as mouillé ta petite culotte ou quoi ? »

« Su… Sumimasen ! Mais ces filles… elles me font peur… elles n'arrêtent pas de me regarder bizarrement… Les trois… br… brunes ! »

« Il est où le problème ? T'aimes pas les cheveux foncés ? » Demanda Aomine, pince sans rire.

Sakurai rougit en relevant la tête vers lui.

Oh que si… il _adorait_ les cheveux bruns… mais pas ceux des filles !

« Bon, on n'est pas là pour conter fleurette ! Maintenant les nanas n'ont plus l'effet de surprise pour elles. Elles ne nous surprendront plus, mais nous devons mettre en place un dispositif pour les contrer et combler notre retard de points. »

« Passez-moi le ballon. »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai dit, passez-moi le ballon. Tout le temps. Ce sera notre stratégie. »

« Dai-chan ! Ce n'est pas une stratégie ça ! » S'emporta Momoi.

« Mais si, ça va marcher, vous allez voir ! Vous m'envoyez le ballon et moi je marque. Pas compliqué, non ? »

« C'est pas le ballon que je vais t'envoyer si tu continues, sale vantard ! » Pesta Wakamatsu en serrant le poing.

« Ano… je crois qu'Aomine-san a raison… On devrait essayer comme de faire comme il a dit. » Intervint timidement Sakurai.

« Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi on écouterait Monsieur-J'ai-La-Grosse-Tête ? »

« Parce que c'est celui qui a eu l'occasion la plus franche depuis le début de la rencontre… On n'a marqué aucun point dans le premier quart temps… »

« Ouais, bah c'est la honte ! Comment vous avez pu vous laisser dresser comme ça par une équipe de gonzesses ? » Les engueula Aomine.

« Elles sont partout pour intercepter les ballons et elles ne font aucune erreur dans leur marquage individuel. Leur défense ressemble à un coffre fort dont on n'a pas la combinaison… » Tempéra Momoi.

« Dans ce cas… si on ne peut pas trouver la combinaison du coffre… il va falloir le FORCER. » Décréta Aomine en jetant un regard mauvais à Nozomi…

« Hmm… Leur équipe a une faille. » Analysa alors Momoi.

« Laquelle ? » S'impatienta Wakamatsu.

« Ce n'est pas une équipe offensive… elles se concentre essentiellement sur la défense. D'après leurs statistiques, elles gagnent rarement en atteignant les 100 points… Et en un quart temps, elles n'ont mis que 13 petits points… Vous marquer individuellement concentre toutes leurs ressources. Elles sont obligées de faire circuler le ballon pour éviter qu'on cible l'une d'elle en particulier et aussi pour faire perdre du temps à l'équipe adverse, mais à cause de cela, elles non plus n'ont pas le temps d'attaquer, parce que si elles ratent leur panier, elles peuvent perdre le ballon. Et ça mettrait à mal tout leur style de jeu. »

« Et donc…? »

Aomine se sentait largué. La stratégie n'avait jamais été son truc. Pour lui, c'était un truc de faibles. Parce que quant on est réellement fort, on peut se passer de plans !

« Il faut marquer le plus de points possible. Elles ne pourront pas revenir au score ! »

Oh… mais ça, c'était parfaitement dans ses cordes !

Et ça tombait bien parce qu'Harasawa siffla le début du second quart temps.

« Bon alors on fait comme on a dit ! Vous me passez tous les ballons, sans discuter ! »

« Mais on a rien dit nous ! » Maugréa Wakamatsu.

Cependant Aomine avait raison : il était leur meilleure chance de réussite…

L'équipe des garçons regagna donc le parquet en petites foulées et chacun se positionna à son poste. Un combat de regard s'engagea immédiatement entre Aomine et Inoue. Wakamatsu et Anka furent désignés pour l'entre deux encore une fois.

« Alors blondinet, on vient prendre sa fessée ? » Le charria la fille de l'Est.

« Jusqu'ici on a été gentil parce que vous êtes des filles, mais maintenant qu'on a vu de quoi vous êtes capable, on vous laissera plus imposer votre rythme de jeu. » La prévint Wakamatsu, ne se laissant pas démonter.

Aomine fit face à la jolie Nozomi et un sourire carnassier fit son apparition. Il allait la bouffer toute crue.

« Tu passeras mes amitiés à ton frère. Comment va-t-il au fait ? »

Pour la première fois, le visage impassible de la brune sembla se craqueler et devenir aussi expressif que ses yeux de lionne.

« Il a abandonné le basketball par ta faute et je compte bien te le faire payer ! »

Ca y est. Aomine retrouvait ses mauvaises habitudes de type arrogant et dominateur. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'asticoter la brunette. Et si déjà ils étaient incapable de gagner contre des filles, ils allaient se faire martyriser par Shutoku ! Et Midorima gagnerait le cœur de Kagami ! Non, il ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver ! Plus déterminé que jamais, Aomine attrapa la balle au bond quant Wakamatsu gagna l'entre deux. D'habitude, il n'y avait qu'un seul entre deux, mais les règles étaient différentes pour ce match d'entraînement en seulement deux quart temps et cela arrangeait Aomine qui ne perdit pas de temps et galopa vers le panier adverse en effaçant toutes les filles sur son chemin. Faisant bien attention à ce que Nozomi ne se trouve pas sur sa trajectoire cette fois, le brun effectua un dunk. Il pensait trop à Kagami décidément… Il avait son image en tête lorsqu'il marqua ses premiers points.

Enfin, les garçons paraissaient rentrés dans le match et comme demandé, les ballons convergeaient tous vers Aomine. Nozomi le marquait à la culotte à présent et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il allait lui montrer la différence de niveau insurmontable entre eux.

Plus question de se retenir.

Nozomi était concentrée et efficace. Pas étonnant qu'elle arrive à maîtriser les filles des autres clubs, mais essayez de tenir un fauve sorti de sa cage ! C'était impossible et même elle semblait le réaliser, tandis qu'Aomine marquait son second panier en effectuant un « tir sans forme ».

La machine venait de se lancer et elle faisait des ravages dans l'équipe des filles. Si bien que Nozomi fit des signes de main à ses équipières pour leur indiquer de se replacer en changeant de stratégie. Aomine s'y attendait, aussi ne fut-il pas choqué de constater que ce n'était plus seulement Nozomi qui lui collait au train, mais la quasi-totalité de l'équipe féminine. Baaahh si ça pouvait leur faire plaisir ! Ce n'était pas désagréable d'avoir toutes ces mignonnes femelles qui n'avaient d'yeux que pour lui… Cependant, il déchanta vite en réalisant qu'elles semblaient avoir formé un filet de sécurité autour de leur panier. Aomine avait l'habitude de dribbler plusieurs défenseurs à la fois, mais ces filles là étaient malines. Elles s'étaient disposées de sorte à laisser des espaces choisis dans lesquels la panthère s'engouffra pour mieux tomber dans le piège. Pensant éviter une fille, il se retrouvait bien vite encerclé par deux autres. Elles le guidaient comme elles le voulaient en réalité.

« Aomine-san ! » Appela Sakurai pour lui signaler qu'il était démarqué.

Mais Aomine s'en moquait bien. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui, ni de quiconque pour gagner ! Hors de question de faire une passe, il pouvait très bien s'en sortir tout seul. Mais c'était trop tard, déjà la mâchoire d'acier du piège venait de se refermer sur sa patte…

Les filles étaient très mobiles, beaucoup trop ! Un surplus d'informations arriva à son cerveau, l'amenant à saturation. La nouvelle stratégie des filles semblait fonctionner à merveille pour déstabiliser Aomine qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Et attends mais… elles gesticulaient bizarrement non….? Tous leurs mouvements semblaient exagérément amples…

C'était la confusion totale, il n'avait pas le temps d'analyser. La seule chose qu'il comprenait en revanche, c'était :

TOO MUCH.

BOOBS.

BOOBS.

EVERYWHERE !

WEAKNESS SPOTTED !

Les filles avaient baissé leur centre de gravité, jouant penchées. Et comme elles se déplaçaient énormément, grouillants comme une nuées d'abeilles sous adrénaline, leurs poitrines se balançaient et rebondissaient hypnotiquement.

C'était un spectacle féérique.

Une véritable attraction.

Waouuuhhh c'était DISNEYLAND !

Oui, Aomine Daiki était nul doute un prodige capable de capter tous les mouvements de ses adversaires. Grâce à ses sens aiguisés, aucune action ne lui échappait. Mais dans le cas présent, c'était un sacré désavantage ! Parce que les données que son cerveau pervers recevait menaçaient gravement sa concentration !

Et à vu de nez, Aomine était à peu près certain que la blonde Anka avait mis un Wonderbra…

Quant à celle avec les couettes… elle n'avait pas mis de soutien gorge….

Il ne vit donc pas Nozomi arriver par derrière et lui dérober la balle. La brune repassa en attaque à la vitesse de l'éclair ! Elle dribbla jusqu'au panier des garçons, mais heureusement Wakamatsu dévia son tir et s'empara de la balle de insultant copieusement Aomine.

Mais ce n'était vraiment pas de sa faute ! La panthère était tellement douée que ses yeux ne rataient rien ! Il était victime de sa propre perfection, qui se retournait contre lui ! Un peu comme Izuki lors du match contre Kirisaki Daichi, quant il s'était retrouvé pris au piège de la toile de l'Araignée, à cause de son Œil d'Aigle !

« Putain ! Bouge-toi, Ahomine ! » Ordonna son capitaine pour le sortir de sa léthargie.

Mais n'obtenant aucune réponse de la part de son as, Wakamatsu se décida à agir lui-même ! Prenant le taureau, par les cornes il prit le chemin du panier des filles. Ces derniers tentèrent bien de l'encercler à son tour, mais Nozomi leur fit signe de laisser jouer et de ne pas relâcher leur prise sur le fauve sombre.

Ce fut donc comme convenu Anka qui surgit devant Wakamatsu, qui eut un mouvement de recul à nouveau. Il n'aimait vraiment pas la manière dont la blonde le fixait à chaque fois… elle ressemblait à un jaguar venant de prendre un petit lapin en chasse. Et le blond fut victime du même tour qu'Aomine un peu plus tôt : Anka agit comme une diversion et il ne remarqua pas Nozomi qui étaient passée derrière lui. Ces deux là formaient un duo efficace, à la manière de Takao et de Midorima. Le brunette n'eut aucun mal à lui reprendre la balle, mais étrangement, elle ne tenta pas de tirer un panier. Elle la repassa à Anka. Après tout, c'était la Serbe l'attaquante du groupe grâce à sa taille impressionnante.

Anka traça donc sa route jusqu'à la zone de tir, mais Wakamatsu cavala après elle et il s'interposa in extremis entre elle et le panier ! Pas question de se laisser abattre ! Heureusement, les garçons étaient supérieurs sur le plan physique. Ils dominaient que ce soit en vitesse, en détente ou encore en force. Alors… pourquoi n'arrivaient-ils pas à se défaire des filles ?

Wakamatsu n'eut pas le temps de disserter sur ce problème que déjà, Anka se mit à dribbler d'une drôle de façon..

Aomine, qui venait de sortir de sa léthargie, courut vers son équipier pour le prévenir.

« Ecarte-toi, elle va….! »

Mais trop tard, le mal était fait…

ANKLE BREAK !

La feinte fut digne de l'Empereur Akashi en personne (même si un peu moins orthodoxe, mais la blonde avait un beau jeu de jambes) et Wakamatsu glissa lourdement sur son postérieur. Anka en profita pour avancer un peu et elle refit une passe à Nozomi qui se chargea de planter un panier tout simple. La sauterelle aux cheveux dorées se pencha alors au dessus de Wakamatsu, dévoilant son décolleté plongeant et elle sourit.

« … j'aime vraiment les hommes forts et grands… surtout les blondinets… Parce que quand ils tombent, leur chute est encore plus impressionnante ! » Ajouta t-elle en se léchant sadiquement la lèvre supérieure encore une fois.

Wakamatsu affichait une mine terrorisée à présent et un frisson de pur effroi parcourut son échine.

Après cela… les filles firent en sorte de conserver le ballon. Et personne ne parvint à leur reprendre à l'exception de Sakurai qui sauva l'honneur en marquant un panier à 3 points.

Mais ce fut l'unique coup d'éclat des garçons en fin de dernière période…

Et même si par miracle les garçons avaient eu le ballon, Aomine était complètement entravé par trois gardes du corps tenaces.

« Hey les filles, arrêtez de vous battre pour mon corps de rêve… Y en aura pour tout le monde. » Plaisanta Aomine.

Mais dans le fond, cela ne l'amusait pas du tout. Parce que sans lui et ses dribbles ou ses tirs magiques, ses équipiers se retrouvaient bien dépourvus…

Quant aux filles, leur organisation faisait merveille et Aomine remarqua qu'elles ne manquaient absolument pas de puissance de feu, contrairement à ce que Satsuki avait indiqué. Au contraire, elles enchaînèrent même les paniers, à la surprise générale ! Leur technique laissait certes à désirer et elles se contentaient de paniers simples, mais le résultat était bel et bien là ! Aomine n'en croyait pas ses yeux : à deux minutes de la fin, elles menaient 52 points à 23. Autant dire que maintenant, les garçons ne pourraient plus les rattraper au score, avec un laps de temps aussi limité…

Ils avaient perdu…

Nozomi s'arrêta à sa hauteur, en arborant un sourire satisfait.

Elle jubilait.

« On va gagner… ça vous apprendra à nous mépriser ! Quand les filles ont su qu'elles allaient jouer contre vous, elles étaient excitées comme jamais ! On avait hâte de vous mettre une branlée ! »

« En fait, vous êtes bonnes en attaque… »

Si le match s'était étalé sur une durée normale, nul doute qu'elles auraient dépassé les cent points… ce qui était un résultat comparable à celui des garçons d'ordinaire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Tu as l'air surpris… Oh je vois ! Tu as regardé nos statistiques hein ? Et bien sache que nous les filles, contrairement à vous les mecs, on ne fait pas de concours pour savoir qui a la plus grosse. On n'essaye pas de marquer le plus de points possibles pour éliminer nos adversaires. La victoire nous suffit. »

Hmm…

Les garçons eurent tout juste le temps de marquer un dernier panier grâce à Sakurai et ce fut terminé. Harasawa donna le coup de sifflet final de la rencontre. Les filles laissèrent éclater leur satisfaction, se sautant dans les bras les unes des autres. Mais leur joie était loin d'être contagieuse aux yeux des fiers mâles bafoués dans leur virilité.

Merde… ils étaient si nuls que ça ?

C'est en tous cas ce que les filles semblèrent penser. Parce qu'au lieu d'aller les consoler en faisant preuve de _fair play_ , les filles vinrent les provoquer.

Elles se regroupèrent face aux garçons abattus et se mirent à éructer comme des guerriers tribaux revenant glorieusement de la chasse. Mais elles ne s'arrêtèrent pas là, puisqu'elles mimèrent en prime les gestes de la masturbation masculine.

HUMILATION ULTIME.

FATALITY !

La honte poussée à son paroxysme. Les garçons baissèrent silencieusement la tête. C'était mérité. Ils avaient pris leurs adversaires de haut et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ils ignoraient même que leur lycée disposait d'une équipe de basket féminine. En tous cas, ils n'avaient pas volé leur défaite. Espérons que maintenant, cela leur serve de leçon.

Aomine était plutôt sceptique lui… il n'était pas certain de comprendre le but de la manœuvre. Ouais, ils venaient de perdre face à des meufs. Et ça faisait mal à l'ego. Harasawa avait foutu en l'air toute leur confiance en eux, juste avant le match contre Shutoku. Très intelligent vraiment.

« Aomine ! » L'interpella alors Nozomi, pendant qu'elle regagnait leur vestiaire. « Mon frère te passe ses amitiés au fait… »

Et elle disparut de son champ de vision avec les autres filles.

Quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas la dernière fois que leurs routes allaient se croiser...

Dans les vestiaires de filles, ça semblait être l'euphorie... Elles pouvaient être fières d'avoir surpassé les tout-puissants mâles de Toho à la régulière, sans tricher ! En d'autres circonstances, Aomine en aurait peut-être profité pour essayer d'aller les mater sous les douches, mais cette fois, il ne s'attarda pas. Certes, il était vexé, mais ce n'était pas la mer à boire ! Et puis, ça ne prouvait rien du tout. Il avait à peine touché la balle et malgré ça, il avait marqué la majorité des points de son équipe. Il avait fait le taf ! C'était les autres qui avaient été nuls, pas lui ! Il regagna donc les vestiaires. Les autres gars tiraient des tronches de 3 kilomètres et il jurerait avoir entendu Wakamatsu pleurer sous la douche ! Nul doute que les cauchemars de ce dernier allaient être hantés par une certaine blonde à l'accent slave… Harasawa ne tarda pas à les rejoindre et il n'avait pas l'air énervé du tout, ce qui pouvait sembler curieux… Aomine, quant à lui, s'était écroulé sur un banc. Flem' de prendre sa douche…

« On a vraiment été à chier… » S'exprima en premier l'as.

« Ne soyez pas si durs envers vous-même. Vous avez fait ce que vous avez pu. »

Mais personne ne fanfaronnait… Pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, Harasawa le comprit bien et il prit sur lui pour ne pas trop les enfoncer.

« C'est parce que ce sont des filles que vous êtes si affectés par cette défaite ? »

« Si ça vient à se savoir… qu'on a perdu contre des nanas… on va se faire clasher grave par les autres équipes… » Intervint un joueur de première année.

« Ne vous en faites pas, personne n'en saura rien. Mais votre manque de maturité me déçoit. Les filles n'ont pas démérité aujourd'hui et leur victoire était donc logique. J'espère que cela vous servira de leçon. Ne jamais sous-estimer son adversaire. »

« Ouais, mais ça on le savait déjà. Et puis, c'est pas à cause de ça qu'on a perdu… »

« Alors pourquoi avez-vous perdu, Aomine-kun ? Parce qu'elles étaient meilleures que vous ? »

« Nan… bien-sûr que non… »

« Peut-être parce que les filles avaient plus envie de gagner que nous ? » Objecta naïvement Sakurai.

« Physiquement, elles étaient en dessous par rapport à nous pendant toute la rencontre… » Observa Aomine.

« Mais elles ont su mieux gérer leurs efforts… elles nous ont obligés à a courir après le ballon pour le récupérer… » Compris un des jeunes.

« Exactement. C'est pour cela qu'elles n'ont fonctionné qu'en passes. Pour vous fatiguer plus rapidement. » Approuva le beau prof.

Maintenant qu'ils en parlaient… c'est vrai que les filles avaient moins transpiré, alors qu'eux étaient en nage…

« Mais ce qui leur a vraiment permis de gagner, c'est leur travail d'équipe couplé à une bonne tactique. Quand tu as eu le premier ballon de la seconde période Aomine-kun, tes équipiers étaient démarqués. Tu aurais pu en profiter pour attirer toutes les filles sur toi et passer le ballon à Sakurai-kun, qui était proche de toi. »

Quoi…?

Lui, passer ?

Mais il était l'as ! C'était pas comme ça que c'était sensé fonctionner !

On LUI passait la balle, JAMAIS l'inverse !

Le discours d'Harasawa lui entra par une oreille et ressortit par l'autre. Impensable pour Aomine de se remettre en question ou d'envisager qu'il avait pu être l'instigateur de la défaite de son équipe !

« La supériorité physique seule ne suffit pas. Et elles l'ont bien compris, contrairement à vous. Elles ont également su changer de tactique et adapter leur jeu après l'entrée d'Aomine-kun. J'espère que vous garderez cela à l'esprit lors du match contre Shutoku. »

« Sumimasen coach ! Mais ça signifie qu'on va devoir jouer en équipe nous aussi pour espérer battre Shutoku ? »

Ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne leur restait que 2 jours pour apprendre à jouer ensemble ! Comment faire en si peu de temps ? Ca relevait presque de la science-fiction à ce niveau-là !

« Il est vrai que ce serait tentant. Mais ce n'est pas ce que j'attends de vous. »

Aomine releva brusquement la tête. Là, ça l'intéressait !

« Mais coach… sumimasen… que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Il était important pour moi que vous réalisiez l'importance du travail d'équipe, mais également les inconvénients que cela représente. »

« Les inconvénients ? Les filles ne semblaient pas en avoir… »

Ils étaient largués. Où Harasawa voulait en venir ? Il n'était pas difficile pour Aomine de faire le rapprochement entre le jeu des filles et celui de Shutoku. Il s'agissait de deux équipes qui avaient en commun leur force à tout miser sur le collectif. Mais il n'y avait pas de faille… leur défaite misérable de ce soir le prouvait.

Baaah ça ne servait à rien de trop se prendre la tête ! Shutoku était l'antithèse de leur style basé sur de fortes individualités. Mais comme de toute manière ni Midorima, ni ses équipiers n'éraient dotés d'une paires de nibards bien rebondis, ça irait. Aomine n'aurait qu'à jouer comme d'habitude pour gagner. Ca ne se passerait pas comme contre les filles…

Décrétant que ça ne l'intéressait plus, il se leva alors soudainement, se moquant bien de la suite de ce speech inutile. Ils avaient perdu et elles avaient gagné. Point. Et pas question d'être en retard pour Kagami. De toute manière, il pouvait compter sur Momoi pour lui faire un topo dès demain sur ce qui se dirait en son absence. Il avait enfilé son sweat bleu foncé et avait sauté dans un pantalon de jogging sans même prendre la peine de se laver et il sortit du gymnase en enfonçant sa capuche sur sa tête.

Ouais, les discours d'après match, c'était bon uniquement pour les loosers… Jamais on en faisait lorsque la victoire était au rendez-vous.

Et comme ça emmerdait monumentalement Aomine, il décida qu'il ne perdait pas contre Shutoku pour ne pas avoir de leçon de morale dans les vestiaires après coup.

C'était aussi simple que cela…

* * *

Il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir.

Il n'avait rien à se reprocher…

Alors pourquoi ça le soulait à ce point ? Était-ce à cause de Nozomi et de sa petite vengeance ?

Non…

C'était à cause de Kagami, encore et toujours…

Parce que si Midorima le battait alors…

Il arriva enfin au terrain délabré de street basket. Kagami s'y trouvait déjà, faisant quelques paniers.

Le tigre était magnifique…

Instinctivement, sans trop savoir ce qui lui passa par la tête, il s'élança vers le tigre et l'attrapa dans ses bras. Le serrant contre son torse, il se blottit bien contre le corps du tigre, à la recherche de sa chaleur.

« Aomine ? »

L'incrédulité se lisait sur le visage de Kagami qui s'attendait à tout sauf à cet élan d'affection de la part de son rival. Mais Aomine le tenait fermement entre ses griffes. Il l'étouffait même un peu.

Ils restèrent soudés l'un à l'autre ainsi pendant quelques secondes. Kagami abandonna momentanément l'idée de se débattre pour le repousser, attendant simplement qu'Aomine le lâche de lui-même. Mais puisque ce fut un peu plus long que prévu, Kagami reprit la parole pour accélérer le processus.

« Ao…? » Recommença le rouge.

« Hmm…? »

« Pardon mec… mais tu sens le fauve en rut… »

« C'est parce que je viens de jouer un match… et j'ai pas eu le temps d'me doucher avant de venir… » Marmonna-t-il contre la nuque de son chéri.

« Hein ? Un match ? Mais contre qui ? »

« On s'en fout… par contre… promets-moi juste que la prochaine fois qu'on se rencontrera en compétition… tu mettras pas un _string_ … »

« Un QUOI ?! » Toussa Kagami, complètement déstabilisé par cette requête.

« Ouais… sinon comment tu veux que je puisse jouer sérieusement contre toi ? J'vais faire que reluquer ton cul et à cause de ça, je vais perdre après ! »

« Heu… tu reluques déjà constamment mon cul, alors ça changera pas grand-chose ! »

« Bah raison de plus ! »

Bon ! Ce match n'avait pas été totalement inutile après tout.

Merci Coach Harasawa !

Ca lui avait au moins permis de comprendre que si Kagami usait de ses attributs pour le charmer sur le parquet, il était dans la mouise !

Mesdames et Messieurs : le pragmatisme selon Aomine !

« Putain, t'es vraiment grave tu sais ça ? »

« Mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes… » Asséna t-il en le lâchant finalement.

« Tu devrais arrêter de te faire des films, aho ! » S'empourpra le prude Kagami.

« Pourquoi t'es venu alors, si tu m'aimes pas ? »

Excellente question ! Kagami commençait à regretter sa présence sur le terrain.

« Pour t'éclater au basket, tronche de cake ! »

« Ah ! Tu rêves là ! Je vais te fumer comme un jambon ! »

Kagami se positionna face à son adversaire, prêt à le terrasser.

Ah oui mais ils étaient venus pour se parler à la base, non ?

Baaaah ça pouvait bien attendre, non ? Ils avaient plus urgent à faire là !

… Comme par exemple..

« Sérieux Aomine, tu veux pas aller prendre une douche ? C'est pas possible cette odeur de transpi ! » Fit Kagami en retroussant le nez, avant de remonter son T-shirt sur son nez, dévoilant par la même occasion ses abdominaux d'acier.

Et la panthère de se renifler nonchalamment sous les aisselles, avec un naturel déconcertant !

« Je sens rien de bizarre… c'est la même odeur dans ma chambre ! »

« Rappelle-moi de ne jamais y foutre les pieds alors ! »

« Tu te trouves des excuses parce que t'as peur de perdre contre moi. Avoue-le ! »

Mais le tigre ne releva pas, bien trop perturbé par le délicat fumet qui émanait du brun.

Au lieu de cela, il empoigna la panthère par la manche de son sweat et la tira.

« Putain, je te jure que je vais m'évanouir là… Allez viens ! »

« Heeeyyyy on va où ? »

« Chez moi ! Tu vas prendre une bonne douche et ensuite tu me raconteras ce que tu avais à me dire ! »

A ces mots, le sang d'Aomine ne fit qu'un tour…

KAGAMI L'INVITAIT CHEZ LUI POUR PRENDRE UNE DOUCHE ?! TOUT NU ?! SANS VETEMENT ?! RIEN QUE TOUS LES DEUX SANS AUCUNE SURVEILLANCE PARENTALE ?!

FETE DU SLIIIIIIIIIIP POWAAAAAA !

Heureusement pour tous les passagers du bus, Kagami n'habitait pas très loin du terrain délabré…

Et malgré les 10 petits degrés difficilement affichés par le thermomètre, le véhicule roula à toute allure avec les fenêtres grandes ouvertes ce soir-là pour aérer…

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Mais la suite va arriver, très, très vite. *s'y met de ce pas* *Allez, on y croit !*  
**

 **Petit _teaser_ : un invité inattendu à l'appartement de Kagami, _Man vs Wild_ et le match contre Shutoku.**

 **D'après vous, qui va gagner le match ? Shutoku ou Toho ?**

 **J'espère sinon que l'affrontement contre les filles vous a plu... c'était la première fois que je m'essayais réellement à un match de basket, alors soyez indulgentes hihi !**

 **A très vite !**


	10. Girls just wanna have fun - PART 2

**Salut à toutes !**

 **J'espère que vos vacances se passent bien pour celles qui en ont !**

 **Me revoici avec du retard (comme d'habitude) et en plus, mes prévisions n'ont pas été tenues... Je pensais vraiment réussir à écrire tout le match Shutoku vs Toho dans ce seul chapitre... mais j'ai vu trop large et au final, ce fichu match n'a TOUJOURS pas commencé ! XD**

 **Ca en devient ridicule et pathétique à ce stade ahaha !**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez quand même et je vous PROMETS que dans le chapitre suivant le match sera plié ! (allez, on y croit, parce qu'à ce niveau là, c'est même plus du _teasing_ ça tire beaucoup trop en longueur !)**

 **Pour celles qui n'ont pas trop aimé le groupe de filles du chapite précédent, je vous assure qu'elles vont se rattraper ! Elles ne sont pas méchantes, juste fières d'avoir battu "à la loyale" l'équipe des garçons. Le sport masculin a malheureusement beaucoup plus d'adeptes que le sport féminins et ce n'est pas justifié... Je le constate encore aujourd'hui, à l'occasion des jeux olympiques où les athlètes féminines n'attirent pas les foules et en plus, doivent faire face à des commentaires misogynes... Ce serait bien que les femmes sportives obtiennent enfin les égards qui leurs sont dus !**

 **Comme d'habitude, je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce que j'ai écrit... mais passons !**

 **Mais j'arrête le blabla et je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre que j'ai été obligée de "raccourcir", car il aurait été vraiment trop indigeste si j'y avais inclus le fameux match. (40 pages ahemmmm)**

 **Au programme, un invité indésirable, l'hôpital, le mythe de l'Androgyne (aka Aomine le boss en histoire !) et les prémices du match !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Le (mal ?)heureux rouge n'eut pas le temps de faire trois pas dans l'appartement que déjà, il se retrouva plaqué au mur de l'entrée. Son genou heurta un petit meuble qui se trouvait là et un poids humide s'écrasa sur son torse pour l'immobiliser.

Il jura.

L'appartement était plongé dans le noir et l'éclairage public parvenait tout juste à se frayer un chemin à travers la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le balcon.

 _Putain, Aomine…!_

Il ne perdait pas une seule seconde celui-là !

A peine Kagami avait-il ouvert la porte que la panthère l'avait attaqué lâchement, le prenant par surprise pendant qu'il cherchait l'interrupteur. Mais franchement, Aomine avait un besoin plus urgent à assouvir que celui d'allumer la lumière !

Merde… il était en manque. En manque de son tigre ! Il avait envie de sentir sa chaleur, ses muscles, la douceur de sa peau et son parfum mentholé. Se soudant à l'autre lycéen, Aomine investit agressivement la bouche de Kagami avec sa langue. Il sentit une paire de main s'agripper à ses épaules de manière ferme et des doigts s'enfoncèrent dans le tissus de son sweat, avant de se recourber pour atteindre la chair. C'était douloureux, mais Aomine s'en moquait bien. Il était comme le pitbull pendu à sa proie, les crocs plantées profondément dans sa gorge pour l'achever.

Kagami était à lui et rien qu'à lui. Cette fois, pas de Kuroko, pas d'Himuro et surtout, le plus important, pas de Midorima pour venir les interrompre ! Kagami n'avait plus nulle part où aller se cacher et le rouge ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même puisqu'il avait eu la naïveté d'inviter le Diable sous son propre toit.

Les deux langues luttèrent comme des lances enflammées par le désir et la peur, mais l'armée d'Aomine fut la plus forte et elle marcha sur le territoire de Kagami, sans la moindre pitié. Et à cet instant, Kagami réalisa qu'Aomine allait finir par causer sa perte un jour. Que ce soit de façon intentionnelle ou non, il y avait constamment cette aura de danger qui entourait Aomine et l'instinct de Kagami qui hurlait de s'enfuir le plus loin possible ou de se battre en dernier recours jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux soit vaincu pour de bon.

Mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Il n'avait pas ce déclic salvateur.

Au contraire, il embrassait cette menace parce qu'elle était excitante. C'était comme appuyer sa jugulaire contre la lame d'un rasoir aiguisée pour voir quelle quantité de sang allait couler sous l'effet de la pression... Non, c'était même plus fort que cela... comme s'il marchait au dessus d'un ravin en se tenant en équilibre sur un fragile fil de pêche. Il savait que ce n'était pas sain.

Mais _merde..._ qu'est-ce que son cœur s'emballait dès que la panthère s'incrustait dans son espace vital ! C'était une sensation tenace, pénétrante, intoxicante même...

Aomine commença alors à se frotter à lui impudiquement, de manière très obscène. C'était une vraie torture. Aussi délicieuse que révoltante.

Aomine était très mauvais pour sa santé physique et son intégrité morale.

… Mais il était également le meilleur des remèdes. Un concentré d'émotions brutes, une bombe d'hormones dégoulinantes qui ne demandait qu'à exploser et Kagami était conscient qu'il devait réfléchir VITE, afin de se sortir de cette situation périlleuse ! Sauf qu'il n'y arrivait pas ! Et pour cause, tout son sang semblait se concentrer dans le sud de son corps, privant son cerveau d'oxygène ! Si Aomine venait à sentir la réaction physique causée par cet important afflux sanguin, Kagami savait que la panthère allait interpréter cela comme étant une marque de réceptivité… Il devenait donc URGENT que Kagami se dégage de l'étreinte fatale du fauve qui avait entrepris de le mettre à mort. Pourtant, aucun soubresaut d'adrénaline ne vint à sa rescousse. Plus les secondes s'écoulaient et plus son bas ventre réagissait aux caresses efficacement distillées par Aomine…

Kagami était conscient qu'il devait réfléchir VITE, afin de s'extirper de ce piège fatal ! Sauf qu'il n'y arrivait pas ! Et pour cause, tout son sang semblait affluer vers le sud de son corps, au lieu d'alimenter son cerveau en oxygène ! Si Aomine venait à sentir la réaction physique causée par cette stimulation sanguine, Kagami savait que la panthère allait interpréter cela comme étant une preuve manifeste de réceptivité… Il devenait donc URGENT que Kagami se dégage de l'étreinte fatale du fauve qui avait entrepris de le mettre à mort. Hélas, il n'y eut aucun soubresaut d'adrénaline salvateur…

Pire encore, plus les secondes s'écoulaient et plus son bas ventre réagissait aux caresses efficacement distillées par Aomine. Kagami se sentait anesthésié par ce baiser asphyxiant, comme si Aomine vampirisait complètement ses forces et sa volonté. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'Aomine lâcha finalement ses lèvres pour respirer que Kagami en profita pour s'exprimer.

« Je croyais qu'on devait parler... »

« Ah hmm... ouais, c'est vrai. J'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

Mais Aomine ne se décolla pas de lui pour autant. La forte odeur musquée du brun tourmentait les narines du tigre, continuant à lui faire perdre un peu plus la tête.

« Tu connais le mythe de l'Androgyne, Kagami ? »

Il ne laissa même pas le loisir au tigre de répondre et il éclata de rire. Non, bien-sûr que non, question stupide. Il était tout bonnement IMPENSABLE que le tigre au Q.I. de moule connaisse cette légende.

« Vois-tu, les Grecs de l'Antiquité pensaient qu'au commencement, il y avait trois espèces et non deux comme aujourd'hui : la femelle, le mâle et, outre ces deux-là, une troisième du nom « _d'Androgyne_ » composée des deux autres, mâle et femelle réunis. Ayant provoqué la colère des dieux, ils furent punis par Zeus, le Roi des dieux, qui les sépara chacun en deux moitiés. Ainsi chaque moitié recherche inlassablement l'autre. Ce mythe explique donc le phénomène amoureux et la quête de « l'âme sœur ».

Kagami cligna des yeux, perdu et haletant. Où Aomine voulait-il en venir ? Pourquoi lui racontait-il cela ? Quel était le rapport avec eux ? Devinant aisément sa confusion, le brun brossa son nez contre la nuque de Kagami et il murmura sensuellement :

« C'est toi ma moitié, Kagami... Je l'ai compris lorsque tu m'as vaincu. »

Et comme pour achever le rouge, une main avide venait se loger au creux de ses reins, entraînant son abandon total. Mais tout à coup, Aomine sursauta brusquement et grâce à cette précieuse seconde de relâchement, sa proie le repoussa en appuyant fermement deux mains son torse.

« Putain ! Un truc m'a frôlé la cheville ! » Fulmina Aomine, peu ravi de s'être fait interrompre dans sa déclaration.

Balayant le sol du regard, il ne localisa malheureusement pas la source de sa frayeur passagère. En effet, l'appartement de Kagami était toujours plongé dans la pénombre et il était difficile de distinguer les formes et de les identifier précisément. Et quand la lumière fut, Aomine comprit que son tigre s'était définitivement fait la malle, tirant profit de son inattention pour appuyer sur l'interrupteur.

Oui, l'américain l'avait échappé belle ! Kagami soupira de soulagement.

« Eh Kagami, tu m'écoutes ? Je viens de te dire qu'un truc m'a touché ! Et c'était super bizarre ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? »

« Je te jure que c'est vrai, alors aide-moi à retrouver ce qui a fait ça ! » Poursuivit le brun en scannant la pièce avec insistance.

« Pourquoi c'est si important ? » Questionna Kagami.

Il se laissa tomber dans son sofa, se mettant ainsi hors de portée de l'autre fauve qui était toujours occupé à fouiller l'entrée.

« Parce que je tiens à savoir à cause de quoi je vais devoir faire ceinture ce soir ! On était bien parti là et... »

« Oi ! Tu te fais vraiment des films là ! On n'allait pas… ! » S'étouffa à moitié Kagami.

« Bah pourquoi m'avoir invité à prendre une douche chez toi, si c'était pas pour _baiser_ , hein ? »

«Y avait aucun sens caché ! Une douche, c'est une douche ! Point ! » Cracha le rouge, hors de lui.

« Ah ouais... ça voulait rien dire d'autre, t'es sûr ? »

« Absolument ! »

Constatant avec une joie non dissimulée que Kagami venait de rougir si fort que son visage risquait de ne plus jamais recouvrer sa couleur naturelle, il s'approcha félinement du canapé.

« Tu sais… t'as pas besoin d'un prétexte à la con pour me mettre dans ton lit… »

« N'importe quoi, faut te faire soigner ! »

Le tigre se tendit lorsqu'il sentit le souffle chaud de la panthère venir chatouiller son oreille. De sa voix la plus profonde et rauque, Aomine lui répondit :

« La prochaine fois… trouve une excuse un peu plus crédible que celle-là… parce que l'histoire de la douche, c'est comme le coup de la panne : c'est ringard et dépassé ! »

« VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ! » Hurla Kagami en se levant d'un bond pour se faire plus impressionnant.

Aomine ricana légèrement.

« Sois pas si pressé _Taiga…_ » Souffla Aomine.

Il le regarda droit dans les yeux pour montrer à son hôte qu'il ne lui faisait absolument pas peur. Kagami frissonna en entendant son prénom glisser des lèvres sensuelles de l'autre as.

« On a toute la nuit devant nous… »

Se préparant psychologiquement à se recevoir un coup de coussin en pleine poire, Aomine fut presque déçu que cela n'arrive pas. Kagami le gratifia simplement d'un soupir blasé qui reflétait parfaitement son état d'esprit.

« Va prendre ta douche… et me fais pas chier. »

« Ouais, ouais, ok… Dis, tu viendras me frotter le dos ? » Insista t-il en passant ses mains sur le haut du torse de Kagami, qui se tenait toujours face à lui.

Kagami qui, malgré lui, plagia l'expression si chère au cœur de Midorima.

« Crève ! »

« Bon, j'ai la dalle, fais-moi à bouffer ! » Changea de sujet Aomine en se curant le nez.

« Pardon ?! »

« J'ai dit fais-moi à bouffer. Comme ça, pendant que tu cuisines, j'irai me laver. »

« Et puis quoi encore ?! Tu veux pas une pipe, aussi pendant qu'on y est ?! »

« Oh bonne idée, tiens ! J'aurai jamais cru que tu possédais un tel sens de l'hospitalité ! » Sourit Aomine, très fier de sa répartie. « Toi au moins, on peut dire que tu sais _recevoir._.. »

Cette fois, le coussin tant attendu finit par voler dans sa direction et Aomine l'évita de justesse ! Amusé, le joueur de Toho battit en retraite dans la salle de bain. Comment la trouva t-il ? Mystère ! L'instinct, sans doute ! Pourtant, Aomine n'était pas réputé pour être très porté sur l'hygiène, mais l'amour donne des ailes, paraît-il.

En parlant d'amour… Aomine se sentait incroyablement heureux de sa petite altercation avec Kagami. Ca lui avait manqué de ne pas pouvoir le provoquer ainsi ! Et pour cause, depuis qu'il avait pris conscience de ses sentiments pour le _dunker,_ Aomine avait mis de l'eau dans son vin. Leurs disputes et autres prises de bec parfois musclées étaient devenues beaucoup plus rares, allant même jusqu'à disparaître progressivement. Et au fond de lui, Aomine déplorait ce changement dans leur relation. Il était donc satisfait de lui (en même temps, Aomine avait une insupportable tendance à l'auto-satisfaction et à l'indulgence, quant il s'agissait de lui-même) et de sa capacité retrouvée à savoir foutre en rogne le tigre rouge sur commande. C'était grisant d'être le seul à le tenir sous son joug sur lui et à pouvoir le faire sortir de ses gonds, à n'importe quel moment.

« Au fait, je veux cinq Teriyaki Burgers ! Et j'te préviens, si c'est pas bon ou que tu me fais autre chose, j'en mangerai pas ! Et ça a intérêt à être bon ! » Ordonna t-il en se déshabillant mollement.

« GO FUCK YOURSELF ! » Rugit une voix dans la cuisine.

« Désolé de te décevoir, mais j'crois pas être assez souple pour ça… »

Wow. Décidément, depuis qu'il fréquentait assidument Kagami, Aomine était devenu incollable en matière de jurons anglophones ! Il s'impressionnait lui-même et il se serait peut-être carrément jeté des fleurs, s'il en avait eu sous la main. Ouep. Un bouquet entier, même ! Nul doute que ces précieux rudiments du langage lui seraient d'une grande utilité pour sa future carrière de joueur de NBA.

Une fois son effeuillage terminé, il ne prit même pas la peine de ramasser ses vêtements, les laissant joncher négligemment le sol carrelé. Il préféra examiner la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Elle était relativement grande et ergonomique, semblant avoir été créée pour accueillir une famille entière. Aomine remarqua immédiatement les nombreux rangements dont elle disposait. Pour ne rien gâcher, tout était propre comme un sous neuf et parfaitement ordonné. Pas mal. Pas mal du tout. Et cerise sur le Mac Do, le brun avait carrément le choix du roi : une douche ET une baignoire trônaient fièrement à côté des toilettes.

Dément !

Il s'approcha du tube, assez grand pour pouvoir contenir deux adultes (en se serrant un peu l'un sur l'autre, par exemple). Cela lui rappelait de bons souvenirs : quand il était petit, il adorait aller squatter chez Momoi pour profiter de sa baignoire. Lui, n'avait pas la chance d'en posséder une dans le petit appartement familial.

C'était trop tentant !

Il ouvrit donc le robinet d'eau chaude et installa le bouchon dans le siphon.

Il voulait prendre un bain, maintenant.

Ses pauvres muscles endoloris par l'effort le félicitaient mentalement pour cette idée géniale.

« Taigaaaa ! J'peux utiliser ta baignoire ? »

« Non ! Tu vas en foutre partout et utiliser toute l'eau chaude ! » Interdit le tigre.

Baaah tant pis ! De toute façon, il s'attendait à cette réponse alors il décida de se passer de la permission du maître des lieux. Kagami n'était vraiment pas marrant comme gars ! Il devrait apprendre à se détendre, comme lui ! Il se glissa donc lentement dans le bain bouillonnant, gémissant au fur et à mesure de son immersion. Il se délassa quelques secondes, barbotant un peu et son regard fut tout naturellement attiré par le rebord du bain. Il se demandait si Kagami avait des jouets aquatiques. Si lui avait la chance de posséder une baignoire aussi grande, nul doute qu'il aurait un petit sous marin à réaction ou un bateau pour s'amuser avec.

Et il ne fut pas déçu de son initiative !

En effet, un petit objet rose à la forme caractéristique attira immédiatement son attention : UN CANARD UN PLASTIQUE TROP MIGNON ! L'animal le fixait de ses yeux vides et de son sourire qui sonnait comme une invitation à laquelle Aomine ne se priva pas de répondre. Il attrapa le caneton dans sa main et commença à l'examiner avec précautions. Et un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage lorsque son « innocente » petite trouvaille se mit à vibrer joyeusement.

 _Kagami... petit cochon... tu caches bien ton jeu..._

Il s'éclaircit la voix avant de fanfaronner :

« Oi Taigaaa ! Je viens de mettre la main sur un truc beaucoup plus intéressant qu'un magazine de cul... Alors comme ça, on aime les vibromasseurs ? T'es pas branché lecture, alors tu passes direct à la pratique ! »

« J'vois pas de quoi tu parles Assholemine... tu délires... »

« A la place, tu préfèrerais pas une vraie qu... »

« JE T'INTERDIS DE FINIR TA PHRASE ! » Le coupa sèchement le tigre, au comble de la colère.

« Raaah c'est bon ! Je voulais juste rendre service, moi... »

« Evidemment. J'avais oublié que t'étais très généreux comme mec. Et puis d'abord, je peux savoir d'où te vient cette idée à la con ? »

« Y avait un canard dans ta baignoire. » Expliqua Aomine en laissant flotter le jouet.

« Quoi ?! Je t'avais dit de pas prendre de bain ! Tu fais chier, sérieux ! En plus, ce truc là n'est même pas à moi ! C'est à Alex ! »

Alex hein ? C'était la jolie blonde qui avait entraîné Kagami, non ? Aomine ne l'avait jamais rencontrée personnellement. Mais d'après Kise, c'était un avion de chasse ! Le genre qui dispose même du pilote automatique, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! Voilà qui était intéressant, mais Kagami semblait toujours aussi à côté de la plaque. C'était désespérant ! Et frustrant... A croire que le roux n'était pas constitué comme les autres mecs et qu'il n'avait jamais aucune pulsion à assouvir... Mais heureusement, Aomine n'était pas homme à abandonner à la moindre difficulté. Il avait un plan !

« Viens te laver avec moi et je te montrerai comment on s'en sert. »

Kagami n'allait pas pouvoir résister en le voyant nu ! C'était dans la poche !

« J'peux pas je cuisine ! »

« Allez... stp... sois sympa ! Je te laisserai même me frotter le dos si t'es sage ! En plus, ça fera des économies d'eau si on se lave ensemble. »

Argument imparable ! Il se sentait très fier de lui sur ce coup.

« Va chier ! »

« Ok, ok... t'es vraiment pas marrant ! Mais bon, je laisse la porte ouverte au cas où tu changerais d'avis. »

Il roula des yeux et fixa le plafond un moment, perdu dans ses pensées. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ressentait de la _pression_... à cause du match fatidique qui approchait à grands pas et il avait le sentiment que cet affrontement pourrait sceller son destin. Aomine ne savait pas si Kagami réalisait la portée de ce qu'il avait accompli, lorsqu'il l'avait vaincu pendant la Winter Cup. Il avait réussi l'impossible, du moins, ce qu'Aomine définissait comme étant _impossible_. Car Kagami l'avait défié et l'avait obligé à repousser ses propres limites. Aomine avait alors commencé à retrouver des sensations qu'il pensait avoir perdu pour toujours. Et tout à coup, c'était comme s'il pouvait respirer à nouveau, sourire à nouveau et _ressentir_ à nouveau. Une véritable renaissance. Il était retombé amoureux du basketball et cette fois, il avait quelqu'un avec qui partager sa passion. Quelqu'un qui était au même niveau que lui. Quelqu'un qui le comprenait. Quelqu'un qui l'encourageait à se dépasser.

Pourtant, il était difficile de croire que tout avait commencé par une défaite.

Oui, il avait perdu...

 _Lui._

L'as invincible de la phénoménale Génération des Miracles !

Cette soudaine défaite impossible à anticiper l'avait submergé, inconnue et terrifiante au début, mais elle s'était finalement avérée être la plus belle et la plus douce des émotions, car elle avait été l'élément déclencheur de sa guérison. A tel point qu'il n'était pas parvenu à dormir pendant les jours qui avaient suivi sa défaite, le temps pour son cerveau d'encaisser le choc. Mais petit à petit, il avait digéré cette information et les sensations étaient revenues. Son corps avait été contrait à devoir se réhabituer à éprouver _quelque chose_.

En revanche, malgré ce laborieux processus de réadaptation, il n'avait pas pleuré. Jamais, pas une seule fois, pouvant même se targuer d'être l'unique membre de la Génération des Miracles à ne pas avoir charrié son lot de larmes, après que Seirin les ait terrassés à tour de rôle. Et c'était tout simplement parce que pour Aomine, cette défaite ne sonnait pas comme le réveil tonitruant qui l'aurait arraché à un doux rêve de gloire, mais plutôt parce que c'était ce qui l'avait sauvé du terrible cauchemar qui le dévorait et rongeait son âme depuis plusieurs années.

Il s'était senti libéré, délivré du poids qui plombait son cœur. La petite étincelle de vie était de retour et tel le phénix, il avait ressuscité de ses cendres. A présent, Aomine parvenait presque à rejouer comme avant sa dépression, sans se laisser affecter par tous ces faibles qui croisaient sa route sur le parquet de basket. Bien-sûr, il était conscient qu'il devrait encore affronter des dizaines d'adversaires qui ne seraient pas à la hauteur dans un futur proche, mais au moins maintenant, il savait qu'il n'était plus _condamné_ exclusivement à cela. Tout n'était pas rose bien entendu, et il était très loin de se sentir pousser des ailes, mais au moins, il cela commençait à prendre forme. Il était sur la bonne voie. Son esprit était vraiment plus léger, plus apaisé, comme si on avait drainé toute sa rage.

Et ça, c'était une excellente nouvelle. Le reste viendrait avec le temps et la patience.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas été aussi heureux avec un ballon de basket entre les mains. Et pour cause, il s'était enfin réconcilié avec lui-même et plus important encore, il s'était réconcilié avec les autres.

Grâce à Kagami...

Mais demain Midorima risquait de détruire ce précaire et fragile équilibre en lui volant Kagami.

Et Aomine était déterminé à ne pas le/se laisser faire...

* * *

Midorima rentra de son dernier jour de cours de la semaine, vers 18h. La petite Shina était sagement allongée dans le canapé. Leur voisine, une adorable petite mamie un peu voûtée, l'avait gardée pendant la journée et la petite fille à couettes regardait à présent la télévision, répondant aux questions pointues de ses quizz favoris.

Une fois leur repas du soir commandé chez le traiteur chinois habituel, le shooter alla prendre la température de Shina et il vérifia qu'elle avait bien pris ses médicaments. La petite semblait aller mieux, même si ce n'était pas flagrant avec sa tête toujours bien enflée, mais au moins, la fièvre semblait être tombée. Rassuré et mis en appétit par la perspective du délicieux repas qui allait leur être livré, Midorima se décida à aller nourrir également ses précieux et insolites compagnons…

Il commença donc par aller servir de la laitue fraîche à Tama et la tortue géante accourut à la vitesse d'un escargot sous tranxène en l'apercevant. Puis, il monta dans sa chambre et il se dirigea vers le vivarium qui se trouvait près de son lit. La première chose qui le frappa fut que son couvercle avait été déplacé. Pris d'un énorme doute, il examina le contenant.

Vide.

Allons, il ne devait pas céder à la panique… il y avait forcément une explication rationnelle à l'absence de l'occupante du vivarium. C'était peut-être Shina qui l'avait prise avec elle pour jouer avant qu'il ne rentre. Cela arrivait souvent. Il se précipita donc dans le couloir pour en avoir le cœur net et il cria du haut des escaliers :

« Shinaaaaa, c'est toi qui as sorti Hebi-Hime ? Je t'ai déjà dit cent fois de la remettre dans son vivarium ensuite et de bien refermer surtout pour ne pas qu'elle puisse s'enfuir ! »

« Mais Nii-san, je te jure que ce n'est pas moi qui ai touché à Hebi-chan ! »

« Elle n'est pas avec toi ? »

« Non, désolée, mais je ne l'ai pas vue ! Elle se cache peut-être sous son tas de bois ? »

« J'ai bien peur que non. Je viens de vérifier dans son vivarium et elle n'y est plus… et le couvercle a été déplacé, alors je pensais que c'était parce que tu l'avais descendue avec toi. Il faut que je la retrouve vite, c'est l'heure de son dîner ! Sinon, elle va être grognon, tu la connais… »

Ok, **LA** , il pouvait commencer à paniquer ! Il retourna rapidement dans sa chambre et il parcourut minutieusement la pièce, explorant chaque recoin, fouillant chaque tiroir et inspectant chaque pli suspect dans sa couette.

Mais rien !

Hebi-Hime restait introuvable !

Midorima fixa le vivarium d'un air absent, essayant de se calmer et de récapituler les événements.

Bon, donc, ce n'était pas Shina qui avait sorti Hebi. Et lui, se souvenait parfaitement bien l'avoir remise dans son vivarium hier, un peu avant l'arrivée de Kagami. Donc, logiquement, elle devrait toujours s'y trouver ! Sauf qu'en arrivant dans sa chambre pour la nourrir, il avait remarqué que le couvercle était déplacé. Hebi avait donc parfaitement pu se faufiler à travers la mince ouverture pour se faire la malle. Peut-être avait-il mal refermé le vivarium ou peut-être la demoiselle était-elle carrément parvenue à pousser le couvercle avec sa tête pour pouvoir sortir. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, il serait toujours temps de confirmer l'une de ces deux hypothèses quand il aurait retrouvé la fuyarde. Dans son malheur cependant, il avait quand même eu la chance de trouver sa chambre fermée en arrivant, ce qui était bon signe. Hebi n'avait donc pas pu aller bien loin. Elle était forcément encore ici et…

… une minute… ?

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

Midorima ramassa un crayon qui lui paraissait familier, au pied du meuble sur lequel était posé le vivarium. C'était celui qu'il avait donné à Kuroko au collège, pas de doute. Le crayon magique qui permet de répondre aux QCM ! Mais que faisait-il là ? Il était mâchouillé par endroits et un ballon de basket remplaçait la gomme au bout de la tige de bois. Il fronça des sourcils, comprenant soudainement d'où provenait ce crayon. En effet, c'était là que Kagami avait posé son sac de cours la vielle. Le crayon avait du en tomber et...

OH NON !

CATASTROPHE !

Il sortit immédiatement son téléphone portable de sa poche et il composa nerveusement le numéro de Kagami.

 _Allez décroche... décroche, bon sang !_

Mais pas de réponse, comme par hasard ! Alors le vert dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre et il enfila son manteau à la hâte.

« Shina, si tu entends sonner n'ouvre qu'au livreur, d'accord ? »

« Mais grand-frère, où tu vas ? »

« J'ai une course à faire, je reviens vite. Tu veux que je demande à Takao de venir te garder ? »

« Oui, s'il te plaît. »

La gamine semblait un peu inquiète mais son frère vint lui déposer un baiser sur le front pour la rassurer.

« J'espère ne pas en avoir pour trop longtemps. »

Il fit rapidement ses lacets et il fonça dehors, envoyant par la même occasion un SMS à son (seul?) meilleur ami.

Pourvu qu'il n'arrive pas trop tard... !

* * *

Aomine avait fermé les yeux. Il se sentait tellement bien qu'il aurait pu se laisser aller à une petite sieste. C'était tout bonnement parfait. Lui, se délassait dans le bain et Kagami, en épouse modèle, lui préparait un délicieux dîner. Il pourrait très vite prendre goût à ce genre de vie, aux côtés de son tigre...

Tout à coup, il sentit quelque chose caresser son bras et se diriger vers son épaule.

C'était sans doute la main de Kagami qui s'était enfin décidé à le rejoindre.

« Je savais que tu pourrais pas résister... »

Aomine sourit en sentant ce qu'il pensait être une main dériver au sud, glissant amoureusement le long de son torse.

« Hmmm... Kagami... continue... »

Il ne put réprimer un frisson de désir et d'excitation lorsque qu'il sentit une pression sur sa cuisse. Kagami était du genre direct et ça lui plaisait bien... c'était rare que le tigre prenne ce genre d'initiatives silencieuses, mais Aomine n'allait pas s'en plaindre, bien au contraire. Il feula pour encourager le propriétaire des lieux à continuer son exploration corporelle.

Mais alors qu'il s'approchait du point le plus sensible d'Aomine, ce dernier sentit une douleur électrisante au niveau de son aine et il sursauta. Ouvrant les yeux, il constata horrifié que l'eau était en train de se teindre de rouge...

Du sang...

SON sang !

Et ce n'était pas la main de Kagami qui en était responsable !

MAIS UN ENORME SERPENT BLANC ?!

Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'un tel monstre foutait dans la baignoire avec lui ? Et surtout, comment avait-il pu le confondre avec Kagami ?!

Il s'en mordait les doigts à présent et le serpent, lui, avait mordu tout autre chose...

« Kagaaaaaaaami ! » Hurla le brun en bondissant de la baignoire avec deux belles marques de crochets profondément ancrées dans sa peau tendre.

Sortant en trombes de la salle de bain, il tituba dans le couloir, tout en gardant une minuscule serviette pressée contre son entrejambe meurtrie. Il tremblait et sa main droite était maculée de fluide rouge. Le tigre alla à sa rencontre et il cligna des yeux, un peu étonné de l'avoir entendu pousser un cri.

« Aomine ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Putain... une saloperie de serpent vient de me mordre... au niveau de... »

« Un serpent ? Ben voyons... »

« C'est pas des conneries, j'te jure ! »

La serviette blanc prenait une belle couleur rubis, prouvant le sérieux de la blessure du brun. Kagami ouvrit de grand yeux incrédules et il se rendit sur les lieux du crime pour vérifier les dires d'Aomine. Evidemment, aucune trace du principal suspect, le coupable s'étant déjà fait la malle, mais l'eau de la baignoire suffisait à corroborer les allusions du power forward.

Soucieux de préserver l'intégrité physique de son canapé, Kagami fila chercher une couverture sombre et il invita Aomine à s'asseoir dessus pour protéger le cuir du sofa.

« Putain Kagami... je vais crever... ça y est... c'est la fin... » Siffla Aomine en serrant le dents, presque à l'agonie.

« Dis pas de bêtises ! Où le serpent t'a mordu ? » Demanda le roux en s'agenouillant près de son invité.

Et il n'y avait qu'à baisser les yeux en direction de la serviette qui ne cachait déjà pas grand chose pour comprendre quelle zone avait été touchée... Kagami eut un mouvement de recul en comprenant, mais Aomine lui attrapa fermement le poignet pour l'empêcher de filer.

« Faut que tu regardes mec... »

« Quoi ?! Pourquoi moi ?! J'suis pas médecin, j'te signale ! » Protesta vivement Kagami.

« Dis-moi si c'est moche à voir... et profond... stp... » Supplia t-il faiblement.

« On ferait mieux d'aller aux urgences ! Je vais t'aider à marcher ! » Proposa l'Américain, paniqué.

« C'est beaucoup trop loin et tu le sais... »

Erf Aomine avait raison... Kagami se voyait mal le soutenir dans le rue, pendant que le ganguro claudiquerait tout nu jusqu'aux urgences... et tout à coup Kagami réalisa que si c'était bien un serpent qui planté ses crocs dans la chair bronzée alors... il se pourrait que...

Oh putain...

Manquait plus que ça tiens !

Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà assez d'emmerdes comme ça !

« Il... il était comment ce serpent ? »

« Comment ça, il était comment ? Bah c'était un serpent quoi ! Il était blanc avec des yeux rouges et il avait vraiment une sale gueule, mais désolé, j'ai pas pensé à lui demander sa carte d'identité, ni son carnet de vaccination ! » S'impatienta Aomine qui souffrait le martyr.

« Ca se trouve... il était empoisonné... »

« QUOI ?! » Hurla de plus belle le blessé en s'agitant sur le canapé.

« Tu devrais éviter de gesticuler comme ça, le poison va se répandre encore plus vite dans ton corps... »

« Comment tu sais ça, toi d'abord ? J'croyais que t'étais pas docteur ? »

« C'est vrai mais... j'ai entendu Bear Grylls dire ça une fois... »

« _Bière Grills_ c'est quoi ça ? »

« _Bear Grylls_... mais si ! Tu le connais forcément ! C'est l'aventurier de l'émission _Man vs Wild_! Un genre de Chuck Norris de la survie ! »

« Putain mais c'est pas vrai... qu'est-ce que foutait un serpent dans ta salle de bain ? »

« J'aimerai bien le savoir, figure-toi ! »

« Tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! Alors en guise de compensation, tu vas foutre ta tête sous cette saleté de serviette tout de suite et tu vas regarder l'étendue des dégâts ! »

« Hors de question ! »

« Kagami ! J'te jure que si j'crève sur ton sofa, je viendrai te hanter, c'est clair ? Alors maintenant, tu vas prendre une grande inspiration et tu vas me dire comment ça se présente ! »

A voir Aomine en train de beugler dans cette position, cuisses écartées sur la couverture à présent souillée par du sang, donnait l'impression à Kagami d'être en train d'assister à un accouchement forcé, avec lui dans le rôle de l'obstétricien. Mais comme Aomine semblait dépérir, pâlissant à vue d'oeil, Kagami prit son courage à deux mains et il tira délicatement sur la serviette pour constater avec horreur que le brun ne mentait pas.

Ce n'était pas du cinéma.

Ne s'attardant pas sur les attributs masculins d'Aomine, malgré leur proximité avec la blessure, Kagami remarqua deux plaies à l'intérieur de la cuisse gauche d'Aomine. Elles étaient fraîches, charriant encore du sang. Le visage déformé par la douleur, Aomine ferma les yeux et Kagami détourna furtivement le regard.

« Alors ? C'est grave ? »

« Comment j'peux le savoir, j'suis pas... »

« Ouais, c'est bon j'avais compris les deux premières fois ! Mais tu crois que j'vais m'en tirer ? »

« J'en sais rien... »

« Et Daiki Junior, il va s'en sortir, hein, dis ? »

 _Daiki Junior... ?_

Le tigre piqua un fard ! C'était un cauchemar là ! Il allait forcément se réveiller ! Comme si ça ne pouvait pas être pire, voici qu'Aomine lui demandait de vérifier son... son... !

NON MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE ?!

C'était du Aomine tout craché de demander un truc pareil !

« T'as qu'à regarder toi-même ! » Vociféra Kagami, pas du tout amusé par la situation dont profitait d'ailleurs un peu trop Aomine.

« Kagami... tu devrais VRAIMENT virer ta main de ma cuisse là... »

« Pourquoi ? Je te fais mal ? » S'inquiéta le rouge.

« Non... c'est même tout le contraire... je crois que Junior est en train de se réveiller... et c'est vraiment pas le moment d'avoir une érection... »

« MAIS T'ES VRAIMENT UN PERVERS ! Tu veux mourir ou quoi ! » S'égosilla Kagami en retirant sa main à la hâte.

« J'y peux rien, tu me fais trop d'effet ! Te voir si proche, dans cette position... ça me donne des idées... »

« Rien ne t'arrête on dirait ! »

Kagami lui jeta à nouveau un oreiller en pleine tête, outragé par le manque de sérieux de la panthère. Cette dernières avait des pensées impures au péril de sa vie ! Passant une main sur son visage, Kagami essaye de réfléchir et se rappeler des enseignements de Maître Bear. Bon alors qu'avait-il dit concernant les piqûres et le poison ?

La première chose à faire... c'était de garder le membre touché le plus bas possible pour que le sang remonte plus lentement jusqu'au cœur, ce qui éviterait que le poison ne se diffuse trop vite. Ensuite, il fallait s'assurer que le blessé reste calme pour la même raison. Ainsi, les battements cardiaques resteraient stables et la propagation serait plus lente, même si elle était inévitable.

Et enfin, la consigne la plus importante peut-être...

!

 _Merde... merde... merde..._

Kagami se mit à trembler en se retournant pour fixer l'entrecuisse du brun, qui se tenait toujours les jambes écartées. Il respirait fort à cause de la douleur et sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme soutenu.

Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre ! Ou bien il serait trop tard... la vie d'Aomine était en jeu et aussi humiliante soit la solution, Kagami n'avait pas le choix !

 _Oh my God..._

Il allait devoir...

Sucer... pour extraire le venin...

Déglutissant avec peine suite à cette conclusion, Kagami reprit courageusement sa place entre les cuisses du ganguro qu'il maintint bien ouvertes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ? » S'étonna Aomine.

« Laferme ! Si tu dis un seul mot, je te jure que je te laisse mourir, t'as compris ? »

« Mais... »

PAS. UN. MOT ! » Répéta t-il en écrasant son index sur les lèvres d'Aomine pour le faire taire.

Incroyable !

Kagami allait vraiment lui faire une gâterie ? Aomine regrettait beaucoup moins de s'être fait mordre à présent ! Peut-être même qu'il épargnerait ce crotale de malheur quand il remettrait la main dessus tout à l'heure !

Le tigre souffla pour se calmer et il ferma les yeux comme il penchait la tête vers les deux marques de crocs, s'apprêtant à aspirer le sang et le poison qui s'y trouvaient, quand soudainement...

La sonnette de la porte retentit joyeusement dans l'appartement.

« Ouvre pas... on s'en tape, ils repasseront... Fais plutôt ce que t'as à faire. » Ordonna Aomine.

Le brun avait raison. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être plus important que sauver la vie d'Aomine en cet instant ? Quant à Aomine... il n'allait pas laisser passer cette occasion rêvée de profiter de la naïveté de Kagami ! C'était du pain béni pour lui et la douleur n'était qu'un maigre tribu à payer ! Alors que le rouge posait ses lèvres pleines sur le muscle de sa cuisse, Aomine l'interrompit. Il était à deux doigts de sortir son portable pour filmer la scène... enfin... s'il n'avait pas été nu et à la merci du tigre...

« Oh Kagami... »

« Ouais ? »

« C'est la première fois de ma vie que je vais dire ça mais... n'avale surtout pas, ok ? Ca pourrait te tuer, alors crache, t'as compris ? »

« Ca va, c'est bon, je sais ce que je fais... »

« Et t'étouffe pas non plus hein... »

« Je te rassure, j'ai déjà eu des trucs plus gros en bouche aho ! »

Aomine laissa échapper un petit rire sarcastique.

« Ca, ça m'étonnerait. » Sourit-il, sûr de lui.

Ce qui lui valut un adorable doigt d'honneur de la part de Kagami. Aomine ne put s'empêcher de glisser une main dans les cheveux du tigre, pendant que l'autre s'accrochait à l'accoudoir du sofa, le serrant fortement. Bien-sûr, Kagami repoussa violemment cette main baladeuse dont il goûtait fort peu l'intrusion ! Non mais pour QUI Aomine le prenait-il ? Il prenait bien ses aises tout à coup ! Bon, ce n'était pas un scoop, mais cette nonchalance digne d'un gigolo au rabais était agaçante ! Il y a deux minutes, il était à l'article de la mort et à présent, il semblait revigoré par la perspective d'une gâterie qui n'existait que dans son imagination débridée !

Mais tandis qu'il allait poser ses lèvres sur l'intérieur d'une cuisse tendre, quelque chose ou plutôt _quelqu'un_ cogna contre la baie vitrée du balcon. Kagami sursauta et il se redressa pour aller voir, malgré les protestations énergiques du brun. Et quelle ne fut pas la surprise du tigre en découvrant Shintaro Midorima ! Il avait du grimper là comme Aomine lors de leur session de révision et c'était sans doute même lui qui était venu sonner à sa porte auparavant. Kagami s'empressa donc de lui ouvrir sans hésiter. Le vert paraissait paniqué.

« Kagami ! Quand on t'appelle, il faut répondre ! »

« Désolé, mais j'avais une urgence sur le feu ! »

« Comment cela ? »

« Putain Kagamiiii, reviens, je me sens partir ! C'est le poison j'en suis sûr ! » Cria Aomine à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Aomine a été mordu par un serpent empoisonné ! Il va mourir si je ne le suce pas ! »

La mâchoire de Midorima, pourtant bien accrochée, manqua de tomber par terre. Aomine était bel et bien là, en tenue d'Adam, jambes écartées, sur le canapé du rouge ! Heureusement, le sang froid légendaire de Midorima fit qu'il ne se laissa pas impressionner. Il s'approcha du brun avec Kagami, bien décidé à tirer cette étrange affaire au clair. Et il avait déjà sa petite idée du pourquoi du comment. D'où sa venue.

« Le serpent qui l'a mordu n'était-il pas albinos par hasard ? »

« Nan mais t'as cru qu'on était serpentologues ? On connaît pas le nom de sa race ! » S'impatienta Kagami.

« …..On dit « _herpétologue_ » pour parler des spécialistes des serpents pour commencer et ensuite, on ne dit pas non plus « _serpent empoisonné_ », mais « _serpent venimeux_ ». Corrigea l'intransigeant shooter.

Il s'approcha d'Aomine et le fixa de ses beaux yeux verts.

« Aomine, comment était ce serpent, tu as bien du le voir non ? Etait-il albinos ? Blanc avec des yeux rouges ? »

« Ouais... comment tu l'sais ? »

« Mon hypothèse était donc correcte. Où se trouve t-il ? Vous ne lui avez pas fait de mal j'espère ? »

« Pas encore... mais dès que je me sentirai mieux, je m'en fais une cravate ! » Assura Aomine, très en colère.

« Tout va bien Kagami. Je connais ce serpent, c'est le mien. »

« Quoi ? » S'étonna l'américain.

« Oui. Il a du grimper dans ton sac par erreur quand tu es venu chez moi, hier. »

« Bah merde alors... j'ai rien senti pourtant. Dire que je l'ai trimballé dans tout le lycée... »

« Hebi-Hime dort la plupart du temps, elle n'a du se réveiller qu'en arrivant à ton appartement et sortir en quête d'une proie, poussée par la faim. »

« Hmm... je comprends mieux pourquoi Nigou m'a aboyé dessus ce matin. »

« Il a du sentir Hebi dans tes affaires. »

« Je savais pas que tu aimais les serpents. »

« Je les trouve passionnants. »

Les deux rivaux échangèrent un regard doux et cela ne fit qu'intensifier la rage d'Aomine.

« Heyyyy ! J'suis là, j'vous signale ! Alors arrêtez de m'ignorer ! Et même que je suis en train de mourir ! » Les interrompit Aomine, tel un enfant de quatre ans réclamant l'attention de ses parents au supermarché.

« Pour un mec à l'agonie, j'te trouve bien bruyant ! » Le critiqua Kagami.

« Ne vous en inquiétez pas, Hebi n'est pas venimeuse. »

« Oh c'est une fille ? »

« Mais on s'en tape, putain ! Elle m'a mordu cette saleté ! » Poursuivit Aomine, qui avait replié les jambes dès que Midorima s'était approché.

« Ah c'est vrai, les filles n'intéressent Aomine que lorsqu'elles font un bonnet D... » Se remémora Midorima.

« Il est bête, que veux-tu... Allez viens, je vais t'aider à la retrouver ! Elle doit toujours être dans la salle de bain ! »

« Merci Kagami. »

« Pas de quoi. »

« OI ! JE SUIS TOUJOURS EN TRAIN DE ME VIDER DE MON SANG JE VOUS SIGNALE ! Ce qui serait normal si j'étais une nana et qu'on était le 28 du mois ! Mais j'ai un scoop pour vous : j'en suis pas une ! »

Exaspéré par les quasi-roucoulements de ces deux-là, Aomine était bien décidé à se faire entendre ! Midorima remonta ses lunettes sur son nez quant il posa le regard sur la serviette devenue rouge sang. Cela lui suffit à comprendre la gravité de la blessure.

« On ferait mieux de le conduire aux urgences. »

« Mais... et ton serpent ? »

« Ca va, elle n'ira pas bien loin cette fois. On la cherchera en revenant. » Fit le binoclard, sûr de lui.

Kagami acquiesça et il aida Aomine à se mettre debout, avant de le confier à Midorima pour aller chercher un pantalon dans sa chambre.

« Aaaahh... putain fais gaffe... ça fait un mal de chien ! » Souffla t-il entre sa mâchoire toujours serrée.

« Il faudrait que tu enfiles un pantalon, sinon on ne te laissera jamais entrer à l'hôpital. Et d'ailleurs, comment est-ce arrivé ? »

« Je prenais tranquillement mon bain et... »

Le cœur de Midorima se compressa dans sa poitrine. Aomine en était donc déjà à **CE** stade avec Kagami ?

« … elle s'est jetée sur moi comme la misère sur le monde ! »

« Je commence à croire que tu avais raison au collège quand tu disais que les filles étaient folles de ton corps. Elle a du prendre ton pénis pour un asticot. »

« Un asticot ! Ah ! La blague ! Plutôt un anaconda ! » Sourit malicieusement le brun.

« Hebi-hime n'aurait jamais attaqué un serpent plus gros qu'elle. »

« C'est quoi comme serpent au fait ? » Demanda Kagami en se baissant pour aider Aomine à enfiler un pantalon propre.

« Un python birman albinos. Il n'est pas rare que les serpents s'attaquent entre eux et Hebi était affamée. »

« Oh. J'ai hâte de la voir en tous cas. Elle doit être très jolie ! » S'enthousiasma leur hôte.

« Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les serpents, Kagami. »

« Moi non plus je ne le savais pas, mais en fait je suis curieux de voir l'horrible bête qui a attaqué Aomine dans la baignoire ! » Se moqua t-il.

« C'est pas drôle connard ! »

« Je suis sûr qu'elle était pas si grosse, ni méchante que ça. »

« C'est pas toi qui va pisser du sang à chaque fois que tu iras aux chiottes maintenant ! »

« N'exagère pas, Aomine. »

« En attendant.. ça fait la troisième fois que tu me blesses... et juste avant notre match, comme c'est étrange ! »

Les pupilles brillantes de la panthère semblèrent parcourues d'éclairs de rage et Midorima frissonna. Il était très rare de voir Aomine dans cet état, mais lorsque cela arrivait, il valait mieux ne pas se mettre en travers de sa route. Attentionné, Kagami prêta également un t-shirt au blessé de guerre et il posa sa parka sur les épaules d'Aomine pour ne pas qu'il attrape froid.

Et c'est ainsi que le trio prit la direction de l'hôpital le plus proche...

* * *

Ce fut encore le beau médecin urgentiste quarantenaire qui les reçut.

Maeda ou un truc du genre de son petit nom...

Sa première réaction en apercevant un Aomine claudiquant vers lui en se tenant l'entrejambe, tout en étant soutenu par les deux énergumènes rouge et verte, fut d'éclater d'un rire bien sonore et méprisant.

Allons bon ! Que s'était-il encore passé cette fois ?

Il avait hâte de le découvrir !

Non, non, il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, mourant d'envie de le savoir, même !

Et il ne fut pas déçu.

Oh que non !

Cela dépassait – et de loin – toutes ses espérances en la matière !

Il faut dire que les trois crétins s'étaient surpassés cette fois !

Car il ne s'agissait pas moins que d'un serpent ! Oui, un serpent était la cause de leur venue ici ! Et même si le binoclard lui assura que le crotale en question était « encore un bébé », Maeda en doutait fortement ! Il n'osait même pas imaginer les blessures qu'aurait pu engendrer un tel animal de taille adulte...

Kagami et Midorima laissèrent Aomine aux « bons » soins du docteur et ils allèrent attendre dans le couloir, pas tellement anxieux, mais avec une pointe d'inquiétude qui leur serrait le torse quand même.

Par chance, aucun organe interne et surtout, externe, n'avait été touché. Le serpent s'était contenté de planter ses crochets aiguisés dans le muscle interne de la cuisse, ne causant que des dégâts très superficiels, mais la mauvaise nouvelle, c'était que le beau médecin du recoudre Aomine. Ce dernier s'en tira avec quelques points de suture et hélas, avec une interdiction de jouer le prochain match, sous peine de les faire sauter !

En apprenant la nouvelle irrévocable, Aomine se leva d'un bond pour aller coller son poing dans la gueule de la tsundere. Non seulement Midorima était le propriétaire de la bestiole qui avait défiguré (si l'on peut dire!) son entrejambe, mais en plus, à cause de lui, pas de match et pas de gâterie de la part de Kagami !

Il sortit comme une tornade de la salle de consultations et il attrapa Midorima par le col (bien repassé) de sa chemise, le clouant au mur.

« Je vais te buter ! »

« Oi ! Aomine ! Lâche-le ! » Intervint Kagami.

« T'es mort ! Tu m'entends ? T'es mort, demain ! »

Il finit par laisser Midorima et il se dirigea seul vers la sortie de l'hôpital, malgré les protestations de Kagami. Quand Aomine était furieux ainsi, il était préférable de laisser les choses se tasser, tant lui parler s'avérait infructueux. Encore un peu choqué par l'assaut soudain d'Aomine le vert réajusta sa chemise et ses lunettes.

« Quel con parfois... » Soupira Kagami.

« Il a des raisons de m'en vouloir. » Le défendit pourtant le principal concerné.

« Ah ouais ? Lesquelles ? C'est pas comme si c'était **TOI** qui l'avait mordu ! Et s'il est trop bête pour comprendre que t'es pas responsable, tant pis pour lui !»

Alors Kagami était de son côté ? Midorima aurait du s'en réjouir, mais il se sentait trop coupable pour cela. Néanmoins, il accepta d'accompagner Kagami à son appartement pour récupérer Hebi. Et comme Midorima l'avait fort justement supposé, l'intrépide demoiselle n'avait pas quitté la salle de bain, sans doute pour se refaire une petite beauté ou pour profiter de la baignoire encore remplie d'eau.

« Hebi adore l'humidité. » Précisa Midorima en récupérant sa protégée.

« Par contre, elle a pas l'air d'aimer Aomine. »

« C'est étrange. D'ordinaire, elle n'est pas agressive. »

Et comme pour le prouver, Midorima laissa la princesse reptile s'enrouler docilement autour de son bras. Elle ne le serra pas trop, juste assez pour bien s'accrocher.

« Elle est originale. » Approuva Kagami en se penchant de manière bienveillante pour mieux l'admirer.

« Il faut que je rentre... Shina est seule avec Takao depuis trois heures... »

« Hmm... ouais. Ne la fais pas attendre et passe-lui le bonjour de ma part. De toute façon, toi et moi on se voit au match demain. Je viendrai avec Kuroko. »

Le rouge aida Midorima à installer la belle endormie dans son sac. C'était étrange au toucher, un peu comme certains sacs à main d'Alex. Le cuir était rugueux, mais pas aussi froid que Kagami ne le pensait. En fait, le rouge comprenait l'amour de Midorima pour les reptiles : sous un extérieur dur et peu avenant, se cachaient en fait des êtres fragiles et agréables. Le vert ne s'éternisa pas sur place et il quitta rapidement les lieux, laissant Kagami avec sa solitude retrouvée. Mais pas pour longtemps, puisque son téléphone vibra.

 **De : Ahomine**

 **Reçu à : 21h32**

 _ **Désolé d'être parti si vite tout à l'heure... J'ai eu 5 points de suture et normalement, je suis forfait pour demain, mais j'ai décidé de rien dire au coach et de jouer quand même.. J'ai trop envie de défoncer 4 yeux !**_

Du Aomine dans toute sa splendeur ! Sa fierté le perdrait dans doute un jour et Kagami secoua la tête. Il était bien mal placé pour parler, ayant joué par le passé avec une jambe blessée, mais il sera problématique que les plaies d'Aomine s'ouvrent en plein match...

 **De : Tiger**

 **Reçu à : 21h34**

 _ **J'ai pas envie que tu joues demain... tu risques de te blesser davantage... sois un peu raisonnable pour une fois !**_

 **De : Ahomine**

 **Reçu à : 21h34**

 _ **Oh ? Serais-tu inquiet pour moi par hasard ? C'est trop mignon !**_

 **De : Tiger**

 **Reçu à : 21h35**

 _ **N'importe quoi ! T'enflamme pas, je disais ça parce que si tu te fais encore plus mal, ce sera plus marrant de te défoncer en un contre un après, parce que ce sera trop facile !**_

 **De : Ahomine**

 **Reçu à : 21h36**

 _ **Bah voyons... combien de fois tu m'as battu déjà ? Et sinon, tu viendras m'encourager ?**_

 **De : Tiger**

 **Reçu à : 21h38**

 _ **J'ai déjà promis à Midorima.**_

 **De : Ahomine**

 **Reçu à : 21h38**

 _ **Evidemment... pfff...**_

 **De : Tiger**

 **Reçu à : 21h39**

 _ **Mais je suppose que je pourrai t'encourager à la place de Midorima, puisque Shutoku aura déjà Kuroko de son côté. Il va sûrement soutenir Takao.**_

 **De : Ahomine**

 **Reçu à : 21h40**

 _ **Parfait ! Jte dis à demain alors ! Le match est à 15h, sois pas en retard !**_

 **De : Tiger**

 **Reçu à : 21h40**

 _ **Ouais ouais... dis, tu le pensais tout à l'heure ton truc des âmes sœurs ?**_

 **De : Ahomine**

 **Reçu à : 21h41**

 _ **Bien-sûr... et je te l'aurai prouvé si seulement ce foutu serpent ne m'avait pas attaqué !**_

 **De : Tiger**

 **Reçu à : 21h40**

 _ **Je vois. Dors bien.**_

Kagami s'allongea dans son futon et il posa son téléphone sur sa table de chevet. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il ressentait _quelque chose_ pour Aomine. Un sentiment qui allait au delà de la rivalité amicale. Le brun l'attirait grâce à son physique de panthère souple et sensuelle. La personnalité féroce d'Aomine n'était pas en reste, mais Kagami n'était sans doute pas assez mature pour admettre que les provocations perpétuelles et autres brimades d'Aomine avaient également contribué à le séduire. Et puis, il avait sa fierté ! En parlant de fierté, celle d'Aomine avait du être bien écornée ce soir. Kagami comprenait aisément que le ganguro désire se venger de Midorima, sans pour autant cautionner son attitude.

Et cela lui laissait craindre le pire pour le match à venir entre eux...

* * *

La nouvelle se répandit comme une traînée de poudre.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que toute l'équipe de Shutoku soit au courant.

Takao jubilait dans les vestiaires, pronostiquant une victoire aisée pour l'équipe des oranges. En effet, privée de son meilleur joueur Toho ne faisait pas le poids face à eux ! Midorima restait cependant étrangement silencieux, comme si cette nouvelle, pourtant excellente, ne l'atteignait guère. Ou plutôt, ne le surprenait guère.

Son visage était celui qu'il arborait lorsque quelque chose l'affectait. Pour tous les autres, cela ressemblait aux traits ordinaires de Shintaro Midorima, mais son partenaire attitré avait appris à lire entre les lignes depuis bien longtemps.

Il était certain que Midorima se reprochait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Ce n'était pas inhabituel de le voir si concentré, laçant ses chaussures avec précision, pourtant, cette attitude tracassait Takao.

Aomine s'était décidé à parler de sa blessure au coach. Il faut dire que Momoi en avait été informée par Kuroko, lui-même informé par Kagami. La jeune fille n'avait pas hésité à brandir toutes sortes de menaces et autres chantages à l'encontre son meilleur ami pour que celui-ci cède et révèle finalement son infirmité partielle à leur entraîneur. Pour autant, satisfait de l'honnêteté de son poulain, Harasawa avait décrété qu'Aomine jouerait une partie du match.

Conscient de l'avantage qu'une telle donnée leur conférait, il avait gardé ce précieux renseignement secret. Ainsi, les joueurs de Shutoku penseraient leur victoire toute acquise et au moment où ils baisseraient leur garde, Harasawa ferait entrer Aomine sur le parquet. C'était une stratégie infaillible, à condition que les garçons en noir ne se fassent pas trop mener au score quand Aomine les rejoindrait.

C'est pourquoi l'homme mûr avait donc librement laissé circuler la rumeur de l'éviction totale de son champion.

Kagami avait pris place dans les gradins avec Kuroko et il espérait que le ganguro ne lui en voudrait pas trop d'avoir vendu la mèche. C'était uniquement la sécurité d'Aomine qui avait motivé sa décision. Mais pas le temps de s'appesantir sur ces considérations, que déjà... une voix familière résonna derrière eux.

« Kurokocchi ! » Cria son plus grand fan en se pendant à son cou.

Le malheureux fantôme manqua de renverser sa boisson et d'étouffer sous cette étreinte cauchemardesque. Bien vite cependant, l'attention du mannequin fut détournée par un groupe de filles qui alla s'installer non loin d'eux.

« Ohhh ! Tu as vu ça Kagamicchi ? La blonde est plus grande que moi ! » S'excita Kise en s'appuyant sur l'épaule de Kagami pour mieux voir (lâchant Kuroko par la même occasion, qui put enfin respirer).

« Ouais, sûrement. » Répondit-il d'un air absent, le regard plongé sur Aomine, assis en contrebas.

« Ce qu'elles sont belles ! »

« Sûrement des basketteuses. » Intervint Kuroko en sirotant son milkshake du jour offert par Aomine.

« Comment tu l'sais ? »

« Elles portent les survêtements de Toho. »

« Ohhh maintenant que tu le dis... en effet, ce sont bien les mêmes que ceux des garçons. Je me demande si Kaijo a une équipe féminine de basket aussi. » Songea Kise, rêveur.

« Non, ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Ah bon ? Tu sais vraiment tout Kurokocchi ! Tu es si intelligent ! »

« Tu vois pas qu'il a répondu ça au pif ? » Fit remarquer Kagami, sortant de sa contemplation.

« Gnaaaaaa trop méchant ! » Se lamenta Kise, avant de voir que des jolies brunes gloussaient en lui adressant des oeillades de biches. « Excusez-moi _gentlemen_ , mais je vais aller discuter basketball avec ces charmantes demoiselles et en profiter pour rafler quelques numéros de téléphone au passage... »

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, affichant un sourire de prédateur, il se leva pour rejoindre ses nouvelles proies. Kagami soupira, un peu largué. Kise n'était pas sensé préférer Kuroko ou Aomine ? Même pour un idiot comme lui, c'était flagrant...

Que faisaient ces filles par ici ? Kagami ne savait pas que les deux équipes de basket du lycée étaient proches... Mais ce n'était qu'un détail, après tout.

« T'es pas jaloux ? » S'adressa t-il alors à son ami.

« Non. Takao est beaucoup plus mignon qu'elles quand il porte une jupe. »

FACEPALM.

Penser à ne plus jamais poser de question au passeur de Seirin.

« Ok... c'est bon, je ne veux rien savoir. Rien du tout. »

« Dommage. » Répondit platement Kuroko.

Kagami tourna la tête pour se concentrer sur ce qui se passait sur le court. Ce fut d'abord au tour de l'équipe de Toho d'entrer et comme c'était à prévoir, Aomine n'était pas présent. Il resta assis sur le banc. Quand ce fut au tour de Shutoku de pénétrer sur la surface cirée, Takao salua énergiquement et joyeusement le public, comme à son habitude. Ce type était vraiment un bisounours monté sur ressors et il s'autorisa même à envoyer un baiser en direction de sa princesse Raiponce, assise dans sa tour. Kuroko répondit en faisant un mouvement de bouche des plus explicites avec sa paille.

Nul besoin d'être devin pour savoir que si le faucon gagnait ce match, Kuroko le récompenserait grassement...

Réprimant un frisson de dégoût, Kagami reporta son attention sur Midorima. Le shooter n'avait vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette... son teint était pâle et ses épaules étaient voûtées par le poids de la culpabilité. Certes, ce n'était pas le vert qui avait directement croqué l'entrecuisse d'Aomine, mais le résultat était le même et Aomine se retrouvait privé de match, alors qu'il l'attendait depuis des semaines...

Non, rectification, ILS l'attendaient depuis des semaines, tous les deux.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours que deux ex-membres de la glorieuse Génération des Miracles s'affrontaient et c'était la promesse d'un spectacle haut en couleur, non seulement pour eux-même, mais aussi pour le public. Alors Midorima était déçu et c'était bien normal.

A moins qu'il n'y ait autre chose...

Un fait qui concernait Kagami...

Ce match devait être l'occasion de mesurer leur niveau et progrès respectifs, mais également de se départager dans le cœur du tigre, même si leur intérêt amoureux commun en ignorait tout...

« Takao, as-tu pensé à l'objet chanceux du jour ? » Interrogea Midorima en trottinant vers son compagnon.

« Bien-sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! C'était du chocolat, pas vrai ? »

Le binoclard acquiesça.

Et le brun fouilla la poche de son short pour en sortir ce que Midorima pensait être un carré de chocolat. Bon, ça risquait de fondre avec la chaleur qui régnait dans le gymnase, mais tant pis. Tant que cela lui octroyait la victoire, Midorima s'en moquait bien. Il avait déjà eu des objets beaucoup plus incongrus et encombrants à devoir porter.

Mais lorsque Takao lui offrit l' _item_ porte-bonheur, Midorima s'étonna de sa texture un peu poisseuse. Il ouvrit alors la main pour l'examiner et son visage s'empourpra suite à ce geste malheureux.

C'était bien _**au**_ chocolat.

Pas de doute, d'après la forte odeur facilement identifiable qui s'en dégageait.

Mais il ne s'agissait en aucun cas d'une tablette de nourriture et ce n'était certainement pas comestible, au sens premier du terme !

La main de Midorima se crispa et il se dépêcha d'enfouir honteusement l'objet du délit dans sa poche, parce qu'il avait beau avoir l'habitude des requêtes insolites d'Oha Asa, cette fois, Takao avait fait très fort en matière d'interprétation ! Le shooter aurait d'ailleurs bien quelques explications à exiger de la part de son équipier, mais cela pouvait au moins attendre le premier quart temps. Peut-être même se laisserait-il aller à molester Takao dans les vestiaires pour le punir de son outrecuidance...

Voyons le bon côté des choses : au moins, cet objet _**là** _ ne risquait pas de fondre, à défaut d'être « convenable »...

Il espérait juste que personne n'avait vu de quoi il s'agissait, sinon il pouvait dire adieu à sa réputation de... de quoi au fait ? Il ne le savait pas réellement, mais ce qui était certain, c'est que ce fétiche était INCOMPATIBLE avec son image actuelle d'étudiant bien sous tous rapports !

Takao lui adressa un clin d'oeil complice et moqueur et Midorima serra rageusement les dents.

Ok, ce n'était donc pas une « erreur » de la part du faucon, mais bel et bien un geste prémédité.

Dans ce cas, cela changeait tout et le sort de Takao à la fin du match serait fort peu enviable.

Midorima se le jura sur son honneur de basketteur.

Il avait soudainement hâte de faire quelques trois points avec la tête de son bourreau...

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui !  
**

 **La suite devrait arriver la semaine prochaine. *consulte sa boule de cristal***

 **...je l'espère hein !**

 **Et ensuite, plus de match pendant un bon moment je pense et notre trio amoureux sera ENFIN formé !**

 **A propos, quel est l'objet porte-bonheur "au chocolat" que Takao a pu donner à Midorima ? Quelques idées ? Faites m'en part en reviews !**

 **Bonne semaine et merci de votre fidélité.**


	11. Taste like Chocolate

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Hey vous avez vu ? Presque pas de retard cette fois ! TROP FIERE !**

 **Comme promis, voici donc le match au complet ! Ne maîtrisant que peu le basketball (surtout à l'écrit !), vous verrez que je ne me suis volontairement pas attardée sur des descriptions très poussées, j'ai préféré me concentrer sur l'aspect psychologique avant tout ! J'espère que vous comprendrez ce choix littéraire et que vous apprécierez ce chapitre quand même, parce qu'il m'a donné pas mal de fil à retordre sur la fin. (chose que vous comprendrez aisément en le lisant)**

 **Et je vous annonce que mon record personnel a été battu ici : BOUM 33 PAGES ! J'espère donc que ce ne sera pas "trop lourd" à lire.**

 **Bravo à Laura-067 et à Laeti01 qui ont deviné la nature de l'objet mystère !**

 **Je vous laisse donc avec au programme : un _flashback_ , un baiser, le match, l'objet porte-bonheur, Nozomi la stratège, Takao l'ami fidèle et le _quasi-vrai départ officiel_ (ça fait beaucoup de termes à prendre avec des pincettes ahaha) de notre _threesome._**

 **Attention, chapitre " _Midorima-Centric_ " introspectif, qui comporte ma petite analyse perso des rapports _MidoKaga_ ! J'espère que je parviendrai à vous faire partager mon point de vue.**

 **Enjoy et merci encore pour votre fidélité !**

* * *

Pour un simple match amical entre deux lycées, il y avait foule ce jour-là. La promesse d'un affrontement à couteaux tirés avait attiré du beau monde dans les gradins, même si c'était davantage les supporters de Shutoku que l'on voyait et que l'on entendait scander des chants guerriers. Toute cette agitation n'était pas pour plaire à l'As des Oranges... et la nouvelle du forfait d'Aomine n'avait pas suffit à évacuer la pression des épaules de Midorima.

Très loin de là même...

Le vert était tendu alors qu'il aurait du se sentir soulagé.

Et la panthère noire qui le fustigeait du regard n'était sans doute pas étrangère à son mal-être...

Aomine ne le quittait pas des yeux, bien calé sur son banc avec les remplaçants et Midorima se sentait transpercé sur place.

Il y a encore trois ans, il aurait tout donné pour qu'Aomine le voit, pour qu'Aomine le regarder et le remarque enfin...

En vain...

Le ganguro n'avait d'yeux que pour Kise, Kuroko et les filles à grosses poitrines à l'époque. Midorima n'avait pas pu lutter, ne répondant à aucun des canons de beauté définis par Aomine. Mais c'était ainsi, il avait appris à l'accepter car les dés avaient été pipés dès le départ. Midorima s'était donc directement retiré de la compétition, sans jamais se battre pour le cœur du brun.

Aujourd'hui, cependant, la situation était différente.

C'est vrai, on pourrait arguer qu'Aomine et Kagami étaient étrangement similaires. Kuroko – probablement la personne la plus proche des deux _basketball dorks_ et donc, la mieux placée pour en parler – le rabâchait d'ailleurs à l'envi. Mais pour Midorima les deux fauves n'avaient en commun que leur combativité et leur amour du sport. Peut-être aussi leur appétit gargantuesque, éventuellement...

Et puis... la fascination qu'ils exerçaient sur le _shooting guard_ qui s'en serait bien passé, honnêtement.

Mais c'était tout.

Soudain, le regard rubis de Kagami capta celui émeraude de Midorima.

Et le temps suspendit son vol. Midorima en oublia instantanément les poignards d'Aomine toujours braqués sur lui. Il sentit des papillons dans son ventre et il frissonna. Il en avait la chair de poule. Le regard du tigre était puissant, fier, indomptable.

Ironiquement, au départ, il avait pensé que Kagami était un crétin vaniteux parmi tant d'autres qui avaient fait de son humiliation leur croisade...

Comme il s'était trompé...

Mais pour bien comprendre comment les sentiments de Midorima à l'égard de Kagami étaient nés, il fallait remonter au temps du collège, lorsque Midorima jouait encore pour Teiko avec les autres membres de la Génération des Miracles...

* * *

Toutes les équipes de basket que comptaient les collèges du Japon étaient rassemblées dans le grand gymnase. L'endroit grouillait littéralement d'être humains. Kuroko les avait abandonnés en premier pour aller rejoindre un autre étudiant inconnu au bataillon. Apparemment, un de ses amis jouant pour un autre collège. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un rival ? En tous cas, à présent, ils étaient inexorablement devenus des adversaires potentiels.

Akashi avait été pris à parti par les journalistes qui couvraient l'évènement. Une douzaine de micros et de caméras étaient braquées sur lui. Même aveuglé par les flash des appareils photos et par les lumières criardes des néons, Akashi enchaînait les questions avec la perfection qui le caractérisait. On n'en attendait pas moins de l'héritier d'une des plus grandes familles du Japon, après tout... Son aisance faisait bien des jaloux et même Midorima devait avouer qu'il enviait sa posture princière et digne.

Quant à Aomine, ce dernier se tortillait d'inconfort près du grand binoclard jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse haranguer par... Inoue, c'est cela ? Après deux années passées au club de basket de Teiko, Midorima réalisait qu'il ne se rappelait que d'une poignée de noms d'adversaires... tous liés à ses coéquipiers, mais jamais à lui...

Brusquement, il se contracta en sentant Kise lui donner un coup de coude dans le flanc droit.

« N'es-tu pas excité Midorimacchi ? » Pleurnicha t-il de joie, en gesticulant autour de lui.

Le vert retroussa le nez et remonta ses lunettes, sans se départir de son air hautain.

 _Excité... ?_

 _Pour quoi faire... ? Quel intérêt ?_

Ce n'était pas comme si il avait une raison de l'être, si ?

* * *

Une fois de plus, il n'y eut personne.

Non, personne.

Personne ne fut capable de le bloquer.

Midorima reçut une passe – il était temps... - et tira avec la précision d'un coucou suisse.

Ce fut un 3 points pour Teiko.

Murasakibara était déjà en train de bâiller.

Inoue vascilla. Aomine tenta un panier. Mais le cœur n'y était pas.

Malgré tout, ce furent 2 points supplémentaires pour Teiko.

Midorima était seul.

Il se sentait seul.

La balle revint rapidement aux mains de son équipe et Akashi choisit de faire une passe à Kise plutôt qu'à lui. Midorima était trop absorbé par ses pensées en cet instant et son capitaine l'avait bien remarqué.

Le vert renifla sèchement.

Il se souvenait rarement des visages des autres joueurs et encore moins de leurs noms...

* * *

« Allez Midorimacchi ! Juste cinq petites minutes ! »

« Non. N'insiste pas. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Je m'entraîne à tirer, je n'ai pas de temps à te consacrer ! »

« S'il te plaît ! Je veux juste une petite mise en bouche ! » Supplia le blond en geignant.

« Une mise en bouche ? » S'étonna le vert, pas certain de comprendre où Kise voulait en venir.

« J'ai vraiment envie de jouer contre toi ! Il n'y a rien de tel que de jouer contre quelqu'un de fort ! Personnellement, ça m'excite ! » Sourit Kise, ballon de basket sous le bras.

 _Excité..._

Encore ce mot...

Ridicule... incompréhensible...

 _Imbécile de Kise..._

« Tu aimes perdre ? C'est ça que tu trouves excitant ? »

« Hein ? »

« Je sais que tu n'as jamais gagné contre Aomine. Pourtant, tu continues à le défier inlassablement. Serais-tu accro à la défaite ? »

Kise secoua la tête et laissa même échapper un petit rire.

« Ahahaha ! Non Midorimacchi, tu n'y es pas du tout ! Bien-sûr que j'ai envie de gagner ! Mais... ce n'est pas parce que je perds que je dois laisser tomber ! La défaite... m'inspire, en quelque sorte ! Elle m'aide à progresser et à corriger mes erreurs ! » Expliqua t-il.

Midorima grogna.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre avec Kise, cela n'avait une fois de plus, aucun sens...

Quelle perte de temps et d'énergie... Qu'y avait-il de si réjouissant à se faire humilier ? Lui, par exemple n'aimait pas qu'Akashi le batte au Shogi, alors il n'allait pas quémander sa raclée quotidienne au rouge ! Mais cela ne semblait pas arrêter le blond qui collait le brun, tel un vieux chewing gum usagé logé sous une semelle. A ce niveau-là, cela relèvait plus du masochisme qu'autre chose.

Désenchantement et désolation sont l'apanage des prodiges.

Il n'y avait qu'à regarder Aomine...

Il régnait seul, en maître incontesté.

 _C'est normal que Kise ne le réalise pas encore... Il est le plus faible d'entre nous. Mais dès qu'il aura suffisamment progressé et atteint notre niveau, il comprendra à quel point le concept de rivalité est futile et naïf pour les gens comme nous..._

* * *

 _Rivalité : Compétition entre deux entités qui sont plus ou moins de force égale, dans un domaine ou une situation donnés. Elle a pour but d'obtenir un avantage._

Pour Midorima, le constat était sans appel : à un moment donné, tout le monde à Teiko a eu à faire à un rival.

Kise, tout d'abord, s'était senti inspiré par la façon de jouer d'Aomine. Dès qu'il avait intégré l'équipe, il avait mis un point d'honneur à essayer de vaincre le brun. Mais pas uniquement parce qu'il voulait prouver qu'il était le plus fort. Il y avait autre chose... Une forme... d'amusement ? Oui, Kise prenait du plaisir à défier Aomine jusqu'à ce que leur relation ne devienne malsaine quand le brun a sombré dans l'apathie...

Malgré cela, le blond avait continué à le placer sur un piédestal en terme de talent et de technique. Pourtant, même si leur rivalité en tant que telle avait été de courte durée, leurs affrontements étaient plutôt amicaux et bon enfant. Aomine reconnaissait le potentiel du mannequin et ce dernier admirait les capacités impressionnantes du power forward. C'était une relation saine et une expérience mutuellement enrichissante pour le vainqueur, comme pour le perdant.

Quant à Aomine, justement, il avait une autre rivalité en plus de celle qu'il entretenait avec Kise. Durant sa première année de collège, il avait fait la connaissance d'Inoue de l'école Kamizaki. Sûrement parce qu'ils jouaient tous les deux au même poste et parce qu'aucun n'avait cédé facilement l'avantage à l'autre, une rivalité naturelle étaient née entre ces deux-là. Cela n'avait duré qu'un temps, évidemment, mais pendant ce laps de temps, cette rivalité avait pris la forme la plus pure qui soit : une compétition entre deux joueurs de force égale sur le terrain.

Murasakibara était un autre cas intéressant. Sa rivalité n'avait duré qu'un seul match et pourtant, elle avait été suffisamment marquante pour influencer tout son développement personnel. Lorsque Teiko avait affronté le collège de Shoei, l'adversaire de Murasakibara n'avait été autre que Kiyoshi en personne. Le brun avait repoussé ses limites ce jour-là, sans jamais ployer, malgré l'écrasante humiliation que lui avait infligé Murasakibara. A tel point que le géant s'était sentit personnellement insulté de voir Kiyoshi se débattre si vainement sans accepter la défaite.

Ses efforts infructueux furent perçus une provocation impardonnable aux yeux de Murasakibara et le temps d'un match, le titan sortit de son habituelle léthargie pour annihiler jusqu'à l'existence même de ce joueur qui ne perdait jamais espoir. Le souvenir de ce jour où quelqu'un essaya de lui résister en se dressant vaillamment sur son chemin, s'ancra profondément dans son cœur et la haine le submergea. Voir Kiyoshi se débattre comme un asticot n'acceptant pas son sort l'avait totalement fait sortir de ses gonds, même si cela avait été extrêmement bref. Par la suite, cette rivalité était restée latente jusqu'au match de Yosen contre Seirin, où elle avait ressurgi avec force et fatalité...

Quant à Akashi, il s'avéra que ses rivaux ne furent autres que les Miracles eux-mêmes et ce, bien avant même que leur équipe ne se sépare et que tous ne partent dans des lycées différents. Murasakibara avait été le premier à faire éclore cette rivalité sous-jacente, lorsque son développement fulgurant avait forcé Akashi à réaliser que s'il désirait pouvoir continuer à jouer avec les autres Miracles – que ce soit en tant qu'équipiers ou même comme adversaire – il allait devoir s'élever au même niveau qu'eux. Et peut-être même les surpasser, s'il voulait continuer à garder le groupe soudé, en préservant l'unité de son équipe...

Par la suite, bien loin de disparaître, cette rivalité s'était carrément intensifiée quant il avait intégré le prestigieux lycée de Rakuzan. En apprenant qu'Aomine – possiblement LE plus fort des Miracles en leur temps – s'était blessé et ne pourrait jouer contre son équipe, Akashi avait décidé spontanément de ne pas prendre part au match. Quel intérêt ? Et toujours suivant cette même logique, lorsqu'il avait été par la suite question d'affronter Yosen, il avait poussé son mépris des autres joueurs moyens de basketball jusqu'à ordonner à Murasakibara de ne pas prendre part au match. Parce qu'il n'était pas question qu'Akashi fournisse le moindre effort contre des sous-humains qui n'en valaient pas la peine...

Même Kuroko méritait une mention spéciale, grâce à sa promesse faite à Ogiwara. Les deux amis s'étaient jurés de l'affronter au collège et chacun s'était durement entraîné pour être à la hauteur des efforts de l'autre accéder à ce rêve. On pouvait donc considérer cette relation comme étant saupoudrée d'une implicite rivalité, bien que malheureusement celle-ci n'arriva jamais à échéance...

Et puis... il y avait lui.

Enfin.

Shintaro Midorima.

Celui qui n'avait pas une fois mentionné le nom de quelqu'un qu'il était impatient d'affronter ou quelqu'un qu'il rêvait de battre, parce que cette personne lui donnait des sueurs froides sur le parquet...

Encore et toujours seul.

Sans rival.

Sans véritables équipiers non plus (principalement depuis le changement de personnalité négatif d'Akashi), puisqu'il refusait de se plier à la politique de Teiko, pour qui la victoire écrasante et dans l'irrespect total des adversaires était souveraine, ainsi qu'aux ordres d'Akashi à qui l'on devait cette rabaissante idée qui consistait à mettre chaque Miracle en compétition l'un contre l'autre pour voir qui marquerait le plus de points en un seul match.

Au départ, il s'était mis à l'écart seul de l'équipe en refusant de participer à cette mascarade et en continuant à venir aux entraînement de son propre chef, là où tous les autres (excepté Kuroko) séchaient allègrement. Mais petit à petit, on lui faisait moins de passes et les autres l'exclurent progressivement de leur groupe, le traitant comme un pestiféré. Leur équipe balkanisée était tombée sous le joug implacable d'Akashi et Midorima avait compris qu'il ne pouvait détruire ce système écoeurant. La seule chose qu'il était capable de faire, c'était de s'y soustraire, mais il le paya de sa place.

Personne n'avait laissé d'impression ou d'empreinte sur lui. Bien-sûr, il s'était souvenu de la persistance admirable de Kiyoshi, mais d'un autre côté, il ne s'était même pas souvenu de Takao, lorsque le faucon lui avait avoué qu'ils s'étaient affrontés par le passé. Pourtant, Takao avait été personnellement assigné au marquage de Midorima pendant leur match au collège et il avait pris sa défaite tellement à cœur qu'il avait commencé à s'entraîner jour et nuit pour être enfin à la hauteur et prendre sa revanche un jour. Ironique du sort : les deux jeunes hommes ne s'étaient pas recroisés en tant qu'adversaire sur le court, mais bel et bien en tant que futur coéquipiers, ce qui changeait complètement la donne et avait réduit à néant les espoirs de Takao.

Pire encore, suite à cette révélation des ambitions passées de Takao, Midorima avait interprété l'esprit de compétition de Takao lors des entraînements de Shutoku comme étant de l'animosité dirigée à son encontre, alors qu'il ne s'agissait en réalité que d'un défi amical initié par un camarade qui souhaitait simplement que Midorima le remarque... Malgré trois années passées au collège à squatter les sommets en tant que meilleur Shooting Guard de la ligue ou peut-être, précisément à cause de cela, Midorima n'avait jamais pu expérimenter une véritable rivalité avec quelqu'un à tel point qu'il s'était lourdement trompé sur les intentions de Takao en rejoignant Shutoku...

Les préliminaires de l'Interhigh avaient été prévisibles jusqu'ici. Les adversaires allaient et venaient, écrasés sous l'implacable roue d'acier de Shutoku. Sinon, à part cela, le ciel était bleu, les oiseaux chantaient, les mouches pètaient et Kuroko s'était trouvé une nouvelle lumière : un bouffon ignorant qui ne tenait pas en place et qui faisait passer Aomine pour un prix de Nobel de mathématiques en comparaison.

Pourtant, Midorima savait qu'il ne pouvait ignorer leur challenge. Mais leur naïveté l'insupportait...

Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, ignorant du mieux qu'il pouvait que sa main vient de se servir d'ardoise pour le **Numéro 10 de Seirin, Kagami Taiga.**

Etrangement, l'encre s'effaça plus vite que l'impression laissée sur lui par Kagami.

* * *

Takao ne lui laissa pas le choix.

Il força Midorima à prendre place dans la salle de visionnage et il diffusa un des matchs de Seiho, l'un des Rois de Tokyo, connu pour sa défense impénétrable...

…. Et prochain adversaire de Seirin.

Takao se pencha vers lui, sans quitter l'écran du regard.

« Seirin ne parviendra jamais à passer ce mur humain. Désolé, mais ce seront EUX nos prochaines adversaires. Garde ça en tête, ok ? » Prévint le faucon.

 _Je sais..._

Mais la perspective de donner une bonne leçon à Kuroko et Kagami était plus forte que les doutes.

Midorima voulait qu'ils gagnent pour pouvoir les affronter ensuite.

* * *

Shutoku était au rendez-vous, ce n'était pas une surprise.

Mais la présence de Seirin fut plus surprenante. Contre toute attente, ils étaient donc parvenus à éliminer Seiho.

Takao s'approcha de lui, arborant un sourire en coin qui en disait long.

« Ils ont réussi ! »

Cela semblait énormément amuser le faucon.

« C'est ce que je vois. » Murmura Midorima en balayant le court du regard.

Kagami et Kuroko le captèrent et on pouvait presque voir des étincelles jaillir de leurs yeux.

Bien malgré lui, Midorima se mit à sourire d'excitation.

* * *

 _C'était donc cela, le jeu de Kuroko et de sa nouvelle lumière Kagami ? Un jeu de passes versatile et agressif, mais était-ce tout ce dont Kagami était capable ? Le fantôme de la Génération des Miracles s'était-il trompé à ce point ? Allait-il bientôt devoir réviser son jugement ?_

 _Midorima ne pouvait plus rester dans l'incertitude._

 _Il allait devoir le découvrir par lui-même._

 _Le véritable potentiel de Kagami._

 _ _Je n'ai pas raté un seul jour d'entraînement.__

 _ _Je n'ai pas tiré au flanc.__

 _ _Ma main gauche est manucurée comme il se doit.__

 _ _Le bandage est en place.__

 _ _L'horoscope du jour donne les Cancer numéro 1.__

 _ _J'ai même apporté l'objet porte-bonheur du jour : un tanuki en porcelaine.__

 _ _J'ai attaché mes lacets en commençant par la chaussure gauche.__

 _J'ai fait absolument tout ce qu'il fallait._

 _Je ne peux pas perdre._

 _Cela faisait des semaines que Midorima observait les matchs de Seirin, dans l'ombre. Une fois, il avait même failli arriver en retard à cause de l'intense circulation qui régnait à Tokyo, alors il avait carrément sauté de la charrette tirée par Takao, abandonnant le faucon prisonnier du trafic. Il s'était faufilé à travers les bouchons pour ne rien louper et était parvenu à temps au gymnase, avant le début du match de Seirin._

 _Telle était devenue l'obsession de Shintaro Midorima._

 _Il lança un regard froid au dunker rouge, alors qu'ils étaient prêts à se faire enfin face._

 _ _Ne me déçois pas, Kagami.__

* * *

Ne devait-il justement pas une petite démonstration à Kuroko, pour lui prouver que les paniers à 3 points étaient supérieurs à ceux à 2 points ?

Le moment était arrivé, enfin.

Il marqua 9 points d'affilé pour bien enfoncer le clou.

Mais face à lui, Kagami ne faiblissait pas.

C'était inutile. Quelle perte d'énergie ! Les Cancers étaient les numéros 1 aujourd'hui. La défaite était impossible et Midorima le SAVAIT mieux que quiconque.

Pourtant, les doigts de Kagami effleurèrent le ballon. Puis, il _bloqua_ Midorima. Il l' _esquiva_ et _dunka_ par dessus Otsubo-senpai. Mais ce coup de chance ne s'arrêta pas ici... puisqu'il _stoppa_ Miyaji-senpai et _tira_ au dessus de Kimura-senpai.

Heureusement, l'endurance de Kagami commençait à lui faire défaut. Midorima aurait du s'en douter mais...

Quoi ? Kagami continuait à sauter et à contrer ses tirs ?

 _Impossible ! Cela n'a pas de sens !_

 _Qui est ce type ? Un démon ?_

* * *

Le parquet ciré lui écorchait les pieds. Son estomac se tordait et ses yeux le piquaient, jusqu'à ce que ce sentiment d'humiliation ressorte par tous les pores de sa peau, comme le sang coulant des plaies d'une proie épuisée.

Le monde s'était écroulé sous ses yeux. Il avait été impuissant.

Midorima s'échappa alors du court pour s'isoler sous la pluie, des larmes striant son visage.

 _Alors... c'est cela la défaite ? Quelle horrible sensation..._

 _Non ça ne peut pas se terminer comme cela... !_

Son téléphone sonna, c'était probablement Takao pour le prévenir que Miyaji-senpai avait trouvé assez d'ananas pour l'enterrer en dessous...

Malheureusement, c'était Momoi et Aomine. Et ce dernier se moqua allègrement de lui.

A cause de son tempérament protecteur, Midorima le mit cependant en garde contre Kagami, mais en secret, il espérait que Kagami détruise l'as de la Génération des Miracles et lui fasse payer son arrogance !

* * *

… Mais au lieu de cela, Kagami se blessa et Toho doubla le score de Seirin.

Quelle regrettable conclusion...

Tandis qu'ils quittaient le terrain, Aomine et Kuroko se croisèrent comme de parfaits étrangers.

C'était comme si leur troisième année à Teiko se répétait en boucle... encore et encore...

Midorima se concentra sur Kuroko, la véritable victime du match et si la fierté de Midorima avait été égratignée lors de sa défaite, Kagami quant à lui, avait souffert d'un coup fatal. Cependant, malgré la défaite et peut-être même plus que jamais, Kagami irradiait de rage et de soif de vengeance.

 _Bien._

C'est ainsi que les choses devaient être. Midorima n'aurait pas permis le contraire.

* * *

A première vue, le camp d'entraînement estival aurait du être un refuge pour Midorima. Mais au lieu de cela, c'était un enfer. La cadence était si difficile à tenir que lui et ses équipiers avaient du vomir une dizaine de fois... et comme si ce simple fait n'était déjà pas assez peu flatteur comme cela, il avait fallu que cela arrive devant l'équipe de Seirin, rien de moins.

Pour ajouter à ce tableau déjà peu ragoûtant, les efforts de Kuroko étaient complètements vains. Le passeur n'avait personne pour le guider et il s'éparpillait dans la mauvaise direction.

Sans parler de la mégère qui leur servait de coach... cette dernière monopolisait Kagami au nez et à la barbe de Shutoku, le maintenant toujours loin de portée de Midorima.

Ce ne fut que vers la fin de leur séjour que Midorima tomba (finalement) fortuitement sur Kagami...

 _Parfait..._

Ils allaient pouvoir faire quelques touches de balle ensemble...

De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si Midorima avait quelque chose de mieux à faire de son temps libre, pas vrai ?

* * *

Maintenant que le potentiel de Kagami s'était pleinement éveillé, Midorima ne pouvait plus se permettre de paresser sans agir ou de se ménager à l'entraînement.

A sa grande surprise, Kuroko vint le remercier en personne et Midorima grogna légèrement quant il comprit à quoi le fantôme faisait allusion.

« Ne sois pas ridicule. Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter ta gratitude. Même une puce peut sauter, je lui ai juste enseigné ce fait parce qu'il était trop stupide pour le comprendre par lui-même. » Se défendit-il avec une pointe de mépris (forcé) dans la voix.

« Je vois » Sourit Kuroko.

Midorima piqua un fard mais pour ne rien laisser paraître de son inconfort, sa voix se fit plus agressive :

« La prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, ce sera lors des éliminatoires de la Winter Cup, alors ne perdez pas avant que je ne vous ai battus. »

* * *

 _Je ne veux plus attendre..._

 _Je ne peux plus attendre..._

 _Je veux jouer contre un véritable adversaire._

 _Je veux jouer contre Seirin._

 _Ce sont tous des joueurs honnêtes et travailleurs. Je sais qu'ils donneront le meilleur d'eux-mêmes._

 _Mais plus que tout, je veux battre Kagami. Je veux qu'il donne tout ce qu'il a dans ce match et je veux le battre !_

 _Et ensuite... je veux rejouer contre lui. Encore et encore..._

 _Midorima écarquilla les yeux, se tendant sur place._

 _ _Alors c'était cela... dont parlait Kise... la raison pour laquelle il voulait jouer contre Aomine encore et toujours, sans jamais se lasser...__

 _ _C'est cela... être rivaux...__

 _Poing serré, il tremblait à présent d'excitation. C'était une douloureuse réalisation et pourtant..._

 _Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi vivant..._

* * *

Et pour toutes ces raisons, Midorima ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre aujourd'hui. Oui, c'était regrettable qu'il ne soit pas en mesure de régler directement son différend avec Aomine, mais si telle était sa destinée, il l'acceptait. Non pas par lâcheté, mais par pragmatisme.

Après avoir gagné ce match, il serait temps de se déclarer à Kagami. De lui tout ce qu'il représentait pour lui. Que sa ténacité l'avait inspiré et poussé à se surpasser continuellement. Que son honnêteté et son petit côté simple d'esprit étaient des qualités valeureuses à ses yeux. Tant pis pour Aomine, il ne laisserait pas l'histoire se répéter !

Cette fois, il était prêt.

L'entre deux fut initié par Miyaji, mais il ne parvint pas à avoir le dessus sur Wakamatsu. Même si Aomine ne jouait pas, il ne fallait pas sous-estimer le reste de l'équipe. Sakurai et Wakamatsu faisaient figures de vétérans et de piliers pour l'équipe, même en l'absence de leur as. Mais très vite, le jeu de passes de Shutoku fit merveille. Les Oranges semblaient soudés, se complétant astucieusement mais les hommes en noir d'Harasawa ne laissaient pas impressionner. A vrai dire, Sakurai et Wakamatsu, encore eux, étaient même un cran au dessus des joueurs de Shutoku. Leur expérience parlait et ce ne fut réellement que lorsque Midorima et Takao se coordonnèrent qu'ils parvinrent à contrer leurs deux lycéens expérimentés.

Malgré tout, le match n'était pas très rythmé. Les deux équipes s'observaient et jouaient beaucoup en contres, n'hésitant pas à casser la cadence. Il faut dire que la prudence était de mise, tant la moindre erreur de part et d'autre pouvait être irrattrapable.

Midorima l'avait bien compris, c'est pourquoi il avait travaillé son duo avec Takao, ne se contentant pas d'exercer uniquement ses _shoots_.

Le vert n'était pas fou : certes, son équipe n'avait pas la chance de disposer d'une analyste de talent comme Momoi ou d'une tacticienne comme Riko, mais leur coach savait ce qu'il faisait. Ce n'était pas au vieux singe que l'on apprenait à faire la grimace et Nakatani avait beau privilégier un jeu sans éclat et l'efficacité plutôt que le spectacle, sa méthode avait fait ses preuves.

De toute façon, Sakurai et Wakamatsu n'allaient pas pouvoir tenir à 100 % de leurs capacités pendant tout le match... Alors que globalement, l'équipe de Shutoku était meilleure sur le papier. Yuya Miyaji avait pleinement pris ses marques en tant que capitaine et Takao était toujours aussi fiable grâce à son œil de faucon. Aucune interception ne lui échappait.

Le premier quart temps fut serré, mais Shutoku menait au score et Midorima toucha peu le ballon. A quoi bon ? Ce n'était pas son combat... puisqu'Aomine était sur le banc et il avait été convenu lors de leur stratégie de départ d'économiser le _shooting guard_. De toute façon, ses équipiers s'en sortaient très bien sans lui pour le moment. En tous cas, Aomine continuait à fixer Midorima... Le vert sentait son regard sur lui, pénétrant, féroce... c'était presque comme s'il cherchait à lui lancer un mauvais sort par la seule force de son esprit !

Mais bien loin de se laisser déstabiliser, Midorima l'ignorait autant que possible.

L'arbitre siffla la fin de la première période : **17 à 12.**

* * *

Kise avait regagné sa place près de Kagami et Kuroko, que le match ne passionnait pas réellement... L'absence d'Aomine se faisait cruellement sentir. Il manquait ce grain de folie, ce génie, cette impulsion que donnaient la panthère dès qu'il avait le ballon.

Tout cela était bien scolaire, chaque équipe craignant trop l'autre pour tenter des gestes réellement inspirés et hors du commun. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que le second quart temps serait plus intéressant...

… Malheureusement, ce fut pire qu'avant. Même si Toho sembla se réveiller, Shutoku s'arrangea pour défendre encore plus. Sans Aomine et sans un bon meneur de jeu comme Imayoshi, la structure de l'équipe noire était fragile et pour rattraper les erreurs de leurs nouveaux équipiers de première année, Wakamatsu et Sakurai étaient obligés de redoubler d'efforts et d'attention. Dans leur malheur, ils avaient cependant la chance que Shutoku ne dispose pas d'un Power Forward digne de ce nom et leur attaque laissait à désirer là où leur défense semblait bien en place, notamment grâce à Midorima, qui s'était reconverti pour l'occasion. Grâce à cela, Shutoku ne menait pas au score de manière très nette.

Kagami était crispé dans les gradins. Il ne ressentait aucune passion, aucune combativité dans le jeu de Midorima, ni même dans celui de Takao. Ces derniers étaient clairement sur la réserve, là où Sakurai et Wakamatsu donnaient admirablement de leur personne.

Ce n'était pas le match qu'il voulait voir.

Et puis, ça ne ressemblait pas à Midorima de se mettre en retrait comme ça... On ne le voyait presque pas... S'en voulait-il encore pour l'incident avec Aomine ? Kagami espérait que le vert allait vite se ressaisir et leur offrir un match digne son immense talent.

 **Shutoku : 43 - 30 – Toho**

Ca y est... l'écart commençait à se creuser de manière nette.

Pourtant, les oranges ne brillaient pas.

Il restait deux quart temps pour inverser la situation.

Mais Kagami ne se faisait pas d'illusion.

Il était à présent évident que Nakatani avait demandé à ses joueurs de ne pas compter sur Midorima, sauf en cas d'extrême urgence. Le vieux briscard ne voulait pas montrer les progrès de son meilleur atout et il l'affichait sans équivoque.

Wakamatsu était en nage.

Sakurai était essoufflé.

Dans les tribunes, les fans de Shutoku étaient déchaînés et confiants.

A ce rythme, défaite des noirs semblait inévitable...

* * *

Bon, c'était encore jouable.

Honnêtement, Aomine s'attendait à pire. A la moitié du match, ils n'étaient menés que d'une vingtaine de points au score.

Dans les premières minutes de la troisième période, Harasawa lui fit donc signe – comme convenu - de commencer à s'échauffer discrètement, ce qui n'échappa pas au regard médusé de Takao et de Midorima.

« Shin-chan ? »

« C'est du bluff. » Trancha Midorima. « Ne te laisse pas déconcentrer. »

Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement à cause de la blessure d'Aomine. A quoi jouait Harasawa et qui espérait-il tromper avec sa manœuvre ? Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux, la santé d'Aomine était en jeu !

Midorima était perplexe et cela ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'Aomine pénétra sur la surface cirée. Les joueurs de Shutoku semblaient perdus et la tension devint immédiatement palpable, comme si ce remplacement signait une déclaration de guerre dont les tenants et les aboutissants restaient flous. Les deux équipes étaient comme dépassées par la tournure des événements et l'épouvantail Aomine se plaça face à son adversaire personnel. Affichant un sourire de prédateur, il semblait particulièrement sûr de lui.

« Cette fois, pas de livre de biologie, pas de thé chaud, pas de coin de table, ni même de serpent pour te défendre. »

Il se voûta légèrement.

« Tu ne m'échapperas pas. »

En guise de réponse, Midorima remonta ses lunettes lentement avec son majeur et pas par hasard. C'était sa façon silencieuse de dire à Aomine d'aller se faire voir avec un beau doigt d'honneur. Pas question de se laisser impressionner. Ce geste de provocation pourtant subtil, ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d'Aomine. Mais quelque part, c'était mieux ainsi. Cela aurait du l'énerver, mais avoir un adversaire prêt à abdiquer dès le début ne lui plairait pas vraiment, alors voir que Midorima voulait autant en découdre avec lui que l'inverse, était rassurant. Et grisant. Et stimulant.

Car l'on oubliait souvent que Midorima, malgré ses airs de grande perche tout sèche et ses lunettes de premier de la classe n'était pas du genre à se laisser intimider. Il n'hésitait jamais à se frotter à plus fort que lui physiquement, comme Murasakibara par exemple, quant il s'agissait de défendre ses convictions. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il se préparait à cet affrontement et alors qu'il pensait en être privé jusqu'ici, voici qu'enfin Aomine venait enfin relever le défi.

Le tout sous les yeux et POUR les beaux yeux de Kagami, leur dulcinée (?). Non, vraiment les deux anciens membres de la Génération des Miracles ne pouvaient espérer meilleure issue quant à la résolution de leur conflit. Certes, leur attitude de mâles alpha était profondément égoïste, voire même irrespectueuse des sentiments du principal intéressé, qui se retrouvait réduit à l'état de gros lot de tombola. Mais s'ils n'avaient pas pris la peine de consulter Kagami quant à la question qui les concernait tous, c'était parce que cet aspect leur semblait aussi secondaire qu'optionnel.

Car c'était ici et maintenant que le sort du tigre allait se décider !

Kagami, justement, retrouva le sourire. Enfin, il allait y avoir du spectacle et il se trémoussa d'excitation malgré lui sur la banquette. Quant à Kise, il encourageait franchement l'équipe des Noirs à présent. Pas qu'il n'apprécie pas Midorima, mais il avait été le premier _fanboy_ d'Aomine, après tout ! On ne va pas aussi aisément à l'encontre des bonnes vieilles habitudes, ni de son premier amour... Kuroko, lui, préféra rester neutre : son _petit ami_ officiel jouait pour les oranges, tandis que son ex et ancienne lumière par la même occasion, venait de faire son entrée tant attendue sur le terrain. Pas facile de choisir dans ces conditions !

Les supporters de Toho semblèrent aussi se réveiller et malgré leur infériorité numérique, ils parvinrent à se faire remarquer en tapant des pieds au sol pour donner l'impulsion. Même les joueuses que Kise avait courtisées en début de rencontre se mirent à siffler et à crier leurs encouragements. Anka se leva et mit ses mains en porte voix pour bien se faire entendre... d'un certain blond toujours aussi terrorisé par elle !

Le troisième quart temps démarra sur les chapeaux de roues, mais Aomine ne put pas jouer de manière aussi offensive qu'il le souhaitait... sans doute à cause de ses points de sutures qui pourraient lâcher, mais pas seulement. Kagami et Kuroko remarquèrent qu'il avait été assigné à la « garde » de Midorima, alors il était obligé de rester près du _shooting guard_ , ce qui réduisait considérablement ses possibilités d'attaques. C'était sans doute une des consignes tactiques d'Harasawa mais... Kagami fronça des sourcils...

Ca n'avait pas de sens, même lui s'en rendait bien compte...

Depuis le début de la partie, Midorima n'avait pas touché énormément de ballons. Certes, l'entrée en jeu d'Aomine risquait de bouleverser cette donne, puisque Shutoku allait devoir compter sur toute la puissance de feu disponible, mais à cause de la blessure d'Aomine, ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure option...

Le Power Forward était clairement diminué et de toute façon, jusqu'ici, les oranges menaient sans devoir trop s'appuyer sur leur as. Pas de raison qu'ils changent de stratégie.

A moins que...

Nakatani fit quelques mouvements en direction de Miyaji. Le nouveau capitaine de Shutoku acquiesça et se remplaça sur le terrain.

Il y avait du changement dans l'air.

Etrangement, beaucoup de passes furent faites à Midorima ! L'équipe de Shutoku ne craignait-elle plus Aomine ?

En tous cas, cet ordre porta ses fruits, puisque Midorima ne manqua pas un seul panier. Aomine sautait haut pourtant, quasiment aussi haut que Kagami, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour le moment.

« Il faut qu'Aomine-kun bloque Midorima-kun avant qu'il ne se mette en position de tir. » Analysa Kuroko.

Mais à cause de sa blessure, Aomine ne pouvait pas forcer. Le coach de Shutoku en était bien conscient et c'était sans doute pour cela qu'il impliquait tant l'as de Toho : pour qu'Aomine s'épuise ou se refasse mal. Cela le mettrait forfait et la plus grande menace serait donc écartée.

La tactique de Shutoku était claire à présent, mais ce serait sous-estimer Aomine que de penser qu'il n'allait pas tout tenter pour arrêter la machine à 3 points de l'autre équipe. Le brun marquait Midorima à la culotte, espérant finir par déconcentrer l'implacable shooter, sans trop de succès pour le moment... mais...

Un déclic, il fallait un déclic...

Pas d'étincelle pour le moment...

Et le coup de sifflet pour signer la fin du troisième quart temps.

L'écart s'était malgré tout réduit de 10 points, grâce à Sakurai et à Wakamatsu, qui étaient plus libres d'agir étant donné qu'Aomine s'occupait seul de Midorima. Pas de manière franchement efficace, mais cela leur donna tout de même de la marge.

Aomine alla s'asseoir sur le banc, cherchant de quoi se rafraîchir et...

Il ne restait plus que 10 minutes pour renverser le match !

 _Merde !_

Il ne voyait absolument pas comment passer la muraille défensive de Shutoku. Même si en temps normal Midorima était très bon en défense, Aomine serait capable de s'en défaire en tapant une accélération ou grâce à un jeu si décousu que le vert ne pourrait pas prévoir ses mouvements.

Mais là, c'était impossible...

* * *

« Hmm... quelqu'un a vu Nozomi ? » S'inquiéta Anka, en se rendant compte de la soudaine disparition de leur capitaine.

« Elle était encore là il y a deux minutes, j'en suis sûre ! » Affirma la triplée à couettes.

« Elle ne serait quand même pas partie sans nous prévenir ! » Se lamenta l'autre brune aux cheveux coupés en carré court.

Quant à la troisième de la fratrie, elle chercha du regard la sœur d'Inoue dans les gradins.

Kise, qui décidément avait les oreilles partout, alla les rejoindre pour aider à localiser leur capitaine.

… qui n'était pas si loin en réalité...

Puisqu'elle était simplement descendue d'un étage...

« Merci Satsuki... » Murmura mécaniquement Aomine en attrapant la gourde qui lui était tendue.

« De rien, _Ahomine-kun_. » Répondit la jeune fille qui venait de lui passer la boisson.

Aomine sursauta et se retourna vers elle. Ce n'était pas Momoi, mais Nozomi, la peste qui l'avait battu hier ! Super, manquait plus qu'elle, tiens... Il soupira, un peu agacé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? T'es venue empoisonner ma flotte ? »

« Non, rassure-toi, tu peux la boire tranquille. Je ne donne pas dans les coups bas. »

« C'est pas ce dont j'ai eu l'impression hier, pourtant. » Renifla t-il hautainement.

« Nous avons gagné à la loyale ! »

« Ouais, ouais, si tu le dis... Bon, si t'es venue pour te moquer, je te conseille de revenir à la fin du match, d'accord ? »

« Non c'est pas ça... écoute... j'ai remarqué quelque chose... »

« Comment ça ? De quoi tu parles ? »

« A propos de Shutoku. Je... je crois que je sais comment les battre. »

« Quoi ? T'es sérieusement en train de m'aider là ? Mais je croyais que tu me détestais ! » S'étonna le brun. « Ah... je vois ce que c'est, en fait, tu craques complètement pour moi c'est ça ? »

La fille à la queue de cheval devint aussi rouge que sa jupe et attrapant une serviette, elle fouetta Aomine avec, malgré leur intimidante différence de taille.

« Ouch ! Ca fait mal merde ! »

« T'as qu'à pas dire de conneries ! T'es vraiment chiant comme mec, tu sais ? »

« On me le dit souvent. »

« Bon ferme-là et écoute-moi ! Il y a une _faille_ dans leur jeu... »

Attends... quoi ? Une faille ? Quelle faille ? Comment se faisait-il que personne n'ait rien vu alors ?

« Tu te fous de ma gueule là, avoue. »

« Non ! Je sais comment les battre. Je les ai bien observer jouer... et ils ont un maillon faible... c'est leur _point guard_. »

« Cacao ou un truc du genre ? » Hésita Aomine, décidément pas doué pour retenir les noms. « Tu te plantes... ce mec n'a pas raté une seule passe, ni une seule interception depuis le début de la rencontre et en plus, il a des yeux partout ! Impossible de le ruser, on dirait qu'il a l'Emperor Eye d'Akashi ! C'est LUI le point fort de Shutoku... il fait la liaison entre Midorima et les autres joueurs, c'est LUI qui donne le rythme et qui distribue les ballons. »

Non mais sérieusement, Nozomi avait fumé de la beuh ou quoi pour dire une bêtise pareille ?

« Je sais tout cela, je suis _point guard_ moi aussi, jte rappelle ! Et en tant que tel, je sais reconnaître les mérites des personnes jouant au même poste que moi.»

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Takao a les qualités de ses défauts. Sa trop grande fiabilité en fait un élément essentiel du jeu de Shutoku. Tu l'as dit toi-même : tout s'articule autour de lui, c'est l'ossature centrale de leur équipe. Du coup, ils se reposent trop sur lui. Si on arrive à annihiler Takao, on détruit toute la cohésion de l'équipe. »

 _ON... ?_

Alors c'était vrai, Nozomi était vraiment de leur côté ? Aomine n'en croyait pas un mot... ils étaient ennemis, après tout. Pourquoi voudrait-elle les aider ? L'aider, LUI ? Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées en cet instant, elle alla chercher Momoi.

« Momoi-san, s'il te plaît, dis-lui, toi ! Quelles sont les statistiques de Takao ? »

« Que voulez-vous savoir précisément ? » Demanda la rose en pianotant sur son téléphone.

Aomine allait forcément écouter et croire Momoi ! Cela fonctionnerait mieux si c'était elle qui lui disait tout... car rien n'échappait jamais à l'oeil aiguisé de la belle adolescente. Aomine se gratta la tête.

« Par exemple... donne-moi le taux de ballons qui passent par lui. »

« Alors... depuis le début de la rencontre... et par rapport à ses anciens matchs les plus récents... » Marmonna Momoi en entrant les données dans son téléphone. « 79 % ».

« QUOI ? » S'étouffa à moitié Aomine. « T'as du te planter ! »

« Hey Dai-chan ! »

« Refais ton calcul là ! C'est pas possible ! »

« Au contraire, c'est parfaitement logique. Grâce à son œil de faucon, Takao est le mieux placé pour analyser la situation et agir en fonction des événements. Ses équipiers ont une confiance totale en lui et lui laissent distribuer la majorité des passes. De plus, c'est le seul qui marche aussi bien en tandem avec Midorima, c'est la clé de l'efficacité de Shutoku ! »

Alors c'était pour CA qu'Harasawa les avait fait jouer contre les filles ? Pour qu'ils se tapent l'amitié avec Nozomi et sa bande et qu'elles viennent les aider ? Erf non... mais à bien y réfléchir... le jeu de Shutoku et des filles de Toho reposait sur les mêmes ficelles... pas étonnant donc que Nozomi ait capté leur faiblesse si aisément.

« Ok, génial. Mais on fait quoi, concrètement ? On lui pète une jambe ? »

Parce que c'était bien beau de savoir ça, mais ça n'arrangeait pas leur histoire pour autant !

« J'ai une meilleure idée... » Sourit Nozomi. « Mon père est militaire de carrière et il me répète souvent que « _pour gagner une guerre, il faut d'abord commencer à la remporter sur le terrain psychologique._ »

« Ah ouais, il dit ça ton vieux ? Tu sais quoi ? Je l'aime bien, je crois ! » Fit Aomine.

Et puis, il ne fallait pas oublier que l'Amour était une guerre, après tout.

« Mais si tu souhaites réellement gagner, tu vas devoir user d'armes plus... puissantes... » Prévint-elle.

Voilà qui était bien mystérieux et Aomine fronça des sourcils. A quoi pouvait-elle bien faire allusion ? Il ne pouvait nier que d'un côté, il mourait d'envie d'humilier Midorima et de lui faire une bonne grosse crasse pour marquer son territoire, mais de l'autre, ce ne serait pas honnête, pas _fair play..._

En plus, comme le disait l'adage _« A vaincre sans péril, on triomphe sans gloire. »_ Midorima et lui avaient attendus trop longtemps l'occasion de régler leurs compte et Aomine ne voulait pas que ce match se transforme en pétard mouillé, malgré sa blessure et malgré son envie galopante d'écraser le binoclard.

Les filles pouvaient être vraiment effrayantes quant elles s'y mettaient... et quand la brune lui exposa finalement sa proposition, cela le surprit un peu. Pourtant, aussi tentante soit-elle, il la déclina. Il voulait gagner par lui-même, sans avoir besoin de « coupe de pouce extérieur ». Et puis, autre chose l'intriguait davantage...

« Pourquoi tu nous aides ? » Demanda t-il en allant regagner le parquet.

« Heu... par pitié ? Non mais en fait... je veux juste pas que la réputation de notre lycée en matière de basket soit ternie par une bande de nuls comme vous... »

« T'es au courant que c'est JUSTE un match amical, hein ? »

« C'est pas une raison ! » S'énerva la jeune fille en rougissant à nouveau. « Et puis... je le fais aussi pour les filles... elles vous aiment bien... Anka m'a même dit qu'elle comptait se marier avec Wakamatsu... »

Ah ok, bizarrement là, c'était tout de suite plus crédible. Les filles n'étaient pas méchantes, en fin de compte. Juste un peu maladroites pour montrer leur affection, c'est tout. Mais grâce à l'intervention décisive de Nozomi, elles venaient de toutes se racheter une conduite.

En tous cas, Aomine se positionna, confiant. Il serait toujours temps de remercier Nozomi pour l'avoir fait prendre conscience de la faiblesse de Takao, un peu plus tard

Une fois que Kagami serait à lui.

Car à présent, il avait une idée pour maîtriser Shutoku...

* * *

Nozomi n'avait pas le sentiment d'une mission accomplie.

En effet, Aomine avait écarté tout net certaines de ses recommandations.

Pourtant, pour gagner, il suffisait de faire comme elles hier en ne négligeant aucun aspect du match, ni aucune opportunité.

Tout simplement.

Parce que ce match se jouait autant dans les gradins que sur le parquet, en réalité.

Provoquer pour faire réagir ! Provoquer pour pousser à la faute et exploiter les faiblesses, c'était le secret de la victoire. Certaines équipes comme Kirisaki Daichi, ne reculaient devant rien pour gagner ! Nozomi elle-même ne pouvait que reconnaître que les joueurs de Makoto Hanamiya avaient le meilleur jeu d'équipe du circuit masculin... telle était la cruelle, mais triste réalité du basket.

Alors si Aomine refusait son aide, tant pis, elle n'avait plus qu'à agir dans l'ombre et à rechercher une oreille bienveillante pour l'écouter. Elle s'en voulait un peu d'avoir été si dure envers les garçons de Toho hier. Alors, puisqu'il était temps de faire amende honorable et de se rattraper pour repartir sur des bases plus saines, elle n'allait pas manquer cette occasion.

Elle regagna donc sa place près de ses équipières, mais elle se rapprocha surtout de Kise, qui faisait la navette entre le groupe des filles et Kuroko.

« Qui va gagner le match alors ? »

« Aominecchi pourrait si seulement il n'était pas blessé... j'aimerai tellement pouvoir l'aider ! » Soupira Kise.

« Hmm... il y a peut-être quelque chose que tu peux faire, tu sais ? »

« Vraiment ? Dis-moi ce que c'est ! »

« Ok, mais promets-moi de n'en parler à personne et surtout pas à Aomine... »

« Tu as ma parole ! »

* * *

Dès les premières secondes de la dernière période, Kagami nota quelque chose de plutôt singulier : Aomine ne s'était pas repositionné face à Midorima pour le marquer. Avait-il totalement abandonné l'idée de l'empêcher de tirer ? Lors de la période précédente, il avait jamais réussi à contrer de manière directe l'as de Shutoku et d'ailleurs, l'équipe des oranges en avait profité pour épuiser le brun déjà bien blessé et fatigué.

Mais sa présence avait bien déconcentré Midorima quand même. C'était peut-être imperceptible pour les autres, mais pour Kagami qui connaissait bien le jeu de ses deux prétendants, c'était flagrant et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'avec le temps, Aomine serait sans doute parvenu à dévier certains _shoots_.

Kagami en était persuadé.

Alors pourquoi changer subitement de tactique ?

Aomine était assigné à la garde de Takao maintenant et c'était... pour le moins surprenant.

Incompréhension générale dans le public.

Oui, Aomine n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme et c'était sans doute insuffisant pour maîtriser Midorima. Mais pas Takao ! Même blessé, le ganguro restait supérieur au faucon, d'un point de vue strictement physique. Il devait juste veiller à ne pas trop forcer pour éviter de faire sauter les sutures, mais honnêtement, marquer le brun était moins risqué à ce niveau-là, comparé à Midorima.

Même du côté de Shutoku on ne comprenait pas la manœuvre d'Aomine. Harasawa fit juste un signe de tête en direction d'Aomine, comme pour lui dire qu'il approuvait ce changement tactique. Momoi serrait son bloc-notes. Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise, pour une raison qu'elle ne parvenait à identifier. Tout le match était tendu. Particulièrement entre Midorima et Aomine qui se lançaient des regards assassins. Cela lui faisait de la peine. Il en était toujours ainsi lorsque deux anciens de la Génération des Miracles s'affrontaient, son cœur se serrait irrémédiablement.

Midorima et Aomine n'avaient jamais été proches, ni même réellement amis. Ils avaient des caractères et des centres d'intérêts si différents... Même au sein de sa propre équipe de « _cas sociaux_ » et de _« freaks_ » (comme aimait à les appeler Kagami), Midorima faisait figure d'exception. Il fréquentait rarement les autres en dehors d'Akashi, dont il était le Vice Capitaine (les deux collégiens formaient d'ailleurs une sorte de « couple parental » insolite à l'époque). Il faut dire que le vert était un _nerd_ assumé, hautain et prisonnier de ses rituels superstitieux au mieux étranges, sinon carrément ridicules et exaspérants. Pourtant, Midorima avait bon fond.

C'était peut-être même LE plus loyal en amitié, au sein de la turbulente ex-team des _Skittles_.

Il avait offert un crayon-dé à tous ses équipiers au collège pour les aider à réussir leurs examens. Il avait été le plus affecté par le changement de personnalité d'Akashi et le premier à s'en rendre compte, or, un type froid et calculateur, n'ayant aucune considération pour les autres n'aurait jamais rien remarqué. Il avait assisté à beaucoup de matchs de Seirin, incognito, planqué derrière ses lunettes de soleil, subissant les moqueries répétées de Kise à ce sujet. Il avait donné des conseils de jeu à Kagami, même s'il n'avait pas agi que par pur altruisme dans ce cas. On pouvait aussi ajouter à sa liste de « bonnes actions » qu'il avait ramené à Kagami son collier avec la bague offerte par Himuro. Alors non, Midorima n'était pas aussi indifférent et distant qu'il aimait le laisser penser.

Il essaya d'ailleurs bien de voler au secours de de son partenaire de jeu, mais Aomine ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle, paralysant tout le jeu de Shutoku.

La « Takao dépendance » battait son plein sur le parquet et ce dernier tenta sa super passe à Midorima déjà positionné pour tirer. Cela avait porté ses fruits avec Akashi alors...

… Mais c'était sous-estimer Aomine qui capta immédiatement le mouvement qu'il avait déjà vu plusieurs fois. Et il savait qu'une fois que Midorima aurait la balle, ce serait le panier assuré. Alors il s'interposa entre les deux joueurs et intercepta la passe en courant.

 _Je ne peux pas perdre..._ Pensait Aomine.

… _Je ne dois pas perdre..._ Se répétait Midorima.

Mais faire passer le ballon par Takao était presque un réflexe, un automatisme malheureux et l'équipe des oranges insistait. A chaque fois, cependant, Aomine contrait.

Et la situation se dégrada définitivement quand le faucon aperçut son fantôme de petit-ami dans les gradins, enlacé par un certain mannequin blond, qui ne manqua pas de le saluer en souriant cruellement, pour achever de lui faire perdre la tête.

Oui, Kise avait choisi son camp et ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne pouvait pas aider Aomine sur le terrain, qu'il devait se priver d'intervenir complètement. Il pouvait agir à son niveau et cela impliquait de jouer avec les nerfs déjà fragilisés de Takao.

Le piège s'était refermé sur lui. Le faucon était en cage, pris en chasse par une panthère déchaînée qui se sentait pousser des ailes.

Ca avait été une erreur de marquer exclusivement Midorima, qui ne représentait pas une menace si importante finalement. Tous l'avaient surestimé dans ce match, mais au final Shutoku ne se reposait pas beaucoup sur lui, pour une fois. Etait-ce parce que le vert était dans une période de malchance astrologique ?

En tous cas, Nozomi avait vu juste et sans leur précieux atout, Shutoku se voyait également privé de victoire. Aomine ne marquait pas beaucoup, il préférait confier la balle à Sakurai ou à Wakamatsu, pour ne pas perdre Takao des yeux.

Le faucon se défendait bien, mais à un moment donné, ce fut comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup derrière la tête. Il était sonné, vidé de toute confiance en lui et cela le rendait encore plus facile à neutraliser. La petite mascarade à laquelle il avait assisté dans le public était sans doute responsable de sa baisse fatale de moral.

Grâce à l'énergie déployée en défense par Aomine, Toho remonta la pente et enchaîna les points, comblant son retard avec facilité. Et à deux minutes de la fin du match, le ballon se retrouva entre les mains d'Aomine, suite à une passe de Sakurai. Jetant un regard dans les gradins, il vit son tigre se lever :

« Allez Aomine ! Vas-y ! Tu peux le faire ! » L'encouragea Kagami en mettant ses mains en porte voix.

Un sourire confiant s'étira sur le visage de la panthère, qui fonça en dribblant vers le panier adverse. Il effaça tous les joueurs de Shutoku sur sa route...

Il n'y avait plus qu'un seul point qui les séparait. Si Aomine marquait ce panier, Toho gagnerait le match !

Mais devinez qui se trouvait sous le panneau des oranges ? La dernière ligne de défense : Midorima.

Leur véritable affrontement allait se dérouler sous les yeux des spectateurs à bout de souffle. Il y avait du suspense dans l'air. Qu'allait décider Aomine ? Allait-il faire un tir direct ? Ou autre chose ? Le brun était tellement imprévisible !

Une fois face à Midorima, il arbora un regard de défi auquel répondit le shooter.

DUEL !

Aomine sauta brusquement. Et le vert fit de même, presque en même temps, paraissant avoir lu dans ses pensées.

Kagami ne cessait de clamer sa préférence pour Aomine. La panthère ne pouvait pas perdre ! Quant à la grenouille, entendre ce chant d'amour lui rongeait les nerfs et le cœur. Cette fois, c'était clair : Kagami était du côté d'Aomine. Il avait fait son choix, alors même si Shutoku gagnait... rien ne pourrait changer cela.

C'était si difficile d'entendre cela... un peu comme si un millier de couteaux s'étaient plantés dans son torse, mais Midorima donna tout ce qu'il lui restait. Il parvint à bloquer le ballon d'Aomine. Mais ce dernier le tenait toujours fermement. Il ne lâchait rien, dans tous les sens du terme et il poussa en hurlant le ballon avec force. Midorima fit de même pour le repousser.

Les mots de soutien de Kagami ne cessaient de résonner dans sa tête.

Et, à chaque fois qu'il les entendait, un nouveau poignard s'enfonçait douloureusement dans son coeur... le sang battait dans ses tempes, vrillant ses sens...il avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer... la rage qu'il éprouvait pour Aomine n'était plus suffisante pour porter ses forces au maximum...Il ne VOULAIT pas abandonner... mais il ne pouvait plus tenir, plus lutter.

Le ballon vint se loger dans les filets en un superbe _dunk_.

L'arbitre siffla la fin de la rencontre. Le panier fut accordé et Midorima perdit l'équilibre en retombant. Il trébucha avec fracas sur le sol, tremblant de désespoir et d'épuisement. Un petit sachet argenté glissa de sa poche jusqu'à d'Aomine. Le power forward le surplombait cruellement et posa la pointe du pied sur l'objet pour arrêter sa course. Les cris de joie des supporters et joueurs de Toho emplissaient le gymnase à présent et Aomine se baissa en ricanant pour ramasser le préservatif au chocolat qui avait fait office de porte-bonheur à Midorima pendant le match.

En vain.

« J'crois que t'auras plus besoin de ça maintenant... puisque Kagami est à moi. » Asséna t-il de son ton le plus hautain.

La plupart des joueurs commencèrent à quitter le parquet, mais Midorima était toujours tétanisé. Heureusement, son fidèle Takao vola à sa rescousse et l'aida à se remettre debout pour évacuer les lieux. Mais Midorima repoussa sèchement la main tendue vers lui, préférant regagner seul les vestiaires de Shutoku, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et qu'il ne craque devant tout le monde...

Le faucon baissa la tête, s'en voulant énormément et prenant très à cœur cette défaite...

Il avait failli et... non mais stop quoi ! Oui, ils avaient perdu une bataille, mais pas la guerre !

Et justement, Kagami, Kuroko et Kise s'avançaient vers Aomine et Takao, pour les féliciter. Kise avait toujours le bras passé autour du cou de Kuroko... maudit Kitsune ! La patience de Takao avait ses limites et le blond la mettait à rude épreuve. Kuroko semblait ressentir la même chose puisqu'il se dégagea de l'étreinte forcée et vint se planter devant son petit-ami officiel.

« Takao-kun, tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais dit avant le match ? »

« Que si je gagnais tu me récompenserais. Et que si je perdais, tu me consolerais. »

« Oui. Mais ma récompense et mon lot de consolation sont les mêmes, j'avais oublié de te le dire. »

« Ohhh... alors c'est pas grave si j'ai pas remporté le match ! » Rit doucement le faucon en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Kuroko.

Et il ne se priva pas pour tirer la langue à Kise, resté sur le bord du terrain.

Kagami, quant à lui, se dirigea directement vers Aomine, mais il n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que déjà, le grand brun l'enlaçait, l'attirant bien contre lui. Kagami se tendit, pas tellement habitué à ce genre de contacts si intime et surtout en public, mais de toute façon, quasiment tout le monde était sorti du gymnase. Il essaya donc de se détendre et de profiter de ce câlin innocent, quoiqu'un peu moite. Mais tout à coup, le rouge se recula, frissonnant.

« Aomine... j'ai senti un truc bizarre ! »

« Ca n'a rien de bizarre, crois-moi. Je suis juste content de te voir... » Ironisa Aomine, en voyant que le tigre désignait son entrejambe.

« Abruti ! Je parle pas de ça ! Tu... tu saignes ! »

Le ganguro baissa enfin les yeux et ne put que constater par lui-même les dires de Kagami.

« Ah. Ah bah oui. Un point de suture a du sauter. »

«C'est grave idiot ! Il faut soigner ça ! » Paniqua Kagami, au bord de la syncope.

Mais tout ce qu'en retint Aomine, fut que Kagami s'inquiétait pour lui. Et cela le toucha. Cependant cet instant de douceur entre eux fut de courte durée...

« Aomine-san ! » L'interpella une voix connue.

« Oi Ryo, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tu saignes ! »

« Ouais, j'ai mes règles. T'as pas un tampax à me prêter, d'ailleurs ? »

Le pauvre shooter devint aussi rouge que ce qui coulait de la blessure d'Aomine.

« Ahahaha ! Si tu voyais ta tronche ! Je plaisantais ! »

« Hmm... mais... »

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? »

« Anka-san est en train d'essayer de violer Wakamatsu-senpai dans les vestiaires ! »

« Oh... la grande sauterelle veut bouffer la tête de son mâle après l'accouplement ? »

« Aomine-san... ce sont les mantes religieuses qui font ça, pas les sauterelles... »

« Bah alors ça va, il est pas en danger de mort, donc ! »

« Tu... tu devrais quand même venir. Les autres filles sont là aussi... »

« Ok, j'arrive tout de suite. Je voudrai pas rater ça ! »

Juste le temps de déposer un baiser chaste – pour une fois – sur les lèvres de son rouge préféré. Une fois son forfait commis, il galopa jusqu'aux vestiaires et Kagami ne remarqua même pas l'aura meurtrière dégagée par Sakurai, tandis que ce dernier se mettait à trotter vers Aomine.

« Kagami-kun, tu attends avec moi que Takao-kun ait fini de prendre sa douche ? »

« Heu... si tu veux. »

Personne ne l'attendait à la maison, il n'était donc pas pressé. Il aperçut rapidement Kise parler avec Aomine à l'entrée des vestiaires de Toho, mais le mannequin les salua de loin, préférant s'éclipser. Momoi allait sûrement insister pour qu'Aomine aille se faire recoudre quand elle verrait l'étendue des dégâts. Le tigre suivit donc son ami jusqu'à l'entrée des vestiaires de Shutoku et il attendit patiemment devant...

Sans se douter de rien.

* * *

Dans les vestiaires de Shutoku, ce n'était pas la joie.

Très loin de là, même.

Personne ne parlait et Tae, la petit sœur d'Otsubo, qui faisait office de _manager_ , distribuait des serviettes propres aux soldats vaincus.

Tous avaient fini de prendre leur douche, hormis Midorima...

Ce comportement inquiétait Takao. Midorima n'était pas très sociable à la base, mais après cette douloureuse expérience, il risquait de se refermer davantage sur lui-même.

Il savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour son ami, seulement il ne trouvait rien à lui dire. Rien qui pourrait le réconforter. La défaite n'est jamais chose agréable, mais là... c'était plus compliqué que cela. La plaie était profonde et mettrait des semaines à se refermer pour Midorima...

A moins que...

… oui, ça pouvait marcher !

Le faucon épongea son visage encore mouillé en sortant de la douche et il attrapa son téléphone...

Il avait une idée !

* * *

 _Tut tut tut !_

Kuroko venait de recevoir un message.

Pas de scoop : il s'agissait d'un SMS de Takao. Kuroko le parcourut du regard, lisant chaque ligne avec attention et il se tourna ensuite vers Kagami, comme si de rien n'était.

« Kagami-kun, je n'ai presque plus de batterie sur mon téléphone pour répondre à Takao-kun. Pourrais-tu me prêter le tien ? »

Le tigre se voyait mal refuser alors il remit son portable au fantôme sans se méfier.

Kuroko savait qu'il avait promis de rester neutre mais...

Takao était son petit-ami et Midorima avait vraiment besoin d'aide alors... pour une fois, il était prêt à trahir son impartialité. En plus, ce n'était pas amusant si Aomine gagnait aussi rapidement !

« Kagami-kun, j'ai soif, tu veux bien aller me chercher une canette de Pokari au distributeur ? »

« Ok. » Soupira t-il en s'éloignant.

Profitant de la naïveté de sa Lumière, Kuroko exécuta un tour de passe-passe dont il avait le secret. Il s'était beaucoup entraîné à faire des tours de magies avec des cartes lorsqu'il était au collège et c'était grâce à cela qu'il avait mis au point la « Misdirection ». Alors, une fois que Kagami eut le dos tourné, avec une rapidité incroyable, il enleva la batterie à l'arrière du téléphone et il la cacha dans sa poche.

Quand Kagami revint près de lui, il lui rendit son téléphone, l'air de rien.

« T'as pu joindre Takao ? »

« Oui, merci. Il arrive dans cinq minutes. »

Juste le temps de mettre à exécution sa part du plan !

* * *

Toute l'équipe de Shutoku était à présent sortie du vestiaire.

Ne restaient que Midorima, toujours sous sa douche, et Takao, qui s'était rhabillé depuis. Le vert pleurait en silence, suite au coup de massue qu'il venait de recevoir. Mais grâce à l'eau qui coulait sur sa peau, personne ne pouvait le voir. Si seulement il n'avait pas flanché à la fin ! Son équipe aurait pu gagner ! Il se sentait si responsable de leur défaite ! Mais personne n'avait osé lui faire de remontrance... Il savait bien que ses coéquipiers ne lui en voulaient pas... mais ce n'était pas un raison pour ne pas assumer entièrement cette défaite. Il était même persuadé en son for intérieur que Takao ressentait la même chose. Mais contrairement à lui, le faucon avait une manière d'extérioriser ses sentiments qui passait par une joie excessive masquait la tristesse et la déception.

« Shin-chaaaaaan ! Je m'en vais, ne traîne pas ok ? On se voit lundi ! Byyyyyye ! » Cria justement le point guard en sortant.

Midorima ne répondit pas, se retrouvant seul, abandonné sous sa douche, les cheveux dissimulant son visage.

« Takao-kun ! » L'accueillit Kuroko en lui tendant le fond de sa canette de Pokari.

Le brun la but cul sec et il se tourna vers Kagami.

« Midorima-kun est toujours à l'intérieur? »

« Ouais... cette victoire de Toho lui a fait un choc. »

« Peut-être que Kagami-kun devrait aller lui parler ? »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Et qu'est-ce que je lui dirai d'abord ? » Protesta le roux.

« Tu sais ce que c'est que de se faire battre par Aomine toi aussi. Alors peut-être que... tu trouveras les mots. Je suis sûr que toi, il t'écoutera. » Expliqua Takao en prenant la main de Kuroko.

« Ben voyons ! Dans ce cas, Kuroko aussi sait ce que ça fait ! En plus, Midorima est son ancien équipier, il trouvera plus facilement un truc à lui raconter ! »

« Mais Midorima-kun ne m'aime pas. » Trancha Kuroko.

« Ah ouais parce que moi, il m'aime bien peut-être ? »

 _Plus que « bien », à vrai dire._ Pensa Takao en souriant.

Sentant que ce dialogue de sourds allait s'éterniser Kagami trouvant toujours un argument à opposer à Takao pour se défiler, Kuroko décida de s'en charger lui-même.

« Kagami-kun. Takao-kun et moi, nous aimerions avoir un rapport sexuel dans les gradins du gymnase de Shutoku, alors laisse-nous s'il te plaît. »

« QUOI ?! » Hurla le tigre, horrifié.

Mais il n'eut guère le temps de protester, puisque déjà les petites mains du fantôme se collaient à son dos et il le poussa dans les vestiaires, claquant la porte derrière lui, sans rien lui laisser le temps de faire.

Décidément, parler crûment de sexe devant Kagami était toujours aussi efficace pour s'en débarrasser !

Il était donc temps de passer à la phase trois du plan : avec l'aide Takao, Kuroko ferma à clé de l'extérieur la porte du vestiaire de Shutoku. Le gardien du gymnase qui passait tout les dimanches pour faire le ménage, les délivrerait sûrement le lendemain matin. Pas de quoi s'en faire pour eux.

Les deux amoureux s'éloignèrent donc en riant un peu, satisfait de leur tour digne de la _Team Rocket._

Manquait juste Miaouss ! (Mais Nigou ferait bien l'affaire, non ?)

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Kagami ne se doutait absolument pas du piège qui venait de se refermer sur lui. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et essaya de chasser de son esprit l'image de Takao et Kuroko s'accouplant frénétiquement sur les sièges.

« Midorima ? »

Il entendait encore l'eau couler, mais inquiet que cela prenne tant de temps et surtout de ne recevoir aucune réponse, il s'approcha... Midorima avait peut-être été victime d'un malaise et il devait s'en assurer !

… et c'est ainsi qu'il eut une vue imprenable sur Midorima prenant sa douche, dans toute sa nudité !

A quoi d'autre s'attendait-il, après tout ?

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Kagami voyait un autre garçon se laver devant lui, mais Midorima semblait différent. Il était plus grand que ses coéquipiers de Seirin, plus fin aussi et sans ses lunettes, il était méconnaissable. Le regard fut comme aimanté, absorbé dans sa contemplation par cette silhouette aux contours presque féminins. Son regard glissa inexorablement vers le sud, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et se posa sur les rondeurs à la base des reins de l'autre basketteur.

A la fois subjugué par cette vision angélique, mais également effrayé, Kagami fut pris d'un vif mouvement de recul pour ne pas se faire repérer. Il était troublé et mal à l'aise. Malheureusement pour lui, le tigre heurta maladroitement un banc et il s'étala par terre sans aucune grâce, engendrant un vacarme monstrueux car une pluie de ballons de basket (que faisaient-il là ?) s'abattit sur lui comme une pluie de météorites.

Pour la discrétion, on repassera !

Midorima sursauta. Dans sa malchance cependant, Kagami eut la chance que Midorima n'y voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez sans ses lunettes. Ainsi, il n'avait pas noté que quelqu'un se rinçait l'oeil impudiquement, pendant que lui se rinçait tout simplement.

Il attrapa une serviette et l'enroula calmement autour sa taille, coupant l'eau, puis il se dirigea vers la source du bruit.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

 _Shit... shit... shit... !_

Mais il n'y avait nulle part où se cacher ! Submergé par l'effroi, Kagami resta au sol, faisant la première chose qui lui passa par la tête. Il avait déjà vu ça dans un jeu video de ninja auquel il avait joué quant il était gosse, ça pouvait marcher ! Quand il allait se faire repérer, le personnage utilisait un appeau pour imiter le cri d'un animal et détourner l'attention de l'ennemi !

« Miaou ? »

Il miaula.

Très mal !

Pitoyablement mal !

« Kagami ? » Hésita le tsundere en plissant les yeux, comme si cela pouvait l'aider à identifier la silhouette informe qui se dressait devant lui.

 _Et merde... ! J'ai du miauler avec l'accent américain !_ Se fustigea mentalement Kagami.

« Ahhh Midorima ! Quelle bonne surprise ! »

« Pourquoi as-tu miaulé ? C'est toi qui a mis tout ce bazar ? » Fit le vert en manquant de trébucher sur une balle.

« Heu ben... un ballon m'a écrasé la queue en tombant alors.. c'était ma façon d'exprimer ma douleur. »

 _Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi... ? Et pourquoi j'arrête pas de penser à son cul ? C'est ça qui me fait dire des conneries !_

A croire qu'Aomine déteignait sur lui...

« Tu es au courant que tu n'es pas un chat, rassure-moi ? Le ballon a du heurter ta tête plutôt, je pense... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« C'est Takao qui m'envoie... »

Non il ne pouvait pas dire que c'était pour lui parler de sa défaite ! En plus, il ne savait toujours pas quoi lui dire !

« … tout le monde est déjà parti, alors il était inquiet. »

« Il ne pouvait pas venir lui-même ? »

« Bah... c'est qu'il est assez occupé avec Kuroko là en fait... »

« Et toi, ne devrais-tu pas être également occupé avec Aomine toi aussi ? A fêter sa victoire... »

« A mon avis, il doit être en train de la fêter chez le docteur là. Ses points de sutures ont lâché. »

« Oh. Je suis certain que le Docteur Maeda sera ravi de mettre la tête entre ses cuisses, une fois de plus... »

« Ouais... » Rit un peu Kagami, saisissant parfaitement l'allusion cette fois.

Se sentant un peu plus à l'aise, Kagami décida de s'asseoir sur le banc pendant que Midorima se séchait les cheveux.

MAUVAISE IDEE.

…. Parce qu'un craquement sinistre brisa l'atmosphère détendue. Un frisson d'horreur pure secoua le dos de Midorima.

Oh non.

Non...

C'est pas possible !

« … ne me dis pas que c'était le bruit de mes lunettes... ? Je les avais posées sur le banc. »

« Heu... Miaou ? ^w^ »

« KAGAMI ! » Hurla le vert, très en colère en récupérant son bien.

« C'est pas moi, c'est le chat ! »

« Je ne suis pas myope à ce point, baka ! »

Et les pauvres lunettes avaient connu des jours meilleurs, disons-le tout net. Elles étaient tordues et un verre était même fendu. Il ne manquait plus que cela, la malchance s'acharnait sur lui aujourd'hui... Tout ça, parce qu'Aomine lui avait dérobé son objet du jour...

« Sors maintenant avant de causer une catastrophe de plus... Je t'ai assez vu et j'aimerai pouvoir me changer tranquillement. » Exigea t-il.

Le tigre était prêt à protester, mais Midorima avait raison et à dire vrai, il ne savait pas encore quoi lui raconter pour le réconforter... alors il ferait mieux de partir, en effet. Mais tandis qu'il appuyait sur la poignée de la lourde porte métallique, il réalisa que celle-ci était fermée !

Insistant un peu dessus pour la faire céder au cas où quelque chose la coinçait, il réalisa bien vite que ce n'était pas le cas !

C'était une mauvaise blague !

« Un problème ? »

« Heu... tu vas rire mais la porte est bloquée ! »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai beau forcer, ça ne s'ouvre pas ! »

« Appelle Kuroko et Takao. »

« Ouais bonne idée ! » Approuva Kagami en dégainant son portable.

Mais celui-ci restait désespérément éteint ! Impossible de l'allumer, allons bon, c'était la meilleure !

« … Mon portable ne fonctionne pas. »

« C'est un gag ? » Objecta Midorima.

« Non ! Je t'assure ! »

Soupirant d'agacement, le vert ouvrit la porte de son casier pour y prendre son propre portable (on n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même !) quant...

… une ribambelle hallucinante de sachets argentés se déversa sur ses pieds, sous le regard mi-amusé, mi-choqué de Kagami.

UNE CENTAINE DE PRESERVATIFS AU CHOCOLAT !

…...

…...

…...

…...

… Stupeur et incrédulité.

Midorima devint aussi rouge que les cheveux de Kagami et ce dernier étouffa un éclat de rire moqueur. Bah dis donc ! S'il avait su que Midorima était comme ça ! Il cachait bien son jeu, le petit coquin !

« C'EST PAS CE QUE TU CROIS ! » S'étrangla le jeune homme. « Takao a du les glisser dans mon casier pour me faire une blague ! »

« Ouais, ouais, bien-sûr... »

« Miaou ? » Tenta à son tour Midorima, en désespoir de cause.

« Nan, désolé, mais ça ne marche pas plus quand c'est toi qui le fais. »

Raaah mais à quoi pensait cet imbécile de Takao ? Il se croyait drôle peut-être ? En tous cas, le tigre semblait hilare... et Midorima s'empressa de se saisir de son portable pour mettre un terme définitif à ce cauchemar...

Hélas, le portable de Kagami n'était pas le seul à être victime d'une défaillance technique... que le vert identifia facilement... On avait dérobé sa batterie ! Sûrement encore un coup de son turbulent partenaire.

« C'est pas vrai... »

« Quoi ? Ca veut dire qu'on va rester bloqués ici toute la nuit, toi et moi ? » Comprit Kagami.

« …. »

« …. »

Les deux lycéens échangèrent un regard perplexe, teinté d'effroi.

MEME PAS EN REVE !

… et ils se jetèrent comme un seul homme sur la porte, qui trembla sous leur poids combinés.

Mais elle tint bon.

Ils tambourinèrent sur la tôle pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes sans discontinuer en appelant à l'aide les deux principaux coupables, mais ils durent se rendre à l'évidence : on les avait abandonnés ici, à leur triste sort.

Et personne ne viendrait les sortir de là...

Comme si les choses n'allaient pas encore assez mal, la lumière se coupa et ils se retrouvèrent plongés dans le noir total. Seules les signalisations indiquant les issues de secours diffusaient un halo rougeâtre dans la pénombre.

Le chauffage cessa de fonctionner également et Midorima se laissa glisser le long de la porte, frappé par le désespoir. Seul Kagami continua à taper du poing sur la porte.

« C'est inutile... Il n'y a plus personne au gymnase. » Le rappela à l'ordre Midorima.

Il était maudit, ce n'était pas possible autrement !

De toutes les personnes au monde, il fallait qu'il se retrouve bloqué, à moitié-nu, avec le garçon dont il était amoureux...

 _Et maintenant, je vais geler à mort ici en plus..._

Demain, on retrouverait sûrement leurs corps en charpies parce qu'ils se seraient molestés à mort, à moins que ce ne soient leurs cadavres dévorés par le froid.

Pour d'autres, comme Aomine qui avait l'art de voir le verre à moitié plein, un tel événement aurait pu sonner comme une bénédiction. Mais pas pour un fataliste tel que Midorima, pour qui il était évident que les forces de la Nature se liguaient contre lui...

Sentant son air abattu, Kagami vint finalement s'asseoir près de lui.

Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire pour le rassurer... mais il savait pourtant que Midorima en avait besoin...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que déjà, son ventre se mettait à gargouiller. Il avait la dalle, mais il n'était pas près de manger de si tôt... et évidemment, il n'avait rien pensé à amener à grignoter.

« Je dois avoir une barre chocolatée dans mon casier, si tu arrives à t'y diriger. » Devina le vert.

Prenant son courage à deux mains et retroussant ses manches, Kagami se fraya un chemin dans le noir, jurant quelque fois, quand son genoux heurtait des obstacles par exemple. Mais bon globalement, il s'en tira bien et il revint avec ladite barre qu'il trouva avec une aisance déconcertante. (sûrement grâce à son odorat digne d'un grizzli)

Il ouvrit l'emballage et partagea cette maigre pitance avec son compagnon d'infortune.

« Merci Mido. Dis... tu crois que si on a trop faim, on pourrait manger les préservatifs au chocolat aussi ? »

« Comment tu sais qu'ils sont au chocolat ? »

« Bah j'lai senti, c'te question. »

…... Ouais question stupide, ce mec avait un trou noir à la place de l'estomac, après tout !

« Tu risques de mourir tu sais. Est-ce que le terme « occlusion intestinale » te dit quelque chose ? »

« Non, mais ça a l'air de craindre un max. »

« Comme tu dis... » Frissonna Midorima contre lui.

« T'as froid ? »

« Un peu... je n'ai qu'une serviette sur moi, après tout. »

Le rouge enleva sa parka et il la posa sur les épaules du shooter.

Le vert était si proche de lui, si vulnérable. Et il était certain de l'avoir vu pleurer sous la douche tout à l'heure...

Il voulait le protéger...

« Baka ! Ne fais pas ça ! C'est toi qui vas avoir froid après ! »

« J'aurai juste à me blottir contre toi et comme ça j'aurai pas froid... Et sinon, ça t'arrive de dire « merci » ? »

« Pardonne-moi... je suis un peu... à cran. »

« C'est parce qu'Aomine a gagné ? »

« Je crois... »

« C'est pas grave, tu sais. C'était même pas un match officiel et puis, tu gagneras la prochaine fois, j'en suis sûr. »

Wow. Incroyable ! Il avait trouvé LES MOTS !

« Merci... »

ET CA AVAIT FONCTIONNE ! YOUHHOUUU !

« Bah tu vois, c'était pas si compliqué à dire ! »

« Toi par contre, ça a toujours l'air aussi compliqué avec Aomine... »

« Un peu... J'ai écouté tes conseils, mais j'ai pas encore vraiment pu lui parler... »

« Ah non ? »

« C'est pas facile d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec lui, heureusement, je crois qu'il a fini par comprendre tout seul. »

« Tant mieux, c'est bien. » Fit-il en se serrant davantage contre Kagami. « Je suis content que tout s'arrange pour toi, en tous cas, Kuroko et Takao vont m'entendre demain ! » S'empressa t-il de changer de sujet.

« J'ai pas trop compris leur délire non plus mais, je me dis que ça aurait pu être pire. »

« Pire ? »

« Ouais ! J'aurai pu me retrouver enfermé avec ce psychopathe d'Akashi, par exemple ! »

« Je suppose... mais Akashi habite Kyoto et ce n'est plus un psychopathe. »

« Midorima ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu parles trop. »

« Ah. »

C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui disait ça. Un comble.

« Mais tu aurais sans doute préféré être enfermé avec Aomine, quitte à choisir, non ? »

« C'est bien ce que je disais... tu parles... beaucoup... trop... » Murmura Kagami, dont les lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes à présent.

« D'habitude... c'est Takao... qui parle le plus... il parle tout le temps... jamais il ne s'arrête... je ne sais pas comment il fait... pour ne pas avoir la bouche sèche... »

Non parce que lui, il commençait à ne plus avoir de salive.

« Hmm... Hmm... » Répondit Kagami en brossant son nez contre le sien.

« … Alors que moi... je parle surtout quand je me sens intimidé... pour meubler le silence et... »

« Tu sais Mido, tu m'as toujours plu. Je t'ai trouvé attirant dès que je t'ai vu. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Tu crois vraiment que je signe des autographes sur la main de tous les mecs que je croise ? J'étais même prêt à te laisser mon numéro de téléphone, tu sais...»

« Pou... pourquoi... » Allons bon, il bégayait maintenant. Sans doute parce qu'il sentait leurs souffles se mélanger. « … tu ne l'as pas fait, alors ? »

« J'avais peur que tu m'envoies sur les roses... Hmm... Mido tu sens le chocolat, ça me donne envie de te manger... »

Maudites capotes au chocolat !

…. Bénies soyez-vous !

« J'ai fait une erreur. »

« Vraiment ? Laquelle ? » Demanda Kagami en effleurant ses lèvres et en passant une main sur sa joue.

Tout était tellement soudain... le cœur de Midorima s'emballa, prêt à jouer son requiem de battements avant de lâcher. Etait-il en train de rêver ? Il cru même mourir en sentant la main de Kagami se poser sur sa joue droite.

« Je pensais que tu étais différent d'Aomine... sur ce point, en tous cas... mais je me trompais... Vous êtes pareils en réalité. »

« Ca te dérangerait de préciser ta pensée ? »

« Hmm... tu parles trop Kagami. »

Et à ces mots, les lèvres du tigre s'écrasèrent sur les siennes, s'en emparant jalousement. C'était comme si le soleil venait de se lever, comme si le cauchemar avait été remplacé par les couleurs pastelles d'un rêve ! Kagami avait un goût de chocolat et quand Midorima écarta les lèvres pour laisser le tigre le goûter à sa guise, il fut submerger par une passion dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence.

Tout était si nébuleux...

Oui, Kagami et Aomine étaient semblables.

La même sensualité animale se dégageait d'eux.

Deux fauves.

Indomptables.

Dangereux.

Sauvages.

… prétextant avoir besoin de conseils en amour pour mieux piéger leurs proies... pour pouvoir les approcher en toute discrétion, sans attirer leur méfiance.

Et honnêtement, Midorima ne demandait pas mieux que se faire dévorer...

Alors c'était donc ça, l'Amour... ?

L'Homme propose, Dieu dispose.

* * *

 **Enfiiiiiiiiin LE bisou !  
**

 **J'espère qu'il ne vous a pas paru trop "forcé" et qu'il est arrivé assez "naturellement" ! Je ne voudrai surtout pas qu'il ait eu l'air de tomber comme un cheveu dans la soupe ! De toute façon, les motivations et sentiments de Kagami seront mieux développées dans le prochain chapitre à ce sujet !**

 **Je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce chapitre et comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et si vous avez des souhaits particuliers pour la suite !**

 **A la prochaine !**


	12. Taste like Troubles

**Saaaaaaaaluuuuuuuuut nounou ! (les plus âgées d'entre vous SAVENT XD)**

 **Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien la suite de "Shadows and Light" ! Actualisation mensuelle, tu parles, ouais ! Disons que dernièrement, j'ai été pas mal prise par d'autres fics, par ma vie perso et professionnelle et... par mon besoin de procrastination aussi, il ne faut pas se le cacher. Comme l'inspiration n'était pas au rendez-vous non plus, j'avais mis cette histoire entre parenthèses et même si je ne suis toujours pas convaincue par le chapitre que je vous livre aujourd'hui, je me dis qu'au moins, c'est une tentative raisonnable pour remettre l'histoire sur les rails et également pour pouvoir m'en ré-impreigner !**

 **J'espère donc que cette suite vous plaira et que vous me pardonnerez mon retard !**

 **Au programme : Un Kagami confus. Un Midorima confus. Un Takao confus. Un Aomine confus et un Kuroko...**

 **Bah c'est Kuroko, quoi...**

 **Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Midorima aurait aimé pouvoir dire qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de vaste blague cosmique, que les étoiles étaient mal alignées le jour où il avait parlé pour la première fois à Kagami Taiga et que le Destin décida que Midorima n'avait pas subi assez d'épreuves dans sa triste vie.

Evidemment, inscrire son nom et le numéro de son maillot sur la paume de Midorima lui avait laissé une forte et durable impression (bien que le _shooter_ ne l'avouerait jamais !), mais par ce simple geste Kagami avait confirmé qu'il ne pourrait être qu'une source de nuisances potentielle aux yeux du vert.

Et il avait eu (globalement) raison.

En effet, la première offense de Kagami avait été d'aider Kuroko à gagner contre Midorima lors de l'Inter-High. Sa seconde offense avait été d'échouer contre Midorima lors de leur un-contre-un au camp d'entraînement estival (bien qu'il ait été miraculeux que le rouge retire un quelconque enseignement de cet incident). Et enfin, son ultime – et non des moindres – offense avait été de terrasser Akashi lors de la Winter Cup, là où Midorima et son équipe avaient essuyé une cuisante déconvenue.

Et le summum était sans doute le fait que Midorima soit obligé d'interagir avec lui (et par extension, avec d'autres personnes) pendant la fête d'anniversaire de Kuroko, qui se déroulait ironiquement chez le tigre…

Au départ, Midorima avait prévu de rester avec Takao (c'était une véritable bénédiction que son coéquipier soit également présent !), parce qu'honnêtement, le _shooter_ n'avait aucune envie de « sociabiliser » aujourd'hui. Pas plus que d'habitude, d'ailleurs, mais chuuut… c'était un secret que le vert s'imaginait bien gardé, alors que c'était de notoriété publique.

Cette tactique de repli fonctionna un temps, mais au fur et à mesure que la petite foule se dispersait, Midorima avait de plus en plus de difficultés à appliquer cette technique. Se mêler aux autres semblait inévitable à présent….

… Principalement parce que Takao s'obstinait à faire les yeux doux à Kuroko et ce n'était VRAIMENT pas un spectacle auquel Midorima avait envie d'assister, merci bien !

« Shin-chan, tout va comment tu veux ? Tu as l'air encore plus coincé que d'habitude ! »

« Je vais parfaitement bien. »

Takao suivit le regard de Midorima, qui s'était posé sur une scène insolite. Kagami était en effet en train de pousser un Kise particulièrement volubile, loin de son Ombre.

« J'y crois pas, t'es encore en train de mater Kagami ! Arrête Shin-chan, tu te fais du mal ! »

« De quoi tu parles, imbécile ? »

« Oi, Quatre-Yeux ! Il faut qu'on parle ! » Les interrompît une voix familière.

Midorima fit de son mieux pour ne pas se décomposer sur place, mais une forme d'angoisse particulièrement tenace se mit à envahir son être, tandis que Kuroko ET Kagami approchaient de lui et de Takao.

 _Ca sent l'entourloupe…_

Que pouvaient-ils bien leur vouloir ?

Bien LUI vouloir ?

Après avoir passé quelques secondes à peser le pour et le contre, Midorima décréta qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de causer un scandale et il suivit docilement Kagami sur le balcon, que l'Américain lui indiquait. Le rouge referma la baie vitrée derrière eux pour plus… d'intimité ?

Faisant mine de ne pas être impressionné, ni même décontenancé par cette soudaine proximité avec le tigre, Midorima ouvrit les hostilités :

« Tu aurais pu m'appeler par mon nom. »

« Ah… désolé… c'est que… je dois garder ma façade de mec dur à cuire, tu vois… »

Midorima fronça des sourcils. De quoi parlait cet idiot encore ?

« Non, je ne vois pas, non. »

« Ecoute. » Commença Kagami d'un ton ferme, mais avenant malgré tout, comme s'il se retenait de sauter à la gorge du vert. « Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien remarqué. » Fit-il en désignant Kuroko et Takao, assis sur le sofa et accessoirement collé l'un à l'autre.

Il y avait quelque chose de définitivement pas catholique dans l'air !

Et ça, même une personne comme Midorima, qui ne se souciait d'habitude jamais des racontards ou des petites histoires de cœur d'autrui (sauf quand on venait expressément lui demander conseils à ce sujet, bien entendu… n'est-ce pas Aomine ?), pouvait le sentir à des kilomètres à la ronde.

« Ferais-tu allusion à la nature des sentiments que Takao nourrit pour Kuroko ? »

Il renifla hautainement.

« Crois-tu sincèrement qu'une telle ignominie ait pu m'échapper ? Takao est pour ainsi dire scotché à son téléphone portable en permanence dernièrement…et il n'est vraiment pas sorcier d'en deviner la cause : Kuroko et lui s'échangent une quantité indécente de textos depuis la fin de la Winter Cup. »

« Oh alors même toi tu l'as remarqué ! Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne leur laisses-tu pas l'opportunité de mener tranquillement leur petite affaire ? »

« Je te demande pardon ? » S'étonna Midorima en reculant contre la rambarde.

Qu'un gros bœuf tel que Kagami ait noté une fluctuation dans le comportement de Kuroko était surprenant, mais pas illogique étant donné que le duo de Seirin était souvent sur la même longueur d'onde. Leur victoire à la Winter Cup les avait également beaucoup rapprochés. Mais que le rouge ait le bon sens de dire à Midorima de se tenir à l'écart de Takao pour que ce dernier puisse conclure avec le fantôme, ça, c'était totalement déconcertant et inédit !

« Et c'est donc pour cette raison que tu m'as amené ici ? »

« Grosso modo, ouep. » Sourit fièrement Kagami.

Alors comme ça, Kagami était… assez sensible pour se soucier du bien-être amoureux de ses amis ? Hmm… oui, en fin de compte, Midorima avait encore sous-estimé le tigre sur ce coup-là. Bien-sûr que Kagami était quelqu'un de gentil et d'attentionné dans le fond, malgré ses airs un peu rustres.

Et ça ne l'en rendait que plus…

Attirant.

Pour Midorima, en tous cas.

Presque irrésistible, même.

Le joueur de Shutoku fixa son rival un moment, avant de déclarer.

« Je vois. Tu es vraiment l'ami idéal pour Kuroko. »

« Attention, je crois que tu viens de me faire un compliment. » Rougit un peu l'Américain, en se frottant la nuque.

Effet boule de neige, Midorima piqua un fard encore plus violent que celui de Kagami.

« Bien-sûr que non ! »

Cette fois, Kagami éclata de rire et il donna une vigoureuse tape dans le dos du _shooter._

« Ahahaha ! T'es vraiment une _Tsundere…_ »

Midorima vacilla légèrement sous la force de Kagami, mais ce dernier le rattrapa rapidement.

« _Come on_ … Ca t'embête vraiment à ce point que Kuroko et Takao puissent se mettre ensemble ? »

« Ce n'est pas que je m'oppose à leur couple, simplement, je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils peuvent se trouver. » Rectifia Midorima.

Après tout, il n'avait pas tort. Le faucon et le fantôme avaient à peu près autant en commun que… un tapis de douche et un couteau de cuisine, tiens. Ouais, voilà, exactement, c'était tout à fait cela. Et cette comparaison lui semblait parfaitement viable et pas du tout alambiquée ! C'était un argument recevable, alors pourquoi Kagami s'évertuait-il à vouloir caser ces deux-là ensemble, malgré tout ?

« Et bien… je suppose que le _Cœur a ses raisons que la Raison ne connaît point._ »

OULA.

QUOI ?

Kagami venait de… lui citer du _Blaise Pascal_ là ou Midorima avait rêvé ? La seconde supposition était la plus probable. Soufflé, Midorima manqua de vaciller à nouveau, par-dessus le balcon cette fois.

Se ressaisissant en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, Midorima adopta sa posture la plus sérieuse.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais, baka ? Tu as déjà eu une relation amoureuse, peut-être ? »

Hmm… Il espérait que son ton ne sonnait pas trop agressif. Parce que ce n'était pas le but. Du tout. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas croire que… Kagami soit… Non, il refusait purement et simplement cette éventualité. D'une part, parce que ce serait reconnaître que Kagami était _en avance_ sur lui dans un domaine, ce qui était tout de même humiliant, bien que le domaine concerné soit l'amour...

Et d'autre part, parce que cela voudrait dire que…

Assez.

Pas question de s'aventurer sur cette pente glissante.

Midorima s'en moquait. Il se moquait bien de savoir que Kagami avait déjà été amoureux. Qu'il avait déjà « appartenu » à quelqu'un auparavant. Qu'il…

Stop.

Son coeur se serra cependant, mais Midorima préféra ne pas trop s'épancher sur cette possibilité.

Et puis, c'était ridicule. Une telle nouvelle ne devrait logiquement pas l'affecter. Kagami était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait, avec qui il voulait, non ? Alors… pourquoi est-ce que cela le décevait ? Hmm… de toute façon, le tigre était bien trop naïf pour s'être fourvoyé avec quelqu'un, donc pas besoin de se rendre malade pour si peu !

« Eh ben… non… mais c'est ce qu'Alex m'a toujours dit. »

Ah, vous voyez ! Midorima avait raison : Kagami n'était encore qu'un doux et innocent enfant ! Il était bien trop _jeune_ pour aller conter fleurette à autrui, c'était évident ! Et étrangement, ce renseignement désuet réjouissait anormalement Midorima…

« Alex ? C'est ton mentor, n'est-ce pas ? » Essaya de se remémorer Midorima.

Alors qu'en fait, il connaissait la réponse.

Evidemment.

Aucune information de ce genre ne lui échappait.

Il ne faut rien laisser au hasard, chaque nouvelle connaissance est bonne à prendre et peut s'avérer décisive lorsque l'on souhaite gagner.

« Hmm… oui. » Confirma Kagami.

Midorima se sentait étrangement rassuré par la candeur de l'as de Seirin. Et ça lui tapait sur les nerfs de ne pas comprendre pourquoi ! Comment se faisait-il que l'hypothétique vie amoureuse de Kagami puisse avoir un tel impact sur son humeur ?

Heureusement pour lui, un bref coup d'œil à l'intérieur de l'appartement lui fit comprendre que Takao et Kuroko avaient terminé leur conversation, quelle qu'en soit la finalité. Exhalant un soupir, Midorima constata que Kagami ouvrait la porte vitrée pour leur permettre de regagner le salon. Mais bien qu'il fut rassuré de pouvoir se séparer du tigre, un fort sentiment d'inconfort le parasitait encore, suite à cette discussion…

Il se sentait légèrement... triste.

En revanche, le reste de la soirée se déroula sans fanfare, ni accrocs et finalement Midorima fut plus que ravi de se faire reconduire chez lui par son chauffeur attitré. Takao semblait d'ailleurs extrêmement joyeux. Un peu trop, à vrai dire. C'était suspect de sa part et Midorima avait une idée très précise de la cause du fredonnement intempestif de son équipier…

« Dois-je en conclure que toi et Kuroko avez… réussi à vous mettre d'accord sur vos intentions respectives ? »

Le faucon sifflotait à présent un air de J-pop entraînant.

« En un sens, oui. Il se peut que je l'invite très prochainement à un rendez-vous. »

« Tss… évidemment. C'est Kagami qui doit être horriblement fier de lui en ce moment… »

« Qu'est-ce que Kagami vient faire là-dedans ? » S'intéressa le brun.

Midorima grogna et réajusta ses lunettes.

« C'est lui qui a éloigné Kise de Kuroko et c'est encore lui qui m'a traîné jusqu'au balcon pour que tu puisses t'entretenir avec Kuroko, en toute tranquillité. En fait, je dois avouer que sa soudaine diligence est tout à fait remarquable. »

« Est-ce que tu viens de faire un compliment sur Kagami ? J'ai pas rêvé, hein ? » Questionna Takao, de la même manière que Kagami un peu plus tôt.

Et la réponse qu'il récolta fut également semblable.

« Bien-sûr que non ! » Se défendit Midorima en rougissant.

Et HEUREUSEMENT que Takao ne pouvait pas se retourner pour le voir en cet instant, parce que sinon… Midorima aurait eu bien du mal à justifier son rouge aux joues !

Le faucon ne fit cependant aucun effort pour retenir un ricanement. Midorima voûta les épaules et il s'enfonça dans la charrette, vexé.

« Laferme Takao ! » Asséna t-il sèchement.

« Tu sais… Kuroko et moi nous avons justement parlé de vous deux pendant la soirée et nous en sommes tombés d'accord que notre cher tigre irait très bien avec toi. Vous feriez un si joli couple ! » S'enthousiasma Takao, tel la dernière des _fujoshi._ « Et puis, ce serait carrément génial, si ça arrivait ! Ca voudrait dire qu'on pourrait se faire des sorties à quatre, entre amoureux ! »

Waouh. Si Takao avait lâché une BOMBE pareille à table, Midorima se serait étouffé pour de bon ! Déjà que là, sans rien avoir dans la bouche, c'était limite !

« Ne sois pas ridicule. Nous n'avons aucune compatibilité : il est prétentieux et tête-brûlée, même si occasionnellement, il lui arrive de faire preuve d'une certaine décence. De plus, en admettant que je sois éventuellement intéressé par lui, ce n'est pas comme si la réciproque était vraie. Je suis convaincu qu'il ne doit pas manquer de prétendants bien plus… « féminins » que moi et qui en plus, ne font pas partie du camp ennemi… »

« Camp ennemi ? » Répéta Takao sans pouvoir se retenir de glousser. « Non mais tu t'entends ? Ce que tu peux être mélodramatique Shin-chan ! A t'écouter, on dirait que tu parles d'une sorte de… guerre ! » Se lamenta t-il un peu.

« Tais-toi, imbécile. Tu ne peux pas comprendre… » Répondit Midorima, fatigué.

« Bien entendu. J'oublie parfois mon rang d'être inférieur, inapte à comprendre les raisonnements cérébraux du grand Shintaro Midorima… » Répliqua le faucon, non sans une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

Peu importe. Midorima le laissa avoir le dernier mot. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de se battre, de toute façon. Il regretta cependant d'avoir blessé l'une des rares personnes qu'il comptait parmi ses amis.

Evidemment, loin de lui l'idée d'insulter l'intelligence de Takao, mais il devait dire que lui-même n'était pas certain de comprendre ce qu'il éprouvait pour Kagami… La frontière entre attraction et répulsion était pour le moins… floue et mal délimitée... alors comment Takao le pourrait-il, lui ?

Le reste du chemin se termina donc dans le silence le plus complet et …

* * *

Maudit soit Takao pour avoir implanté une telle idée dans son cerveau.

Pas que Midorima nourrisse le moindre doute quant à sa sexualité (ou plutôt… l'inexistence de celle-ci, comme d'autres aimaient parfois à le lui rappeler de manière peu subtile), en fait, il était prêt à accepter son âme soeur – quel que soit le sexe de celle-ci – sans jamais remettre en question ce choix du Destin. C'était une vision assez pragmatique de l'amour, finalement et Midorima ne pouvait que se féliciter de faire preuve d'une telle maturité.

Pourtant, le Destin était injuste envers lui.

Pourquoi, parmi les six milliards d'êtres humains sur Terre, avait-il décidé de lui imposer cette indésirable attirance pour Kagami ?

Au départ, les événements avaient commencé doucement et Midorima avait failli ne se rendre compte de rien.

Il avait tout d'abord repensé occasionnellement, sans raison particulière, à la soirée d'anniversaire de Kuroko et il avait été aisé de chasser ces souvenirs. Mais… un mois plus tard environ, peu avant le début de leur seconde année scolaire au lycée, son état avait empiré. Plus la reprise de la saison de basket approchait et plus il se surprenait à penser à Kagami.

Kagami, sa ténacité, sa dévotion et sa totale abnégation dans le sport. Sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'en rendre vraiment compte, son besoin viscéral d'entrer en compétition avec le rouge s'était mué en une forme inavouable d'admiration…

Et cela constituait un colossal problème en soi...

« Shin-chaaaaaaaaaan ! » Tintinnabula Takao, le sortant de sa torpeur. « Regarde le texto que Tet-chan m'a envoyé ! »

Ce n'était que le premier jour d'entraînement de l'année et… déjà Takao en était à l'étape « chan » avec Kuroko ? Depuis l'anniversaire du fantôme ? Et bien ! Il ne perdait pas de temps, le bougre ! Ca avait l'air de marcher du tonnerre entre les deux passeurs.

Midorima en serait presque… envieux, tiens. En tous cas, il n'en laissa rien paraître et il referma stoïquement son casier, avant de se pencher vers Takao. Ce dernier avait affiché à l'écran le fichier attaché au message envoyé par Kuroko.

On pouvait voir sur l'image un Kagami en position de faiblesse. Accroupi, l'air peu rassuré, il tendait la main pour tenter de caresser la mascotte de l'équipe de Seirin (« Nigou », si la mémoire de Midorima était exacte) et sous la photo était écrit en légende _« Il essaye de surmonter sa phobie des chiens, mais ça ne se passe pas très bien »._

Hélas pour lui, le premier réflexe de Midorima fut de trouver cette vision extrêmement… touchante. Adorable, même. Il esquissa carrément un discret sourire qu'il s'empressa de réprimer…

Son second réflexe, cependant, fut nettement moins indulgent, puisqu'il fut de se demander comment un grand gaillard bien costaud d'un mètre quatre-vingt dix pouvait avoir à ce point peur d'une si petite bestiole… Bien-sûr, ce fut avant qu'il ne se remémore sa propre phobie des félidés, semblable à celle que Kagami pouvait éprouver pour les canidés.

« Shin-chan, tu rêvasses. » Sourit victorieusement Takao en agitant une main devant le visage de son ami.

Le sourire satisfait du faucon s'intensifia et il commença à sautiller d'excitation sur le sol du vestiaire.

« Tu sais… je pourrai demander à Kuroko qu'il me communique les coordonnées téléphoniques de Kagami, si tu as trop peur d'aller les lui demander toi-même. »

« Et pourquoi voudrai-je le numéro de téléphone de Kagami ? » Questionna rhétoriquement l'as à lunettes.

« Parce que tu es une _tsundere_ et que jamais tu ne voudras admettre à quel point il te plaît. »

Son sourire s'adoucit, comme pour réconforter Midorima et lui dire _« Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te juge pas ! »_

« Shin-chan, nous sommes amis. Laisse-moi au moins faire cela pour toi. »

« Ne t'occupe pas de moi et concentre-toi sur Kuroko, si tu ne veux pas qu'il te file entre les doigts. A ta place, je le surveillerai. » Répondit fermement Midorima, comme pour détourner l'attention du faucon un peu trop fouineur.

Et cela ne rata pas.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

Erf… c'était malin, n'empêche. Maintenant il allait devoir lui expliquer que Kuroko était loin d'être un ange… et honnêtement, Midorima ne s'en sentait pas le courage. Il ne voulait pas écraser les espoirs de son ami. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il ne s'était absolument pas mêlé des histoires de Takao et de Kuroko, dès qu'il avait senti que le brun commençait à craquer pour le fantôme.

« Oublie cela… Je cherchais juste à changer de sujet. »

« Hmm… » Souffla Takao, peu convaincu.

Ok, apparemment, cela avait suffi à semer la graine du doute dans l'esprit de Takao. Mais il ne tenait qu'au petit couple que cette graine de germe pas. A Kuroko ne pas lui donner de quoi s'alimenter davantage…

* * *

... Ce qui risquait d'être très, très compliqué maintenant.

« … Et après ça, il a fini par céder. Il m'a filé son téléphone sans broncher et j'ai pu entrer tes coordonnées dedans. » Se vanta Takao en se dandinant sur son fauteuil.

Takao semblait certain des sentiments de son ami pour Kagami. Pourtant, le vert ne les avait jamais avoués à voix haute, pas plus qu'il n'avait cherché à joindre Kagami, dont il avait pourtant le numéro... Alors… quelles étaient les probabilités que Takao puisse s'être trompé ?

Kagami se sentait perdu.

Ce matin, il s'était réveillé seul, abandonné dans les vestiaires de Shutoku. Midorima avait fui dès que l'homme de ménage les avaient délivrés. Ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps de s'expliquer sur les événements de la nuit dernière. Cependant, le rouge était quasiment certain d'avoir senti Midorima participer à leurs baisers. Parce que oui, il y en avait eu plusieurs.

Le vert s'était montré actif et réceptif, de la même manière qu'Aomine lorsqu'il embrassait Kagami. Du moins, c'était l'impression qu'en avait eu Kagami. Mais il avait dû se tromper lourdement puisqu'apparemment, Midorima ne partageait pas son point de vue et s'était éclipsé comme un voleur.

Suite à cette déconvenue, Kagami n'avait pas tenté de contacter le shooter. A vrai dire, il se sentait blessé dans sa fierté. Si Midorima n'avait pas envie de lui, Kagami aurait préféré qu'il ait la décence de lui dire sans détour plutôt que de se sauver comme ça !

Erf… c'était confus dans sa tête…

Au moins, même si Aomine était un peu chiant parfois, il n'était pas vraiment compliqué à comprendre à ce niveau-là. Il faisait toujours en sorte d'afficher clairement et sans équivoque ses émotions, mettant un point d'honneur à suivre et exprimer ses désirs. Et quelque part, Kagami admirait et enviait cette liberté d'esprit.

Avec Midorima, c'était différent.

Il avait l'impression de marcher constamment sur des œufs, sans savoir où aller...

Et c'était encore pire à présent.

Parce qu'avant, il s'en moquait. Il ne prenait pas de gants avec le _shooter_ , se fichant pas mal de le contrarier. Sauf que maintenant, il comprenait ce qu'Aomine avait enduré avec lui, lorsqu'il avait réalisé son amour pour le tigre. Et ce n'était pas du tout une position confortable ou enviable, de ne pas savoir ce que la personne en face de vous veut vraiment.

Kagami se promit d'ailleurs mentalement qu'il ferait un effort envers Aomine, en se montrant moins soupe au lait dorénavant. La panthère se donnait du mal pour lui et sa patience méritait d'être récompensée…

Honnêtement… Kagami se sentait mal. Il s'attendait au moins à être repoussé en face-à-face, mais non… Midorima était un lâche !

Ce serait mentir que de dire qu'il n'était pas déçu par l'attitude de la carotte géante…

Kuroko avait appelé le rouge en fin de matinée pour obtenir un compte rendu précis de leur nuit d'amour, mais il avait rapidement déchanté. Pour autant, Kagami avait eu le bon sens de ne pas blâmer, ni même de tenir le fantôme pour responsable de son fiasco avec Midorima.

Sans attendre, son ombre l'avait convié au Maji Burger pour quelques explications (#réconfort) bienvenues.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés ici, ensemble.

Avec Takao.

Kagami aurait dû s'en douter.

Les deux amoureux étaient inséparables dernièrement et cela n'avait échappé à personne.

Toujours greffés l'un à l'autre et il était donc naturel que le faucon se tape l'incruste. Encore plus lorsque Midorima était concerné ! Et voici qu'à présent, il lui déballait les sentiments supposés de Midorima, suite à des brides de discussions et de souvenirs qui dataient d'il y a plusieurs mois...

Rien de fiable, d'après le rouge. Parce que oui, le faucon connaissait bien Midorima et c'était même la personne la plus proche du vert mais...

... il avait du sur-interpréter certains détails.

« Alors, que vas-tu faire Kagami-kun ? »

« Hein ? » Fit mollement le tigre, mains sur la tête, à moitié affalé sur la table.

Une pile de burgers INTACTE trônant toujours sur son plateau.

Et quiconque connaissait bien Kagami savait que c'était extrêmement alarmant !

« Pour Midorima-kun, que comptes-tu faire ? » Répéta Kuroko.

« J'en sais rien... C'est pour ça que je voulais en parler avec toi… A ton avis, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Tu penses que j'ai forcé la main de Midorima ? »

Tout se mélangeait et il avait la tête qui tournait. L'impression d'avoir pris dix ans d'un seul coup. Voilà pourquoi il ne s'était jamais intéressé à l'amour avant. C'était beaucoup trop complexe à suivre pour son petit cerveau. Lui, il n'était pas du genre à se prendre la tête ni à tortiller du cul pour chier droit !

Pour ça, il ressemblait à Aomine : quand il avait un truc à dire, il le disait, que ça plaise ou non et _basta_ ! Mais à cause de la réaction de Midorima, il ne savait plus à quel saint se vouer, ni par quel bout prendre le « problème » et ça lui vrillait dangereusement les neurones…

Il ne voulait faire de mal à personne et… Midorima avait été clair, non ? Lâche, mais clair ! (même si son attitude laissait un petit goût d'inachevé à Kagami, qui aurait aimé obtenir des explications.)

Le shooter ne voulait pas lui.

Point.

Malgré ce que se tuait à affirmer Takao…

Pourtant, si Kagami avait été mis au courant plus tôt, il aurait sans doute été disposé à croire le faucon. Après tout, il y a encore deux semaines de cela, il ne soupçonnait pas du tout les sentiments d'Aomine à son égard. Il avait été surpris, mais l'amour que lui portait Aomine était la preuve irréfutable que de tels sentiments étaient possibles.

Mais Midorima… c'était une autre paire de manches…

« Laisse du temps à Shin-chan ! Tu sais à quel point c'est une tsundere ! Il est né comme ça, c'est pas de sa faute ! Quand il aura compris son erreur, il reviendra, tu verras ! »

« Et s'il ne revenait pas ? Et si j'étais allé trop loin ? Et si… je ne voulais pas vraiment de lui ? J'sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai embrassé hier… il avait l'air si vulnérable et triste que ça m'a donné envie de le protéger. J'ai pas pu résister, mais c'était stupide et aujourd'hui, je m'en mords les doigts. Ca ne voulait rien dire… » S'embourba le tigre.

« Les sentiments de Shin-chan pour toi sont bien réels ! Tu penses sincèrement qu'il t'aurait laissé l'embrasser s'il n'en avait pas eu envie ? Il t'aurait collé un pain ou hurlé dessus, oui ! »

C'est vrai qu'au vu de son caractère de cochon, il semblait difficile d'imaginer imposer quoi que ce soit à Midorima…

« Mais alors… pourquoi il regrette maintenant ? Pourquoi il n'assume pas ? »

Kagami se sentait de plus en plus paumé…

Il avait espéré que Takao pourrait répondre à ses interrogations, mais là… même le serviable faucon semblait largué.

« Et bien, c'est de ta faute s'il a réagi ainsi ! » Asséna brusquement Takao.

« Quoi ? »

C'était la meilleure de l'année celle-là !

« Il sait que toi et Aomine vous êtes ensemble ! Alors, il a préféré s'effacer ! Soit pour éviter de souffrir quand tu le repousserais, soit pour ne pas faire de l'ombre à Aomine ! Je le connais, il est sensible, tu sais ! »

« Mais c'est débile ! Moi et Aomine on n'est même pas ensemble, d'abord ! Où est-ce qu'il est allé pêcher une idée pareille ? »

« On se le demande ! » Attaqua Takao, bras croisés sur son torse.

« Peut-être qu'il vous a vus vous embrasser toi et Aomine-kun. » Supposa Kuroko.

Attends une minute ! Comment Kuroko était-il au courant ?

Raaaah mouais… pas la peine de se poser la question en fait : le fantôme semblait OMNISCIENT dès qu'il s'agissait des histoires de fesses de sa Lumière ! En plus, connaissant Aomine, Kagami ne serait pas étonné que la panthère s'en soit vanté auprès de Kuroko. A moins que Midorima ne se soit confié à Takao et que ce dernier soit allé colporter l'info à son chéri…

« Mais c'est lui qui m'a sauté dessus ! Moi je ne voulais pas l'embrasser devant Mido ! » Protesta vivement Kagami.

« Tu l'as dit à Midorima-kun ? »

« Ben… non… »

« Tu aurais dû. »

« T'es marrant, toi ! Ce ne concernait pas Midorima à ce moment-là ! Enfin… je veux dire… je pensais pas que ça le concernait ! J'pouvais vraiment pas deviner ! »

« Donc, tu n'aimes pas Aomine-kun. »

« Bien-sûr que n… erf… c'est compliqué… »

Kagami se passa une main dans les cheveux et il détourna le regard.

« J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour lui… mais pour Midorima aussi… alors, c'est difficile de choisir. » Avoua le tigre, pas très fier de lui sur ce coup.

Il se sentait faible et impuissant... tel un gosse de cinq ans qui n'arrive pas à choisir entre une sucette et un carré de chocolat...

« Qui te parle de choisir ? »

La réplique de Kuroko fut aussi cinglante qu'inattendue. Même Takao cligna des yeux, signe qu'il était embarrassé également !

« Tu n'es pas obligé. Pas tout de suite. Tu pourrais sortir avec les deux et faire ton choix plus tard, quand tu seras sûr de tes sentiments. »

« What. The. Fuckity. Fuck ? »

« C'est vrai, je ne mens pas. Je sais qu'Aomine-kun et que Midorima-kun comprendront et respecteront cela. »

« T'as l'air bien sûr de toi, Tet-chan ! »

« Aucun des deux ne veut céder et c'est normal, puisqu'aucun des deux n'a à le faire. Alors pour les départager, Kagami-kun devrait sortir avec les deux. Pour voir. Pour tester. Personne n'achète une voiture sans l'avoir essayée avant. »

« Mais Tet-chan ! » S'indigna le faucon. « Tu as conscience que tu parles d'êtres **HUMAINS** là ? »

« Kiyoshi-senpai et le capitaine sortent avec Riko-san. Et Aomine sortait avec moi et Kise-kun en même temps au collège. »

QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ? Plaît-iiiiil ?

OH PUREE !

Ca, c'était du SCOOP de ouf guedin !

A tel point qu'un silence de mort s'installa dans le restaurant. Kagami resta bouche bée, tandis que la mâchoire de Takao manqua de se décrocher.

Le principal intéressé, cependant, n'en fit pas une affaire d'Etat. Ne se targuant d'aucun commentaire, Kuroko se contenta de siroter son huitième milkshake en silence, comme si les réactions choquées de ses compagnons lui passaient complètement au-dessus de la tête.

Mais pas question de le laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement et bien que Kagami était encore en train de débattre mentalement de laquelle de ces informations était la plus choquante, il reprit la parole, bien décidé à ne pas laisser Kuroko s'en tirer aussi facilement…

« Attends, tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire là ? »

Ouais bon, ok, tout compte fait, c'était de savoir que les trois _senpais_ sortaient ensemble qui était le plus dérangeant. Parce que bon… venant d'Aomine, c'était limite logique. Il était tellement capricieux qu'il n'avait pas du vouloir choisir !

« Hmm ? »

« Je savais qu'Aomine était sorti avec toi et Kise mais… j'pensais pas que c'était en même temps ! Enfin… peut-être que Midorima me l'avait dit, mais en tous cas, j'avais pas tilté jusqu'à maintenant… »

Mouais... en fait, c'était typiquement Aominesque comme manière de résoudre le problème...

« Mais Tet-chaaaan comment as-tu pu accepter cela ? » S'indigna Takao, ressentant tout à coup le besoin insurmontable de lui faire un câlin pour le consoler.

Comme si le fantôme en avait besoin.

Pfff... amateur !

« J'étais amoureux d'Aomine-kun et il avait besoin de temps pour arriver à choisir, alors j'ai accepté sa proposition. »

« Tché… il manque pas de culot celui-là ! » S'indigna à son tour Kagami.

« Et il a fini par choisir lequel ? »

« Aucun. »

« Comment ça « aucun » ? S'étonna Takao, haussement de sourcil à l'appui.

« Il a dit qu'il nous désirait tous les deux autant l'un que l'autre et donc, il ne voulait pas choisir. »

« Et vous l'avez laissé s'en tirer comme ça ? » S'étonna le tigre.

Lui, à la place de Kuroko, il l'aurait émasculé. Par précautions !

« Hai. »

« Heu ok… donc, vous avez continué à sortir tous les deux avec lui, si je comprends rien. Comme si de rien n'était. »

« Hai. »

« Eh bah mon cochon… il est vraiment malin cet Aho, en fin de compte ! »

« Hai. Mais ça ne nous dérangeait pas. Et puis, c'était pas si mal de sortir avec Kise-kun, en prime. »

Alors là.

Làààààààà…

Ce fut Takao qui manqua de s'évanouir ! Il passa par toutes les teintes et déclinaisons de blanc, prêt à tourner de l'œil à tout instant !

Quant à Kagami, il se cogna le front contre la table.

Putain… c'était pas possible !

Kuroko en avait encore beaucoup des missiles comme ça à larguer ?

Bordel, il parlait peu, mais il parlait bien ! Jamais pour ne rien dire !

« ….Tu… tu… veux dire… toi, Kise et Aomine vous… »

« Hai, on couchait tous ensemble. »

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

« MAIS PUTAIN J'AVAIS PAS BESOIN DE SAVOIR CA, MERDE ! Je te demandais juste si vous étiez en couple à trois, quoi ! » Bondit Kagami en attrapant le fantôme par le col de son T-shirt avant de le secouer comme une cloche.

« Oyo ? » Lâcha Kuroko, interloqué.

Visiblement, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait dit de mal…

… Quant à Takao, il était BLÊME.

Et il comprenait enfin contre quoi Shin-chan l'avait mis en garde, à propos du fantôme !

… et surtout pourquoi Kise lui rôdait autour, comme un chacal ne voulant pas lâcher sa proie…Sans doute le blond souhaitait-il reprendre leur ancienne relation...

Le rouge finit par lâcher son ami et il croisa les bras sur son torse, en signe de défense.

« Mais heu… ça a duré combien de temps tout ce bordel ? » Interrogea Kagami, sans se rendre compte qu'il enfonçait le clou.

Pauvre Takao. Kuroko n'avait donc aucune pitié pour lui ! Pas même Kagami... Et son calvaire était loin d'être fini…

« Un an, au collège. » Avoua t-il le plus simplement du monde.

Ah ouais. Quand même. Ca faisait un sacré paquet de temps.

« Mais c'était avant qu'Aomine-kun ne devienne un *BIP* [CENSURE] »

« Au collège ? Mais WHAAAT, moi j'avais encore jamais ne serait-ce tenu la main à une personne à cet âge-là ! » S'époumona Kagami, estomaqué par ces révélations.

« Et vous… vous… vous jouiez au p'tit train… » Murmura machinalement Takao, toujours aussi livide.

« Hai. Et c'était souvent moi la locomotive. » Se vanta presque Kuroko.

AAAAARRRGHHHH !

Kagami en tomba à la renverse dans son fauteuil et Takao décéda pour la troisième fois de suite.

Alalala… Kuroko et son franc parlé impayable…

Il serait peut-être temps que son (futur ex…) petit-ami se penche sur son cas pour lui inculquer la pudeur et la diplomatie… parce qu'apparemment, le fantôme ne voyait pas où était le mal.

« Tu pourrais faire pareil, Kagami-kun. » L'encouragea t-il d'ailleurs, en remettant une couche.

« Honnêtement, je vois assez mal Mido et Ao en train de se faire des papouilles... ce serait même un coup à voir débarquer les 4 Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse, un truc pareil ! » Plaisanta le rouge, pourtant mal à l'aise, tout en cherchant à chasser de son esprit certaines images…déplacées mettant en scène ses deux prétendants !

Ouais non, ce n'était vraiment pas leur genre de le partager ainsi. Midorima et Aomine avaient des caractères bien trop forts et exclusifs. Cela pourrait mal tourner et en plus, Kagami n'était pas certain d'approuver une telle idée. Il risquait de ne pas supporter de voir les deux Miracles se faire des câlins tous nus.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir tant que tu n'as pas demandé. De toute façon, vu son passif, Aomine-kun n'est pas en position de refuser cette proposition. »

« Encore faut-il que ce soit ce dont j'ai envie. Et... que Mido accepte, aussi. Déjà qu'il semble avoir perdu tout intérêt pour moi... » Soupira le tigre, dépité.

Etrangement, on n'entendait plus Takao piper mot...

« Kagami-kun. Tu dois parler avec Aomine-kun. Au moins, lui dire ce qui s'est passé dans les vestiaires. Même si Midorima-kun ne désire pas poursuivre ce type de relation avec toi, Aomine-kun a le droit de savoir. » Continua le bleu en posant une main sur celle de sa Lumière.

« Ouais, je crois que t'as raison... Je vais lui dire de passer ce soir chez moi pour qu'on discute tranquillement. »

C'était la moindre des choses. Parce qu'au final, et Kuroko le savait, l'événement de la veille comptait pour Kagami. On ne pouvait peut-être pas en dire autant de Midorima, mais pour le tigre, ce n'était pas rien. Cela le hantait et le perturbait, alors il devait la vérité à Aomine. Même s'ils ne sortaient pas officiellement ensemble... la panthère avait besoin de connaître le contexte amoureux dans lequel ils allaient évoluer.

Parce que Kagami hésitait clairement entre les deux à présent. Que Midorima se soit (ou non) retiré de la course, n'y changeait rien. Et se retrouver en tête-à-tête avec Aomine pourrait l'aider à se décider.

Kagami se leva donc, lançant ses burgers encore intacts sur le plateau commun de Kuroko et Takao, puis il sortit du restaurant à la hâte. Les deux amoureux restèrent ensemble et un silence pesant régnait entre eux... avant que Kuroko n'intervienne.

« Takao-kun, c'est du passé. Tu n'as pas à te sentir menacé. » Tenta de le rassurer son fiancé.

« Je ne connaissais pas cette facette de ta personnalité, Kuroko. » Déplora t-il néanmoins.

Oi. Ce n'était plus _« Tet-chan »_ alors ? Autant dire que les doutes de Takao étaient sérieux... Il allait être difficile de les dissiper... Mais Kuroko s'y efforça néanmoins.

« Takao-kun. Je ne compte pas reprendre mon ancienne relation avec Kise-kun. Ni avec Aomine-kun. Tu es le seul avec qui je veux être maintenant. »

Et comme pour donner plus de poids à ses mots, Kuroko attrapa la main de son homme et il la serra fort. Takao tourna la tête vers lui, esquissant un léger et timide sourire.

Il voulait bien croire Kuroko. Mais pas le pardonner, parce qu'il n'y avait tout simplement rien à lui pardonner. Le fantôme n'avait rien fait de mal, c'était une victime quelque part et en tous cas, c'était ce que Takao préférait croire.

Même si... le faucon avait bien du mal à réprimer certaines pensées cochonnes concernant son adorable petit-copain...

Et cela pourrait devenir un problème insurmontable dans peu de temps...

* * *

Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

A dire vrai, lui-même n'en savait rien.

Tout était arrivé si vite !

Il lui semblait avoir simplement ouvert la porte de son appartement et un véritable FAUVE déchaîné s'était jeté sur lui avec la ferme intention de la dévorer !

Et voici qu'à présent, ils étaient tous les deux allongés dans son minuscule sofa dont leurs jambes immenses dépassaient. Aomine le bloquait sous son poids et le tigre ne se débattait pas vraiment, de toute façon. Cela faisait vingt bonnes minutes qu'ils se bécotaient, semblant sur le point de battre un record d'apnée, tant leurs lèvres ne se lâchaient pas. Et pour cause, ils étaient plongés dans un de ces baisers passionnés que l'on ne voit qu'au cinéma et comme toujours dans ces cas-là, Kagami avait bien du mal à faire fonctionner son cerveau, noyé dans un torrent de luxure.

Aomine avait cet effet sur lui.

Et c'était rageant.

Il suffisait que sa panthère pose ses lèvres sur lui pour que le tigre tombe dans une sorte de transe léthargique. Bien-sûr, il avait toujours un voyant rouge allumé au coin de son cerveau qui lui hurlait qu'il était en danger, mais plus le temps passait et plus il se sentait à l'aise avec le brun démonstratif...

… Enfin, tant que celui-ci se limitait aux baisers enfiévrés.

Parce que dès qu'il passa une main sous le maillot de Kagami, le voyait rouge dans son cerveau se mit à pulser si fort qu'il alluma tous les autres. Tant et si bien que le tigre commença à repousser l'empressé Aomine.

Lèvres gonflées et humides à cause du désir et de leur précédente joute buccale, Aomine se redressa, interloqué, se demandant ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Mais notez qu'à aucun moment il ne retira sa main.

« On devrait.. ralentir. »

Wow.

Putain, déjà ?

Il savait que Kagami était du genre nonne à peine sortie de son couvent, mais là quand même, c'était un peu tôt pour arrêter non ? Il ne lui avait même pas encore touché les tétons ! L'as de Seirin exagérait !

Mais il était si chaud ce soir... Sa peau était brûlante, irradiant à travers ses vêtements telle une invitation à la luxure. Sans parler de ses yeux jaunis et vitreux comme ceux d'une bête en chaleur. Aomine ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi et il était incapable de résister au magnétisme inédit de son tigre...

« Jt'ai pas fait venir pour ça... »

Même si c'était un agréable bonus, Kagami voulait bien l'admettre.

« Ah... non ? » Fit Aomine, paumé.

« Eromine ! Tu ne penses donc qu'à ça ?! » Cria Kagami, bien « réveillé » cette fois.

Il appuya fermement ses deux mains bien à plat sur le torse de son homme pour le tenir à distance. Oh non, il ne se laisserait pas amadouer cette fois ! Il avait des choses à lui dire ! Et je dirai même plus : il avait son mot à dire ! La panthère ne pouvait pas simplement débarquer et l'attraper comme ça, sur son divan, sans la moindre politesse.

« J'y peux rien, c'est de ta faute ! T'es trop sexy et j'ai du mal à résister ! » Pesta le brun, pas trop ravi d'avoir été interrompu.

Kagami piqua un fard, mais pas question de se laisser ou attendrir, ni même détourner de son objectif. Il se redressa et parvint à s'asseoir, faisant signe à Aomine de faire de même. Ce dernier maugréa et roula des yeux, avant d'obéir.

« Putain, si tu voulais parler, tu n'avais qu'à le faire par téléphone ! » Soupira t-il, vexé de s'être déplacé pour si peu.

« Crétin ! J'ai un truc important à te dire et je ne pouvais vraiment pas le faire par téléphone ! » Le réprimanda le tigre en lui administrant une tape sèche sur le bras.

« Ow ! Ok ! J'ai compris, pas besoin de devenir violent ! Je t'écoute ! »

… _Mais fais vite pour que je puisse te re-sauter dessus ensuite..._

Kagami fixa le sol, honteux et il se tripota les mains, signe d'anxiété chez lui. Son regard était fuyant et les délicieuses rougeurs de ses joues s'évanouirent immédiatement. Aomine comprit que quelque chose de sérieux se tramait, alors par réflexe, il attrapa l'accoudoir et il s'y cramponna bien, en prévision du choc qui allait lui éclater à la tronche.

… Enfin, ça, c'était si Kagami parvenait à dire quelque chose.

Et ça semblait mal barré, vu le mutisme inquiétant dans lequel s'était plongé Tigrou !

« Heu Kagami ? T'es sensé raconter un truc là... » Lui rappela la panthère, pas très patiente.

« Je sais, mais c'est pas facile alors ne me déconcentre pas ! »

« Ok... » Fit le brun en se grattant l'arcade sourcilière.

Kagami prit donc une grande inspiration et il tourna la tête pour le regarder cette fois.

Impact dans...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

0...

« J'ai passé la nuit seul avec Midorima dans les vestiaires de Shutoku et nous nous sommes embrassés. »

…

…

…

QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?!

Aomine bondit comme si on venait de lui verser du tabasco dans l'anus et il fronça des sourcils en retroussant les babines. Un peu plus et il se mettait à grogner comme un animal.

« PARDON ?! Vous avez quoi ?! »

« Embrassés. Mais on n'est pas allés plus loin. » Tenta vainement de le rassurer le rouge.

« Mais... mais pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?! »

« Parce qu'on en avait envie, banane ! »

« Nan mais ça j'avais compris, mais pourquoi ? Putain de Tsunderima ! J'avais pourtant été clair ! Il n'a pas respecté les termes de notre match ! Je vais aller le défoncer ! » Vociféra la panthère enragée, en se levant pour sortir de l'appartement.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Kagami qui posa une main sur son épaule.

« J'crois pas non. Tu vas plutôt rester ici et m'expliquer cette histoire de « match ». Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Aho !? »

Le brun se tendit instantanément et un frisson d'effroi remonta désagréablement le long de son échine. Il n'en menait pas large. Le ton de Kagami était autoritaire et menaçant, si bien qu'Aomine n'osa pas se retourner pour le voir.

Il en avait déjà trop dit, merde ! Quel con ! Il s'était trahi lui-même ! Ce que Kagami allait apprendre risquait de ne pas lui plaire du tout...

Prenant son courage à deux mains, d'une petite voix presque fluette, il répondit cependant :

« Midorima et moi on avait décrété que le gagnant de notre match pourrait sortir avec toi et que le perdant devrait s'effacer. »

Oh.

Putain.

Kagami vit rouge et enfonça ses doigts dans l'épaule d'Aomine qui couina de douleur et commença à se débattre pour filer. Mais le tigre tenait bien sa proie.

« Vous... AVEZ JOUE MON CUL COMME SI C'ETAIT LE GRAND PRIX D'UNE TOMBOLA ?! »

Il n'en revenait pas !

Ca, c'était très fort de café ! Les deux Miracles étaient vraiment culottés !

« A aucun moment vous ne vous êtes demandés ce que moi je pourrai en penser ? Ce que moi je désirai ? Mais vous êtes aussi horribles l'un que l'autre, ma parole ! J'suis pas un trophée, j'ai aussi mon mot à dire dans cette histoire ! »

Sa prise s'affaiblit cependant et le brun pouvait sentir clairement à quel point Kagami transpirait, même à travers son T-shirt. Il se retourna pour voir ce qui se passait.

« … Ca me concerne... j'ai le droit... de donner mon avis... je... je... c'est ma vie, c'est moi qui décide... et... vous pouvez pas... décider à ma place... »

Oi, Kagami avait les joues en feu. Et ce n'était pas par gêne ou timidité ! Il suait à grosses gouttes à présent et ce qu'Aomine avait pris pour de l'excitation un peu plus tôt était en réalité tout autre chose ! Le tigre était anormalement CHAUD ! Aomine le comprit bien cette fois en posant la main sur le front de Kagami pour contrôler sa température corporelle... et il regretta de ne pas avoir détecté plus tôt que Kagami n'était pas en forme. Comme d'habitude, il s'était laissé guider par sa libido galopante, négligeant l'état de son partenaire.

« Hey Kagami, t'es sûr que ça va ? Bordel, t'es brûlant ! Tu dois avoir de la fièvre ! Et ton visage est tout gonflé ! »

Non, mais c'était à ce demander comment Aomine ne l'avait pas remarqué en arrivant ! A bout de forces, Kagami s'écroula sur l'as de la Génération des miracles et Aomine le rattrape in extremis. Surpris, il aida cependant son chéri à s'allonger le plus confortablement possible dans le sofa, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Il devrait certainement lui enlever son maillot, qui devait de plus en plus moulant et transparent au fur et à mesure que le rouge transpirait à cause de la fièvre qui montait. Bordel ! Aomine n'avait pas besoin de ça ! Il devait avoir un sacré problème de trouver le tigre encore plus DESIRABLE dans cet état !

Kagami avait fermé les yeux à présent et il respirait difficilement, haletant et tremblant parfois.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau ainsi... semblant si vulnérable et sensuel avec ses lèvres et ses joues rosies. C'était un véritable appel au viol et Aomine avait du mal à contenir son émoi. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure nerveusement et il écarta quelques mèches de cheveux mouillées du front de Kagami, le contemplant quelques instants.

La tentation était forte...

Trop forte ?

Argh non ! Ce ne serait pas bien de profiter de Kagami dans de telle conditions...

… mais voici qu'à présent Kagami se mettait à gémir.

Et cela lui vrillait le cerveau.

Nan mais il fallait le comprendre aussi, que diantre ! Ca faisait DES MOIS qu'il fantasmait sur le tigre ! Des mois qu'il se retenait de le plaquer contre le grillage du terrain de basket extérieur ! Des mois qu'il faisait tout pour ne pas le rejoindre sous les douches des vestiaires pour abuser de lui ! Aomine sentait pleinement les effets de toute cette frustration accumulée et c'était dangereux de les laisser s'installer ! Il avait besoin d'un garde fou !

Secouant la tête, il aida Kagami à se redresser pour lui enlever son T-shirt trempé. Le tout sans regarder en direction de son aimé et en sentant une jolie bosse suspecte se former dans son pantalon... Il se releva d'un bond en la sentant et il fila dans la salle de bain, passer un peu d'eau froide sur une serviette qui se trouvait là.

Tant qu'à faire, il aurait peut-être du en passer également sur le contenu de son boxer, qui semblait rétrécir de seconde en seconde ! Mais Kagami restait sa priorité ! Alors il regagna gentiment le chevet du tigre et il épongea doucement le visage du tigre avec la serviette, avant de la poser sur son front toujours aussi chaud. C'était tout juste si on ne pourrait pas faire cuire une omelette dessus !

 _Bon, bon... du calme, Daiki ! Et si tu appelais Tetsu ? Il saura forcément quoi faire lui !_ Pensa la panthère, au comble de la panique. Il avait même commencé à se ronger les griffes !

Purée... il avait vraiment un sacré problème pour trouver Kagami aussi EXCITANT en cet instant. Quel pervers ! Et il réussissait même l'exploit de se décevoir lui-même, c'était dire...

Sans attendre, il s'éloigna donc le plus possible du tigre torse nu... aux muscles finement ciselés, taillés dans le marbre et... il dégaina son téléphone. En urgence, Aomine composa le numéro de son ancienne ombre... et...

Evidemment... comme d'habitude... Kuroko mettait trois plombes à décrocher. Il n'était que 20h30 pourtant ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien foutre ? Déjà en train de dormir ?

 _Décroche, décroche, bon sang !_ S'impatientait le brun, en tapant du pied au sol comme _Sonic_...

« …. Mine-kun ? » Demanda la voix haletante à l'autre bout du téléphone.

Bingo ! C'était pas trop tôt !

« Tetsu ! On a un gros problème ! C'est Kagami, il est malade ! J'sais pas quoi faire ! »

« Comment... cela... ? »

Wow. Il était encore endormi ou quoi ? Il parlait de manière saccadée ! Mais Aomine ne s'en formalisa pas... Il devait se concentrer sur Kagami, peu importe s'il venait de réveiller Kuroko !

« Il a de la fièvre et... il... il est tout gonflé ! C'est hyper chelou ! Tu crois qu'il a mangé un truc qu'il fallait pas ? Ou qu'il est allergique à moi ? Faut lui faire une piqûre de cortisone ? »

Il se mélangeait complètement les pinceaux, laissant l'inquiétude prendre le pas sur ses émotions.

« Calme-toi, Aomine-kun. »

« Tu... tu peux venir stp ! Je flippe vraiment là ! Faut que je l'amène sur mon dos à l'hôpital ? »

Merde, il allait devoir le rhabiller alors ! Aomine se passa une main sur le front, soupirant. Kuroko allait tout arranger, hein ? Et s'il ne pouvait rien faire ? Raaahhh il aurait peut-être du appeler Momoi, à la place !

Soudainement, Aomine entendit vaguement une vois derrière Kuroko. Alors soit le fantôme n'était pas seul, soit il regardait la télévision, mais...

« Hmm... oui, je vois... » Fit Kuroko, semblant répondre à son interlocuteur mystérieux. « Ne bouge pas Aomine-kun, je sais comment arranger la situation. »

« Ok, mais dépêche-toi de venir ! STP ! Si je reste tout seul avec lui, je sens que je... que je vais faire une connerie ! » Ordonna t-il, tout désespéré.

« Oui. Je fais au plus vite. » Promis le bleuté en raccrochant.

Aomine se laissa tomber de soulagement dans un fauteuil. Il se sentait franchement con de paniquer comme ça, mais... c'était si brusque et bizarre ! Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un avec le visage tout gonflé comme ça ! C'était presque comme si une nuée d'abeilles s'était amusé à piquer répétitivement Kagami en pleine face !

Ne pouvant ni ne sachant que faire, Aomine attendit donc sagement l'arrivé des renforts... Il garda tout de même un œil sur Kagami et il alla chercher de quoi le couvrir. Et si Kagami y restait ? Et si son visage restait déformé comme celui d'une baudruche ? Et s'il ne pouvait plus jamais jouer au basket ? Non, il ne voulait pas y penser ! Là, il se sentait complètement dépassé, tel un gamin abandonné par sa mère.

Et pour ne rien arranger, environ dix minutes plus tard, il reçut un SMS **ALARMANT** de la part de Kuroko...

… qui ne fit que confirmer ses PIRES craintes !

 **De : Tetsu**

 **Reçu à 20h36 :**

 _ **« Takao-kun pense que Kagami-kun a les oreillons. Il peut y avoir des complications chez les adultes et cette maladie peut laisser des séquelles. Comme par exemple faire rétrécir à vie les testicules de Kagami-kun. »**_

ET CA C'ETAIT UNE VERITABLE VISION DE L'ENFER !

Aomine ne pouvait pas tolérer qu'un tel DRAME se produise !

(Ahhh sacré Kuroko, n'empêche, toujours le bon mot pour rassurer les gens...)

… A tel point qu'il ne remarqua même pas que Kuroko avait mentionné le nom de Takao...

… Parce que s'il l'avait remarqué...

… Alors il aurait sans doute deviné qui se trouvait derrière la porte de l'appartement, lorsque la sonnette de l'entrée retentit.

Aomine, qui entre temps, avait commencé à virer le pantalon de Kagami pour vérifier les lugubres prédictions de Kuroko quant à la taille des bijoux de famille tigresques, s'interrompit et il se précipita donc pour ouvrir la porte.

…

Et il tomba sur nez-à-nez son rival, qui se tenait de l'autre côté de l'entrée.

 _ **MIDORIMA SHINTARO !**_

* * *

 **Dat cliffangher mes amies !  
**

 **Mido et Ao vont-il s'écharper à mains nues ? Y aurait-il un combat de catch dans la boue ? Qui aura le dessus ? Vont-ils tout simplement régler leurs tensions en jouant à "pierre-papier-ciseaux" ?**

 **Des pronostics ?**

 **(vous le sentez venir le crack!chapter hein ? XD)**

 **En ce qui me concerne, je suis ravie d'avoir enfin pu vous livrer la suite de cette histoire ! Elle me tient vraiment à coeur, parce qu'il va s'y passer beaucoup de choses encore ! J'ai de grands projets quant à cette fiction et je ne compte pas l'abandonner, même si, ces derniers temps, l'inspiration n'était pas franchement au rendez-vous et que j'ai donc préféré me concentrer sur d'autres histoires...**

 **En tous cas, j'espère que l'évolution de l'intrigue vous plaît ! Je pense que certaines d'entre vous risquent de ne pas apprécier l'intervention/la caractérisation de Kuroko dans ce chapitre... Mais je tiens à préciser que c'était une facilité d'écriture pour aider Kagami à faire la part des choses et lui montrer qu'il existe une autre alternative, plutôt que simplement devoir trancher entre ses deux prétendants...**

 **Je précise également que Kuroko avait des sentiments pour Kise ET Aomine, donc j'estime que ce qu'ils ont fait tous les trois n'est pas sale, ni mal. Ils étaient consentants et parfaitement heureux de ce fonctionnement temporaire au sein de leur "trouple".**

 **Mais à présent, Kuroko souhaite ne se consacrer qu'à une seule personne.**

 **On verra si ça marche et si le faucon est disposé à oublier ce qu'il vient d'apprendre sur son chéri, parce que je comprends que cela lui fasse un choc, quand même...**

 **En tous cas, comme d'habitude, je ne peux que vous encourager à vous exprimer sur l'histoire et à laisser des commentaires. J'accepte toute critique, mais j'estime que mes choix ont une raison d'être pour servir l'histoire, alors vous devez accepter ceci également. Ca va dans les deux sens, ce sont les règles du jeu et de l'échange entre lecteurs/auteur.**

 **Merci à toutes de votre patience et de votre fidélité !**

 **J'attends vos avis/suggestions ;)**

 **J'en profite également pour remercier ma Mocchi chérie et son soutien indéfectible !**

 **A très bientôt ! (la suite devrait arriver plus rapidement avec le début des "datings" :D)**

 **Passez d'excellentes fêtes !**


End file.
